RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol 1
by striberx
Summary: Remnant... The World of Hunters and Huntresses. For years they have fought Grimm without fear. But a new threat emerges from the afterlife... With these new monsters only one hero can save this world... And he only has 99 days before his power and life vanishes forever... (Slow start, but picks up quickly.)
1. Chapter 1: All Eyes on Vale! Let's Go!

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 1: All Eyes On Vale! Let's Go!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _In Vale..._

As the night came upon Vale... The city was fast asleep. Only a few people and stores were still up at this time of night.

The Remnant night sky showed beautifully tonight as the shattered moon was enlarged above and beyond this planet.

But on one of the near by rooftops, out near the sea was a young man. This young man was on top of the roof, listening to some tunes.

He looked around 17 years of age, with a messy style of dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and looked to be a bit foreign but noticeable from other people. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up, on the back of it was what looked like a unique design of an orange eye on it. His undershirt was red that a fiery t-rex design to it. He also wore dark blue pants with black boots as well.

And while more lights went out, this young man was still listening to his music with somehow the speakers at max.

He seemed to be very oblivious to his surroundings as the tunes were pounding in his ears, yet he didn't seem to flinch at them as his foot was tapping softly on the roof he was on.

And as he kept jamming out a small blur appeared in front of him, it seemed to look like a light orange mist until it started to form.

What was then their was what looked like a dwarf like ghost with a light orange body and what looked like a white cape on, and it seemed to have just a giant eye with some orange for the iris.

"Ugh... Cody! Come on already! If you don't go now, the store will close!" The Ghost sighed out as he tried to get the boy known as Cody to do whatever they are here to do?

But Cody didn't seem to hear him as he kept listening to his music. The Ghost groaned as he then flew up to Cody and started to move around.

"Cody! Did you hear me?! We have to get going! NOW!" Yelled the Ghost.

It still seems that he didn't listen as Cody just bobbed his head to the music, still being oblivious to it all.

"Ugh... You made me do this Cody..." The Ghost sighed as he then flew up high before flying straight into the music device.

Suddenly the music stopped as it was replaced with static. Cody's eyes finally jolt open as he looked down at the music device confused.

"Aw... come on! Really? It just had to stop working now?" Cody groaned out as he started to tinker with the device.

He kept pressing several of the buttons on it and did everything he can think of in order for it to work.

But suddenly on the screen, the static was moving slightly odd. Cody then leaned in to see what it was.

He kept leaning towards the screen, slowly as he got closer to it, the screen was flickering as the static was trying to form something...

Then... Just then... It showed...

"FINALLY I GOT YOUR ATTENTION!" Yelled out the ghost as it appeared on a screen like that of a cheap jumpscare.

"GGGAAAHHH!" Cody yelled out as he jolted back as the music device hit the side of the roof.

"Damn it Yurusen! I thought I told you not to go into my devices like that! Just tap my shoulder! Is it really that hard to do?!" Cody snapped at the ghost now known as Yurusen as it flied out of the device, returning to normal.

"Well if you didn't put your lousy taste of music at the highest level and hear me for once, then maybe I wouldn't need to do things like that in order to get your attention!" Yurusen snapped back as it huffed and turned away from him with disappointment.

" 'Lousy taste of music'?! At least I have some taste unlike you and your weird dripping fountain or weird like glass harmonica with broken glasses and mud inside them... It sounds like a sick animal dying from the heat!" Cody snapped as he taunted Yurusen's taste.

"What did you say?!" Yelled out Yurusen as he got close to Cody.

"You heard me you cyclops!" Cody yelled as they butted heads together, as sparks started to clash.

As sparks flew off from one another, they were too distracted by anything. That was until what sounded like a small explosion erupting near by stopped their argument.

"Huh? What was that?" Cody got out as both of them turned their heads to were some small smoke was pouring out.

"That direction..." Yurusen said softly before gasping with shock.

"Cody! That direction is where the store holding our Eyecon is at!" Yurusen shouted out with worry.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" Cody yelled as he then ran off, jumping from roof to roof towards the store.

"Well if someone wasn't so into their music... we would be their sooner..." Yurusen stated with a deadpanned look.

"Ugh... don't start with me now Yurusen... Let's just get on with this already... " Cody replied back annoyed.

Cody panted as Yurusen flew after him towards the store. Cody then jumped down into the alley below as the camera slowly panned up to show the shattered moon again...

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless.**_ _ **They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments.**_ _ **Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is,**_ _ **Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder,**_ _ **Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for,**_ _ **This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution,**_ _ **Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions,**_ _ **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Ara and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told ,**_ _ **And victory is in a simple sou**_ l]

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

Near a local shop named the "Dusting for Antiques" a slightly matured man was on the ground near the register. Standing near him were few goons dressed in a black suit with a red tie, holding up their guns at him as the man seemed to be shielding something behind him.

But before the goons could do anything, someone walks into the store. This man seemed to be the one in control of these goons as none of them attacked or shot him.

He wore a white stylish jacket with a brown bowler hat on top of his orange hair. He also was wearing some fancy looking black pants and shoes to boot. He was also walking with a cane of all sorts along with a cigar in his hand. This was the well known criminal Roman Torchwick, and he looked around the store before seeing the large quantities of Dust near to the left of the store.

He then turns towards the shop owner who looked like he was about to be on death row and shot to death. Roman just sighed as he flicked off the ashes off of his cigar.

"Boys... how many times do I have to tell you... We're not here to kill anyone... Especially this gentleman right here! Now... go be good boys and grab the Dust." Roman said to the goons who were near the old man.

The goons just looked at each other confused a bit as they then looked at Roman.

"NOW!?" Roman said with a raised, angered voice.

The goons flinched as they nodded and went towards the Dust machines, and stands to grab all of the dust.

"Ugh... Rookies a lot of them..." Roman groaned as he sighed and walked towards the shop owner.

"Now don't worry... I maybe a criminal but I am no barbarian... We are just here for the Dust and the Dust alone, oldtimer..." Roman explained as he then noticed how the old man was shielding himself to hide something...

This made Roman curious... maybe it was another rare Dust collector and he was hiding something good and rare? Or maybe even something that could help him with his plans?

"What do you have their old man?" Roman asked as he got closer.

"I-It's something I'm holding for a customer... Please, just go..." The Shop owner begged.

"Aww how nice of you... Hand it over..." Roman demanded.

The shop owner flinched as he pretended not to hear... Roman just sighed as he lifted up his cane, the bottom of it then popped open as the bottom piece now became a scope.

"As I said oldtimer... Hand. It O-" Roman was then cut off as something... or someone slammed into him.

He was then sent flying towards the goons as they finished securing the Dust. They all looked down at him, confused?

"Uh... Boss? What are you doing on the ground?" Asked one of the goons.

"Ugh... I just felt like it would be a good idea to lay here and think about my life..." Roman answered sarcastically.

"Really?" Answered the goon.

"NO YOU IDIOT! I was tossed here!" Roman yelled as the goons helped him up. Once Roman was on his feet, he then looked around to find who... or what hit him?

As Roman scanned the area, he only saw the rest of the store and the Shop owner slowly standing up.

But as soon as one of the goons pulled out his gun, he was quickly then tossed up into the ceiling, startling the others.

"W-What just happened, boss?!" Asked the frightened goon.

"I don't know... You two... get the Dust out of here... The rest of you are with me..." Roman ordered as two goons grabbed all of the Dust and went out to the get away car.

The rest, including Roman then slowly started to walk through the store... to find out who is doing all of this?

And as they did, they slowly split up into small groups... Which was the worst mistake they could've made...

As soon as they did, Roman and the last four goons started to hear screams of the others in the store. One by one, each of the small squads were being picked off.

And this was starting to scare them... Even Roman was getting shaken by this...

"B-Boss... any idea what is going on?" Asked one of the goons who was holding up a torn up teddy bear.

"No..." He slowly said as he turned to the shop owner.

"But I think I know who does..." Roman finished as he walked towards the shop owner and lifted him up.

"Tell me old man! What is going on here?!" Roman asked with some anger in his voice.

"I-I don't know! I have no idea what's going on here!" Answered the owner.

"Well then... you better give me what you were hiding now! Before I make whatever is attacking my men... attack you..." Roman threatened.

The Shop owner's eyes widened with fear as he struggled against his grip.

"5..."

As Roman began to count down, the missing goons then started to fly out of the shop and land hard outside one by one.

"4..." The rest of the goons then began to shoot at where they were thrown... But only to be surprised when the smoke they made, showed a shadowy figure slowly approaching them.

"3..." The goons yelled out of fear as they started to shoot at the figure, only for their ammunition to pass through it. They then stood in fear and shock as the figure rushed at them.

"2..." The shop owner then saw that whatever it was, it was now fighting the last of the goons, and he was worried he could be next. He had no choice...

"OKAY! Okay... I'll give it to you..." The Shop owner said softly as Roman let go of him.

"See? Was that so hard?" Roman said with a smirk.

The Shop owner then grabbed a small box and placed it on the table. Roman quickly grabbed it as he tore it open...What was inside was nothing more than a rusted, cracked, almost broken lightblulb...

"A... lightbulb?" Roman got out of confusion.

"I-It's not just any lightbulb... It's the very first lightbulb... The one that Thomas Edison made!" The shop owner finished.

"This is what you were hiding?! This is nothing more than junk!" Roman yelled out.

He then raised his hand, ready to smash it to pieces until the Shop owner grabbed his arm.

"Please! Don't break it! It's a valuable piece of our history!" He pleaded as he tried to stop Roman from smashing it.

"Let go of me old man!" Roman yelled before grabbing him and tossing him to where the goons were.

The old man hit the floor hard as he passed out from the blow. Roman than panted as he looked at the lightbulb, confused.

 _This is what this... thing is after? It's nothing more than-_ Roman stopped thinking for a minute as he looked up where his goons were.

Standing their at first was nothing more than air... but now... Standing in front of him was none other than Cody, tossing his last goon out into the streets.

"A.. boy? A boy did this to my men?!" Roman got out with shock.

Cody the flinched a bit as he turned towards Roman. He blinked a bit before realizing he can be seen.

"You... You can see me?" Cody got out.

"Yeah I can..." Roman finished as he lifted up his cane. The bottom part of it opened up, as the cap on the bottom became a scope for a gun, as he then pulled the trigger. A small dust bolt, shot out of it as it went towards him.

Cody reacted quickly as he grabbed the shop owner and moved out towards the streets as the explosion totaled the area where he was standing with a small crater and a slightly burned doorway.

Roman then walked out as he twirled his cane with some anger.

"I have to admit boy... This is the first time I ever seen a Semblance like that before... Tell me... What would happen if I gave my men... this little bulb?" Roman asked as he showed it to him.

Cody just gritted his teeth. "Don't you do it..." Cody got out.

"I'mma do it..." Roman answered.

"Don't you do it..." Cody replied back with worry.

Roman then just smirked as he then tossed it to the goons near by.

 _AAAnnnddd... he did it..._ Cody groaned out in his thoughts.

"Men... pass that around..." Roman asked as the goons gave the lightbulb one at a time.

"Now... Do you see this boy?" Roman asked as the goons nodded.

"Kill him..." Roman got out with a smirk as he lit up a new cigar.

"Oh... and while you all fight him, I'll be making the delivery... Oh, and you can give that bulb back to the owner now..." Roman got out as he started ot make his way to the get away car.

The goon nodded as he tossed the bulb, it then landed on the owners back safely. Cody then glared at Roman who got in the car.

"See you in the after life boy!" Roman laughed as he then began to drove away. But as he did, he brought out a small device and opened it up, on the screen was his goons as they started to surround Cody.

 _Let's see this power this boy has..._ Roman thought out as he started to watch the fight unfold.

* * *

The goons chuckled as they gathered around Cody in a circle, readying their weapons and cracking their fists.

"I got first dibs on him..." Said the biggest goon as he walked up to Cody.

"You know... they say those who bark the loudest are the easiest ones to take down... Cody said to him.

"And?" Said the large goon.

"And... you're not one of them... Are you?" He asked.

"Correct!" Answered as he raised his hands high.

Cody then quickly dodged out of the way as the goon swung his arms down. He sighed for relief that he was able to dodge the attack.

 _Guess I have no choice to use it huh?_ Cody thought out. Just then Yurusen flew down to Cody and floated next to him.

"Well? Aren't you gonna 'henshin' it up?" Asked Yurusen.

Just then the goons (and Roman) flinched as they saw Yurusen float next to Cody.

"Yeah yeah... I'm on it..." Cody groaned as he then took out some odd device from his jacket.

It was a very odd device, it looked like a white tombstone with a lever attached to it. Cody then placed it on his waist as straps formed out to make this device now a belt.

 _What could he be planning?_ Roman thought as he kept watching.

Cody then folded the front part down a bit as he then pulled out a odd looking orb that resembled an eye. He then clicked on the button on the side, the center of the orb then changed from an iris to that of a 'G' as he then placed it in the belt and closed it.

 **EYE!**

A phrase then shouted out of the belt, surprising them.

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

As that phrase kept repeating, a hoodie then flew out of the belt. It was black with some orange highlights on the rims of the hoodie with two ghost fierce orange eyes piercing at them.

The goons and even Roman who was watching from his device got a ghostly chill from it.

 _What in Remnant?_ Roman thought out as he kept watching. The goons on the other hand slowly backed away, scared and shocked.

"W-What is that thing?!" Yelled one of the goons.

"This is the Ore Damashii! And he... is my friend. Ikouze, Ore!" Cody yelled out as the hoodie known as Ore nods to him.

Roman on the other hand was surprised it nodded. "It's sentient?" Roman said softly, curious about this thing?

Cody then hand his hand in front of his face, as he closed his eyes for a second before opening them and glaring at the goons.

"Henshin!" Cody yelled out. He then grabbed the lever as he pushed it in, the center of the belt then opened up like an eye as it showed the symbol for Ore.

 **KAIGAN!**

The Ore hoodie then flew around Cody as what looked like armor formed around him, before Ore literally placed itself onto him.

 **ORE! LET'S GO!**

 **KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

 **GO-GO-GO-GO!**

Once that was done, the armor was then fully formed. It was mostly black armor with some neon orange lights all over his body, with a white eye in the center of the chest. He also wore a hoodie as his face was glowing bright orange with two black compound eyes and a large horn in the center of his forehead.

* * *

(Insert fight music - Spinning Wheel - Kamen Rider Drive)

* * *

Cody smirked as he lowered the hoodie as he then got in a fighting stance.

"Ore wa, Kamen Rider... Ghost..." Cody said as the goons flinched at this form. (Trans: I am, Kamen Rider Ghost)

Roman on the other hand was intrigued by this... _This boy... He could be useful to the plan..._

Cody then jester them to fight him now. The goons then growled as they charged at him. They threw punches, kicks and even swung some bladed at him, but somehow Cody kept misdirecting them easily...

The biggest one then charged at him, but as soon as it made contact with Cody he disappeared in a orange like mist.

"W-What the?" Exclaimed one of the goons.

Cody then appeared above the large on as he came flying down, with an axe kick. Knocking him out easily.

"No! He got Big Jack!" Exclaimed one of them.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" Yelled another one as they started to charge at him.

Cody just smirked as he kept misdirecting them, flipping them or parrying their punches or kicks with his own.

The ones he did parry groan in pain as they massaged the spots he struck back at.

 _He's good..._ Roan thought, impressed by this power of his.

Cody then charged at the one with the gun as he somehow dodged all of their rounds, like he was a spirit or something.

Once he got close enough, then then punched them or even chopping the guns into bits like they were cardboard.

"I think it's time to see how well this baby is?" Cody said out loud as he then placed his hand in front of the belt. The same eye symbol that's on his chest glowed from the belt as a unique custom made broadsword flies out of the belt and into his hands.

Cody twirled it as he then charged at them, slashing at the ones who had blade and guns, cutting their items up, while kicking the ones who were weaponless away.

But suddenly a large blast struck near his feet. Cody turned around to see a few of the goons, holding up some rocket and shotgun weapons. They all started to unload at him but he seemed to deflect and block each bullet. But as for the rockets, he just kicked them upward.

They then either exploded in the air or they went straight back down towards the shooters, scattering them, or being injured from it.

Roman just kept watching in awe... while he knew these goons he got from Junior weren't the best fighters and their numbers were more of the reason why they won many turf wars... but this boy here... he was able to surpass them in every way!

"Skill like this... is meant to be watched very closely..." Roman growled softly as he saw the last bit of ammo they had were used up.

The goons looked at each other, wondering what to do next?

"Did you guys run out of ammo?" Cody asked them as he stuck his weapon in the ground.

The goons could only whimper like puppies as some tears were falling from their faces as they nodded to him sadly.

"Aww... they're like puppies!" Yurusen stated with a giggle.

"Heh.. You're telling me... Well! I think it's a good enough time to end this and let you guys rest up." Cody chuckled as he walked to them.

The goons flinched as they backed up slightly. "P-Please don't kill us!" Exclaimed one of the goons.

"Kill? Heh... I don't kill humans, or even Faunus for that matter. Unless you guys are Grimm or Ganma, you'll be fine from this." Cody explained as he grabbed the lever

He then pulled it out as a low, slow tune is played. The Eye symbol on his chest glowed as an energy version of it appeared behind Cody into some sort of seal.

Cody then got in a short pose that seemed to look like a monk channeling his Aura. The energy from the eye then started to pour into Cody's right shin and foot as it glowed with a bright orange glow.

"Time for the finale!" He yelled out as he then grabbed the lever again and pushed it in. The eye on the belt closed and opened up to reveal a foot now as the energy eye behind Cody dissipated.

 **DAI-KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA-DRIVE!**

Cody then jumped up high as he flew at the rest of the goons with a flying side kick, once he did, he let out a loud battle cry as the kick connected against them, and cause a small explosion.

Cody landed safely behind the goons as they were covered with minor burns and soot, as they coughed out some smoke and groaned a bit from the pain.

* * *

(End battle music)

* * *

Cody sighed a bit before he grabbed his belt and opened it up while removing the Eyecon. He then changed back to normal and into his regular clothing.

 **OYASUMI**

Was the last thing the belt shouted out as it disappeared from his waist. He then turned to see the shop owner finally waking up as he groaned out.

As he did, Roman who was now far enough away, turned off the device as he started to ponder and think of something.

 _This boy... he way more dangerous than I thought... But he could still be of use to us... Only time will tell..._ Roman grinned as he made it to his secret hideout.

Cody then rushed over to the owner, to slowly help him up. "You okay sir?" Cody asked, concerned.

"Ugh... Yes my boy... I'm fine..." The owner answered as he started to rub his head.

He then turned to Cody and smiled before placing the lightbulb in his hand. "Here... This is what you wanted right? You earn this for saving my life... And don't worry about paying... You stopping them was more than enough for me..." The Owner stated with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late... If I got here sooner, you would've been fine and your store wouldn't be in such a wreck..." Cody said sadly with his head lowered.

"Bah! A store is a store... It can always be rebuilt... But I can tell you have a destiny awaiting for you... Don't give up your quest okay?" The Owner said as he smiled at Cody.

Cody just smiled back before nodding and standing up with the lightbulb. He then moved his hand across it as it started to glow slightly.

He then raised his free hand as he made a "Eye" like movement onto it. It then glowed then covered the entire bulb as mist poured out of it until the lightbulb was gone, replacing what seems to be another hoodie as it quickly went into the belt.

A small light emanated from it as another eyeball item appeared in his hand. It was still white on the iris but behind it was replaced with a more yellow color to it with the number '02' on it.

Cody sighed with relief as he put it away. "3 down...12 more to go..." Cody said to himself as the fire department and even the cops finally arrived.

The department was able to help get rid of some fire that was caused by this, as the cops took away the goons that Roman left behind.

Once they did that, some of the officers were question the owner to know what happened and what he could tell them about Roman?

Luckily enough the owner only stated that some armored warrior saved him and that he could only tell him that they took all of the Dust in his store.

And even more lucky, Cody was able to get away from this commotion. As he did he climbed back up on the roofs, as he watched the sight go.

"Well.. It's not what we planned for... but we got it! Another Eyecon down!" Yurusen exclaimed happily as he flew around Cody.

But he on the other hand... was deep in thought... To which Yurusen saw.

"Uh oh... I know that look... Don't you dare Cody! You remember what happened last time you did that right?" Yurusen exclaimed.

Cody flinched at this as he grasped the right side of his chest and shoulder. "Yeah... I remember..." He answered softly.

"Well, let's go already! We need to get out of here before-" Yurusen was then quickly cut off by a new voice.

"Before what you two?" Said the voice that sounded very female like. Both of them flinched and froze in place before slowly turning their heads.

Standing behind them was a very pretty lady, looked around a bit middle aged... around early 30's at best, with light blonde hair, and some glasses. She also wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She also wore black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

"Um... How long have you been standing their?" Cody asked her.

"About the same time the store was under attack..." She answered.

"Then how come you didn't do anything to help? Huh hag?!" Yelled out Yurusen in annoyance.

 _ ***POP***_

The lady's eyebrow began to twitch as Cody knew what Yurusen did wrong.

"Uh... Y-Yurusen... I-I think you should apologize..." Cody said with some fear in his voice as he backed up a bit.

"Eh? Why would I do that?!" Yurusen asked before turning back to the lady.

She then took out what looked like a riding crop as she then pointed it to Yurusen, just then several energy chains appeared form a seal as it wrapped it up before it landed on the ground.

"AHHH! Let me go! Let me go!" Yurusen shouted before some bandages came out to wrap it's mouth shut. (wherever it's mouth is at...)

"I tried to warn you..." Cody gulped before looking at the lady who walked up to him. She then pointed her crop to him before pointing it to herself as she then began to walk off.

Cody understood what that meant as he nodded. He then picked up Yurusen who was struggling against it's binds and muffled something that was hard to understand as they both then followed this lady... whoever she was to this unknown destination... One thing was for sure... today was the day for something new...

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! I do hope you enjoyed this fic! I was waiting for Ghost to debut so that I can start this story and hopefully get back into the groove! Only time will tell.

And I know some of you have questions, such as what happened to my Infinite Stratos fic? Well... Like the other two fics before it... I got bored of it... Of course I did have a poll to see if other either wanted me to try and continue it, or agreed with me that it wouldn't hurt to cancel it. And well... the latter won. :P

And yes like the others, if I get interested again, I will make it new and bring it back. But for now... Thats unknown. And the main three stories I have up sides this, will not got away. Freezing and Baron are meant to happen and Fairy Tail is my pride and joy...

Now. to let you all know on how this fic will work? Sides this and the next chapter, each other chapter form then on will only come either if I get more creative, or for when the next ep of Ghost will debut. And it will most likely be the latter... So this fic is a definite one for a weekly updated. That way, we all will be able to grow with this fic.

But it's not just Ghost... More RWBY has to happen too... And also, these ones will be based off of each volume. So Vol.1 and 2 of RWBY will happen. And the others will happen as well as far as RWBY can go. Will it keep going for as long as RWBY lives? Maybe... mostly depends on what I see fit as well as how long RoosterTeeth plan on creating for the series? If it's going on just as long as RvB. then I shall make changes to where it will have some ending. But it if doesn't and does have a end date someday, then this fic will continue until that day comes.

So for right now, enjoy the fic everyone! And until then, later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: Kaigan! Who Made Him A Ghost?

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 2: Kaigan! Who Made Him A Ghost?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Inside a Vale's Police Stations Interrogation Room..._

It's been a few hours since Cody was brought into the interrogation room. Cody was simply leaning back on the chair, trying to balance a pencil on his finger.

But while he was goofing off, Yurusen was pacing back and forth, mumbling a few things. He stopped pacing as he looked at Cody who was still goofing off.

He growled in anger as he saw him doing absolutely noting about this situation!

"Will you please take this seriously Cody?!" Yurusen snapped causing Cody to lose balance and fall to the ground.

Cody groaned lightly before slowly standing back up, rubbing his head. "Ow... I am Yurusen..."Cody groaned as he sat back on the chair.

"I don't think goofing around is taking this seriously..." Yurusen sweatdropped.

"There's no reason to take this like we're trapped or something. Sides... we're not in any danger..." Cody stated as he leaned back again.

"Not in any danger?! I don't know about you, but that hag lured us here! She's gonna kill us... or worst turn us into ghosts!" Yurusen panicked as he rushed around the room.

 _You're already a ghost..._ Cody groaned in his thoughts, trying to ignore Yurusen's cries.

"Also how did she even do that?! I thought the magic in this realm of the living disappeared long ago?!" Yurusen cried out.

"It's obvious she used some unique Dust in order to do that... now will you quiet down? I'm trying to relax here..." Cody sighed as he closed his eyes a bit.

 _More like you're wanting to sleep this off... Again! Ugh... why did he have to partner me with this slacker?_ Yurusen kept flying around frantically.

As that little mess kept going on in the interrogation room, on the other side of the glass was the lady who brought them here. She sighed as she was looking over the footage from the shop that he saved. While it took awhile she was able to alter it to where anyone watching this footage can see the fight that unfolded.

 _It's interesting to see that this boy can do such things like that... And unless someone has a large pool of Aura or even a Faunus... You'll need whatever those things he has..._ The lady thought as she saw him change into the armor he wore.

And as she kept watching, the door behind her opened up. The one who then came inside was what looked to be a middle-aged man. While he looks middle-aged, his eyes showed more of a fully experienced warrior who have seen more conflict than even someone claiming to be an immortal could have seen.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

He smiled as he walked in, carrying a plate of cookies for some odd reason? "So how is he doing right now Glynda?" Asked the man.

The lady now known as Glynda looked at the man smiled slightly at him. "Right now... the boy seems to waiting patiently for us Ozpin. But as for his... companion..." Glynda said before turning back to the room.

Yurusen is now yelling around in the room, making as much noise as he could. "Hey Hag! You hear me?! Let us go! Or I swear I shall haunt you till you pass on into the afterlife! You hear me you ha-" Yurusen was quickly cut off as a small ball of energy enters the room and smacks him on his head, causing the little spirit to float to the ground in a daze.

"Let's just say he's acting like a spoiled brat..." Glynda finished as she rubbed her temples.

The man known as Ozpin sighs a bit before walking next to her as he started to watch the feed. As he watched he then saw something out in the distance.

"Hold it Glynda... Freeze it right there..." Ozpin asked.

Glynda looked at him before she then froze the screen. "What is it Ozpin?" She asked him.

He then grabbed the tablet as he zoomed in on a single frame out near the distance of the fight right before Cody finished it.

"Tell my Glynda... what do you make of that?" Ozpin asked as he handed her the tablet.

She then looked at the frame as best she could as she saw what Ozpin found... "A... old man? What does this have to do with this boy?" She asked him, confused.

Ozpin could only look at Cody with a serious look on his face as Cody was holding up the Ore Eyecon.

 _It could only mean... that something big is about to happen here in Vale... maybe even Remnant..._ Ozpin thought as he looked down at the tablet.

What was shown on it was nothing more than a blurry figure... but what could be made out of it was a old man wearing some tribal clothes and holding a golden staff.

The weirdest part was that this old man was looking at the camera where the footage was taken, and holding up a peace sign as he grinned from ear to ear. Like he knew someone was going to find him.

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless.**_ _ **They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments.**_ _ **Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card the appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is,**_ _ **Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder,**_ _ **Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for,**_ _ **This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution,**_ _ **Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions,**_ _ **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Ara and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told ,**_ _ **And victory is in a simple sou**_ l]

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

As Cody was about to doze off, the door opened as Ozpin and Glynda walked into the room. Cody snapped back awake as he leaned forward to see the two adults there.

Ozpin sat down in front of Cody while Glynda was behind him, holding the tablet of his battle. Ozpin then placed the plate of cookies in front of Cody.

Cody could literally hear his stomach asking him to feed it. He then gulped as he went to reach for one. But only to be stopped by Yurusen.

"Hold it Cody!" Yurusen shouted, making the latter stop.

"What now Yurusen?" Cody groaned as Yurusen flew up next to him.

"Those cookies could be poisoned!" Yuyursen exclaimed out of fear.

This caused Ozpin to chuckle. "It's not poisoned little one." Ozpin said, making both Cody and Yurusen look at him with shock.

"You can see me too?!" Yurusen shouted.

"Yes I can... and I'm not here to hurt you two. We just want to talk..." Ozpin replied calmly.

Yurusen then flew up into Ozpin's face. "Yeah right! I bet you and that hag are trying to torture us!" Yurusen shouted, only to be met by a glare from Glynda.

Yurusen then yelped before flying behind Cody for cover. Cody on the other hand just sighed as he looked at Glynda.

"I am very sorry for his behavior ma'am... He can be a bit... paranoid..." Cody said as he bowed for her forgiveness.

Glynda sighed as she rubbed her temples again. "If he can just be quiet and let us explain... then all is forgiven..." She answered.

"Even the hag part?" Yurusen asked as he peek out from behind Cody, only to be met by another glare.

"Don't push it spirit..." Glynda growled lightly as Yurusen yelped and hid behind Cody again.

Ozpin smiled lightly as he coughed to get their attentions. "Now... If we can move on? We would like to ask you a few questions boy." Ozpin asked as Glynda showed Cody the feed which made him surprised that they were able to show his fight.

"Where on earth did you learn how to fight like this?" Ozpin asked, curious on his answer.

"Um... well... from my teacher..." Cody answered shyly.

"And... where is this teacher now?" Glynda asked him, wanting to know more.

"Well... from The Isle Of The Dragon's Breath..." Cody answered her.

This made both Ozpin and Glynda look at him shocked and surprised by this info. They then looked at each other before looking back at him.

"You're from The Isle Of The Dragon's Breath? I will admit, I am surprised to see someone from that place... especially since they cut ties with the rest of Remnant many years ago... May I ask why are you here then?" Ozpin asked Cody, curious now more than ever.

Cody then reached into his pocket as he placed three Eyecon's on the table. One black, one red and the newest one, yellow.

He then looked up at them with glaring eyes. "I'm here to get my life back..." He stated.

This made them both looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that? And please... explain in full detail..." Ozpin asked him.

Cody then just lowered his head as he rubbed his shoulder slightly. Ozpin smiled lightly, knowing this reaction.

"Don't worry... We promise no information about this will leave this room... you have my word as the headmaster of Beacon..." Ozpin smiled.

Cody then looked up at Ozpin, surprised. _He's the headmaster of Beacon Academy?_ Cody thought to himself as he started to think it over.

Cody then sighed as he nodded to them. Accepting their deal. Ozpin smiled again as he sipped some of this coffee, waiting for him to explain.

"Well... as some of you may know... The Isle Of the Dragon's Breath, is a small island bellow the northern continent of the largest landmass that resembles a northern dragon." Cody started to explain.  
((Look at RWBY's Remnant world map and find the one that looks like a large european dragon. Below that is a small island that I have named The Isle Of The Dragon's Breath.))

"This island belonged to many people and what other claim to be the birthplace of all Grimm... Which since I lived there, I can tell that those legends are true..." He stated, making them both look at him with surprise.

"As well as the rumor that the people their can also live with the Grimm in harmony. I should know, my friend's family helped raise some of them." Cody smiled lightly.

"But... how? Grimm are always drawn to negativity and the darkness within humans... how can your village even live with them?" Glynda asked him.

"I wish I could tell you... the answer to that has been lost for many generations... No one really know why right now. We just accept it." Cody answered with a smile.

"Can you then tell us why you're here to... 'Get your life back?' " Ozpin asked him.

Cody then nodded as he started to think back to that day... The day were everything began... He looked up as he began to tell them...

"It was a 4 weeks ago... 4 weeks before all this mess began..." Cody began to tell them.

"I was still ignorant with my surroundings like the rest of the people there. We only cared about looking out for one another and taking care of this island and the inhabitants. Everyone was simply enjoying their lives without a care in the world... And I was no different." Cody said as he let out a small chuckle.

"That day started with mostly me cleaning up the shrine my family have been protecting for as long as their was recorded history on the island. I never minded cleaning it up and keeping it tidy. It was tradition and I loved every bit of it." He said as he was lean back against the chair again, recalling everything he could.

"Of course I knew someday, this peace wouldn't last forever. My only wish was that I wasn't around to see it...While we did cut our ties, a few of us still wanted to know what was going on out with the rest of the world. We had enough resources and money to grab some things long ago and replicate it back home." Cody stated.

Ozpin was surprised that a small place like that could do such a thing. But he kept it to himself as he kept listening in on Cody's tale.

"We knew of the Academies, the Hunters/Huntresses, and even the supposed crime that was going on. Some of us did want to help out, but we knew if we got in the way, we would pay the price. So we could only stand by and just watch." Cody grimaced as he looked away slightly.

"But for me? I wanted to do a bit more as well... so I trained from a young age with one of the masters there. A Hunter who decided to retire and relax. Someone who just wanted to escape the troubles of this world. Our village gladly accepted him in. I knew if he could train me, maybe I could try something? Of course he told me to just forget about it... Forget about the rest of the world and enjoy what time I had left. But that didn't stop me... I did everything I could think of to get him to accept me... even if it was a one time thing..." Cody said as he looked his hands lightly before clenching them.

Ozpin saw his look. _He must've been very important to him... Someone who saw the warrior within this boy..._ Ozpin thought to himself as he kept listening in.

"I helped him out, fixed anything he had that was broken, cleaned and cooked. And after week of hard labor, he saw my determination and finally trained me. It was the hardest thing I ever did... But after 3 weeks of it... He stated that I no longer needed training with him..." Cody said with a light smile on his face.

"I asked him why? But he only stated that he had a feeling that I was finished with my training..." He stated as Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other slightly before turning their attention back to him.

"I shrugged it off and thanked him for the time well spent... He then gave me a odd item and that weapon... The weapon that started it all... That black blade with the odd eye symbol... and the odd item that looked like an eyeball..." Cody said as he brought out the weapon he used not too long ago in the fight as he placed it on the table.

"He told me that this weapon and the eyeball was given to him by his father and his father before him. He stated that no one should use it.. and can only be passed down until they finally found a special warrior to wield it... And he said that I was that warrior... It was very hard to take in at the time..." Cody said softly as he looked at it sadly.

Ozpin saw this look and realized what it meant. "He died protecting you... didn't he?" Ozpin asked as Glynda looked at him with shock before looking at Cody.

She saw his look... a look of someone who lost a mentor figure who meant a lot... Cody simply nodded as he tried to fight back some tears.

"Please... tell us what happened?" Ozpin asked him.

Cody only looked up at them with a fearful yet angered look on his face. "It... awoke..." Cody said as he clenched his fist tightly.

"It?" Glynda asked, confused.

Ozpin saw his anger was rising as he decided to act quickly. "Please... Calm down... Just tell us what happened?" Ozpin asked calmly.

Cody took a few breaths before calming down as he began to collect his thoughts and tell them.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback...)**_

 _ **(Cody's POV)**_

 _I was simply in the woods... deciding to train a bit with my new weapon... I could tell it had a lot of power within it..._

 _I was able to cut down several things... dead trees to stone and even some ore... I was surprised by it's strength..._

 _I was even able to find out it had a few other modes... My curiosity got the better of me though..._

 _"I wonder if this thing can use Dust?" I said to myself as I made my way into a dust mine._

 _This dust mine was shut down long time ago for unknown reasons. Me and several other kids were told to stay away from it._

 _Of course most of us didn't listen and we got in a lot of trouble for that... But that was before the disappearances took place..._

 _Then we started to listen... I on the other hand now had a strong weapon... I felt like I could take on anything and any Grimm who tried to attack me..._

 _But boy was I wrong..._

 _As I made it to the mine, I cut my way into it. Breaking the boards and more that sealed the only entrance there._

 _I figured I would've gotten lost there... but for some reason I just let my instincts take hold of me._

 _I followed them as deep into the mines as it would take me... And after awhile... I found something I shouldn't have..._

 _There was another blocked entranced... this one was heavily sealed... Not with just some metals, bricks and more... but sealings... special talismans that were made to ward off evil and Grimm that were there to hurt us._

 _Yet for some odd reason, the blockade was bent... from the inside out... like something broke out of there..._

 _I squeezed passed it as I followed the path it lead..._

 _I was fully scared and worried about this place... everything in my body was telling me to get out of their now..._

 _But I had to keep going... something felt like it was calling to me... And I needed to see it through._

 _And after awhile I made it to the epicenter..._

 _It looked like a bunch of ruins... covered in spider silk... but this wasn't any spider silk or even Grimm spider silk... it was black... Black as the night sky..._

 _And what I saw was something no person should ever witness..._

 _Right there in front of me was a large web... filled with animals, the missing people from the whole island... and even Grimm..._

 _They were all wrapped up, devoid of life and now simply husks... I was frozen with fear... This was something I never seen before..._

 _Something was able to trap Grimm and devour their insides... Usually when a Grimm dies they turn into ash... But the Grimm that were there..._

 _They were now just the masks of what they were... and the shape of their bodies in that webbing._

 _I was frightened... frightened with true fear... Something I have never felt before..._

 _"I... I have to get out of here..." I said to myself..._

 _But before I could move... I felt something... something burning on my shoulder... At first... it felt like a bite from a cat..._

 _Then the bite turned into a burning sensation... then it lead into pure agony..._

 _I couldn't even scream from the pain as tears streaked down my face. I was able to slowly turn to see what bit me..._

 _And there next to me, biting into my flesh... was something I have never seen before..._

 _It looked like a Grimm... but the mask it had one was Blood red, and it was pure white minus the golden eyes it looked at me..._

 _It was some type of large spider Grimm... very large... It kept pouring what I assumed to be venom inside my body before I finally went numb and collapsed on the ground._

 _It let go of me as it crawled up to my face. It screeched at me with a howl so terrifying, that even God would quiver..._

 _But it didn't even wrap me up in its webbing... It just stood there as I felt it's venom coursing through my body more and more..._

 _Everything started to blur as I went in and out of consciousness..._

 _Mom... Dad... everyone... I... I'm sorry... Was what I could only think as I felt like I was about to die..._

 _Next thing I knew, a white light enveloped me... I woke up someplace that is too hard to fully describe..._

 _I was on some... island... with a waterfall next to me and amazing plant life all around me..._

 _"Where... am I? I asked as I slowly stood up. I cringed as I felt the bite wound on me._

 _I looked to my shoulder to see two black puncher marks on me._

 _"Did... did I die?" I asked to myself, wondering if I was in heaven or something?_

 _"Nah... This is just where I live." Replied someone._

 _I then turned to my left to see an old man standing on a hill. He had what looked like very tribal clothes one, carrying a golden staff._

 _"Who are you?" I asked him._

 _He just simply smiled. "I am everything... yet nothing... I am all and I am one..." He answered._

 _To which I asked him if he was God?_

 _"No no... nothing that grand. You may call me.. Sennin." He smiled as he hoped down at me._

 _He knelled down before he gave off a smile. "It seems you died too soon... eh Cody-san?" Sennin said._

 _"You... you know me?" I asked him surprised by this._

 _"Of course! I've been watching you for some time now." Senning replied as he stood up and walked to the waterfall._

 _"W-Why?" I asked him._

 _"There's a great evil about to waken in Remnant... You just saw one of them already..." Sennin stated as he waved his hand in front of the fountain, appeared was the place where I died at._

 _The odd spider Grimm then bellowed loudly before going to my body and started to wrap me up in it's silk._

 _"H-Hey! Let go of my body!" I yelled out as I rushed next to Sennin._

 _"It can't hear you boy..." Sennin replied as I kept watching in horror._

 _"Just... what is that thing?" I asked, turning to Sennin._

 _"An Ancient Grimm..." He grimaced._

 _"An... Ancient Grimm?" I asked, confused._

 _"A Grimm... so powerful and lived for so long, that anyone who faces one... is surely going to die..." Sennin answered as he turned to me._

 _"They were sealed long ago.. by not only your people but others as well... 13 of them exist... dormant... And they were supposed to stay like that forever... But lately... they are slowly starting to wake up..." Sennin explained._

 _I on the other hand was shaking in fear... There were 13 Grimm out there... like that?_

 _"And that on right there is known as the Arachnid Grimm. Number 6 of the Ancient Grimm. One who can devour anything... including other Grimm... It venom is so potent, that one milligram of it's venom is enough to poison an entire continent's water supply. And their is no cure..." Sennin stated as I kept watching in horror as the Arachnid Grimm was about to finish wrapping me up._

 _But suddenly, a few blast come out from the tunnel as it strikes against the Arachnid Grimm. It roared in pain as it backed up._

 _And out from the tunnel was my teacher, holding his weapon. The weapon was mostly red with some white and yellow bits of it. And had a odd design to it, something like a gun/sword with a sunglasses design in the middle..._ _He then looked and knelled down next to me, checking my pulse._

 _He could only clench his fist with anger he then yelled out in anger as he charged at it, sending more fire dust at it._

 _"Master! We have to help him!" I shouted to Sennin._

 _"Sorry... but I can't.. you and him are gonners..." Sennin stated before shutting off the view into Remnant before walking away._

 _"Please! There has to be something I can do!" I pleaded._

 _Sennin stopped before looking at me. "What would you have me do hm? Send you back into the living, only to be ready to die again? What makes your soul so worthy? You have nothing.." Sennin shouted back._

 _I stopped in my tracks as I looked down. "I... I may not have the skill or power to take something like that on... But..." I said softly before looking at him._

 _"But if I don't try something, my soul will not rest. Heck... if anything right now... My soul is burning to be unleashed and ready to give it all. I could care less what happens to me, so as long as I can stop these Ancient Grimm from coming back. I'm willing to accept any risk it takes!" I yelled out, glaring at him._

 _Sennin looked at me before smiling and started to cackle._

 _"I gotta admit boy.. you are something! Here... a present from me..." He stated before he chanted something._

 _Next thing I know, that belt formed around my waist, and in my pocket was something that began to shine._

 _I reached into my pocket and brought out the odd eyeball item. It then shined before it gained black on the back of it._

 _"That my boy... is an Eyecon." Sennin stated as I looked at him confused._

 _"An Eyecon?" I asked him._

 _"Mhm. It's a special item... one that can contain the soul of a warrior... And that one there in your hands... is not only your friend... but you as well." He explained as he pointed at it._

 _"It... has my soul in it?" I asked him, still very confused._

 _"Yes... Now... You have a way back home." Sennin said with a smile._

 _"R-Really?!" I exclaimed happily._

 _"Yes... but now you must do something with it... Besides stopping these Ancient Grimm... you must collect 15 Heroic Eyecons within 99 days." He explained to me._

 _"I... gotta collect 15 in 99 days? Why?" I asked him, wanting to know more._

 _He just turned to me with a smile. "Because... with those 15 heroes, you will be granted one wish... Even a wish to return to the living yet again." He stated._

 _My eyes widened with shock and surprise. "Now.. you best get going...: He smiled before pushing me into the fountain._

 _Next thing I know, I wake up back in those ruins. I gasped for air as I leaned forward and used my weapon to cut of the silk._

 _I panted for a second until I see my master landing next to me hard. My eyes widen as I leaned next to him._

 _"Master!" I yelled to him, worried._

 _He was completely covered with cuts and wounds... including two puncher marks as well... But he just smiled at me before removing his necklace._

 _"C-Cody... I.. thought I lost you... Heh.. guess I was wrong..." He said to me before his body started to tremble._

 _"Master..." I said softly as tears started to streak down._

 _"Take this with you... It... was given to me by my family... They say... this was a guard... to Musashi's sword... Use it well my student..." He said to me before he let out his last breath of air..._

 _I yelled out in rage and anger as I glared up at the Arachnid Grimm. I then held up my eyecon... the Ore Eyecon... As I charged at it._

 ** _(Flashback ends)_**

* * *

"And... after that I did my best on fighting that thing... But it was too powerful... So I then sealed off the rest of that area for now... And no... I couldn't even dent it... All I can do now, is find those Eyecon's, gain my life back and beat the tar out of that thing..." Cody explained as he put away those items.

"Then I went back to my village and tell them the truth... I was hoping this would allow them to leave the Isle and find somewhere else to be safe... but they stated that they wanted to stay... So instead they round up as much money as they can to send me here... My parents told me that I should come here... To Vale and find the rest of those Eyecons...And I'm still going to try and find them all... And... now here I am." Cody finished his story as Ozpin and Glynda thought for a moment.

"Give us a few minutes Cody... and we'll decide what to do with you." Ozpin said as he and Glynda went back into the viewing room.

Once they left Yurusen finally came out from hiding and sighed heavily. "She scares me..." Yurusen said softly, not wanting her to hear it.

Cody just chuckled. Usually this little guy isn't afraid of anything... But now he does and Cody plans on using that whenever Yurusen teases him.

"Anyways... What do you think they're gonna do? Will they let us go?" Yurusen asked as he turned to Cody.

"Hmm... I believe they will... I told them the truth and what happened. They should have no doubts about it... Sides... I know Ozpin believes me..." Cody said as he looked back at Yurusen.

He on the other hand titled his head a bit. "Really? What makes you think that?" Yurusen asked.

"I don't really know... It's more of... a gut feeling at best." Cody smiled.

"I don't think that helps our situation at all..." Yurusen groaned as he float around the room.

As that happened, Ozpin and Glynda were thinking things through. It was a lot to take in for them.. especially his tale.

Glynda while, believed the part about his training... everything afterwards seemed too far-fetched.

"Ozpin... what should we do? This boy can be serious on that... An Ancient Grimm? While I can understand some Grimm to be very old and powerful... But 13 Grimm's who are even older than that? It can't be true..." Glynda stated as she looked at Ozpin who was deep in thought.

After a few seconds Ozpin then stood up and looked at Glynda. "I believe we should enroll him at the Academy." He answered with a smile.

"As you wish..." Glynda replied. Although she believed this tale to be a farce, and she wanted to argue a bit ore so that they can find a better reason. Ozpin was still in charge and she has never once doubted his actions.

She then began to type away at her device to put him on the next airship to Beacon. And as she did that Ozpin returned to the room to see Cody finishing off the cookies.

Cody stopped as he looked at Ozpin before gulping down the rest of the food he had in his hands.

"So... am I free to go?" He asked Ozpin.

"Yes and no." He replied.

Cody was surprised to hear that answer from him. "See?! What did I tell you? They're gonna lock us up forever..." Yurusen wailed as he floated to the ground in defeat.

"But... I gave you the reason to everything! I prove my innocence! How could you just say that?" Cody asked out, confused and slightly angered.

"Hold on now... You haven't given me a chance to explain myself." Ozpin said before leaning against the table.

"You are free to go... But we would be grateful if you so choose... Instead to enroll at my Academy." Ozpin finished. Making Cody's eye widen even more.

"You... want me to enroll at Beacon?" Cody asked, seeing if this was the right decision?

"Yes... You have quite the skill Cody. You have the burning soul of a Hunter within you. I can see it clearly." Ozpin said before pointing at Cody's chest.

Cody looked down as he placed his hand on his heart, then his shoulder as he rubbed it slightly.

"But.. what about my search? I only have about 93 days now to find the rest of the 15 Eyecon's..." Cody said, concerned that he won't make it due to Becon's life.

"I'll have that take care of. I know a few special contacts that I know we can trust this secret to. They will help find what you need.. And trust me. They are very good at their work... They'll find those in no time. I guarantee you that much. So... what do you say Cody? Want to become a Hunter?" Ozpin asked as he offered his hand to him.

Cody looked at it before looking down at his hand, deep in thought.

 _If... I do this... then I may get what I need... As well as a bigger purpose to my existence..._ Cody thought to himself before clenching his fist.

He then looked up at Ozpin as he grasped his hand and shook it. "I'll be glad to join Beacon Academy... And I'm going to have faith in your word sir..." Cody answered with a smile.

Ozpin smiled back as they shook hands. "You'll leave first thing in the morning. And don't worry... we'll have a hotel room for you so that you can rest up. Now you better get going... Alright?" Ozpin stated as he made his way to the door.

Cody smiled and nodded as he followed him through it. _It may not have been in my plan... But none the less.. I am very excited to see this place._ Cody said to himself as he made his way out the door.

* * *

Not too far off from the city, on a small patch of land out past the ocean's of Vale...

There stood a oddly dressed man. Beneath him was what looked like a paper with an eye on it, surrounded by blue rocks and it was submerged in some eerily blue water.

This man then dropped one more ounce of that odd water as it touched the paper eye. After words, the water evaporated along with the paper and rocks burning into ash.

Yet the eye remained as it then blink and sent out two glowing eyeballs. It then morphed into a humanoid like figure. But the body was black savor its blue eyes and eye looking waist.

This man then tossed what looked a spear and a sword. The figures then changed again but the moonlight shrouded their new appearances.

The man chuckled to himself. "Now... since I brought you three here... I can tell you very well.. That their are Eyecon's near by... In Vale to be precise..." He said to then with a grin.

They looked at each other before nodding to one another. They then jumped into the air as they flew off towards Vale.

The man cackled as another figure walked up to him. "They better get the job done... Otherwise out plan will be set back again..." Said the other figure.

"Relax Master Aran... the Ganma will not fail us." Said the benefactor who put away the things he needed to summon those Ganma.

"Hmph.. they better not... Otherwise I will find someone else to do this with..." Aran growled before turning around and walking away.

 _I will not have my plans foiled again... I will achieve what is mine..._ Aran said to himself as he disappeared beneath the moon light.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Hope you enjoyed this chapter? As I said to a few people... this is going to be the chapter on why Cody became Ghost?

Also, Just to let you all know, The Spirits of the Eyecon's like Musashi, Edison and so on... They will have a meaning as to why they exist in Remnant?

I was going to go with the fact that, back when they were alive, these people were the reason fro the advancements in Remnant. Musashi was the reason for people to take up arms against the Grimm, and so on with the other heroes.

I know it doesn't make much sense, but trust me I have a plan for them.

Also I am very sorry for the delay... I know I was supposed to get this out on Sat/Sun. But ADD mixed with procrastination, is a bitch to do...

SO! I decided that from sometime today to tomorrow, you guys will be getting two chapters until Sat for the newest one along with the new ep of Ghost.

So until then, later minna!


	3. Chapter 3: Duel! Pierce! A New Friend?

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 3: Duel! Pierce! A New Friend?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

As the morning sun started to arise, the gleam from it's glow entered the room where Cody was sleeping at.

The glow crawled up from the ground up to Cody's face, shining him awake. He groaned lightly as he gave a few tosses and turns.

After that he slowly opened his eyes as he saw the sunrise of Vale. He lightly smiled as he leaned forward and gave out a long yawn with a stretch.

He then turned his head to his left to see his tickets to Beacon on the desk next to him.

 _So... today is the day... Not only will I be attending Beacon, but I now have an ally in my search for the rest of the Eyecons._ Thought to himself as he started to get dressed up.

And once he was done he lifted up Ore as he looked at it slightly. He then turned back to the sunset... feeling uneasy.

"So then why do I have the feeling something is going to happen today?" He said to himself as he put away his Eyecon.

He sighed lightly, thinking it was just his imagination going wild again. "OI, Yurusen. You still here?" Cody called out to his familiar.

But oddly enough... Yurusen didn't reply back. He didn't even appear in front of him.

"Yurusen?" Cody called out, wondering where the little guy went?

 _Hmm... usually he's up before me... Did he fly off somewhere? Or... did Sennin call him back?_ Cody thought to himself, wondering why he left?

"Eh... I'm sure he has a reason to leave... I think. Well, his loss if he misses the ride." Cody said out loud as he packed up the rest of his gear.

He then walked out of his room as he started to make his way to the airships. Excitement started to fill his mind as he wondered what this new place will have in store for him?

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless.**_ _ **They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments.**_ _ **Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card the appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is,**_ _ **Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder,**_ _ **Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for,**_ _ **This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution,**_ _ **Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions,**_ _ **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Ara and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told ,**_ _ **And victory is in a simple sou**_ l]

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

After following the directions that Ozpin gave him, Cody finally arrived at the airship to Beacon... Although he didn't expect the size of this thing...

It was enormous! This was the biggest thing he has ever seen before! Cody was just standing there in awe at the sight of it.

But as he did, someone bumped into him from behind. Cody snapped out of his trance as he turned around to the one who bumped into him.

Standing their was a young girl, with long black hair and bright amber eyes with some shade of purple eye shadow on them. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, along with a black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. And to top it off a black bow on her head.

She was carrying a book before looking up at him, but quickly dove down back at her book as she moved passed him to board the airship.

"Uhh... sorry about that miss?" He called out to the girl. But it seemed she didn't even notice. He sighed slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"First day and already made a bad impression. Hope I didn't make her mad?" He said to himself quietly as he began to board the ship as well.

After a bit, and the last student boarded, the airship took off into the sky, making it's way with the batch of new students to Beacon Academy.

As it soared through the sky, Cody looked out the window with awe as he saw how high he was up. He never flew on something like this before. Best was a hand glider back home.

But this was still an amazement for him. He sighed to himself softly as he looked around a bit. So far a lot of others were either looking out the windows or were watching the news.

Cody sighed to himself softly as he leaned against the glass. _It's going to be a long flight..._ Cody thought to himself as he just relaxed himself and dozed off slightly.

* * *

A few hours later, Cody felt someone gently pushing him. He opened his eyes and yawned a bit as he turned to his left.

Standing next to him was the girl he bumped into, he quickly snapped fully awake as he turned to the girl.

"O-Oh! It's you. Hey there again." Cody said to her with a slight smile.

"We're almost to Beacon. Just felt like you should know. Oh... and just so you know, one more step and you will be stepping in vomit" She said as she kept reading her book. Not taking her eyes off of it.

Cody looked down to his left to see a puddle of puke next to him. He groaned out of disgust as he moved away from it before turning his attention back to the girl.

"Thanks... and sorry about not standing there like a doof earlier." He said to her, hoping she would take his apology.

She then looked up back at him. "No, it's okay. I wasn't paying much attention earlier either." She answered back to him.

He then smiled as he offered his hand to her. "Cody Aldrich." He introduced.

She looked down at his hand before looking back up. She then reached forward and shook his hand. "Blake. Blake Belladonna." She replied as she went back to reading.

 _She must really like that book..._ Cody thought to himself as he gave a slight chuckle.

He then turned his head a bit to see what was going on with the news? And what was showing was the latest news about the Dust robberies happening all over the kingdom. And then they showed the culprit. The guy that Cody faced last night... Roman Torchwick.

"And yet another robbery happened in the kingdom of Vale. Lead by none other than Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information, please contact the police." The news stated as it showed Roman's mug shot on the screen.

Just then, the screen flickered a bit until it disappeared and was replaced by a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello students. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are all some of the privileged few who have what it takes to be the next Hunter and Huntress. And while our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, that could change in a matter of moments. But as future protectors of this world, you have a duty to uphold the balance of this world. But by coming here, we are going to be the ones to help train you and give you the knowledge to face the obstacles that may come your way. You are the next generation to become heroes and protect this world. Now, Welcome to Beacon Academy." Said the hologram of Glynda as she then disappeared.

Several of the students then gasped in awe as we finally reach Beacon Academy. It was a large school that looked more like a castle than anything. It was tall with a few other castle looking like buildings next to it, along with a statue out front of the school. But the largest part of it was the clock tower there. It loomed over the whole school. And the whole thing rested upon top of a cliff.

It was very breath taking, but also seemed to be an odd choice of location for some reason? The airship then finally landed as several of the students walked out of it and towards the Academy.

Cody walked out with his two bags as he looked around the area with suspense and awe. And Blake was walking next him, still reading her book.

Suddenly a guy rushed out behind Cody as he started to "cough" up his lunch into the trash. Cody felt bad for the guy, but was glad that he didn't puke on him. He was one step away from throwing up on his good pants and shoes.

Blake and Cody then started to make their way to the academy entrance. As they did, Cody then saw the statue up close and personal.

It showed a Hunter and Huntress on top of a hill, standing proudly. And below them was a Grimm, snarling and ready to attack.

Cody looked at it and smiled slightly at it. But that was until a large explosion erupted near by.

He then turned to see a young girl with black hair and red highlights, dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak and combat boots, who seemed to feel sorry for the girl next to her who was covered in soot and yelling at her.

This other girl had white hair shaped into a off center ponytail with a tiara on top, she wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The back of her outfit displays a unique crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. Complete with a white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf.

Cody walked to them, to hear what was going on? As he got closer, he started to hear what she was yelling about.

"And do you have any idea what you've done?!" Said the girl in white as she started to scold the other girl.

"I said I was sorry..." Replied the girl in red who seemed to be a bit young for this place.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea what troubled you just caused me?" She yelled to Red as she shook a vile of dust in her hand.

"This Dust is very special and was mined and purified from the Schnee Dust Company." Explained White.

"Schnee? Isn't that the same company that has made several odd business practices and even gave some Dust away to a rebel group in the south?" Cody said out loud.

White turned to Cody with somewhat of an anger looked. "Excuse me?!" She yelled out.

"Yeah... Now that you mention it..." Red said as she began to think.

"Now you listen here! There was no proof that it was the Schnee Company other than those crates!" She yelled out.

"Except the witnesses stating they saw a few executives of Schnee selling them face to face." Cody retorted with a smirk.

The girl in red giggled a bit as the other girl growled before walking off with her cases of Dust.

Cody then walked over to the girl in red as he helped her up. "You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine... I didn't really mean to do any harm... It was an accident..." She stated, looking down.

"I believe you. Little miss princess over there should've just calmed down." Cody said to her.

She giggled out again at the nickname he gave her. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." She introduced.

"Cody Aldrich. It's nice to meet you Ruby." He replied as they shook hands.

"Weren't you the sleeping guy who almost got attacked by Vomit Boy?" Ruby asked, making Cody cringe at the thought.

"Hey! It's more common than you think!" Yelled out voice.

They turned a bit to see a young man standing there with his arms crossed. He had blonde hair while wearing a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them, as well as some fingerless gloves on and a sword on his waist.

Ruby giggled slightly. "Sorry! It's just Vomit Boy was the only thing I could think of." She said to him as he walked up to us.

"The name is Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue." He retorted with a huff.

Ruby giggled again. "I'm Ruby." She introduced.

"Cody Aldrich. Nice to meet ya." He introduced as they all started to walk together.

Jaune turned to Cody and bowed slightly. "Sorry for almost puking on you..." He apologized.

"Hey, it's over now. So no worries." Cody waved it off.

"You probably should get that checked out." Ruby stated with a giggle.

"Hey! I have you know, that motion sickness if more common than you think." Jaune defended again with a huff.

"I still think you should get it looked at." Cody retorted with a smirk. This made Jaune groan and Ruby giggle a bit.

* * *

After that, they walked around the campus for a bit since the ceremony didn't start for awhile. And as they walked, it started to get a bit too quiet and awkward for them...

"So um... I got this..." Ruby said before she grabbed the weapon on her back, it then started to form out from its compact for to a very large, customized scythe.

"W-Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle" She beamed before forming it back into it's compact form.

"Uhh... huh?" Jaune asked confused by the term.

"It's also a gun." Cody finished for Ruby.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh! Uh... I have this sword." He said before drawing it out.

"Not bad. Nice craftsmanship." Cody said as he looked at the sword carefully.

"And I also got this shield too." He said before detaching his sheath, it then formed out into a shield with a double crescent moon on it.

"Uh... doesn't that mean it still weighs the same on your hip?" Cody asked Jaune.

"Y-Yeah it does..." Jaune slumped down as he put away his weapon.

"Well, I like it! some people don't appreciate the classics." Ruby said, trying to cheer Jaune up.

"Sides... if you can have that on your hip dude and move around like it was nothing? Thats gotta say something about your strength!" Cody added on.

Jaune smiled slightly at them, happy to hear that. "So what do you have Cody?" Jaune asked.

Cody smiled as he whipped his bag over and reached inside, he touched the Ghost Driver that was inside as he drew out his weapon.

They both looked in awe as he pulled it out. "I call it the GanGan Saber. It's a unique weapon my master gave to me. Sides a sword, it can also turn into a gun, a naginata,and even a twin sword too." Cody explained as he smiled, twirled it around and sheathed it into his bag again.

"Woah..." Ruby gleamed as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Uh.. on question... how is that big of a weapon able to fit inside that bag of yours?" Jaune asked, confused.

Cody just smirked. "Trade secret." He replied with a chuckle.

* * *

And after a bit, they then went towards the auditorium to listen in on Ozpin's speech.

Ruby moved over to her sister, while Jaune and I stood next to each other. Ozpin then walked out as he went over to the microphone.

"I'll... keep this brief to you all since I know you're all eager to start. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. Do you plan to keep continuing down this path of the hero? Or are you gonna to give up and find another calling? That is for you to decide. But no matter what happens, remember what you have learned in these next few years at Beacon. Remember what you can do to change the world." Ozpin said as he finished with his speech.

Several students and teachers clapped at his words as they all took it to heart. Glynda then walked up to the stand as she coughed to get everyone to calm down and listen.

"For now everyone, that is all. Gather your things and head into the ballroom. It will be where you all sleep for tonight. For tomorrow, your initiations begin. you may explore the grounds and the school so you can get acquainted with your surroundings and fellow classmates. So be ready... You're all dismissed now." Glynda said as she walked off.

After that, most of the students started to walk off, grab their gear and put it where they were going to sleep at.

Cody then saw Ruby wave to him to come over here. Cody smiled and waved back as he walked up to her.

"Cody, meet my big sister Yang! Yang, meet my new friend Cody!" She beamed as she introduced us.

As Cody leaned in to shake her hand, he saw that her style of clothes was different. She had long golden blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore an vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. As well as a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Around her neck was orange infinity scarf. She even wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves as two golden metal bands on her wrists.

"It's nice to meet you Ya-AHAHAH! OW!" He yelped as he felt Yang crushing his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too! I would like to say thank you so much for helping out my little sis here! I don't know how I can- Yang was then cut off by Ruby poking at her.

"Uhh.. Yang? You're crushing his hand." Ruby sweatdropped as Yang realized it.

"Oh! Heh.. sorry about that. Don't know my own strength!" Yang chirped as she apologized.

Cody groaned in pain lightly as he massaged his hand. "I-It's okay. No harm done." He smiled slightly at her.

"Heh.. so where did you come form Cody? Me and Ruby came from Patch. A small island out past Vale." Yang asked as she grabbed Ruby and held her tightly.

"Uh... Yang.. you're choking me..." Ruby coughed as Yang let go of her.

"Oh um... I'm from The Isle Of The Dragon's Breath." Cody said with a light smile.

"Isle Of The Dragon's Breath? I don't think I ever heard of that place before." Ruby said as she tried to think if she knew of the place or not?

"It's a small island up north. Not a lot of people know of it now since they cut ties with the rest of the other kingdoms long ago." Cody explained.

"Oh! I see now. Well, We better grab our stuff. Catch you later Cody! Maybe you can buy me a drink sometime?" Yang winked as she and Ruby headed out.

Cody smiled as he waved at them. He the sighed a bit as he looked down at Ore.

"Man... she is a fireball huh?" Said Yurusen as he appeared next to Cody.

"Yurusen? Where the heck have you been all day?" Cody asked him, slightly concerned.

"Sennin needed me back home. He had a few things for you." Yurusen replied.

Cody looked at Yurusen surprised and confused. "Like what?" He asked him.

"Sorry! Can't say for right now." Yurusen answered, leaving Cody to groan.

"You know I hate waiting..." He groaned as he started to walk with Yurusen.

"Tough cookies." Yurusen retorted as he followed Cody.

As Cody started to leave the auditorium, near by Blake was looking at him, wide eyed... like she could see Yurusen popping in and talking to Cody.

She shook it off as she started to head out as well... But from outside near one of the windows, a shadowy figure appeared slightly, chuckling to himself as he disappeared from view.

* * *

Night soon then feel as everyone was gathered in the ballroom. Several of them were on the floor or against the wall in their pjs. While some were still in their clothes and what not.

Most people were trying to sleep while the others were chatting around and getting to know one another.

Cody was against one of the walls as he looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Thinking about a girl, eh Cody?" Yurusen teased.

"Not now.. Yurusen. It's late and I don't want people to think that I'm talking to myself..." Cody whispered to Yurusen.

"Oh fine party pooper... I'mma go fly around now." Yurusen said before disappearing from Cody.

Cody sighed, finally getting some peace as he closed his eyes, ready to doze off...

But that was quickly ruined by some girls arguing. Cody groaned as he looked over to see Ruby and Yang argue with the Schnee Princess known as Weiss.

He groaned, wanting them to stop. But it didn't happen... He then got up and walked over to them as they kept arguing.

"Say! Can you three do this problem in the morning?" Cody pleaded to them.

"We would if this brat would stop yelling at Ruby!" Yang snapped out.

"Brat? At least I'm not related to some cheater!" Weiss retorted.

"I didn't cheat to get here!" Ruby yelled out.

"Oh.. sure... And I'm marrying tall blonde and dorky over there!" Weiss joked as she pointed at Jaune who looked up, surprised yet confused.

"Ugh... I don't have time for this!" Cody groaned as he then grabbed his stuff and went outside.

"See what you did?! You made him sleep outside!" Yang yelled to Weiss.

The arguing kept continuing between Weiss and Yang. Ruby on the other hand looked to where Cody went out, feeling sad.

"Cody..." She said to herself sadly.

Cody sighed with relief as he laid down on the bench outside as he covered himself up with his sleeping bag.

But that was also quickly ruined again...

"Cody! Cody wake up! We have an emergency!" Yurusen shouted to him, alarmed.

"Ugh.. can't it wait till tomorrow? I'm exhausted Yurusen..." Cody groaned as he tried to mute any sound with his pillow.

"No it can't! There's a Ganma near by!" Yurusen shouted, this time Cody listened.

"And just when I thought I could rest easy for now..." Cody groaned as he quickly changed into his clothes and started to follow Yurusen.

As he was leaving the area, Blake looked out the window as she saw him leaving. She wondered if it had to do something with Yurusen? She then sneaked out of the ballroom as she began to follow him.

* * *

Cody panted as he followed Yurusen through the forest. "How far is this Ganma, Yurusen?" Cody asked.

"Just up ahead!" He said as they got past through the forest and into a small area surrounded by trees and boulders.

Standing there was a figure... the night shrouded him for a bit. The moon the appeared from the clouds as it showed this figure.

It was a Parka Ghost Ganma. But this one had a design similar to a Samurai. It had the vest of a shogun and even its own arm was in the form of a katanna. this was none other than the Katana Ganma.

"Oh boy... Guess this Ganma obtained a new form..." Yurusen groaned out in annoyance.

 _ **"You... boy... I sense some Eyecon's nearby... Do you have them perhaps?"**_ Said the Katana Ganma as he pointed to Cody.

"And what if I did?" Cody said as he reached into his pocket slowly.

 _ **"Hmph.. Then you should give it to me then..."**_ He asked as he held out his hand.

"Fat chance!" Cody growled as he then brought out his driver.

But the Katana Ganma reacted quickly as he sliced towards him. A energy slash was sent out as it went straight towards Cody.

But before the slash hit him, someone came out of nowhere and tackled Cody to the ground to move out of the attack.

Cody then turned to see Blake knelling next to him. "Blake? What are you doing here?" Cody asked her.

"I followed you after I saw you leaving the area with that spirit." She stated as she pointed to Yurusen.

"You... can see him?" He asked her, shocked a bit.

"Just as much as I can see that thing there... Just what is it?" She asked him as she helped him back up.

"I'll explain more of it later... but for now, it's known as a Ganma. And it's here for something that I have..." Cody explained as he brought up his Eyecon, ready to fight.

"Why won't you just give it to him?" She asked, wondering what this thing can do?

"I can't... I need it..." He said to her as he placed on his driver.

"Is that thing really worth you life?" She asked him, concerned.

"Yes it is!" He snapped at her.

Blake flinched at the sudden outburst. "Why is it so important to you?" She asked him calmly.

"Its because he needs it to live again." Yurusen answered as he flew up next to her.

Blake's eyes widened at the info. "To... live again?" she asked, confused now more than ever.

"Yeah... I promise I'll explain it to you Blake... but for now... I need to fight this Ganma..." Cody said as he then pressed the button on his Eyecon before placing it in the driver.

 **EYE!**

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

"Henshin!" Yelled out Cody as he pushed in the lever.

 **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

 **GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

As that tune played, the Ore Damashii flew out of the driver as it landed behind Cody. It then placed itself onto him as he donned on his armor.

And in the dead of night, the lines on his body including his face, glowed eerily and brightly. Cody then drew out his weapon as he then charged at the Ganma.

 _ **"Hmph... So be it boy... I'll take those Eyecon's from your corpse!"**_ Yelled out the Ganma as he charged in as well.

Their weapons clash as sparks filled the area. Cody was swinging his blade and maneuvering his strikes as best he could.

But the Katana Ganma was parring them with ease. Cody couldn't even strike behind or even at his sides.

 _ **"Pitiful..."**_ He said before swing his blade swiftly to his left. Cody was unable to block as sparks flew off his armor and him skidding back.

 _ **"Unlike your blade boy... Mine has seen more battles and blood than you could imagine... You're nothing compared to me.."**_ He said as he sent out another energy slash.

Luckily the latter dodged it in time. "He's very strong..." Cody panted out as he got in another stance.

The Katana Ganma chuckled as he slowly walked to him. But several shots went off as they struck him. He turned slightly to see Blake, having her weapon drawn.

 _ **"Dust... those pitiful resources that can kill a Grimm. But... they have no effect on a Ganma girl!"**_ He yelled as she slashed at her.

But as soon as the attack hit her, she disappeared for a second then reappeared in front of where she was hit at.

 _ **"What?!"**_ The Ganma shouted out in disbelief.

Blake then drew out her sheath as she charged at the Ganma. But instead of shots, she started to swing her blades at it.

Some sparks flew off the Ganma, but not enough to push him back. He growled as he started to swing at her, only for her to use that technique again.

 _ **"Grr! Hold Still!"**_ He yelled out as he kept swinging at her.

Cody stood there, surprised. "How is she doing that?" Cody asked out loud.

"It's easy Cody. That's her Semblance." Yurusen finished as he kept watching Blake do some small damages to him.

 _ **"How are you able to do this to me girl?!"**_ He yelled out as she disappeared and reappeared next to Cody.

"Easy. While Dust may not effect you... Aura on the other hand seems to work just fine." She answered back as she got into a stance.

 _ **"Why you little..."**_ The Ganma got out before roaring and sending out one big slash at them.

This time Cody got in front of it as he placed his weapon near his belt.

 **DAI-KAIGAN!**

 **GAN, GAN, MINNA! GAN, GAN, MINNA!**

That tune kept playing until Cody raised his weapon and brought it down onto the slash.

 **OMEGA-BREAK!**

As Cody made contact with it, he was able to stop the attack from moving anymore... but only for a bit.

He grunted as he kept trying to hold it off as it pushed him back more and more.

 _Can't... hold it for.. long..._ Cody thought to himself. Just then he sees Blake using her weapons to hold it back too.

"Blake? What are you doing?!" He yelled to her.

"Helping you of course!" She grunted as she helped him hold the attack.

"Idiot! I can survive this! Just get out of the way!" Cody yelled out as he tried to push it back.

"I'm not leaving you like that! You're stuck with me so deal with it!" She yelled back as she started to push it with him.

Cody growled out as both of their Aura's started to glow and resonate.

 _ **"What in the world?!"**_ The Ganma got out.

They both then let let out a battle cry as the sent the energy attack into the ground.

 _ **"Impossible!"**_ Yelled the Ganma.

"You know... You really pissed me off!" Cody growled as he took out the Ore Eyecon.

The orange hoodie disappeared, leaving Cody with some body armor and a silver face plate. He then brought out the red Eyecon as he pressed the button and put it in the driver.

 **EYE!**

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

As the tune played again, this time a red hoodie popped out. It had fierce red eyes and two long slender arms with blades at the end. It charged ahead as it strikes at the Ganma enough to throw him to the ground.

"Time to end this..." Cody said as he pushed in the lever.

 **KAIGAN! MUSASHI!**

 **KETTO! ZUBATTO! CHOKENGO!**

As that finished, the Damashii then placed itself on Cody like before. Giving him the red hoodie, but his face was now black with two red sword crossed together. It also had a small headband on his head and where the horn was placed at. It also had a samurai bun on the hoodie, but instead of hair it was a hilt of a katana.

He then took a piece of his weapon and pulled it off and folded the piece out, giving him twin swords to deal with this Ganma.

Blake was surprised by this new form. "What... just happened?" She asked.

"Oh, Cody just became one with Musashi's Soul." Yurusen stated as they watched the fight about to commence.

"Musashi? As in the swordsman who helped show the people to fight against the Grimm?" Blake asked, shocked.

"The very same!" Yurusen chuckled.

The Ganma growled as he slowly got up. _**"Musashi... that Eyecon... Grr! Give it to me!"**_ He yelled out in anger.

"Come and get it!" Cody yelled back as he got in a stance.

The Ganma roared out as he charged at Cody, ready to kill. But as soon as their blades met, Cody blocked it with the first blade while using the second one to cut his chest.

He groaned in pain as he backed up, only to charge again. This time Cody dodged to the side as he slash his back twice before kicking him into the ground.

The Ganma groaned as he charged again, only to be slashed by Cody more and more. Even Blake came in to help out as well. Tag teaming against him.

The Katana Ganma roared out in pain by their attack until he knelled down, trying to recover.

"Hmph... Out of energy... time to die Ganma." Cody got out as he placed the weapon against the driver again.

 **DAI-KAIGAN!**

 **GAN, GAN, MINNA! GAN, GAN MINNA!**

Cody then charged the Ganma as he delivered the finishing blow to end this fight.

 **OMEGA-SLASH!**

He then dealt him one last slash with both blades. Once they connected, the vest flew off of the Ganma body, before both exploding into ash. Once that was done, a rusty katana flew from where the vest was, out into the distance.

Cody then sighed with relief as he changed back to normal, only to collapse. But Blake quickly grabbed him and helped him up.

"Thanks... Blake... That just took a lot out of me is all..." Cody said weakly with a smile.

Blake just giggled. "Sure... Thats it." She joked as they started their way back to campus.

"Say... Blake? Can you... not tell anyone about this?" He asked her.

"Sure... You'll tell us when you're ready...' She answered him.

"Heh... thank you..." Cody got out before passing out.

Blake just sighed with relief as they got back to the ballroom. _At least I can read my book in peace now..._ She thought as he gently set Cody down before opening her book for one last chapter to read.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna. Hope you enjoyed this fic? But right now... I think it's time to let you all know a few things and answer some questions and what not you all have been giving to me. (and please don't take this notice the wrong way. I don't mean to cause harm or trouble. I'm just giving an explanation is all.)

First off is the big one of the reviews from Chapter 2... Okay look... I know you all are trying to help and I am glad to see that a lot of you are wanting my work to succeed and get better. I am truly trying my best but for me and my ailment, it's kinda hard to keep up and grow. For me, I grow in my work slowly than the usual where after a few stories, everything changes.

I will keep trying but some of you really should just let me work instead of saying how much my oc is becoming a Gary Stu or I need a beta/editor.

Truth be told, I tried finding an editor with some experience... But not only are they hard to find, but also find one that can work with that I'm putting up on each story. I want to find someone who can edit it after I posted the chapter. That way people can see what I have done and what needs to be fixed. But until I can, my work is continuing on how I see fit.

Last time I had an editor... it took 4 weeks to have one chapter done. I am not waiting that long to write and edit a single chapter. I need to have the next chapters out so I can continue with the next chapter or even new story. So I do hope you all understand that?

Next is one that someone was... "complaining?" about... And thats the opening to my fics... Look I can understand it seems a bit jaring and what not... But I like my openings. In fact my openings are the first thing I write down. That way I know the tone of each fic and what to put down ahead of time. Plus I kinda see fics with openings as Anime shows, but in book form. :P

And finally is the Guests... Nothing really much to say than other than the fact that some of them want me to pm them later and what not... I don't think I can.. Why? Cause you didn't give your profile. For me, I hate (not in a bad way) having to see Guests ask questions cause I can't reply to them back. Please if you have a question and you don't have a profile here, just ask me on my FB page which you can find out on my profile.

So... for right now thats it. I'm not really angry or upset or anything. Just slightly annoyed is all.. I am still very glad to see several people loving this story and what I'm putting down. I will keep trying my best to improve my work on and on others, but it may not show for awhile. Case in point of my first fic to the others...

So until next time... later minna.


	4. Chapter 4: Eureka! A New Team Emerges!

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 4: Eureka! A New Team Emerges!

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

The next day arrived quickly as Cody was in the nurse's office along with Blake as she cleaned up some of the wounds he got from the battle of that Ganma last night.

Blake was using some disinfectant, but Cody was simply moving too much for her to properly clean the wound.

"I thought I told you to hold still?" She asked him, slightly annoyed.

"It's not my fault. It stings..." Cody complained.

"Don't act like such a child... just relax okay?" She asked him.

He sighed slightly, as he finally stopped moving and let her clean the wounds up.

"So will you tell me everything now? You have been dodging my questions ever since you woke up..." Blake asked as she then bandaged his head up.

But just before anything, Yurusen popped in. "You should just tell her most of it Cody. It's the least you can do since she helped you out." Yurusen stated as he floated down next to them.

Cody sighed again, knowing she wasn't going to let it slide. "Fine... but only if you promise not to tell anyone at all Blake." He asked her.

Blake nodded as he then brought out the Eyecon's again as he placed them on the small table next to them in order.

"Well... long story short, these are Eyecon. Special unique items that contain souls of heroes... Musashi and Edison." Cody explained to her.

Blake looked at them before picking up Ore as she looked at it closely. "And what about this one?" She asked.

Cod sighed slightly at the question. "Well... to put it straight... That's me... My soul in their..." Cody answered softly.

"Your soul? But how?" She asked him.

Cody gripped his shoulder as he looked back at her. "I... Don't want to explain it right now..." He answered her softly again.

Blake looked at his expression for a minute before nodding and putting Ore back down.

"Then what about the Ganma? Can you at least tell me about them?" She asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Well... truth be told.. I only know a bit about them..." Cody replied, not fully knowing the answer himself.

"Then tell me what you do know?" She asked him.

"They are some kind of spirits from another dimension. I don't know how they come into this world, all I know is that once they do, they bond to something to alter their appearance and abilities." Cody explained as he held up the rusty katana that the Ganma possessed.

"As well as gain the skills from whoever used it as well. They can even summon up lower tier Ganma as minions. But sides all that, thats all I do know of them. Their plan is something I have no clue on. The only thing I know is that it involves my Eyecons. And if they should get them, then not only Remnant could be in danger, but I could lose at living again..." He explained to her as he put away the Eyecon's.

Blake looked at him and Yurusen. Although this tale is too far-fetched to believe in... She saw what he could do and what those Ganma are capable of... If she wasn't their, then she would have a hard time believing anything he said.

"Alright then... I believe you." Blake answered as she stood up.

She then looked back at him. "And don't worry... I'll keep this to myself. After all, we all have secrets we like to hide..." Blake replied softly.

"Now.. we better get back. Today is the day we are taking the initiation test after all." She smiled softly before heading out.

Cody smiled back as he stood back up and stretched.

"You sure, we can trust her Cody?" Yurusen asked, concerned.

"Of course we can. She gave no indication that she was lying to us." He answered as they started to head out of the nurses's office.

 _After all... If she did try to tell others, without any proof, others would just pass it off as if she was crazy..._ Cody thought to himself as he head outside.

But as soon as the doors close, a shadowy figure appeared in the room. It looked around slightly before finding the rusty katana as it took it away.

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless.**_ _ **They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments.**_ _ **Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card the appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is,**_ _ **Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder,**_ _ **Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for,**_ _ **This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution,**_ _ **Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions,**_ _ **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Ara and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told ,**_ _ **And victory is in a simple sou**_ l]

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

After Cody got back with Blake, Ruby walked up to him along with Yang and Weiss who were looking away slightly.

She then turned to them as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now... do you two have something you wanna say to him?" Ruby asked them.

They both looked at each other before letting out a long sigh. "We're sorry." They said in unison, sounding displeased.

"And?" Ruby added on.

"And we're sorry for making you sleep outside..." They answered again in unison.

"AND?" Ruby added on, making sure they finished.

"And we promise that we won't fight each other again..." They finished in unison, still glaring at one another.

Ruby beamed at them both. "Good!" She said happily as she then turned back to Cody.

"I hope you can forgive them? It took me awhile to convince them to apologize..." Ruby said to him.

"Ah it's fine. It was our first day. Their was bound to be some sparks here and there." Cody waved it off as he smiled at them.

"Well, come on! They have breakfast waiting for us!" She beamed before disappearing in the bundle of rose pedals.

Cod blinked as he looked at round the area. "How did she even?" Cody asked them, confused.

"Oh that's just Ruby's Semblance. She is very very fast." Yang giggled.

"And the rose pedals?" He added on.

"I think she got that from our mom... Now are you coming? I saw one girl who was eating a mountain of pancakes..." Yang giggled as she grabbed his hand as she started to drag him to the cafeteria.

He just looked at Blake and Weiss with pleaded eyes. "Help me?" He pleaded to them, only to see Blake waving goodbye along Weiss waving her handkerchief at him, like he was going off into his doom.

* * *

After every student had their breakfast, they were all then gathered near a mountain ledge. Each set of students were sent down into the forest down below for their tests.

Group by group went until their was just Cody, Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune and a few others left.

They stood on some tiles near the ledge as Ozpin and Glynda were standing their in front of them.

"For years, you have trained for your lives to attend this academy. You have learned, fought and overcome many things in order to attend here. And today is going to be where you put those skills to the test. Today you all will be sent into the Emerald Forest for your assignment for today." Ozpin explained as he motioned to the forest below.

"Now, I am sure you all heard of the rumors on the assignments for how we make teams. Well, for right now, let us put an end to those rumors and your confusion. For you see you will be given a partner... Today." Glynda stated, making a few of the other students in this line up feel worried.

"Psst... Yurusen? Any idea what these rumors were about?" Cody whispered as Yurusen appeared behind Cody.

"Well... the rumors usually arranged from scores, to the skills of the students in this line. Strongest get paired with the other strongest, most adaptable went with the most strategic, and the weak went with the least popular and so on. Even some rumors said that they also choose from where they came from too. Guess no one could really explain the real way that they assigned teams here." Yurusen whispered back as he disappeared again.

"These teammates will will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work with well. And with that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after you have landed, will be your partner for the next four years. And there will be no exception..." Ozpin stated, making some of the students feel uneasy and worried.

"And after you have partnered up, you and your teammate will make your way to the northern end of the forest. But of course, you will meet many Grimm along the way. Don't feel any hesitation. Destroy any obstacle that will get in your way. Or you will die..." Ozpin mentioned as he gave everyone a cold look that even Cody could feel.

"But of course you will be monitored and even graded through the duration of the initiation. And even broadcast to the other students who have passed the test. But of course, none of our instructors will intervene. You must use your own skills and abilities if you want to pass this test." Ozpin explained as he then pointed out to the far end of the forest.

"Once you made it to your destination, you will find an abandoned temple. This temple will contain several relics to your mission. You and your partner must take one of the relics and return to the top of the cliff. You must guard that item. And as you make it back here, you will be graded on your performance and what your decisions have made. Are their any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Um... I-I have a question sir?" Jaune asked softly, seeming that Ozpin didn't even hear him.

"Alright! Take your positions." Ozpin shouted out as most of the students got ready for what is to come.

"Oi Cody! You better get ready!" Yurusen shouted out to him.

"What for?" He asked as he turned to him.

"Duh! For the launch pad!" He replied.

Cody's eyes widened as he then looked to where the others were at, as he sees them, one by one, being launched into the air.

He understood now as he then got out the GanGanSaber, ready for the launching to begin for him.

"Uh... I was wondering... This landing strategy... So what exactly is it? Are you gonna drop us off or something?" Jaune asked, worried and shaking.

As he waited for the answer, more students were being shot into the forest. Weiss was first to be sent out.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied.

"O-Oh I see... So then... did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked as Blake and Yang then went next.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy for this task." Ozpin answered.

Yang winked at Cody as she then was sent flying into the air, laughing.

Cody smirked as he then felt his own pad move slightly, next thing he knew was only the suddenly adrenaline rush that came with the send off.

He laughed and chuckled like a kid on a roller coaster as he was flying through the air, followed by Ruby.

"I see... so what exactly is a landing strateg-AHAHAHAH!" Jaune yelled out as he was sent flying last.

Ozpin just looked as they went off as he smiled slightly, while sipping his coffee, like he was waiting for that last bit to happen?

* * *

Cody chuckled as he soared through the air, slightly enjoying it?

Yurusen then appeared next to him, looking at him slightly annoyed.

"You sure like to fly don't you?" Yurusen sweatdropped.

"Only like a bit..." He smiled lightly.

"Mhm... keep telling yourself that... Anyways, don't you think you should change? No one is around to see you and you're about to hit that large tree that's coming up." Yurusen stated as he pointed to the very large tree coming at him fast.

"Whoops!" Cody chuckled as he placed his driver on and placed Ore inside it.

"Henshin!" He yelled out as he pushed in the lever.

 **KAIGAN! ORE!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO!**

 **GHO-GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

 **GO-GO-GO-GO-GO!**

Cody donned on Ore as he used then used his weapon to pierce the tree that came up, the momentum then helped him spiral down the tree until he landed on the ground safely.

"WHOO! That was a rush!" Cody chuckled as he changed back to normal.

"Says the guy who almost became jello on a tree..." Yurusen sweatdropped as he floated down next to him.

"Anyways... let's get going. We have to find the ruins." Cody stated as they began to walk.

But as soon as Yurusen started to follow, an odd chill went through his body.. He knew what this was...

"Hold it Cody!" Yurusen shouted out.

Cody turned to Yurusen, confused? "What's wrong?" He asked him.

"I sense an Eyecon... and it's close!"" Yurusen exclaimed.

Cody's eyes widened. "An Eyecon here?" He asked him, surprised yet excited.

"Yes! Now come on!" Yurusen shouted out as he started to head the opposite way.

But before Cody moved... he stopped... and hesitated... "But... what about the test?" Cody said softly.

"Ahh... forget that test. Isn't getting your life back more important?" Yurusen asked him.

Cody looked down on the ground as he started to think it through.

As he did, a small camera on one of the trees zoomed in on him. And from the other side of the feed was Ozpin and Glynda.

"You sure this is a good idea Ozpin? I know that he needs these... but is placing one of them in the forest a good thing? Who knows what it can do to a Grimm." She asked him, concerned.

"I am sure about this Glynda... After all. This is my own personal test for him." Ozpin replied as they continued to watch Cody, struggle with this task as he just stood there, deep in thought about this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

As that went on, Ruby landed on the ground as well as she darted off towards finding a partner.

 _Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang!_ Was the only thing on her mind as she rushed through the forest, trying to find someone.

She called out her sister's name, hoping she would answer, but to no vale.

 _Oh this is bad.. Really, really bad! I need to find a partner quick... Sides from Yang, who else can I partner with?_ Ruby thought as she rushed past a few Grimm that she didn't notice.

 _Well there's Jaune. He's nice. And funny too! But... I don't think he's that good of a fighter... Ooh! What about Blake? She's so mysterious... so calm... Plus she likes books too! But then again... I'm not really sure I could hold any conversation with her... Well other then them, their is Cody! He's really nice and very confident. Yet seems like he's holding something back from us... Okay then... who else do I know at this school? There's Yang, Blake, Jaune, Cody and..._ Ruby was so deep in thought she rammed into someone as she knocked them down.

She groaned as she then slowly looked up tot see Weiss there. Weiss indeed saw Ruby but she just stood up and decided to walk off.

"W-Wait!" Ruby yelled out to her, only to be greeted by silence.

"But we're supposed to be teammates..." Ruby said sadly as she kicked the ground in defeat.

But in a few seconds she came back walking out as she grabbed Ruby's collar and started to drag her off.

"By no means does this make us friends..." Weiss got out, making Ruby smile brightly.

"You came back!" She said happily.

* * *

And as that went on, Yang was walking through the forest as well, calling out for Ruby's name, only to be greeted by silence.

She sighed a bit until she heard something rustling in the bushes near by.

"Ruby?!" Yang called out happily, but once she reached the bush and looked past it, she slowly looked up.

"Nnnope..." She got out before jumping back. Two Ursa Grimm came out roaring and swiping at her, but she dodged them easily.

"Hehe... you guys could even hit the broadside of... a..." Yang stopped talking as she saw a single strand of her hair fall to the ground...

Her light purple eyes turned bright red as her hair seemed to turn into fire as her fist shook.

"You... YOU MONSTER!" She cried out as she charged and started wailing on the Ursa that swiped at her hair. She sent barrages of punches at the Ursa as the last hit she gave it sent it flying deep into a mountain side.

She panted as she then turned to the second Ursa, still pissed off.

"What?! You wanna go to huh?!" She yelled out at it.

But suddenly the Ursa just collapsed, a blade stuck in it's side. And standing right behind it was none other than Blake.

Yang calmed down as she huffed slightly. "I could've take him..." She said as she crossed her arms.

Blake just rolled her eyes at Yang as they both continued to make their way to the ruins.

* * *

As the test went on for the rest of the students, Ozpin and Glynda were also still keeping watch of Cody, who seems to be in a conflict as he kept pacing back and forth.

"Seems like he can't handle the stress of this decision..." Glynda stated as they kept watch.

"He's been at it for an hour now... I don't think he is capable of such a choice... you might be wrong for once about someone Ozpin." Glynda said as she looked at Ozpin, who had a serious look on his face.

 _Come on Cody... Make your choice! Your decision is going to change what you can do..._ Ozpin thought to himself, starting to worry as well.

* * *

Cody groaned as he kept pacing around, unsure what to fully do.

"Come on... why is this so difficult for you Cody? Just go over their where the Eyecon is at, and you're one more step closer to being alive again!" Yurusen exclaimed.

"I know already!" Cody snapped out.

Cody sighed as he then slumped down on the tree. "I know just going over there will get me another step closer to getting that wish... But something just feel wrong about this... It feels... too easy." He stated as he took out Musashi and looked at it.

 _ **"If you're having trouble with that decision boy... then maybe I can help you out?"**_ Replied a booming voice.

Cody then stood up as he saw another Ganma appear near by. This ganma carried a large spear with him. While it's body had a while vest with golden trims and spikes on it's body. And even it's head resembled the spear it wielded. It was a Yari Ganma... and it was very dangerous...

"Seriously? You just had to show up here of all places?" Cody yelled out as he took out his driver.

But the Yari Ganma quickly reacted as it thrust its spear at him, knocking the driver out of his hand.

Cody grunted from the impact as he tried to rush towards his driver, only to be stopped by the spear.

He then turned back as Yari started to charge at him. It swung it's spear and the bud of the staff as Cody parried it with his arms and legs.

But then the Ganma reached behind it's back as it brought down a sword. It sliced through Cody's clothes and flesh, making a clean cut, but it wasn't deep enough to cut through the bone. Luckily it was only the skin.

Cody yelped out from the slice as he knelled down and held his hand against the wound. "T-That sword..." He panted.

 _ **"Yes... from my brother that you killed last night, no less..."**_ He got out as he sheathed the sword away.

Cody grunted as he tried to get up and fight back, only to be smacked to the ground and lose Musashi's Eyecon to the Ganma.

He chuckled as he picked it up as it glowed. _**"Now... I'll become even more powerful than before..."** _ He said as he was about to use the Eyecon.

But suddenly something struck at Yari, making him drop the Eyecon.

Cody turned to see a odd looking device.. It was in the shape of a bird, but it had a design like an old telephone.

"Ah! Seems help has arrived! Cody, meet the Condor Denwor!" Yurusen exclaimed as Condor squawked happily before striking at the Ganma for it to back off.

Cody smiled lightly as his new ally as he then rushed towards his driver as he strapped it on.

"Henshin!" Cody yelled out as he donned on Musashi.

 **KAIGAN! MUSASHI!**

 **KETTO! ZUBATTO! CHOKENGO!**

Once it was one, he then drew out his GanGanSaber, Duel Mode as he quickly placed it against the driver.

 **DAI-KAIGAN!**

 **GAN, GAN, MINNA! GAN, GAN, MINNA!**

 **OMEGA-SLASH!**

Cody then let out a battle cry as he struck against the Ganma, it roared out in pain as the weapon it possessed, flew off of its body before both it and its body exploded into ash.

Cody panted as he quickly changed back to normal, holding his wound.

"Grr... why... didn't my Aura stop the attack?" Cody panted as he slowly stood up.

"I have no idea... It was strange... But I suggest you take care of the wound before it gets worst." Yurusen stated as he touched the wound, causing Cody to flinch in pain.

"I think I can help you with that..." replied a voice.

Cody and Yurusen turned to see who it was? And out from the shadows came two of the students.

He had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes also matched his hair. He also wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

The second one was a girl. She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature symbol, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles. She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom.

"The name's Lie Ren. But you can call me Ren if you like?" Ren introduced as he got closer to Cody.

"Ugh... Cody Aldrich... and I appreciate the save..." He lightly smiled as Ren took out a few first aid supplies as he started to clean and close up the wound.

"And my name is Nora! It's very nice to meet you. Say, can I ask why you were invisible one moment and then visible the next? Is that your semblance? OH! Or are you a Ghost?" Nora asked with a bombardment of questions.

"Uhh..." Was the only thing Cody could get out as he looked at Nora then to Ren, confused.

"Don't... pay her any mind. She's always been like this." Ren sighed as he started to sew the wound shut.

Cody flinched a bit from the sewing, but he had worst. "So I take it you saw what happened?" Cody asked him.

Ren just simply nodded. "You don't need to tell me. I saw what I needed to know." Ren answered as he finished closing the wound up.

"There. That should be good until this is over. Then you can get proper treatment." Ren stated as he put away the first aid.

"Say... you wouldn't happen to try and steal my partner away from me do ya?!" Nora got out as she got too close for comfort.

"What? No. Sides, they stated the first person you see is your partner. Obviously he saw you so, I can't "steal" him away now can I?" Cody answered as he stood back up.

"Hmm... Okay!" She beamed as she hopped over to Ren.

"Come on. We'll be heading towards the ruins. Join us if you want?" Said Ren as he and Nora went off towards the ruins.

Cody looked down a bit before nodding and joining them to the ruins.

Yurusen then flew up to Cody. "You're just gonna leave the Eyecon there?" Yurusen exclaimed, confused.

"It's not going anywhere. Sides... Condor will keep a watch over it. Right?" He asked as he looked at Condor. It nodded as it flew off towards where the Eyecon is at.

"See? We'll get it later, I promise. Sides... this test is way more important right now... I can afford to not go after the Eyecon for once now can I?" Cody replied with a smile.

* * *

And from the camera feed, Ozpin smiles lightly as he starts to walk away.

Glynda looked at him, confused. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To the auditorium. I have Teams to congratulate." He answered her.

"But what about them?" She asked him.

"I already know whats going to happen now Glynda..." He replied as he walked back to the school.

* * *

After awhile, Cody, Ren and Nora finally reached the Ruins, along with the others.

But right after Nora came in on a Ursa... Jaune and Pyrrha came in along with Weiss after they brought a Death Stalker and Nevermore with them.

"Geez... how much trouble did you all bring with you?" Cody asked them.

They just chuckled lightly, avoiding the question. Cody just sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"It's fine... we found the ruins. We just need to grab the relics and head back." Cody stated.

"But... their is one problem..." Ruby replied as she looked back at the alter.

"There's only 8 relics... You won't be able to get one..." Ruby finished as she looked back at Cody.

Cody blinked a bit... There wasn't one for him? Does that mean, this was all for not?

But then, they all heard the ringing squawks. Cody turned to see Condor flying in.

"Condor? What are you doing here?" Cody asked it as it flew up to him.

"Woah.. what is that?" Ruby asked as sparkles filled her eyes.

"His name is Condor. He's a friend." Cody answered.

Condor flew around Cody before dropping something into his hand. But before it left, it flew around everyone as golden dust fell from it's body and landing on everyone.

"Ugh! What is it doing?!" Weiss yelled out in disgust.

"I don't know. I just met the bird." Cody answered as they looked at him with disappointment.

"Well what it's doing, it's probably has a reason... " Cody stated as he then looked down to see a crystal king chess piece.

"A chess piece?" Yang asked, confused.

Ruby then gasped. "It must've found it for you! That means you can still be in Beacon!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well, since now we all have a relic, we need to get out of here now." Said Ren as the Death Stalker got closer.

"I got this!" Ruby yelled out as she charged at it. The Death Stalker blocked her scythe attack as it smacked Ruby back.

The Nevermore then squawked as it sent several feather down upon her. Ruby was able to dodge a few until one of the feathers caught her hood.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted out in worry as the Deathstalker approached her.

Cody's eyes widen with fear, as he quickly strapped on his driver and rushed towards Ruby.

"Cody?! What are you doing?!" Yang yelled out only to feel Blake's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay... He has this." She replied.

Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune just looked at him confused on what that little thing can do as he got closer.

 **EYE!**

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

The Ore Damashii then flew out of the driver, surprising the ones who have never seen it before.

"Henshin!" He yelled out as he pushed in the lever.

 **KAIGAN!**

 **ORE! LET'S GO!**

 **KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

 **GO-GO-GO-GO!**

Ore then flew behind him as he donned on his armor. Shocking everyone from this sudden transformation.

"W-W-What in the world?!" Weiss shouted out.

"Did that jacket just turn into armor?" Jaune asked, making sure he wasn't crazy.

The rest just nodded at him as Cody then grabbed the lever and pulled it out before pushing it back in.

 **DAI-KAIGN! ORE! OMEGA-DRIVE!**

He then glowed orange as he then jumped at the Deathstalker, kicking it and pushing it back a bit before he kicked it into the woods.

Cody panted as he then landed and looked at Ruby, who had a shocked expression on her face.

"Cody? Is that you?" She asked him as he nodded back to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled the feather out of the ground to free her.

Ruby could only nod, still surprised by this form he has as she looked up and down at the armor he wore.

"You! Just what in the heck are you?!" Weiss yelled out as the others ran up to them.

Yang was hugging her sister as she looked up at him, wondering the same thing.

"I'll tell the rest of the story later. But long story short... You can also now call me Kamen Rider Ghost." Cody stated to them as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ghost?" They all said in unison.

"AHA! I knew it!" Nora shouted out as she pointed at him.

"Ugh... not now Nora.. We need to get out of here." Ren groaned.

"Right. Besides. We don't really need to fight them. We have what we came for, and now we just need to get back to the cliff." Ruby stated.

"She's right. We can hold off on the questions for now. Getting back safely is more important." Jaune replied as they all nodded.

The gang then rushed out towards where the ending point is at, but while they did, the Deathstalker and Nevermore roared out as they started to follow them.

* * *

Cody and the other ran as fast as they could as they reached the last checkpoint.

It was a bridge ruin connecting the forest with the hill side. But bellow that was what looked like a endless abyss.

"We're almost there!" Jaune yelled out happily.

But a large shadow flew past them, and as they looked up, they saw the Nevermore flying past them as it landed on the ruins of the bridge.

"Well that's just great..." Yang groaned as they Nevermoe squawked at them.

Jaune then turned to see the Deathstalker, rushing out of the forest and towards them.

"Oh man! We gotta run!" He yelled out as everyone went towards the Nevermore and the ruin.

"Nora! Can you distract it?" Jaune asked as the Nevermore flew up and started to send its' feathers at them.

Nora gave a thumbs up as she drew her weapon out. It was a grenade launcher that shot out several pink dust rounds at it.

As she did that, the Deathstalker came up behind her. But Ren and Blake were able to push it back slightly as they made a run for it.

"Come on! Hurry!" Yelled out Ruby as everyone made it to the small part of the bridge.

But as soon as the reached it, the Nevermore circled back as it rammed the bridge they were on.

It shattered quickly, but luckily everyone did survive, but were separated.

Cody, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune and Nora were on the ruin side, while Blake, Pyrrha and Ren were on the other side, fighting against the Deathstalker.

"Oh no! Nora we have to get over there! They need our help!" Jaune yelled out of worry.

"Then let's do this thang!" She giggled as they stood against the edge.

"Um yeah but... I don't think I can make that jump..." Jaune gulped as he looked down.

Nora on the other hand just gave off a devilish grin. She then pushed Jaune back with her weapon as it started to form and shape out.

The grenade launcher morphed into that of a hammer. She then jumped up a bit as she slammed her weapon on the edge.

A blast was sent out from it as it launched Jaune towards where Pyrrha was at. She then had enough time to use another blast to send her flying with Jaune.

"AAH! SMASH!" Nora shouted out as she slammed her weapon on the Deathstalker.

It roared out as it waved it's claw out. it smacked Blake as he began to fall down into the abyss.

But she took the opportunity to use her weapon's whip cloth as she used it to attach it to some of the falling debris. She then jumped from debris to debris before she made it to where the others were at.

"Glad you made it Blake." Cody smiled as her helped her up from where she was.

Blake then hopped up to a high vantage point as the Nevermore kept circling around them.

"That thing won't leave us alone." Blake stated as the others got up higher as well.

"Well then, lets hit it with everything we got!" Yang shouted out as she got in a stance.

"I've been dying to try this one out now." Cody smirked as he took out Ore for Edison.

 **EYE!**

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

This time a new Damashii flew out of the belt. It was silver with yellow highlight on the rims of it. And on the hood was what looked like two antenna's on it and the sleeves had what looked like a lightbulb split in half.

"Edison! Ikouze!" Cody shouted out.

"Edison?" Said the girls in unison.

 **KAIGAN!**

 **EDISON!**

 **EREKI! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI-O!**

The Edison Damashii then flew onto Cody as it placed onto him. His visor changed again to that of a yellow lightbulb.

Cody then drew out his weapon as he bent the hilt down and took off a piece of the blade, he then twisted it around and finally put it back into place. The GanGanSaber is now in its gun mode!

"Yosha! Ikouze minna!" Cody shouted to them.

"I have no idea what that means bu okay!" Ruby sweatdropped.

They all then started to open fire upon the Nevermore. Weiss send out ice shards at it, while Blake and Ruby used their rounds on it. Yang kept punching and sending out concussive rounds at it, while Cody was shooting electrical bolts at it.

But the attacks on it barely did anything as it rammed the area they were at, knocking it down.

They all started to fall, so they used the debris in their own way t get back to higher ground.

"Ugh! Nothing is working against it!" Cody growled in frustration.

Ruby on the other hand noticed that, it's armor was too think for it... She looked around for some idea. And what she saw made her think of a plan!

"I got something!" She shouted out to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile as Ruby and the others were fending off against the Avian Grimm, Jaune and the others were having a difficult time against the Deathstalker.

It wouldn't let them get close as it just kept swiping them with it claws.

But it got worst as it stingers struck against the unstable part of the destroyed bridge.

"We gotta move, now!" Jaune yelled out as they all rushed towards the Deathstalker.

But this time as it swung it's claws, Pyrrha blocked the first one, followed by Jaune. Ren then came up as it sent rounds after rounds against the Deathstalker.

It backed off a bit as Ren jumped up on its stinger as it started sending the round on the tip of it. Followed by Nora shooting her grenades at it.

But it only made the scorpion grimm angrier as it pushed them back and threw Ren off of its stinger.

Pyrrha took the opportunity as she sent her spear into it's eye. It roared in pain as it tried to claw the spear out of it's eye.

And as it was, Jaune noticed that Ren's attack made the stinger loose on it.

"Pyrrah!" Jaune yelled out to her. She looked at him before looking back and quickly taking notice of it.

"On it!" She replied as she threw her shield at it. The shield cut through the loosened stinger as it fell off and pierced through the Deathstalker's head.

"Nora! Nail it!" He yelled to her. She nodded as she jumped up, onto Pyrrah's shield that just returned as she helped send Nora into the sky.

She then came soaring down with a boost from her weapon. She spun as she smashed her hammer onto the stinger, making it push deeper into it's skull.

And with the final blow, she pulled the trigger as the concussion round in her weapon forced the stinger even deeper than before.

But it made the ground stable as she jumped off of it, Jaune and Pyrrha weren't behind too far they landed safely behind the Deathstalker as it fell down into the abyss below.

* * *

And back with Ruby and the others, she told them about her plan as Yang stood up high along with Cody as they sent round after round at the circling Nevermore.

That was until Yang made a successful hit in its eye. It roared out in pain as it flew straight towards them. But Cody just jumped down as Yang jumped at it.

Yang was now in between its beak, sending more of her fiery rounds down it's throat.

"I. Hope. You're. Hungry!" She yelled out with each shot she sent. She then hopped out of it as the Nevermore crashed into the cliff side, stunned.

And as it was getting up, Weiss jumped up as she used her ice to freeze part of it to the ground so it couldn't escape. She then jumped back.

Blake and Yang were hanging on two pillars as Blake sent her weapon to Yang. She caught it as she placed one end if it inside the pillar and held it their, along with Blake holding the other end in place too.

Cody was below them as he quickly switched back to Ore, he then pulled out the lever as he started to gather energy.

And finally behind him was Weiss, bringing up a glyph as Ruby came down upon on the strap that Yang and Blake were holding. Weiss then used her glyph to pull Ruby back, making her a sling shot.

"Of course you would think of a plan like this..." Weiss complained but was impressed with it.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked her.

Weiss just smirked. "Can I?"

Ruby turned to her, confused. "Can you?" She asked her.

"Of course I can you dolt! I was making a joke!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby smiled as she looked down at Cody. "Alright Cody! Pin it down!" She yelled.

 _ **"IKOUZEEEEEE!"**_ Cody yelled out as it pushed in the lever.

 **DAI-KAIGAN!**

 **ORE! OMEGA-DRIVE!**

He then jumped up as he delivered the kick at the Nevermore.

 _ **"RIDER! KIIIIIIICK!**_ Cody shouted out as his kick connected against the Nevermore. A explosion erupted from the kick as he pinned the avian grimm to the cliff side.

Weiss then let go of Ruby as she was sent flying at the Grimm. Her scythe connected as she landed on the cliff side, still holding onto the grimm's neck.

Weiss quickly reacted as she sent several glyph's upward. Ruby then started to use her speed, along with the scythe to not only boost her way upward, but also pull the grimm up with her.

And finally, once she reached the top, she made on last twist as her scythe cut through the Grimm, decapitating it.

Ruby sighed with relief as she looked down at the others. Everyone was waving at her down below.

"Now... how do we get up there?" Yang asked as she turned to the others.

"Allow me ma'dam!" Yurusen replied as he appeared.

"AHH! That ghost again!" Jaune shouted out from the other side of the ruin.

Just then a shadowy figure appeared below that as it started to rise up. And out from the abyss was what looked like a small black pirate shipe. But it had a red face on the front, along with a cannon too. It even had reptilian legs too.

"Meet Captain Ghost!" Yurusen proclaimed.

"Is it safe Yurusen?" Cody asked him, slightly concerned.

"Mhm! Thanks to Condor, not only can they see Ghosts, now, but even interact with them. He is as solid as the ground." Yurusen explained.

"Well, you heard him. Get on." Cody smiled as he changed back to normal and boarded the ship.

The rest did the same as they then flew up to the cliff side, ready to finally end this initiation.

* * *

 _At the auditorium..._

Every student was now there, each one was being given a team as Ozpin named the ones who made it. As it also showed the teams and what they did.

"Russel Thrust, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you, retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day one, you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester." Said Ozpin as he congratulated them as their team name was formed on the screen along with their fights.

After they left, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walked onto the stage. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. You four have obtained the white rook pieces. From this day on you four. You will work together as Team JNPR. Lead by... Jaune Arc." Said Ozpin as he clapped for them.

Nora hugged Ren tightly as Jaune stood there, shocked. "I-I'm... the Leader?" Jaune said in disbelief as he looked up at the team name and their battles.

"Congratulations Jaune." Ozpin smiled as he shook his hand.

After that, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang then walked up onto the stage. As it showed some of their battles within the forest.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from the forest. So from this day one, you will fight together as Team RWBY. Lead by none other than Ruby Rose." Ozpin smiled as Ruby stood there, also in disbelief as yang hugged her tightly.

Even JNPR clapped for them as they were about to leave the stage.

"Hold on you four. I'm not done yet." Ozpin said to them, making them stop and the whole school be silent.

"Now... Cody Aldrich. Please step forward." Ozpin said as Cody looked at him confused as he walked up on stage.

Once he did, the screen transitioned to the fights he had along side of RWBY and JNPR. This made several students gasp and murmur out loud at what they showed.

"You Cody... found the Crystal King Piece... That piece was lost long ago during an old time... You just finding it should've been impossible... But.." Ozpin said before turning to the screen then back to him.

"It seems you are someone who can make it probable... So... For not only helping both RWBY and JNPR out... I shall let this piece speak for itself. And for your actions, you may pick to be in whatever team you see fit. Usually, Teams can be only four people... but I am willing to make this exception. So.. who will you choose to be with?" Ozpin asked.

Cody then turned around as he started to look at all of the teams down below. He then turned back up to see the footage that they captured.

He then smiled as he turned to RWBY then back to Ozpin. "I choose to be with Team RWBY sir." He answered.

Ozpin just smiled as he puts Cody in with RWBY. "So be it... Welcome to Team RWBY, Cody." Ozpin said as he shook Cody's hand.

Ruby and Yang walked up to him as they hugged him each. Blake smiled as she patted his shoulder while Weiss gave a curtsy at him.

"Now.. you can all rest up for today. For tomorrow, school starts." Ozpin said as everyone was then dismissed.

 _Now... let us see what these new teams can do?_ Ozpin thought to himself as he watched them all go.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! DAMN was this a long chapter... I will say sorry if this didn't went to your expectations. I not only had two days of no sleep due to sleep anxiety, but also GED in the morning... So I had to rush, plus my ADD and procrastination kicked in again, hence why this was uploaded so late.

Sorry about that everyone! Also I may rewrite a bit of this later on, just in case this wasn't up to par with the last 3 chapters. :P

Also I wanna give q big thank you to ShadowBladeKnight for allowing me to use his idea of the crystal chess piece. ^^

Anyways... I bet you're all wondering why no Robin Hood was on here? Well while it may have been debut already in the show, over here I plan on making it wait before that and Newton can be used.

Also just to let you all know, Musashi to Newton are the only Eyecon's and Damashii that will be used in Vol1. I wanna try to spread out the forms and Eyecons as much as I can for each Vol.

I will admit that Vol. 3 will introduce Boost. After that is anyones game... Especially since after Vol3, this fic series will be on hiatus until Vol4 comes out and so on. Hope you all can understand?

So until next time, later minna!


	5. Chapter 5: A New Day, A New Challenge

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 5: A New Day, A New Challenge

* * *

 **Early A/N: So very very VERY sorry on this hiatus everyone! I didn't mean to have this wait for so long... I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

It hasn't been long since Ozpin made the teams from all of the new students that came to the school. He was just sitting in his office that was inside the tallest tower of Beacon.

He just looked up at the ceiling which showed the inside of a clock, as he seemed to relax and somewhat ignore something.

But that peacefulness was quickly interrupted by someone else.

"OZPIN!" Yelled out the voice.

He sighed heavily as he turned to his desk, there was what looked like to be a video feed featuring several well dressed adults.

"Now that we got your attention... We really need to discuss your actions of forming the teams this year..." Said one of the people in the feed.

Another screen popped up as it showed Team RWBY along with Cody. Ozpin looked back at them, knowing what they were complaining about.

"Why does this Team have 5 members? Any Team in this world has only had four members.. But as of now, this is the first? Explain yourself Ozpin." Said another person.

"It's quite simple, members of the board. Cody is a remarkable warrior... He needs to be with a team he can work with. I can see his potential that he has. And it needs to be trained properly like the rest." Ozpin started to explain as he pressed a few buttons and brought up the team fight against the Grimm.

"While he could join any other team, even in the other schools. He has shown to work well with Team RWBY. His abilities along with theirs is something to be hold of." Ozpin explained as the board, looked at the feed.

"And... what of these "Eyecons" He possesses? Is there any way we can use them as well?" Asked another board member.

Ozpin glared lightly at the question. "I'm afraid that will be impossible..." He replied to them, slightly annoyed.

"Now you listen here Ozpin!" Yelled out another member.

"No you listen. This boy's only hope is finding those other Eyecons. As I already stated on my report, this boy was attacked by an Ancient Grimm. Although some of you still don't believe it, believe me and that this boy is proof of not only that they exist, but also proof on his abilities. I promised him that I would help him find these Eyecons and give them to him." Ozpin replied back to them with a glare.

"But think of the knowledge we could use if we know what they are?" Answered another member.

"And at the cost of one life?" He asked them.

"Then it will be a worthy sacrifice for the inevitable future of our world." Replied another member.

Ozpin could only glare at them as he leaned back on his chair as he saw the meeting time was finished.

"We will talk about this boy and these Eyecon's later Ozpin... We need this cooperation with you and him..." Said the head chairman before the feed cut off.

Ozpin sighed heavily as he massaged his temples in frustration. That was until a cup of coffee hovered over his head.

He looked up to see Glynda holding it for him. "Rough time with the heads of the board?" She asked him as he took it.

"More than you could know..." He sighed as he took a few sips.

"What are we gonna do? I do agree that, his powers could be beneficial to everyone... but at the cost of his life?" She stated with some disgust.

"For right now, it can't be helped. We just need to do our best in finding these things for him. Sides... who knows if they'll still be around if he does pass?" Ozpin replied as he looked at the screen, showing RWBY on it as he looked at them with some curiosity.

"Oh, also a package came to you." Glynda said as she handed him the package.

Ozpin opened it up as he looked inside it. Inside was what looked like to be a vial, but inside the vial was what looked like to be some kind of gold powder like dust in it.

"Dust? Thats odd..." Glynda said to herself, confused.

Ozpin on the other hand smiled. "I don't believe this is Dust, Glynda... It's something more..." Ozpin said to her with a smile.

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless.**_ _ **They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments.**_ _ **Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is,**_ _ **Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder,**_ _ **Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for,**_ _ **This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution,**_ _ **Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions,**_ _ **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Aran and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told ,**_ _ **And victory is in a simple sou**_ l]

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

After the Teams were finished being made, everyone was given two things. A school uniform and a Scroll.

The uniform was... different? The male uniform were black with a gold trim, and accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. While the females wear long stockings as an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt.

It was different, but luckily, they allowed some students to add onto their attire. Ruby had her red hood while Cody had a his hoodie on top.

The Scroll was the most interesting thing to Cody. It was small, compact, holographic like tablet, that functioned as not only an ID but also a phone and sometimes even a computer. It was mostly white with a yellow diamond in the center along with a camera lens on the top left of it.

While most of the students already had a Scroll. Cody and a few others didn't. While it took him a bit, he was able to figure everything he could about it.

But while he was toying with it, he was walking with Ruby and the others to their dorm room.

Weiss groaned lightly at the sight. "Can you pay attention for one minute? You're going to bump into someone..."

"Ah, relax Weiss. Cody doesn't have this kind of tech back at his home. So, you can't exactly blame him for wanting to toy with it?" Yang retorted as they all kept walking.

Weiss rolled her eyes as they finally came across their room. "Here it is! Room 931!" Ruby beamed as she went to open it.

"Looks like we're dorm buddies huh?" called out a familiar voice.

Ruby and the gang turned as they see JNPR walking towards them. "Jaune!" Ruby called out happily as she went over to hug him.

"Geh... easy Ruby. I'm still a bit sore from the Grimm..." Jaune winced as Ruby let go of him.

"Opps. Hehe... Sorry about that." She giggled as she went back towards her team.

"It seems Professor Ozpin really likes to play jokes on us huh?" Cody smirked as he shook Jaune and Ren's hands.

"Seems so." Ren replied back.

"I just hope they have a fridge in there!" Nora grinned as she rubbed her stomach.

"Is food always on your mind?" Blake asked her.

"Well, that and Sloths!" She giggled.

"Sloths?" Blake asked, confused.

"Don't ask..." Ren sighed as he entered the room along with Nora.

"We better get unpacking... tomorrow is when classes start after all." Pyrrha said as she smiled and entered the room along with Jaune.

Ruby and the others waved to them as Blake turned to the rest. "We should do the same." Blake said as she turned to the door.

Ruby beamed as she was the first one to open the door. Inside was a neatly sized dorm room. Complete with four beds, a bookshelf, a couch, a desk, some lamps, and one bathroom.

"Well... This is... roomy I guess?" Cody stated with some concern at the size as they entered the room.

"Hmm... it could be worst. But I suppose this will do..." Sighed Weiss as she placed her luggage near one of the beds.

"Seems a bit too crowded in here..." Blake stated as the others noticed it too.

Ruby then gasped with glee. "We could make bunk beds!" She giggled out with excitement.

"It could give us some more room..." Blake retorted with a nod.

"But what about Cody? He doesn't have a bed?" Yang replied as they looked at him.

Cody was over near the couch as he examined it before grabbing the cushions and pulling on them. A sofa bed was then brought out with it.

He then turned to them and smiled. "Hey, I'll be fine. I'm used to sleeping on difficult things. I slept on a rock once." He joked as he pushed the bed back in and placed his stuff near it.

"You sure? We could ask Professor Ozpin to get us another bed?" Yang asked him.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure. Don't worry about it. Now let's get these bunk beds working!" He smiled back as he offered some help.

* * *

After a bit of rearranging, Ruby and the other girls got their bunk beds. Ruby and Weiss were bunk mates with Ruby's bed hanging above Weiss's by some rope. While Yang and Blake's beds were only supported by some books that none of them were going to use.

And thanks to this, they got some more room and with the better room, Cody was able to have the sofa bed fully pulled out.

"Ahh... Much better..." Yang sighed as she laid down on the top bed.

"It is a bit better than before." Blake smiled as she placed the rest of her books underneath her bed.

"Ahem! Now if I can get your attentions please?" Weiss got out as she brought out a very large list.

"This outta be good..." Cody chuckled as he leaned back to "listen" to what she had to say?

"Ugh... do we have to? That list is huge..." Ruby groaned with a complaint.

"Well... at first this list wasn't going to that large with just us four... but since we have... a boy here... I had to make a few alterations." Weiss replied as she began to list down several things on it.

She jot down several things to them. When to wake up, when to eat, when to even bath? They were... all odd things she put on the list.

"Seriously Weiss? You put down when we should study?" Yang complained as she read the other ideas for the list.

"Why of course! We have to be prepared after all." Weiss huffed.

"Truth be told, I can understand the bathroom list..." Cody got out.

"Why thank you Cody." Weiss smiled, glad someone appreciates her list.

"But... The rest if kinda dumb... I rather study on my own time..." Cody replied.

"Well, I never! And here I thought I was with a good team?" Weiss fumed at that no one is willing to listen to her.

"Relax Weiss... We can work out a compromise in the morning, okay?" Ruby asked her as she looked at the sun setting.

"Fine... I can wait... But you are taking the bathroom last. Got it?" Weiss pointed to Cody.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah yeah, I get it princess." Cody smirked.

Weiss gasped as she then huffed and went into the bathroom to freshen up before she heads to bed.

Once the shower went on, Cody and the others chuckled. "She can be fun to tease." Cody smiled as he laid down on the bed.

"So, while Weiss misses out on the party, maybe you can let us in on some info about what you did earlier?" Yang asked as she sat on a chair near him.

"I'm not going to escape that question am I?" Cody sighed.

Ruby and Yang only giggled in response with Blake smirking lightly. Cody sighed lightly again as he tried to figure out a way to explain this to them?

"Well... I still can't explain everything though..." Cody said softly to them.

"Aww... why not?" Ruby whined, wanting to know all of the details.

Cody looked away as he rubbed his shoulder slightly. "It's... something I rather forget..." He answered her.

Blake noticed the motion and understood that look. "I say, let him just explain the weapon and armor. We don't need to know everything after all." Blake stated as Cody looked up at her, surprised.

"Oh fine..." Ruby huffed as she crossed her arms.

Cody smiled lightly at Blake as he placed down the Driver, the GanGan Saber, and all of the Eyecon's he possesses. The rest of the girls looked at them carefully as they examined each one of these items up close. Including the Condor Denwor that just flew in.

Ruby gleamed with happiness as she looked at the phone bird up close. After awhile she sat down as they looked at him for some answers.

"Well... to put it bluntly. I truly have no idea what these things are made of... The only thing I do know is what they can do. But asking me, "Where they came from?", "Who made them?" and "Why I was given them?" Is something even I don't know yet..." Cody explained to them.

Yang picked up the Edison Eyecon again as she looked at it carefully, while Ruby was holding the weapon, yet cradling it like a child?

"What about when you called that Hoodie **"** Edison **"**? Some kind of nickname you gave them?" Yang asked, curious on this item.

"Not really. That's the spirit of Thomas Edison in that item you have Yang." Cody simply answered her.

They just stop as they look at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you all giving me that look? It's the truth." Cody said to them, annoyed that they would judge him like that.

"It's not that... It's just uh..." Ruby got out as she tried to think of a way to explain it?

Just then Weiss walked out of the bathroom as she dried off her hair. "It's just that is impossible and very hard to believe in..." She finished.

"Yeah! That's it!" Ruby added on as she pointed to Weiss who sat down as well to listen in.

"Then at least explain how that is, Cody?" Weiss asked as the rest looked at him.

"Uhh... Um..." Was the only thing Cody could get out at all. He didn't know how they had the spirits of the heroes in them? Sennin told him nothing about it at all!

"Uh... Yurusen? Mind helping me out a bit?" Cody pleaded as Yurusen popped into the room.

"And just when I thought I could relax..." Yurusen complained.

Ruby's eyes just glimmered with glee as she saw Yurusen again.

"The cute ghost is back!" She squealed out with glee as she grabbed and hugged him with delight.

"GEH! Too! Tight!" Yurusen coughed out as Ruby squeezed him more.

He then phased out of Ruby's grip, much to her dismay. He sighs with some relief a bit before looking at them.

"So, mind telling us then? Sennin never really told me on how it's possible." Cody asked Yurusen.

"Sennin?" They all asked him in unison.

"He's pretty much the one who gave me this belt." He finished for them as he looked back up at Yurusen.

"Hmm... Well to put it simply... An Eyecon can store in a strong will of any soul. But, they need to have a certain item with them at all times in order for that to happen." Yurusen started to explain.

"Oh? Like how?" Ruby asked him. Yurusen then flew over to Ruby's Scythe and pointed to it.

"Let's say... Little Red here has that kind of will? As she grows and ages, a part of her soul will be attached to this weapon. And once she dies, this weapon will gain enough energy to become an Eyecon sometime in the future." Yurusen explained as he flew back over to Cody.

"And if the will is strong enough and if the soul will last long enough, someone who has that belt can just touch it and it'll become an Eyecon. Otherwise you'll need to use that driver's power in order to unleash it, by making an "Eye" like seal to construct the soul." Yurusen explained some more as he slowly floated back down.

"Oh wow!" Ruby gasped as she grabbed her weapon and started to day dream about it.

"So basically, it's like another form of reincarnation. One way or another. And if enough strong souls are placed in the hands of another strong soul, they can grant a wish of whatever you want." Yurusen added on.

The girls then looked at him, with widened eyes of shock and surprise.

"It... can grant any wish?" Yang asked him, surprised yet curious on the subject.

"Mhm! But of course, you need not only 15 of them, but the right combination. Otherwise it won't work." Yurusen explained.

Cody then grabbed Yurusen and shook him frantically. "What do you mean 'in the right combination'?! Sennin said nothing about that!" Cody yelled out to him, worried.

"Oi oi! Stop shaking me!" He pleaded.

Yang just placed her hand on Cody. "Relax Cody... Just take a deep breath." She asked him.

Cody then took a deep breath as he let go of Yurusen. "S-Sorry about that..." He apologized.

"Well, now that you all wanted to know the info, I'm off!" Yurusen said as he popped into a puff of smoke, leaving them.

Everything then went silent after he left. The girls were not only taking in what they now know, but also what he said about these items can do?

It was a lot to take in for them at the time. And for now, they just needed to relax and move on. Tomorrow was a new day for them, and they needed the rest.

And as the lights went off, Cody was on his bed, eyes open and thinking about what he said...

 _I... need the right combination for my wish? He never said anything about that before. What... what if I choose the wrong Eyecons? What if they won't grant my wish?_ And several more of these thoughts swarmed his head as he tossed and turned. Wanting to sleep, but these thoughts prevented him from it.

As he tossed and turned, Yang saw his distress, and was worried slightly about this.

 _Are collecting these things that important for him? Just... what is this thing he's hiding from all of us?_ Yang thought to herself as she saw him finally calming down enough to fall asleep.

She then laid down as she covered herself up. _He'll tell us when he's ready... I just hope it's sooner than later..._ She thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _The next day..._

As the next day came, the sun rose up slowly, but peacefully. The sunshine went through the room until it reach Cody's face, beaming brightly for him to wake up.

He grunted lightly as he tired to cover his face from the sun, just wanting to sleep a bit more.

But that was until a loud honk, erupted near him. He yelled out with surprise and pain as he held his ears before falling out of bed. He groaned as he then looked up as he saw Ruby standing there with her school uniform on, along with the rest. Yet oddly enough Ruby was holding a blow horn in her hand.

"Wake up Cody! Today is the first day of class! Get your lazy butt up and get dressed!" ruby shouted out, seemingly very pumped up for today.

"Ugh... forgot about that..." He groaned as stood up, rubbing his eyes.

The honk happened again as he groaned out in pain. before looking back at Ruby.

"I aid move it solider!" She shouted out again.

Cody looked at the others, asking for some assistance?

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up." Yang answered him with a shrug.

"Next time. Try to follow the list, okay?" Weiss added on.

Cody sighed as he acknowledged defeat before quickly heading into the bathroom to earn a quick clean.

* * *

After Cody got his rinse, they headed down, towards the cafeteria for some breakfast. The whole place was crowded with new and old Hunters/Huntesses.

It somewhat felt overwhelmed for them a bit. And they already had their trays, but without a place to sit at.

That was until they saw a familiar orange haired psycho waving a pancake at them.

"HEEEEEEYYYYY! Over here you guys!" Yelled out Nora as Ren quickly pulled her down back to earth.

"Seems we found a place to sit at." Yang chuckled at Nora's antics as they all made their way to them.

They found their seats next to JNPR as they greeted each other.

"Glad you could make it you five. A few more minutes late and you would've missed breakfast." Pyrrha stated to them.

The girls then turns towards Cody who looked at them sheepishly. "Sorry..." He apologized to them.

Yang then just grabbed him as she pulled him into a one handed hug. "Meh, don't worry about it dude. Just try to get used to waking earlier, okay?" Yang smirked as she kept him as close as she can.

"Y-Yeah.. okay... Got it! Now can... you let me go? I... can't breath..." Cody coughed out as Yang let him go with a chuckle.

* * *

After the students had their breakfast, each team was then sent on their way to their classes for them to start the day.

The first class was what seemed to be the History of Vale, Hunters/Huntresses, Grimm, Dust and even Remnant.

It was an interesting class spite the fact the the teacher, Professor Oobleck, seemed to be like he was one a sugar and caffeine high.

He talked way too fast and was moving around like he was The Flash! All while he sipped his coffee with each second he talked.

Or at least... that's what he said.. Some students had already made rumors that he was drinking some kind of energy drink, while others said it was Dust.

It was very odd... And as for RWBY, well let's say a few of them tried. Yang did her best, but she just goofed off along with Ruby. Weiss and sometimes Blake were having a minor difficult time understanding him, and Cody? He just jot down what he could understand, spite the ramblings, and fast talking.

But when it came to at least reading something, he was glued to the book like glue. But all things come a close as the bell rang for the class to be dismissed.

The team walked out of the class, as they and the other students looked exhausted.

"Man... Professor Oobleck can really drain ya..." Jaune whined out with his head lowered.

"Well, when you drink as much coffee as that guy, I would be exhausted too..." Ruby added on with her head lowered as well.

Yang looked over to see Cody still glued to the book. "You must really enjoy that book huh?" Yang asked him as he finally looked up from the book.

"Heh... I just enjoy history is all. I find it fascinating on how far we came from so long ago." Cody said to her with a smile as he put away his book.

"Well, don't get too attached. Next class is about Dust and it's varieties." Weiss said to him as they made their way to the next class.

* * *

A few hours passed as they made it to the next class to the next class. Several of them were obvious on what they had planned to teach, while others were... odd?

Like this class for instance. This one was mostly about Grimm, with the teacher their named Peter Port.

He had the feature of that of a bombastic hunter who kills for sport. He even had a few Grimm heads attached onto the wall of his class.

It was odd though, since a Grimm's corpse evaporates within a few seconds of their demise. What was worst though... was his tales...

He seemed to just bore the class with each new story he tells. A few students would try their best to follow, but most people decided this was a class not to fully take seriously.

And RWBY was no exception... Ruby was simply asleep, as Blake was reading one of her books. As for Yang, she was drawing what seemed to be a goofy rendition of Professor Port.

And as for Cody, he seemed to have his hood up, and somewhat listening to Professor Port's tales, but underneath Cody was simply listening to his music.

But out of them all, it only seemed Weiss was the only one who was willingly pay attention to the class. She nodded, asked and answered a few questions.

"And that my students is how I single handily took down a King Tijitu. But that also reminds me a of a tale-" But before Professor Port could speak another tale, the bell finally rang for lunch.

"And, it seems I'll have to give that tale, tomorrow. Class dismissed." He said before walking back to his desk.

Several students sighed with relief as they started to walk out of the class.

"It's about time, I'm starving..." Ruby groaned as she held her stomach.

Cody nodded with her. "You said it... While Grimm can be unique to talk about, those tales were just... just..."

"Boring"? Yang and Ruby said in unison.

"Yeah, that." Cody chuckled out.

"Hmph, well I liked those tales. Professor Port, while bombastic he can be, isn't an accomplish hunter for nothing." Weiss stated with her head high up.

"I think she has a crush on the professor, don't you agree?" Yang whispered to Cody and Ruby as they both chuckled at the joke.

* * *

Lunch! A time for students to relax a bit and build up some energy in between classes.

A majority stayed in the cafeteria, while some groups went outside and eat. One table was more than capable to hold two and sometimes three teams.

And one of those had RWBY and JNPR sitting together. Both Yang and Nora had a large amount of food, with Ruby and Cody coming in second.

The rest had a descent amount, while they ate and chatted. Some of the conversation lead to either the classes they were in, or about even more odd tales?

And this talk was an odd tale as Nora explained on how this situation went with her and Ren.

"So! We were surrounded by Beowolves!" Nora explained as Jaune and Ruby looked at her with awe.

"There was 6 of them..." Ren added on, as he gave the true story than Nora's tale.

"They were just as big as a castle!" She added on, making Ruby and Jaune flinch.

"Actually, they were the same size as a fully grown Doberman." Ren stated as he calmed their worries.

"And we beat them all and saved the town!" Nora shouted out with glee.

"That part was true." Ren smiled as he sipped some soup.

Ruby and Jaune clapped for Nora as she bowed to them and sat back down.

"Wow! You two must've had an amazing time there!" Ruby said happily, wanting to hear more.

So far it seemed Nora and Ruby got along pretty well. Jaune was still hard to talk to, but Cody and him got along very well.

"So you're home really has Grimm there that don't attack people?" He asked, surprised by it.

"Yeah. Heck, I even have one as a partner. Kinda sad I couldn't bring him, but I rather not have him killed." Cody stated as he munched on some fries.

"Wow... I sure wish I could go there..." Jaune said with bliss, imagining the land.

"Well, maybe I can bring you all there sometime once we have a break? I'm sure the others would be delighted to meet you all." Cody smiled.

"Sounds like fun..." Blake smiled lightly as she kept reading one of her books.

The rest chuckled as the lunch break went on. But after awhile, the bell rang again for the students to head back into their classes.

* * *

Now, after a few more hours, the last class was upon them. One that made several students excited. This was the Sparing Class.

One for where a few students would go into the ring and spar. This was the time to test each students abilities, see what they can do, and even help out their team with new strategies.

And it was one many are looking forward to. But for right now, it seemed to be only one on one sparing matches.

Several students went up and tested their might, with some wining, some losing and even a few ties.

And the teacher for this class to overlook it was Glynda Goodwitch. She had her own scroll out as she not only took notes on each fight, but to monitor them as well. To make sure everything was going well, and that no cheating was taking place.

So far only a few were caught and given some punishment by her and the rules. Most had to take the course again after class, while only one group was sent into detention for it.

But after awhile, it finally came up to the last two students who haven't taken a turn.

"Cody Aldrich and Tex Burden. You two are up. Get your battle gear on and prepare for the fight" Glynda said to them as they both got up and towards the lockers.

After they got their gear on, Cody stood where he was at, looking his opponent. Tex Burden as far as he knows, is from Vacuo. He wore a Brown t-shirt with some chains around his chest and shoulders. He had one army pants and boots and was holding two tonfas in his hand. He was slightly tanned and had a look resembling... Well... LT. Surge, but with black eyes and green hair.

"So, you're the fifth member of RWBY? I gotta admit, when I heard that your were part of a 4 person team, I didn't believe it. And I still don't.." Tex stated with a glare.

"Well, right now you can see for yourself on how I was able to get into my team." Cody replied with a smirk.

"Hmph... I'll decide if you're even worthy at attending Beacon? Let's see this skill of yours..." He said as he got in a stance.

Cody smirked lightly as he placed on his driver, the belt straps wrapping around him.

 _That's his weapon? A belt?_ Tex thought out, confused yet curious.

Cody then opened it up as he placed in the Eyecon, but as he did, for the people who aren't Faunus or was in that fight in the forest, he simply disappeared in front of them.

"What the?" Tex got out, surprised by this.

Several students started to murmur bout this, wondering if he was going to cheat or not?

Glynda on the other hand knew what was going on, and after pressing a few buttons on her Scroll, something above the stage clicked.

Just then, gold like particles started to fall down onto the stage, as it did it started to cling onto Cody, as it does the gold like dust started to sparkle until it showed Cody there, visible to everyone now.

The students chatter started to grow more and more until Glynda looked at them all.

"Now, I know all of you are confused as to what happened? You all will get a detailed message later today about this. But for now, please be quiet and let the match start." Glynda shouted out to the class.

 _Guess they found a way to turn me visible. Well, now I don't need to worry about that now._ Cody thought to himself as he then closed the driver.

 **EYE!**

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

The Ore Damashii then flew out of the driver, surprising the students.

"Henshin!" He yelled out as he pushed in the lever.

 **KAIGAN!**

 **ORE! LET'S GO!**

 **KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

 **GO-GO-GO-GO!**

The black armor formed on Cody as Ore placed itself onto him, completing the change.

Tex's eyes were widen with surprise again until he regained his composer and smirked.

"So this is your weapon huh? A belt and armor... Unique, I will give you that. But let's see if you're durable enough to fight me?" Tex stated as he twirled his tonfas in his hand, eager to fight.

"Let's have a good match, Tex." Cody smirked under his mask as he drew out the GanGanSaber.

Silence then grew into the room as tension and eagerness filled everywhere. As both of them waited for the call to start.

"Begin!" Glynda yelled out.

Cody and Tex yelled out a battle cry as they then charged at each other. Both of them swung with weapons as they clashed together.

As sparks flew off from their weapons, they then broke apart, landing on the edge of the arena.

They charged again, but this time Tex got their first, as he started to swing and wail onto Cody at a very high speed.

Cody was able to block his assault, but Tex was able to get a few blows onto him. Cody grunted from the impact as he kicked Tex away.

He rubbed his forearm as he looked at his opponent. "Gotta admit, that really smarts." Cody said to him.

Tex smirked as they lunged back again. More sparks flew off as they clashed their weapons, each attack cutting their Aura level's bit by bit. Not enough for people too estimate, but enough for them to know how their strengths can be?

After a few more sparks and clashes, they broke off from their attacks, landing on each side of the arena. Tex panted lightly then smiled.

"Heh, seems your pretty fast in that suit. I'll have to admit, I am slightly impressed at how fast you can be in that thing... But it's far from over..." Tex said as he twirled his tonfas again. But this time he folded the handles forward has he placed them together. As that did, two blades popped out from the tips of the tonfas. He turned it into a duel-wield scyth.

"Woah... neat weapon!" Cody said with some awe.

"Thanks. That sword of yours, is pretty cool too." Tex replied with a smile as he made on swing in the air.

Suddenly, sparks flew off from Cody's back, as he gasped an grunted with pain. The girls and JNPR gasped with shock from that move.

He then turned around to see what looked like a shadowy version of Tex. "So that's your Semblance huh?" Cody grunted as Tex swung again, making moves slashes and sparks fly off of him.

"You're correct. I call it my Shadow Reaper." Tex explained as he swung again. Cody dodged a few of the slashes, but more sparks flew off from him.

He kept swinging at Tex's Semblance, but each one backed away from the swipe, stab or punch.

 _Why are they dodging my attacks?_ Cody thought as he started to lose more Aura than before.

Cody groaned, as he tried to think of something. Some idea to beat him and win... _Wait... That's it!_ Cody Thought out as he jumped back a bit.

Cody then took out Ore as the Damashii disappeared from his armor, leaving him with just the Default Parka form.

He then brought out another Eyecon as he pressed the button and placed it in the driver.

 **EYE!**

As the tune played again, the Edison Damashii flew out of the driver, surprising everyone again.

"Chee, like I'll let you do that!" He called out as he swung. But as his shadows came out, Edison flew in front of Cody, protecting him from the swings.

 _It can protect him?_ Tex thought, surprised by this.

Cody smiled as he grabbed the lever and pushed it in. Edison then pushed the shadows back as it flew behind Cody.

 **KAIGAN!**

 **EDISON!**

 **EREKI! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI-O!**

The Damashii then placed itself onto him, turning Cody into his Edison Damashii form. Everyone started to talk and murmur again, seeing him change.

"You think a change in hoodies will change anything?!" Tex yelled out, as he swung again, but this time he charged in as well, bringing his weapon down onto him.

But one those attacks made contact, a large burst of electricity shot out, sending Tex flying back. He groaned in pain as his hands shook from that attack.

"W-What j-just happened?" Tex said, as he kept shaking.

"Edison happened. Thanks to his Eyecon, I can freely control electricity." Cody said as he snapped his fingers, making some electrical sparks fly from his fingertips.

"I think it's time for the grand finale, don't you think?" Cody said as he changed the GanGanSaber into its gun mode.

"Grande Finale? Just look at you Aura! You're finished!" Tex shouted out.

"So is yours Tex." Cody stated with a smirk.

"What? What do you mean?" Tex asked confused. He then looked at his Scroll to see his Aura is almost as low as Cody's.

"I needed to see if my theory was correct. And it was... You also take damage from your shadows. Unlike with Blake who can pretty much avoid it, yours on the other hand, has to be kept a distance so that they don't figure it out." Cody explained as he brought his gun up, ready for them to finish this.

Tex stood up and chuckled. "I'll admit. You're the first one to ever have figured out my style. I'll give you that much... But this is over for you." Tex stated as he twirled his scythe.

The shadows then disappeared as they started to gather around Tex's blades. Making a small vortex around it.

Cody then placed his GanGanSaber as electricity started to gather around him.

 **DAI-KAIGAN!**

 **GAN, GAN, MINNA!**

 **GAN, GAN, MINNA!**

Cody then pointed the gun at Tex as the Electricity started to gather at the tip of the barrel.

Tex then swung as the vortex of shadows surged out towards him, but Cody responded by pulling the trigger.

 **OMEGA-SHOOT!**

A large bolt of electricity shot out of the gun, colliding with Tex's strike, but both of the energies canceled each other out. Making a large smoke screen.

 _Grr... I can't see him!_ Cody groaned in his head.

Then suddenly, Tex shot out of the smoke, charging at Cody with his scythe held to his side.

Reacting on instinct, Cody pulled out the lever before pushing it back in.

 **DAI-KAIGAN!**

 **EDISON! OMEGA-DRIVE!**

Cody then threw a super electrical charged punch as Tex swung his blade at him. Another explosion erupted as Cody and Tex both were sent flying to the edges of the arena.

They groaned and grunted from the impact, but Glynda then walked in, holding her tablet.

"Alright you two. Match is over..." She said as Cody changed back to normal, with a few scratches on him. Tex also had some scratches but he stood up fine, while Cody on the other hand took a bit to stand up.

"That was quite the match you two..." Glynda applauded before looking at Cody.

"While you may have the surprise advantage. You neglected to think two steps ahead of your opponent Cody. One reason why you lost." Glynda explained as she showed him not only his Aura levels, showing them to be deleted, but also a quick snapshot of Tex using one of his shadows to strike at Cody, before the force of the explosion took them both.

Cody groaned, knowing that his training wasn't enough. Glynda then turned her attention to Tex.

"As for you Tex... While you were two steps ahead of Cody here. You seems to have forgotten that, you have more useful ways than just using your tonfas or scythe. Try your best to combine them if you want to still keep ahead of their attacks." Glynda explained, jotting down his low adaption rates.

Tex sighed as he rubbed his neck, knowing what he needed to do.

"Alright class. That will be it for today. I want you all who have fought to learn what you can do to improve on your skills? Class dismissed." Glynda stated before heading out of the room.

The rest of the students walked out. Some of them jotting down on what they need to work on, while others were talking about which fight they liked the best?

Finally Team RWBY came out. Weiss and Yang were in a very confident mood, while Blake was reading. As for Cody, Ruby was walking next to him.

"Are you alright Cody?" Ruby asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just surprised is all... I thought I was strong enough as it is with my armor. Guess I was mistaking..." He chuckled lightly.

"You know, every defeat is just another way of learning. You may have lost here, but that doesn't mean you've lost everything." Yang said with a bright smile at him.

"And think of it this way, even if you lost, you learned what Tex can do. And maybe even think of a way to beat him next time?" Ruby added on with some excitement.

"You just wanna see our weapons in action, don't you?" Cody smirked.

Ruby's eyes widen as she stuttered a bit. "W-Well, um I don't know.. uh... w-what you're talking a-about... Hehehe..."

Cody and Yang chuckled at her antics as they kept walking.

But outside from the school, out near the woods stood a shrouded man. It was very difficult to make out who it was? Although in his hand was what looked like a mechanical cobra.

It remained on his hand for a bit as it followed Team RWBY for a bit until it jumped up and folded into what looked like a cell phone. The young man growled lightly in frustration as he walked away.

* * *

Several hours pass as Ozpin was in his chair, looking at some odd articles through his scroll and some newspaper on his desk.

Glynda walked in as she saw the very large pile on it. "I take it you've found something?" Glynda asked as she picked up one of the papers.

Several articles and headlines all had one thing in common. And quite frankly, it confused Glynda even more.

"The Blue Devil?" She asked, even more confused.

"Have you heard of it Glynda?" Ozpin asked as he looked up at her.

"I'm afraid not sir..." She replied, putting the paper down.

"So far, this odd urban legend only started about 4 weeks ago as well..." Ozpin said to her as he stood up.

"4 weeks? Wait... does this mean, this 'Blue Devil, could be?" Glynda asked before Ozpin interrupted her.

"It could be.. I already sent a few people out there to investigate these sightings... Hopefully, we can learn more..." Ozpin said as he looked out through his clocktower, and towards the kingdom below.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna. Hoped you liked this new chapter? So yes, I finally decided to add in Specter early. As in will appear soon on Vol 1. I was going to debut him on Vol 2 but due to what happened in the series and thanks to a fellow friend, he will appear soon. So please be patient?

Also, Again, very sorry. Like I said on the update, I've just been having minor troubles in trying to concentrate and continue my works as of late and they're slowly increasing.

So, like last time, I will be making another chapter along with this, and it will be out as soon as I can at best. Also, I may finally end up not doing the week by week update... It's mostly due tot he fact that this problem where I can't write, keeps happening. I'm very sorry everyone, but hey! At least I'm still continuing my work!

Also people, again. If you have questions and not an account here. Just talk to me on my FB page okay?

Now, I hope you all enjoyed this fic and I do hope people will read this notice and understand my plea. So see you all next chapter.

Until then, later minna.


	6. Chapter 6: Hello! Arrow! New Troubles?

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 6: Hello, Arrow! New Troubles?

* * *

 _ **Early A/N: So very very VERY sorry on this hiatus everyone! I didn't mean to have this wait for so long... I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Atlas, Capital_

 _It was a stormy night in the capital. Guards roamed the streets looking for any signs of trouble or mayhem. For newcomers or foreigners, this would be strange and a bit creepy. But for the people of Atlas, to them it's like their nightlight. Keeping them safe so they don't need to worry about the world._

 _But along the tops of the building was something that hasn't been seen in a long time. This figure seemed female as she raced in the skies above, heading towards her destination. She smirked as she found herself in the Head Capital House of Atlas. She chuckled to herself as she went through the vents._

 _After a bit of maneuvering she finally got past its security lines. But she wasn't out of the woods yet as she opened the crate to her prize. There sitting in a glass case in the middle of what seems to the tourist attractions were that of several priceless gems, all on full display._

 _She got out her equipment as she slowly descended upon the display. While some rookies or experts would use a special spray to find the hidden inferred lights, she on the other hand could see them more clearly than that of anyone else._

 _After she moved around the lights, she finally came across her prize. She smirked as she quickly installed a fake Scroll to bypass the system. And after a few seconds it opened for her, she of course was a slippery girl. Switching them with fakes as she crawled back up, easily making her escape._

 _But once out of the Capital House, her real Scroll lit up, showing new details for a new mission. Her brow raised slightly as it only showed a picture of an armored warrior, wearing a hoodie with his bright orange face plastered upon the mask. "Well then… This is new? But! Nothing I cannot handle.." She smirked as she raced off towards her next target area. Beacon Academy._

* * *

 _Vale_

 _Out near a warehouse, several shots can be heard. At first it almost sounded like people just making a shooting range. But if you get closer, it then started more sporadic. As if whoever was shooting was in a panic?_

 _"RUN!" Shouted out someone._

 _More gunshots can be heard as it then looks like a small group of White Fang are running… But from something? Each one had a fearful look on their face. As if they saw the devil himself as they tried to make it to their airship to escape._

 _But in a single instant, a slash from a blade can be heard as the airship slowly departs before exploding. Stopping the rest of this group of the White Fang from leaving while the ones inside were clearly dead. Blood, and shrapnel filled their bodies._

 _The ones who were alive shouted in fear as they started to spread out…. Which was the worst mistake they could ever make… As one that looks like a newbie runs and hides into a small beaten up barrel, he can hear new gunshots and blade slashes as he hears the wails and screams of his other teammates. He cowers in fear as he pulls out his scroll contacting Roman._

 _"Ugh.. this better be good recruit…" He groaned as he appeared on screen._

 _"I-It's here!" He panicked, looking around._

 _"Huh? What are you talking about? Is it Junior again? Look, I told him it wasn't my fau-"_

 _Before he can finish, a black and blue arm punched through the barrel and pulled the recruit out. He was facing a two-horned face with menacing black eyes and blue 'skin'. The recruit screamed as the figure showed the newbie to the camera before a familiar "snapping" sound can be heard as he dropped him._

 _"So…. The rumors about you are true… Blue Devil" He commented, anger in his voice._

 _The figure looked down. "Be lucky… cause you will be next."_

 _"Ohh! You got me shaking in my tighty whities…." He taunted as the screen went black. Roman growled in anger as he tossed his scroll to the ground._

 _Meanwhile back where this "Blue Devil" was, he sighed heavily as he looked down at the ground, seeing today's paper. He picked it up as he saw the headlines._

 ** _"CRYSTAL ARROW STRIKES AGAIN! THIEF OR SPIRIT?!"_**

 _"Another heist…" He muttered. His thoughts go to either going after Roman or the Crystal Arrow. If it's a 'spirit' then he needs to know. Crushing the paper, he walked away, leaving until he saw a coffin in a broken crate. He stared at it for a moment before he approached it. Inside of it was a small Ankh, covered in gold, and other priceless gems. On the broken coffin had the words "Tutankhamun Ankh for Vale's History Museum" plastered all over it._

 _He placed his hand over it before doing what seems to be a hand sign, a blue eye appearing over the coffin. Once complete, a ghost appeared in front of him. It had the design of an Egyptian Prince as the color was teal along with it piercing teal eyes. "Lend me your strength. Only the strong can overcome the weak." He said to it. It nodded to him as it flew into his belt, what came out was what looks like a new Eyecon with the Number '11' on it._

 _But that wasn't all as something started to ring in his pocket, he reached in and brought out his scroll, the only thing showing on it was a armored warrior, with a hoodie and a orange 'face' on the head as well as the location of said person. "Hm… Guess I have another thing to receive…" He muttered as he walked off, disappearing into the mist._

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)**_

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they class h it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Alan and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**_

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

Another day arrives in Beacon as this time school was out! Well… not by much. Everyone was given an assignment about a subject. They were told they could do anything subject they wanted so it was up to them. And today Team Rwby and Cody walked around, trying to find something that could work for them all? So far, they all tried a new idea, but it each one was unanimously rejected by a majority vote.

"Ugh… School work sucks… Why does everything have to be complicated?" Ruby complained as most of her ideas were the ones rejected the most.

"Oh, quit your whining Ruby. They say this helps build character." Weiss nodded.

"Sounds to me like it helps build boasting and BS all over…" Cody whispered, causing Ruby to giggle loudly.

"What was that you two?" Weiss questioned, her hair flowing around like a snake from her anger as the two just whistled and ignored her.

"Well, what can we do? Most of these subjects are already covered, or just bland…" Blake stated.

"We could always just shadow some cops and find some good stuff." Yang grinned happily.

"Uh… I rather not be a criminal, thank you very much…" Cody retorted.

"Speaking of which…" Weiss muttered, flipping through the paper. "You guys should see this." she placed a newspaper in front of the group as they saw the title.

 _ **THE BLUE DEVIL STRIKES THE WHITE FANG AGAIN!**_

"The Blue Devil?" Cody and Ruby asked, confused on it. While Blake turned her head away from it.

"There's been a lot of rumors to this… person." Weiss informed. "Criminals and the White Fang operations have been halted because of him. The only thing that happens is when he strikes, he leaves behind either traumatized criminals or… dead bodies. One against all."

"Yeah.. I heard about him too. They say, he was a human once before making a contract with the devil himself… But something went wrong and he was cursed… And to this day he attacks anyone he finds evil, hoping his sin will be washed away by the blood of his victims…" Yang said softly, while holding up a flashlight to her face.

Ruby hid behind Weiss, shaking in fear as Blake was still looking away. "Eh, I don't know.. This seems a bit too farfetched…" Cody stated, not really believing in the stories spite being a literal ghost right now.

"If you don't believe, tell that to some of the airships he cut down and the scarred criminals."

"Easy, probably some of their gunfire hit the tanks or something? Sides, this seems more like a ghost story than fact…" Cody said but a new article on the paper caught his eye as he looked at it. "Crystal Arrow? Who's that?" He asked out loud.

"Oh that… Just some super thief… Bet it's just some Faunus trying to make it big…" Weiss huffed. Just hearing that made Blake tighten her book a bit.

"Hmm… Thief… Thief… Thats it!" Cody shouted out with glee, causing the girl to look at him confused. "What if we did a story about Robin Hood?" He asked them.

"Robin Hood? The Famous Faunus Thief?" Blake asked him, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, I heard that they brought something that historians believe to be his bow and arrow. We can study a bit from that! Plus, I actually like his ideals of taking from people who don't deserve their fortune and hands it to ones who need it" He said to them, causing the others to think it over a bit.

"Well, it is a stretch, but it sounds good." Blake said with a slight smile on her face.

"But, what about The Blue Devil? Plus I even thought you would agree with a Faunus story..." Weiss questioned, frowning.

"Maybe next time Weiss? Sides, it better than anything we had so far." Yang patted her shoulder as they started to head out. But as they did a odd breeze passed over, causing Cody to stop and look around.

"Cody, what's up?" Ruby asked him, seeing the Rider looking around the area.

"I… Thought I felt someone watching us?" He answered her. But he just shrugged. "Eh, never mind…" He said before following the others to the museum.

* * *

 _From the distance, a black and blue armored figure was watching them from the shadows. He huffed from what he heard what the young man said. His ideals were weak to him. He watched the group more before jumping across the rooftops, his armor blending in the darkness. He stopped when he felt someone following. The same person that followed him for the past day. He hated the fact that people are searching for the 'Blue Devil'. The only thing he cared about was stopping the criminals and the White Fang like he has for weeks now. Leaving behind either scarred criminals, unwilling to talk about the events or dead bodies. Hence his reputation and nickname, Blue Devil._

 _"You got a lot of nerve following me..." The armored figure growled._

 _No one has ever followed the Blue Devil and lived to tell the tale._

 _"I'm only doing what Professor Ozpin asked. He really believes you can do wonders at Beacon. Please just consider it? We'll even help you search for what you need as well. One of our students is doing the same thi-"_

 _"That student is weak. His ideals and beliefs are as well." the figure shot back. "I don't need help from anyone. I find as I fight. People do nothing but cower, letting criminals do their bidding. The school isn't for me. It's nothing to me."_

 _"Even if…. Miss Schnee is there? You wouldn't go?"_

 _The figure turned to this messenger, already showing signs of anger just from his armor glowing. "No one knows of that attack that I stopped." he growled, a weapon appearing in his hand what looks to be a rifle but a snake crawled onto it, forming a sickle. "Leave… now."_

 _The messenger panicked in fear as he ran away, scared for his life. As he left, some old memories started to pop up… including a familiar smile appear in his head._

 _A voice whispered out to him, only for him to look down. "I need my peace..." he made the weapon disappear and left._

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang walked into the History Museum, everyone having an awe expression as they followed the tour guide towards the featuring exhibit for today. A lot of it interested 3 of the group, while Yang was bored out of her mind but Ruby on the other hand looked at the old weapons on display.

"These look so cool!" Ruby said, excited. As she looks at the weapons, she saw what they were looking for. "There it is! Robin Hood's bow and arrow!"

Both her and Cody rushed over to it, each one having a different smile to their face. While Cody's was excitement, Ruby's looked more fangirl than anything. "So, this is the supposed Robin Hood's bow and arrow? Looks like mere junk to me…" Weiss complained as the others followed them.

Ruby had a look of shock as she turned to Weiss. "What? 'Mere Junk'? Weiss, this is the bow that inspired so many generations!" Ruby stated.

"Yeah, many generations of thieves…." She huffed.

"It's not just thieves Weiss. It also inspired some people to do good and give what they owe to the misfortunate. As well as help inspire people to use the bow either for sport or for slaying Grimm. It's not just about this story that made them want to do it, it's about the ideals he gave to the world." Cody explained as he turned to them.

"Wow, never took you for as a history nerd." Yang smirked.

"Heh, not entirely. I just find what they left for the future worthwhile." Cody responded with a smile as he took out his notebook and started to write a few things down. As he did, he quickly stopped before taking out Ore, smiling down at it. 'I wonder if I could leave such a mark?' He thought to himself.

As that happened, the alarm went off as sprinklers started to spray all over the guests. Everyone was shocked at why the system went off like this? Suddenly, as Cody looked up, a blur passed by distracting him for a moment. "What the heck was that?" He muttered as he got to dry cover along with the others. The figure seemed to be female in body design, but her attire was different. It was mostly green and brown with a few crystals scattered around, resembling an arrow. As well as what looks like to be feathers poking out from her arms and head.

 _'Wait… is that this Crystal Arrow the news keeps talking about?'_ Cody thought to himself.

The figure jumped down, looking at the bow and arrow of Robin Hood. With a push of the person's hand, the glass shattered into pieces as it something caused it to break. He took notice of what is next to the figure. It had a fur cloak over its chest with a bull skull on its left shoulder. It's eyes were blue but with black skin, wearing a red 'hat' judging from how it was wearing it. It was also carrying an tomahawk by its side. "Good, now you know what to do." It said to the figure.

"Of course.." The other figure smirked as it placed a scroll on its security system, the display opened up as the figure grabbed the bow and arrow and started to make its getaway.

"H-Hey! Hold up! Cody shouted out as he raced off after them. The girls took notice as they followed after him, wondering where he's going?

The two figures ran as some of the security attempted to stop the thief but were pushed away by an invisible force, which was the axe wielding figure that they couldn't see except Cody.

"A Ganma? Ugh… And just when I thought I was done with you all…" He complained as he strapped on the driver before pulling out Ore. He then pressed on it as he placed it in the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The Ore Damashii then flew out of the driver, flying around him as it also did a dance..

"Henshin!" He yelled out as he pushed in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO!**_

 _ **KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**_

 _ **GO-GO-GO-GO!**_

The black armor formed on Cody as Ore placed itself onto him, completing the change. He flipped down the hood as he withdrew the GanGanSaber before rushing in, striking at the Ganma. As he changed the girls noticed he disappeared as they could only see a few sparks.

"Did he disappear again? Do we have anymore of that junk?" Yang asked to which the others just shook their heads.

"Aw.. I really wanna see the cute ghost again…" Ruby complained.

"More importantly, we can't help him…." Weiss added on.

"Should we head back and see if the teachers have any of that stuff?" Blake asked. But suddenly, something crawled up on Yang's shoulder, causing Ruby to freak out a bit.

"GAH! What is that?!" She yelled out, pointing to her sister's shoulder.

On Yang's shoulder was what looked like a robotic spider, but the legs had what appear to be a lantern design. It jumped up before Yang catching it, in her hands now was what appeared to be a hightech lantern. "Well… this is new?" She said.

The lantern glowed a bit a light particles flew out of the item, as it did it flew over to where Cody disappeared, but suddenly the bits of lit started to show Cody along with the Ganma he was fighting. The girls looked down at the device as it quickly morphed back into its spider mode. "Well, I guess we have something to see him now outside of the school? Blake mentioned.

The figure took notice of Cody and remembered the photo. "I need what he has..." The figure said to themself. _**"Alright."**_ He laughed before swinging his axe down at Cody.

Cody wailed out in pain before the Ganma struck him again, causing the rider to quickly disperse back into civilian mode as he Ore Eyecon falls out of the driver near by.

The thief was about to grab it until the sound of glass from a window broke through. What seemed like time that slowed down, the newcomer got up, the sprinklers dropping onto his armor. He was wearing a black hoodie with blue trimmings over his torso. Under it was black armor with blue lines on his forearms, chest, and legs, resembling bones. His chest had a symbol, similar to Cody's only to have two 'flares' on it. The most menacing feature about the figure was his face. He had a black helmet with a full blue visor with black 'eyes' and 'teeth'. Along with that were two horns on his head.

The others stopped moving upon seeing the newcomer. While Ruby and Yang both had a surprised look, Blake had one of pure fear while Weiss had one of shock yet a happy look as some tear formed around her eyes.

 _'I-It… It is him….'_ She thought to herself, her hands covering her mouth.

The Ganma growled as it looked at the newcomer. "And who are you huh?! Don't get in my-" the newcomer punched the Ganma in the chest, sending it through the wall.

"I go by names… to the criminals, the Blue Devil…" He answered. His tone sounded serious yet young. He brought his hand to his waist that glowed as they all saw… A Ghost Driver!?

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in unision.

"He has the same belt as Cody?" Yang gasped.

"Does.. that mean he's a good guy too?" Ruby asked as Cody slowly got up, glaring at this newcomer.

"Just who are-"

The Blue Devil pushed Cody away as he went after the thief. In his hand was a blue rifle but they saw a snake crawling on it, forming a sickle. "Drop. That. Eyecon." He warned the thief. "Hehe, sorry handsome, But no can do… Later.." From what it sounds like, it seemed this thief was a female as she dropped a flashbbang, making her escape along with Ore and the Bow.

"No!" He shouted out as he stood back up and took out Edison, but as he did, it caught the newcomers attention quickly.

"Edison, inventor of electricity." The Blue Devil recognized the symbol, his stance changing into that of a reaper. "Hand it over…"

Cody flinched as he growled. "Sorry bud… But no way am I handing you this…" He grabbed his driver as he lifted it up, ready to strap it on and fight.

The Blue Devil's snake detached before his rifle was aimed at the Eyecon and released a quick shot. "Cobra." The cobra moved towards the Eyecon and grabbed it, but only after it knocked Cody back a bit, before returning it to its master. "Your ideals are weak. Only strength can overcome ideals." He said, turning away.

"Give that back!" Cody shouted as he rushed over before grabbing ahold of his shoulder.

The Blue Devil elbowed Cody before kicking him away. "No." He answered like it was his only answer. "Edison belongs to me now…" He aimed his rifle at the Rider. Cody growled as he dodged the first shot before gripping his sword before trying to cut down this new enemy. The Blue Devil dodged each swing before using the blunt end of the rifle to Cody's stomach then sweeping him off his feet. The Cobra attaching to the rifle as the newcomer got into a stance.

Cody's eyes widen as he felt a sharp cut, slicing his flesh as he yells out in pain, dropping back to the ground, holding his wound. "Weak and pathetic… Like every other that wanted me dead." He raised the sickle in the air. "Stay out of my Hunt." But before he could try another attack, Weiss stepped in between them, holding her hands out in defense of her teammate. "W-Weiss?" Cody gritted.

The Blue Devil stared at her, seeing the small glimpse of tears in her eyes. He gripped his sickle tightly before making it vanish. He quickly ran towards the window before giving a glance at the group then at Weiss. He jumped out as the sound of sirens were near.

* * *

After some questions and some patching up thanks to a passing by ambulance, the others sat out of the museum, thinking things through. "Well, there goes the assignment…" Yang said, seemingly happy on losing it out on it.

"But… Cody got hurt! And his Eyecon was stolen!" Ruby said worried, looking at the Rider who as looking down, fist trembling.

"I need to find that thief…." He growled.

"What about the other guy…? The Blue Devil?" Ruby added.

"It's suicide…" Blake said, holding her arm as she slightly shook in fear.

"I'll find him once I get Ore back… That comes first.." Cody said as he slowly got back up.

"Cody that … That person isn't someone!" Blake warned, trying to hold back the fear from seeing the Blue Devil. "You do realize his reputation? He left many of the White Fang even criminals in fear. He killed those that are in his way! If it wasn't for Weiss you would have been killed!"

"You don't understand Blake.. I need those Eyecons!" He shouted at her.

"Speaking of Weiss…" Yang looked at the said heiress. "How come he didn't harm you?"

"It's… complicated…" Weiss replied, looking down.

Cody then stood back up as he began to walk off from the group, causing the others to chase after him and hold him back. "Let me go! I need to get those Eyecon's back!" He shouted at them, only Yang being the only one to hold him back.

"Cody, chasing after them won't solve your answers. You need to calm down and think." Yang pleaded. "Your Eyecon that the thief stole is the main thing we need to worry about. I know whoever he is has the Edison Eyecon but this won't solve anything if you keep being like this."

"I need them if I want my life back!" He shouted as he glared at them, but his eyes widen as he covered his mouth quickly.

"Your life back…? Cody what are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Yang added, her eyes narrowed.

Cody looked away as he quickly disappeared from them, causing them to start looking around for him. "Where did he?" Yang asked as Weiss grabbed the spider before the light showered around them, form the distance they then can see Cody running away from them all. "Cody wait!" Ruby shouted as they all chased after him.

* * *

 _In Beacon, Ozpin was informed of the incident in the museum. He frowned to at the footage as he sees him fighting his students, but is more surprised as to why he's in this city for once?_

 _The Blue Devil was here in Vale, after the same thing Cody is. "Hmm… This will cause more problems than I thought it would…." He said to himself as he stood up. He reached in his desk and pulled out a rolled up, worn down paper as he walked out of his office, and towards where the Blue Devil is at._

 _Meanwhile on one of the rooftops, the Blue Devil looked at Edison carefully, but as he did a faint image of Weiss appeared in his mind, causing him to shake it off. "Why did I have to save that heiress…" He growled to himself. He pocketed the Eyecon before looking at the city._

 _"So, still haven't accepted my offer?" Said a voice. Behind him stood Ozpin, holding the old papers in his hands._

 _"Why should I?" He huffed. "It's weak…" A blue symbol appearing on his waist. "What made you have the nerve to find me?"_

 _Ozpin had a small smile appear before unrolling one of the papers, revealing it to be a newspaper. "I've seen only a certain family able to fight like that. A method taught to the Sa-"_

 _"Never. Speak. Of that day." The armor glowed. "I'm no longer that kid of that family. He's gone, end of story."_

 _"Only if you let it… I'm here to still offer you a place at the school… And I believe I have 'one thing' that you will need… But only if you accept my offer to join the school." Ozpin said as he brought out another old, worn out paper, revealing it to be a signature by none other than "Oda Nobunaga"_

 _"Nobunaga…" He recognized. "The man who unified Vale…"_

 _"You are quite correct… And I will let you have this.. But only if you join the school… Otherwise I'll give to that other Rider." Ozpin stated as he rolled it up gently as he could._

 _The Blue Devil growled until a small pink glow occurred by his pocket. "You can't… It's my problem…" He muttered. It glowed again before he sighed heavily. "Fine…" he looked at Ozpin. "I… I'll accept…"_

 _Ozpin smiled as he handed him the paper as it glowed slightly. He then made the 'Eye' seal as a new figure emerges from it. It looked like a royal robe, mostly purple. It also had a long sleeves with some frills at the end as well as a hair top with its piercing purple eyes. It floated down as it looked upon the Blue Devil._

 _"Lend me your strength, Nobunaga." He stated. "The power to unify our strength as one." It nodded as it flew into his belt, becoming another Eyecon with the number "12" on it._

 _"I shall see you in school tomorrow.." Ozpin smiled as he walked away._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and the others caught up to Cody who was leaning against a tree, panting and holding his chest, still tender from the wound and stitches. "W-Why… can't you four just… let it go?" He panted heavily, almost wheezing. "I-I'm fine…."

"Cody you gotta tell us why you want those Eyecons?" Ruby pleaded. "What did you mean to wanting your life back?"

Cody just remained quiet until Yurusen popped into view. "You might as well tell them Cody… It won't hurt to know…." He said to him. Ruby squealed as she grabbed and hugged Yurusen, but this time, he didn't even try anything, just letting her hug him. She noticed quickly as she let go, as Yurusen flew up to Cody. After a few moments he took a quick breath.

"To… tell you the truth… I'm just scared to tell you all it…." Cody said softly to them, still keeping his head lowered.

"Please Cody?" Ruby pleased.

He sighed as he took off his hoodie before sliding his shirt down, to show them. On his shoulder was two white bite marks followed by a black marks coursing in his veins, but only by a bit. And it seemed to be spreading very slowly. "About a month ago… I came across something that shouldn't exist… It was… some sort of Grimm… From what I learned, it was a special kind of Grimm.. One of 13…. Sealed away eons ago…. It somewhat reawakened…. And… It killed me…" Cody started to explain. "I was able to slightly revive, thanks to Senin.. A old hermit who gave me this belt… But he said I need to collect the 15 Luminary Eyecons… Special items that when fully gathered… Can grant me one wish… But I have only 99 days to find them… before the venom spreads fully and… ends my existence… And starting today… I only have 76 days left… So you see… I can't afford to lose those Eyecon's… otherwise… I'm dead…"

They were shocked upon hearing the revelation. Their teammate was an actual living ghost. "Cody…" Ruby muttered.

"Now… you know…. The reason why I avoided many things with you all.. Was to keep this a secret…" He said softly, looking away from them. But as he did Yang walked up before punching him and sending him into a small crater.

"Y-Yang?!" Ruby exclaimed, confused.

"You should have told us before Cody! Why didn't you trust us!?" Yang demanded.

"I… I was… afraid to tell you? I was believing that… you wouldn't believe in my tale…" He said confused.

Yang cracked her knuckles causing the latter to flinch. Once done she sighs. "Cody, we're your teammates and friends. Why wouldn't we trust in what you said? We maybe only at this for a short time, but we would follow you no matter what. Just like you do for us." Yang said as she kneeled down and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We are here to help you out whenever you need it. We are a team after all."

"I… I... " He sighed. "I'm sorry for not telling you…. Please… Help me get them back?" He asked, looking up at them.

"Of course we'll help." Ruby smiled.

"We just have to find out where that thief went?" Blake stated.

"Wait, the attire the thief was wearing. Doesn't it remind you of anyone?" Weiss realized. The others were confused, making her sigh in irritation. "Do you remember Robin Hood's partner, Little John?"

"Yeah, what about him Weiss? What does that have to do with this?" She asked.

"I'm saying that this thief is doing the same things Little John does. And remember who Little John was?"

Blake was the one answer it. "A Faunus." She answered. "Then that means that the Crystal Arrow is a Faunus."

"A Faunus huh? Hmm… Say Weiss, is there any way to tell how many Faunus comes to visit this town on a daily basis?" Ruby asked her.

"We could check the Atlas Communication Towers and figure that out. Why?" She asked.

"Hehe, easy. Whatever one's just came in recently is probably Crystal Arrow! And since we know it's a Female, our search can be cut down to half!" She beamed out.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's find out!" Yang declared. The others cheered along with Cody before he cringed in pain after a long chase. Yang sighs before helping him up as they head towards the communication tower.

As they reached the tower, they were somehow able to access the top floor, only meant for reserved people. "Geez Weiss, can you gloat anymore?" Yang smirked.

"Well, at least I can do something…" She huffed as they walked over to one of the empty terminals. As she placed her scroll on it, the screen lite up as the data pours in. "Alright, we know it's a Faunus.. And seems she was ready so it's safe to assume she's been here for awhile.. " Weiss stated as she began typing away.

"It's most likely that it's been at least a week. Even she would have a tough time cracking the code for the museum…" Blake added on.

Cody then thought back to her appearance as he began to ponder. "I think her Faunus species is that of a bird… Try typing in how many female bird Faunus's came here?" Cody asked as Weiss typed it in.

What showed up was 4 females who were Faunus, bird species and came around the past week. But only two stayed while the last two were gone last night. "Alright, we have two females that could be our thief… We'll split up and question them for the truth!" Ruby shouted out as the others cheered with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Ozpin's office, he was preparing papers for the newest student to attend Beacon.._

 _"Ozpin."_

 _He looked up and saw the Blue Devil, arms crossed as Glynda was behind him, her crop at the ready._

 _"Yes? What is it Glynda?" He asked her, sipping some coffee._

 _"Explain why… he's here." She gestured to the armored person._

 _"He's going to be the new addition to Team JNPR. I thought that was already clear?" He said casually._

 _"Wait, I'm already being added to part of a Team?" He asked, surprised by this info. "You told me I would be attending, not being in a team."_

 _"Yes. I believe JNPR would be very beneficial to you. Their room has already been customized for you to be in there as well." Ozpin stated as he continued his work in enrolling him. "And to attend this school, students must be in teams. No single work until you graduate."_

 _His armor glowed upon reacting to his anger with Glynda getting prepared to stop him. **"Axel stop!"** Shouted out a voice as his pocket glowed. His glow stopped as he looked at his pocket, a pink light shot out as it landed on the Ozpin's desk. Sitting there was a small object that almost looked like an eyeball, stem included. **"Axel…. Please don't fight him…."** The eyeball pleaded, glowing a faint pink._

 _The person now named Axel's breathing slowed before calming down. Both Glynda and Ozpin were shocked to see this item talk. "Hello there? Who are you?" Ozpin asked calmly, curious on this thing._

 _It floated to them. **"I'm his little sister…** "_

 _'His sister?' Glynda thought, surprised._

 _"My I know you name too? If it's not too much trouble miss." Ozpin smiled as the eyeball looked at him._

 _ **"Luna… Luna Saber."** She answered._

 _Ozpin looked at the two, now seeing that these are the remaining members of the Saber family. 'I see it clearly now..' Ozpin thought to himself. "I see…. But yes Axel. You will be apart of a Team until you graduate. Then you may go off on your own. Understood?" He said._

 _The armored Axel looked at each one before sighing heavily. "Fine…"_

 _"Good. But before you go, may I know two things? The first is what you look like, as well… As what happened to you two?" Ozpin asked him._

 _Axel looked at him before removing the Eyecon on his belt, his armor disappearing. It revealed a young man who looks to be a year older than Cody with black hair that is somewhat messy yet sleek look to it. His face almost resembled Kirito from SAO 2 but from New ALO and having dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with his left forearm having pieces of armor on it. Under it was a dark blue shirt that had a symbol of a sword going over two wings, a moon behind it. He was also wearing black pants with a wave like design to it along with dark blue shoes._

 _"Alright. Sides from that... " Ozpin snaps a picture for him to put it in the file as he closed it. "Will you be able to tell us what happened to you two?" He asked._

 _They saw his eyes becoming dead for a moment as if whatever he went through was pure hell. "No." He answered sternly._

 _"Very well then… Then welcome to Beacon, Axel Saber." Ozpin greeted as he handed him his school uniform. "Classes start tomorrow at 8 am. You may walk around the school until then."_

 _He huffed before standing up and made his way to the elevator. Once he left, Glyna looked at Ozpin_

 _"Ozpin why are you allowing this? He killed over dozens of people, despite them being criminals and terrorists. He should be behind bars." She said._

 _He then stood up as he walked towards the window, looking out over Vale. "I fear a dangerous omen is coming Glynda.. More so than what we have here, already under our protection. If we wish to beat it, those two boys will need to work together… Whatever they did before, will be nothing compared to what may come for them…" He said as he looked at her. "Thus, I must extend my hand and show them the right path…."_

 _She looked at him for a moment before she had no choice but to agree. "Alright. What about the Council when they hear about the new student?"_

 _"We'll just tell them he has the same potential as Cody and leave it at that.. They do not need to know the other details." Ozpin then put Axel's file into one other drawers, and next to his file was what appeared to be another Eyecon, this one was blue and the number '04' on it._

* * *

Meanwhile Cody, Yang and Blake were on their way towards one of the apartment complexes to find this other Faunus on the list while Ruby and Weiss goes after the one near the docks. "Hmm.. It's big… Kinda fits with her…." Yang commented on the size of it as well as the obviousness of birds liking high places.

"Then let's catch that thief then!" Cody shouted.

"Just be careful alright? You're still not fully healed yet." Blake stated, looking at him.

"I'll try…" he smiled as they all went their separate way towards the two entrances of this complex. Cody walked up to the front desk, ringing the bell as he waits for some service. "Hello? Can I speak with someone here?"

They waited until an employee came to the front desk. Cody then brought out a picture of the other bird faunus as he pointed to it. "Excuse me, but has this woman been around lately?" He asked the clerk.

The clerk looked at the photo for a moment before nodding. "She actually came here earlier." He answered. "Did she do something wrong?"

"We just need to talk to her. Can we go into her room?" Cody asked.

"She's at the top floor. Her room will be the last one on your right." He said, pointing at the elevator.

"Thank you." They all then went into the elevator as they started to make their way up to the top floor. Once arrived, they then head towards the last room on the right as they noticed it was locked.

"Any ideas?" Yang asked.

"If you're thinking about busting down the door, no." Blake answered.

Cody just smirked. "Relax, I got this easily." He gloated as he fixed his hoodie. Blake and Yang though looked at him with a deadpanned look. "What? It's true. I can handle this without breaking it down."

"By all means go ahead." Yang insisted as she rolled her eyes.

Cody huffed as he literally walked through the door, surprising them both. A few clicks on the inside can be heard as it opens up, Cody bowing to them as he greets them. "Welcome Ladies." He smirked.

"Show off." Yang said with a grin before they entered the room.

"You asked for it." He replied as they closed the door. Inside was a very nicely made room, sides a few things catered to her species type. "Alright, let's look for Ore." He said as they split up around the room, looking for the Eyecon.

Cody was searching for his Eyecon throughout the room. However he heard snoring, prompting him to remain still. Ever so slowly, he peeked through the door and saw the same Ganma from before but… sleeping while snoring. He gulped as he quietly tiptoed into see if it was here? Doing his best not to disturb the Ganma.

He looked by the table and noticed his Ore in a glass case, preserving it. However it was the table that the Ganma was resting against. 'Let's hope this power can help…' He thought to himself. He concentrated as he glowed slightly before he started to float up a bit. He smiled as he gently floated over to the case as he reached inside it and grabbed it. He then yanked it away as he floated back down to the ground, enough distance from the sleeping enemy.

He looked at the Ganma then at his Eyecon and smiled, glad that he got it back. Now he has to find the bow and arrow of Robin Hood and return it. He walked back out as he looked around for Yang and Blake, seeing if they have it?

"Yang? Blake? Where are you two?" He said, trying to not alert the thief or the Ganma that was resting.

"Oh, they're over here…." Called out the voice. Cody turned towards the doorway to see the thief having both of them, knife to neck. Cody gritted as he sees this. He knew they would be fine, but he didn't want to take any chances just in case.

"Let them go Crystal…" He demanded.

"I won't until you hand over that thing you are holding." She demanded.

"Why? This isn't import-"

"Don't lie to me! I know that thing has the ability grant any wish. Now hand it over!" She shouted, thus waking up the Ganma.

The Ganma looked at the table then at the empty doorway. He marched out of the room until he saw Cody. _**"You!"** _ He growled.

Cody groaned. "Just great…. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…" He grimaced before looking back at Crystal. "Look, I hate to break it to you, but This Eyecon cannot grant a wish…" He said to her.

"Liar! He said it can if I get it! I won't give up to retrieve it!" She shouted. "That is the only way for me to help the other Faunus get the money they need!"

"Just like Robin Hood.." Blake muttered.

"Wait… so…. You're not doing this just for power? Or grand scheme?" Cody asked her, surprised by this.

"All I wanted was to help the other Faunus get what they need to get through with their lives." She said. "And having this power, I can do what I can to help them!"

The Ganma laughed, seeing how she thinks she was given power to help but doesn't realize the truth.

"Please… Just let me have this.. I need it… Just so, I can help them… And live up my reputation… As the descendant of Robin Hood himself." She pleaded.

"But is this what he would have wanted?" Cody questioned. "Don't you recall that Robin Hood steals from the rich to help the poor? He wouldn't do the stuff you have done to help the poor." He pointed at the bow and arrow. "Do you really want him to be disappointed to what you have done?"

Crystal flinched at this as she weakly let go of the knife. "I… I was… I was doing that… Taking down corrupt officials… and giving the people…. What they needed…. But.. when I heard of this… I.. I knew I had to take the chance.." She said softly.

The Ganma approached Crystal, _**"This is what he wanted. Don't let the boy lie to get through you. Even Robin Hood never gave up even in the most dire situations like this.**_ " He lied. _**"The power you were given is a gift. Make Robin Hood proud with your newfound power."**_

"Don't listen to him! He's lying to you. Even if you used this 'newfound power' what else will it bring? You'll be running all your life, unable to help them!" Cody shouted out. The mechanical spider jumped onto his shoulder, casting out particles of light, making the Ganma visible.

 _ **"Oi!"**_ He shouted to the Rider.

"That isn't power, Crystal!" He pointed at the Ganma. "It's just another corrupt ideal. Fooling you to believe you had this all yourself."

Crystal stood back a bit before looking at her hands. "I…" She spoke out.

"If you want true justice then do what Robin Hood would have done! Use what you have to help those that are poor! Your actions are the arrow and you are its bow."

Suddenly, the cabinet near by started to glow slightly, this caught their attentions as Cody opened it up. Inside was the Bow and Arrow, but it was glowing. _'This glow…'_ He thought to himself.

 _ **"Oh no you don't!"**_ The Ganma shouted as he rushed towards Cody. But luckily enough the Spider Lantern jumped at it, attacking him before he could reach the item.

Cody smiled as he quickly made the 'Eye' seal. What came out was a green hoodie with a golden feather on the rim. It had lots of frills around it as it made a pose of that of an archer. He then quickly strapped on the Driver as he looked up at the Damashii. "Please, help me. Let me become your arrow, protecting those from the forces who want to erase the ideals of the youth." Cody said to it.

It nodded to him before floating into his belt. In Cody's waiting hand was a new Eyecon that was green on the back and top with the number '03' on it. "Another Luminary... " Cody said softly as Condor flew in to knock the Ganma out the window.

Cody turned to the three as he looked at Crystal who was now on her knees. "Can I leave it to you two to help her out?" He asked them. The two nodded before Cody went after the Ganma, by jumping out after it.

* * *

The Ganma continue its retreat as it was running through the park. However the Condor flew to it, pecking on its head. _**"Hey stop that!"**_ It demanded, swinging its tomahawk around to get rid of the bird.

"Then how about me?" Cody asked as he swung his sword at the Ganam, causing its black blood to spew from the small cut.

 _ **"You brat!"**_ He roared, a red shield appearing in front of him as the Ganma began to throw its axes at him.

"WOAH!" Cody quickly dodged it as he changed the weapon into its gun mode as he open fired at it. However each shot was being blocked by the red shield that was protecting the Ganma as it throws its tomahawks at him.

 _'Damn it… And I can't use Edison now to get past that thing….'_ Cody growled in his thoughts.

Yurusen suddenly appeared from a puff of smoke. "You idiot, don't you remember what you learned? Even in the most fortified defenses, there's always…"

"An opening." Cody realized. He continued to evade the tomahawks, looking at the Ganma. As if time slowed down, he saw a small hole in the shield the moment it threw its axe before going back up to allow it to grab another tomahawk. _'And there it is!'_ He shouted in his head. He then opened up the driver as he took out the new one. "Robin Hood… Ikouze!" He then pressed on it as the number '03' showed up. He then placed it in as he closed the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The Robin Hood Damashii then flew out of the driver, doing its pose as it started to fly around him.

"Henshin!" He yelled out as he pushed in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! ROBIN HOOD!**_

 _ **HELLO! ARROW! MORI DE AOU!**_

Robin Hood placed itself onto Cody as the new form emerged. While not much changed once on him, he did gain a new faceplate that showed a bow and arrow, combined and pointing down. Suddenly Condor squawked as it flew over to him. Cody extended his arm with the weapon in hand the it literally deformed and reassembled into what now appears to be a mechanical bow for him.

"Oh? Now this is interesting! But no time to be in awe!" Cody said to himself as he placed the weapon near his belt.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**_

As the tune played, Cody grabbed where the points were at. As he did an energy version of the string appeared as he pulled it back like a bow as a green version of the Ghost Seal appears behind him. The tip of Condor glowed as Cody waited for the right moment to unleash this.

The Ganma was about to throw another tomahawk, a hole in the shield appearing which allowed Cody to have the chance. In a split second, Cody let go of the string along with pressing the button.

 _ **OMEGA-STRIKE!**_

One large, green energy arrow shot out of Condor as it split the axe in two before quickly entering the small weak point as it pierced the Ganma. It yelled out in pain as the Parka Ghost it had popped off before it and the Parka exploded. Only leaving an Native American like tomahawk left. Cody sighed as he took out Robin Hood and closed the driver.

 _ **OYASUMI!**_

He then took a deep breath before sighing slightly. While he did replace the Eyecon he lost, he still felt empty from that experience. But he snapped out of it as he felt someone placing their hand on him. He looked up to see Yang smiling at him as Blake and Crystal walked up to him.

"The thing is gone…?" Crystal asked, nervously.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you were fooled by that thing… But this Eyecon can't grant you a wish… In fact…. It holds half of my soul…" Cody mentioned to her.

"I...I'm sorry…" She deeply apologized. "He said it would have granted me a wish…"

"Crystal. Do you really need a wish? You have amazing gifts. One I'm sure Robin Hood would appreciate. But if only you use it in a way that helps everyone… Not just for the Faunus okay?" Cody said to her, smiling.

She nodded. "I guess I have to turn myself in…" She muttered before looking at the three. "Thank you…"

"Are you sure Crystal?" Blake asked her. "If you just tell them about your predicament, I'm pretty sure they won't go too hard on you.."

"I'm sure." She replied. "I have to be truthful to myself." She looked at Cody. "You said so yourself: I am the bow while my actions is the arrow." After a bit, the police came over as they took her into custody. They wave to her goodbye as they went to go meet up with Ruby and Weiss. "I do hope that they'll be easy on her at least?" Blake said to them.

"Either way, I'm more glad that I was able to convince her about her ways… I don't like it when I see people throwing away what precious time they have with their lives… I should know after all... " Cody responded, head slightly lowered until he flinches from a chop to the head. He looked around to see Yang holding her fist up.

"It will be alright Cody." Yang assured. "I'm sure you will get your life back."

For some reason, this made him feel a bit at ease as he smiled back at her and nodded.

* * *

After a bit more walking they finally reached Ruby and Weiss at the park. "So! How did it go? Did you get your Eyecon back?" Ruby asked them.

"That and more." He smirked as he not only showed them Ore again, but the new addition as well.

"It says Robin Hood!" Ruby noticed. "Doesn't that means it holds the soul of Robin Hood!" She leaned close to the Eyecon, stars in her eyes.

"Mhm. It does. Plus turns out.." Cody then looked up as Condor flew in. "He can form a new weapon for me too. A bow to be exact."

"That's so awesome!"

"Then what about the bow and arrow that the thief stole?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Upon hearing that, they all being to look away awkwardly, scratching their heads or avoiding contact until both Yang and Blake pushed Cody forward. He looked back at them, but their nods made him sigh.

"Well… you see Weiss…. To make this Eyecon… It seemed to resonate with Crystal… and… by making a seal…. It turned into… Well… This…" Cody jestered to the new Eyecon as Weiss's eyes widen.

 _ **"WHAT!?"**_ She yelled.

Cody quickly covered his ears from her scream. "Ow… Hey, don't blame me for this.." She then walked up as she jabbed his chest with her finger.

"That was a priceless item! Don't you realize the damage you have done!?" She pointed out. "What will happen now since the museum won't have it back!?"

"Um uh… I uh…." Cody looked at the others for help but they just backed away slowly.

"Turn it back…."

Cody then looked at Weiss, surprised. "Turn it back?" He questioned.

"Yes! Turn it back to the bow and arrow and hand it over to the museum!"

"I don't think I can Weiss. Once it's an Eyecon, it can't be turned back. If it could, don't you think I would've tried it with Ore and become whole again?" Cody argued back.

Her eye twitched. "Why you- you can't- ugh!," she then turned away with a huff and walked away, upset.

"At least I'm not The Blue Devil and takes things from others that could cost them their life…" Cody muttered, not realizing how loud he was with that comment.

"What did you say…?" Weiss' tone was ice cold, no pun intended.

"You heard me. If it wasn't due to that monster, I wouldn't have lost Edison!" Cody said to her, looking away.

 _ ***SMACK!***_

Cody slowly touched his face as he turned to Weiss, her hand across the air, shaping that she slapped him. "What was that for Weiss?!"

"He is no monster!" She shouted.

"Weiss, just what is it with you and the Blue Devil?" Blake asked. "Don't you know what he has been doing?"

Weiss glared at her teammate. "He's not a murderer or a monster if that is what you are thinking." She countered.

"I have to agree with Blake, Weiss." Cody said. "After what happened in the museum, I wanted to know more about the Blue Devil. Don't you realize that he killed 57 criminals and members of the White Fang all together?"

"He's not a killer for Oum's Sake!" She yelled. "He saved my life! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here!"

They were shocked from hearing the Heiress say that the Blue Devil saved her. "Please tell me you're joking, Weiss." Yang said.

"I'm not joking!" She barked.

"He actually saved you..?" Ruby asked.

"Of course he did!" She replied. "Why do you guys find this so hard to believe!?"

"Cause that bastard almost killed Cody for pete sakes!" Yang shouted out, her hair glowing slightly. "So, 'Princess', tell us why you still trust him?"

The heiress was quiet, being questioned to why she trusts the Blue Devil. It's about time her teammates know about her encounter. "It started before I attended Beacon…"

* * *

 _FLASHBACK (WEISS' POV)_

 _After that singing that song, I wanted to be away for a while but how could I? No one understands me, no one._

 _The White Fang already caused enough problems in my life… Just why is it so hard for me to have a life like other people?_

 _I let out a sigh before walking away. But as I did, I started to walk slowly, without realizing where I was going? And it was at that moment, I almost lost my life._

 _As I walked backstage, I accidentally bumped into someone, I didn't apologize since I wasn't in the mood, but as I looked up, my fear turned pale… There in front of me was the commander of the White Fang at that time. He had a devilish grin as he grabbed me and gagged my mouth. I could only scream as much as I could from being gagged as they made haste outside and towards a powerplant building._

 _I could hear them talking into the a scroll saying it worked.. And prepare the camera….. And guillotine…. I knew there and then I was about to be killed. Tears streamed down my face as I pray for some salvation. Someone to save me from this….._

 _The lights suddenly shut down, even the scroll powered down all of the sudden. "I thought you said the power was working!?" One of them shouted._

 _"It should! We're at a power plant! This stuff can't just be 'turned' off!" The other one replied._

 _"Then find out what happened!" The commander ordered. The grunt nodded before leaving the room to find out what happened._

 _It felt like minutes has past and their grunt didn't come back. "What's taking him so long!?"_

 _"Ugh… I'll find him…" Complained one of the others as they went off to find their missing grunt._

 _After a couple more minutes, I suddenly heard gunshots, a lot of them. Then it stopped?_

 _"Hey what's going on over there!?" The commander asked over his Scroll. "Hey answer me!"_

 _"They won't answer you… not anymore" A voice said over the scroll._

 _The commander growled as he smashed his scroll before turning to me. He then brought out a knife as he walked over to me. "Start the recording…. We're doing this now…" He said coldly._

 _The last few grunts nodded as they all brought out their scrolls to record it. I could only whimper from my inevitability…_

 _"Hey who are-" a voice said from the door until we heard a few punches. The door opened, the grunt who guarded the door now on the ground but he was being held by the head by an armored figure._

 _He was wearing a black hoodie with blue trimmings over his torso. Under it was black armor with blue lines on his forearms, chest, and legs, resembling bones. His chest had a symbol of what looks to be an eye but with two 'flares on it._

 _The most menacing feature about the figure was his face. He had a black helmet with a full blue visor with black 'eyes' and 'teeth'. Along with that were two horns on his head._

 _It was like he was a devil walking on Remnant._

 _"It's the Blue Devil!" The commander shouted to the grunts._

 _They quickly drew out their weapons as the ones with gun opened fired upon him. But it seemed to just… faze through him. Like he was some sort of mist? And for the ones who had melee weapons, they were tossed either into some boxes or out the window. He made it easy…._

 _His hand glowed when it was near his waist and brought out a strange blue rifle. "Cobra." He called out._

 _A mechanical snake appeared by his shoulder before slithering to the weapon. Once it got near the barrel, it became a blade, forming a sickle. He charged forward towards the grunts as they met in the middle._

 _He struck the first one across the chest before slamming the next one to the ground. When one tried to strike him from behind, he elbowed the White Fang soldier before spinning around, delivering a 360 roundhouse kick, sending the grunt to one of his fallen comrades. He turned his head to the commander, weapon at the ready._

 _He growled in anger as he quickly placed the knife to my neck, I could even feel some blood dripping down from my neck. He was ready to kill me… And I felt so powerless, yet, I was amazed by this warrior…_

 _"You best stand back. Otherwise her blood WILL be on your hands!" He shouted out. "Now, drop it!" He commanded._

 _The so-called Blue Devil was quiet before he dropped his rifle. "Now move it away from you!"_

 _He kicked his rifle towards us, sliding across the ground. The commander laughed upon this. "So the Blue Devil is giving up now! Now I can-"_

 _"Cobra."_

 _The blade suddenly went back to its cobra form and lunged at the commander. It bit onto his face, causing him to release me to pry off the serpent. "Get off of me!" He wailed as he tried to slash the cobra away, but in doing so, he cut me. Giving me this scar on my eye..._

 _The Blue Devil charged forward as he tackled the commander to the ground. He punched the commander over and over before lifting him up, the mask shattered and fear in the Faunus' eyes. "You and those of evil are weak. The strong can bring you to your knees." The Blue Devil said, his armor glowing blue._

 _He then gave one last punch, sending him flying out from the wall as the commander fell into a patch of debris down below. He panted slightly as he turned to me, kneeling down before untying me. He even had some first aid to patch my eye up._

 _But the sirens came close as he turned his head towards it. He looked back at me before handing me what looked like a white rose. He then stood up before walking towards the hole he made. "I… liked your song.." Was the only thing he said as he disappeared from my view._

* * *

Weiss presented the said item from a small chest she kept by the bookcase. It looked like it hasn't wilted at all. "Ever since then…. I believed what he stood for. He was the final straw that made me want to be a Huntress." She said softly before turning to the others. "So, for me? The reason why I trust him and believe in him, is because he saved my life and showed me what I now want to do with my life."

"So the scar…" Yang realized. "Was from that incident…?"

The heiress held the white rose close to her, as if the rose was valuable to her. "Yes… but it would have been worse if it wasn't for him…" she admitted. "That's why I keep reading the newspapers, to see if there was anything related to him."

"Weiss…" Ruby said softly. Not knowing that trauma.

"Still…" Blake muttered. "He is still a criminal.. And more importantly, thanks to him, Cody may not have a way to revive again!" Blake shouted, wanting to take her fear out on The Blue Devil.

Weiss gritted her teeth, hearing how she thinks the Blue Devil is considered a 'criminal'. She felt hurt from hearing that. Blake didn't understand the life she went through, the pain, the loneliness. Being targeted by the White Fang every day.

The Blue Devil was the reason to why she is alive! The reason what brought her to come to Beacon!

"Look… We're all tired from today and what happened… Why don't we just head back to the school and get some ice cream?" Ruby asked, trying to keep everyone together.

"I rather get my Eyecon back…" Cody muttered, still loud enough for Weiss to hear.

Having enough, Weiss walked away, very angry at her teammate. "W-Weiss!" Ruby called out.

Cody just growled as he disappeared too, leaving them as well. "Cody?" Ruby frowned as Yang and Blake placed their hands on her.

"Let's… just give them some space…. We'll see them at school tomorrow okay?" Yang said, trying to cheer Ruby up.

Ruby watched her partner from a distance. She never saw her act like this. The Blue Devil to her was her savior. Just what kind of person was this vigilante…?

* * *

A/N: HELLO MINNA! Man was this a long one... I do hope you enjoyed the new Chapter? And I wanna give a big thank you to my new co-writer for this fic, ShadowBladeKnight. He is a great writer who I must thank a lot for joining me in this. It'll help us both out with our Rwby fics now. ^^

So yeah! Seems theres a bit more story to Weiss and The Blue Devil? BUT! You'll have to wait until Chap 7 for more of it! XD

Until then, later minna.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unknown Surprise?

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 7: An Unknown Surprise?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _FLASHBACK (WEISS' POV)_

 _After a couple of weeks since that day, I wanted to know who he was. All I knew at first was that he was called the one name that all of Atlas knew._

 _The Blue Devil._

 _What's strange was the rumors said that he appeared out of nowhere, stopping criminals in certain locations as if he knew what is going on. He even stopped White Fang Operations._

 _There was even mentions of him in Vacuo and Mistral but not Vale, strangely. It was as if he was an actual Devil able to walk on this realm. There were times the only thing left behind were bodies, some cut down, some shot. Most of them were left scarred as if whatever he has done brought fear into them. Who wouldn't blame them when I saw how he fought?_

 _It made me wary, scared, and nervous about him._

 _People said he should be put behind bars despite what he has done. Those that went after him never had the chance to capture him. Even the White Fang, who officially were criminals said that he was a menace to society! They were all wrong! All wrong…._

 _For some reason… when he saved me and I looked at him… I… Could see his eyes.. And… I felt pain… The same pain I ha-... Once had…_

 _The pain he had… It was like he had no meaning to live, only fighting… It was like it could have been me._

 _But… now? I do feel a lot more alive than before.. I .. I just wish… I could meet him…. I want to know who he really is..._

* * *

The sun rolled up as it beamed into the room. It hit Weiss's face as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the gorgeous sunrise. She yawned as she stretched. She looked around to see her teammates. Ruby was still above her, arms dangling from her bed. Yang was also just a mess, her clothes were parted in different ways, and it seems she didn't even put on a bra before bed! Blake though.. Was somehow curled up in a ball? Odd…

Weiss looked at the last area where their last teammate was. But he wasn't there. She frowned a bit before huffing and turning away from the spot. 'Like I now care about that jerk?' She thought to herself. But before she got out of bed, she felt something poking at her. She reached under the covers… and there was another white rose… But.. this one looked more fresh than hers.

 _'Could… he be really?'_ She thought to herself as she looked outside the window, slightly grasping the new rose in her hand, against her chest.

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)**_

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they class h it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Alan and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**_

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

Today was a new day for the school and for learning to commence. And today was another exhibition match. Once many students looked forward too. As Team RWBY walked in, Weiss noticed the familiar dirty blonde teammate… Sitting in her spot of all places?!

"What are you doing at my seat!?"

Cody looked up, somewhat with a bored expression. "Oh, hey Ice Queen." He said monotoned like.

"Don't 'hey' me! I'm asking you a question!"

He just blinked as he turned his attention forward, somewhat ignoring her on purpose as a faint smirk appears on his lips.

Weiss's face became red with anger, grabbing hold of her book, ready to hit him with it. Luckily enough Ruby stepped in to stop it. "L-Let's not do this here you two… You can use my seat Weiss. I have a special pillow on it for you!" Ruby smiled as she showed her the seat with said pillow. All it had was their team's faces on it.

Weiss looked at Cody for a moment before she huffed, "Fine." Both Ruby and Yang sighed with relief as they took their seats along with Blake who was reading something? But worst part was that Weiss was right next to Cody, who he slightly elbowed her as they wait for the class to start.

Weiss gritted her teeth into they saw Goodwitch enter the classroom. "Alright students, before we being class we have an announcement to make." She informed. This got the class quiet as they waited for her to tell them the news.

"We have a new student enrolling in Beacon." She continued, whispered going around until the sound of her crop silenced it. "I want you all on your best behavior and treat him like any other student." She looked at the door, gesturing for the new student to enter.

It was a young man who looks to be a year older than Cody with black hair that is somewhat messy yet sleek look to it. His face almost resembled Kirito from SAO 2 but from New ALO and having dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with his left forearm having pieces of armor on it. Under it was a dark blue shirt that had a symbol of a sword going over two wings, a moon behind it. He was also wearing black pants with a wave like design to it along with dark blue shoes.

His expression was stoic and calm but his eyes showed a very serious look behind the calm expression.

"I want you students to welcome our new student, Axel Saber of the Saber family."

While some of the students were already smiling, a few mumbles, mutters and whispers enter the room as well. Causing an odd ominous aura from it. Although, while that was happening, a few female students sighed happily as they looked at him.

"Well, he seems to be Mr. Cupid" Yang smirked slightly.

"Alright, that is enough. Sides from your 'talks' he does have one place to be at. Starting today he will be partnered with Team JNPR."

Upon hearing that the class started to talk louder before, unbelieving about this and how another student joined an already established team.

"YES! We got one too Ruby! We're coming for ya!" Nora shouted out with glee as she cracks her knuckles. As both Jaune and Ren sighed from her antics.

What they didn't know was that Axel's fist clenched tightly upon hearing this. And as soon as he took his seat next to Jaune, Goodwich brought out her scroll. "Alright, who wants to go first?

* * *

 _A few hours later…._

Jaune was panting as he held onto his knees to stand in front of his opponent, the mace wielder known as Cardin Winchester. Cardin chuckled before Jaune made a last ditch effort and charged him head-on. Cardin slid to the left and let Jaune's momentum carry him past Cardin. Once Jaune was past him, he swung his mace and hit Jaune's shield, knocking him back a few feet to the ground. Jaune got up quickly and charged once again, colliding his sword against Cardin's mace. Cardin levered himself over Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." He said as he grinned.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune winced out as Cardin kicked him in his gut, causing him to lower to the ground. Knocked to the ground, Jaune's arm curled around his torso, slowly struggling to roll back to his feet. As his head turned, he saw Cardin above him, his mace raised for a finishing blow to cave his head in, only to be stopped by the lights blaring back on and a buzzer sounding off behind him.

The sharp voice of Glynda Goodwitch then pierced the following silence as Cardin slowly backed away. "Cardin, that's enough." Glynda Goodwitch spoke as the lights flashed back on for the whole room and a buzzer sounded, signalling the match was over.

Professor Goodwitch turns back to the rest of us, she raised her scroll, showing the levels of Aura remaining in the two participating students. "Students, as you see, Mister Arc's Aura has dropped down into the red. If this were a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune would no longer be fit to continue the battle and the official would call the match."

Turning back to look at the downed teen, she looked over him with an unimpressed expression on her face. "Mister Arc, it has been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll when in combat. Not to mention, you have been receiving training from Professor Ankh. Gauging your Aura will help you decide whether it is the right time to attack or if a more defensive strategy would be a wiser choice. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now, would we?" She continued.

With a snicker, Cardin left the stage. "Speak for yourself…"

However, Goodwitch stopped him, having a small smirk of her own, "Since you are still in the clear for your aura, Mister Winchester, perhaps you wish to continue to fight?"

With a cocky expression on his face, Cardin gave a nod, tossing his mace over his shoulder once again. "I don't see why not. Bring on the next weakling."

Goodwitch looked at each student until her eyes were set on Axel who was leaning his back against the wall. "Mister Saber will be your next opponent."

Now this caused murmur amongst the students since they never seen him fight. Axel looked at her for a moment before he stood straight before entering the arena; no weapons in his grasp but with his hands in his pockets. "You already for this, weakling?" Cardin questioned him with his mace ready.

Axel narrowed his eyes, giving off a strong yet dangerous glare at Cardin but to the students, they could feel the intent Axel has and some with a cold chill. Once Professor Goodwitch signaled the match to begin, Cardin charged forward and swung his mace.

Axel, however, he easily dodged the swing with his hands in his pocket. Cardin looked back and saw Axel still remained focus and not hurt and so he decided to swung his mace once again but still Axel kept dodging them left and right that it made the students in awe how easily he is dodging Cardin's attacks without breaking a sweat.

"Look at him go." one of the students commented.

"Why is he doing that? He's just dodging… Not a very strategic maneuver" Another got out.

Cody however knew what Axel was doing; he was tiring Cardin out. And his theory was correct as they all saw that Cardin's swings are getting slower. Cardin panted as the timer showed that there was 50 seconds left. "Stop dodging like a coward would ya!?" he roared.

Oh how that word ticked Axel off but didn't show it. The atmosphere around the room became a bit colder.

"D-Did it got cold all of the sudden?" Ruby asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about sis? I feel smooth as ice…" Yang smirked at her bad joke.

Cardin roared once more as he swung his mace once more but to their shock, Axel raised his hand and caught the handle that was near the blunt, sharp part of the mace. This caused everyone except Goodwitch to be shocked.

"What the-"

Before Cardin could finish, Axel punched the mace weilder's chest then delivering a kick to his shin, causing Cardin to fall on one knee before Axel delivered a roundhouse kick, sending the teen flying but not out of the arena. The dark-haired teen wasn't finished there as he went after Cardin who was gonna swing his mace one last time but instead saw Axel behind him as he grabbed him and flipped him over as Cardin landed face down on the ground as the timer went off in time.

They looked at the Aura that was left and saw Axel's Aura was green while Cardin's was dangerously in the red. "Who said I was a coward… punk." he questioned before he knelt down at him. "Remind yourself that your attitude and your cockiness will lead to wasting your life." he continued.

He stood back up and walked away but Cardin was pissed. He got up as he growled, "You… BASTARD!" He charged towards Axel as Goodwitch was gonna stop him but instead Axel stopped him. Axel quickly delivered an elbow to Cardin's chest without looking, causing the latter to gasp for air. Axel turned around as he simply tapped the mace wielder's forehead who then fell on his back, knocked out.

He looked at Goodwitch. "I think he needs to be checked along with his temper." he said before joining with the students as they were all quiet that the only sound was the sound of a pencil dropped. Cody was left shocked on how quickly Axel reacted. No doubt that this person trained beyond his limit knowing that he used his own bare hands to beat the bully.

 _'Who are you exactly…?'_ Cody thought.

"Okay, I believe after those matches, we have time for one more…" Goodwitch said as she looked at her scroll. "Miss Schnee, you're up. Choose your opponent."

"I want to challenge Cody," she answered, glaring at him. As that challenge was spoken, several students started the murmurs again, wondering what happened between them?

Cody looked back at Weiss as he frowned. "Fine. I accept…" They both then stood up as they went to the changing room for their weapons and gear.

They returned wearing their combat attire as they stepped onto the arena. "Okay, you know the drill you two. Begin!" She proclaimed as the match bell rang, starting the match as they both rushed towards each other, weapons colliding as they stood there, trying to gain some ground.

"Good luck, _ **'Ice Queen'**_. "Cody smirked.

Weiss gritted her teeth before using her Semblance to form a glyph under the Rider.

He looked down as she shifted her hands to make sure he was sent flying into the ceiling. It worked as he rose up quickly to it. But once up there he shifts his weapon into gun mode as he open fires down onto her.

She brought up another glyph to shield herself from the shots, each one landing on the glyph before she stabbed her weapon to the ground, casting ice towards Cody.

He quickly reacts as he takes apart the weapon as he turns it into a naginata as he twirls it around, cutting the ice to shreds that comes up to him.

Weiss, having enough of this, decided to charge forward as she lunged her blade at Cody. The latter was blocking the attacks before she managed to through some of his defenses. He didn't react in time as she was able to pierce him, sending him falling to the ground and his aura levels slowly depleting.

"Cheap shot…." He grunted.

"I'm not through just yet!" She responded, her rapier switching from Ice Dust to Fire Dust. The blade glowed red before she lunged it at him.

He smirked as he struck the ground, creating a small cloud from the rocks below his feet. "You think that will stop me?" She called out as she stopped her lunge and tossed a ball of fire near the dust cloud, setting it ablaze.

She panted slightly as she wondered when he'll come out. "Behind you 'Princess'.." Called out a whisper from behind her. She turned around to see Cody now covered in fire as he strikes her, sending her skidding across the area, far enough for some room.

"Liked it?" He asked her with a smirk, seeing her mixed yet confused reaction.

"I'm not giving up!" She declared, summoning a couple of glyphs around the two.

'Oh boy..' He thought to himself as he then finally strapped on the driver. He then brought out his new one as he clicked and placed it in.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The Robin Hood Damashii then flew out of the driver, doing its pose as it started to fly around him.

"Henshin!" He yelled out as he pushed in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! ROBIN HOOD!**_

 _ **HELLO! ARROW! MORI DE AOU!**_

Cody donned on his new Damashii form, surprising the students, including one other person in the room. _'Let's see if she notices this?'_ Cody thought to himself as Condor attached to his weapon, getting ready for Weiss's attack.

She got into a stance, her rapier now up before she swings it, the glyphs casting shards of ice towards the now armored Rider.

As ice rained down and struck him, he grunted as he pulle dout the lever before pushing it back in. "If attacking you with one arrow won't work, then how about 6 of them?!" He shouted out.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **ROBIN HOOD! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

Just then five clones of Cody appeared as they all in sync pulled back on the bow before unleashing several arrows, each one quickly stopping the ice before the real Cody places the weapon against his belt

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**_

He then quickly turned around as he pointed it straight as the now defenseless Weiss. "Say cheese!"

 _ **OMEGA-STRIKE!**_

Her eyes widen as Cody released the arrow, the blast hitting her as she was sent across the arena. The timer went off, showing that the match ended in a draw, causing a majority of the students to "Aw" in defeat, wanting to see a winner.

Cody panted as he quickly changed back to normal before walking up to Weiss, holding out her hand with a sadden frown. "I'm… sorry…" He apologized. "I… shouldn't have insulted someone you believed in..."

She looked at him for a moment before accepting it. Cody pulled her up as she wiped off the dust on her clothes. "Don't insult his name next time," she warned.

"I'll… keep that in mind…" He smiled softly. "Also, you would've beaten me if I didn't use my Semblance to get behind ya." He chuckled.

She huffed before turning her head away before a slight smile appeared on her face, as she faced away from him.

* * *

After class ended with Cardin being sent to the infirmary with Axel not in trouble, they all left but some students were left curious knowing that the new student knows how to fight and thinking if he should join them. Hell, even some of the female students were 'curious' about him.

"I gotta say, that Axel guy sure taught Cardin a lesson." Blake commented.

"He is kinda scary…" Ruby muttered.

"Gives off a cold feeling like you do. Isn't that right Ice Queen." Yang grinned at Weiss.

"Why does everyone call me that?" She questioned.

As for Cody, he head his head slightly lowered, somewhat in a daze.

"Hey Cody what's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I don't know but I have the feeling someone is watching me…" he answered quietly.

They looked around and saw no one is watching them. "You're imagining things." Weiss said.

Unknowingly, a mechanical cobra hissed a bit before returning to its master to report its update.

With the new student, he was eating alone at a table. He wanted to be alone after that class. He heard hissing, prompting him to lower his hand as the mechanical cobra slithered onto his hand. It relayed him the update before folding into its phone mode.

He gritted his teeth before going back to eating his food. He knew that the 'weakling' obtained a new Eyecon and he wasn't even aware of it! "Weak fool… How did he get another one? He's not strong.." He muttered to himself. _'Just how many does he even have?'_ He thought to himself, thinking it would just be best to beat it out of him… Maybe even next Class Match?

However he would be showing the whole class who he really is. He wanted no one to know his reputation as the Blue Devil.

No one.

However his lone eating was interrupted when the sound of trays being placed on the table. He looked up to see Team JNPR and RWBY sitting with him. "Hey, no need to eat alone new buddy!" Nora beamed as she grabbed some of his fries without him noticing.

The young man was quiet upon seeing them. "So… your name's Axel, right?" Jaune asked. "Sounds like a cool name."

The young man still remained quiet. "Come on… You don't need to be shy. Especially around us now. We're your teammates." Pyrrha said with a smile.

The young man's hand clenched. He simply got up and walked away, not willing to sit with them. They watched him find a new table that was empty in which he took before sitting alone once again.

Cody took notice of that as his brow raised up a bit. 'Why does that look… feel so familiar?' He thought to himself as both Nora and Jaune both sigh slightly. "It'll be fine you two. It'll just take time for him to lighten up to you all." Cody reassured.

"It doesn't look like he wants to be near anyone," Blake commented.

"Eh, his loss. Sides, since he's your teammate now, he'll be sleeping and waking up with you all! He'll get used to us in no time." Yang smiled as she patted Cody too hard, causing him to cough up some food.

"Gross!" Weiss scowled in disgust.

* * *

Cody, Team RWBY and Team JNPR continued their lunch as Nora, in an ominous voice, was telling her most recent tale… again. "So there we were, in the middle of the night…"

Ren's monotone voice then cut in. 'It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursa…"

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Only two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Liens selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora crossed her arms grinning proudly.

Ren gave a shake of his head and sighed. "She has been having this dream for nearly a month now…"

"Sounds like some sort of fever dream if you ask me.." Cody stated, yet curious on how she can dream like that?

Pyrrha glanced over at Jaune, who was picking at his food with an off look on his face. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jumping back into awareness, he glanced around, nodding with a false smile. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why do you ask?"

Ruby glanced up at him, frowning slightly. "It's just that you are acting kind of… not okay."

"Ah! Guh… I'm so fine! Just not um… Very hungry right now…"

The gang then heard some hard laughing as they turned to see Cardin pulling the ears on another student's head. She was a faunus, and most likely based on a rabbit. She was also a Sophomore, yet things like this still happen to her daily.

Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder her face wearing an expression of concern. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who, Cardin Winchester? He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

"Jokes? Dude, that's straight up torture if you ask me… He's been bullying you ever since the teams were made…" Cody frowned.

"Oh please, name one time he has 'bullied' me." Jaune stated in his unconvincing defiance.

"Well, there was the time he pushed you into your locker and sent you into a cave of Ursa's." Cody mentioned one.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune wasn't even trying to defend anymore.

"Jaune." Pyrrha spoke up. "You know, if you ever need help you can just ask." She pointed up in a helpful tone.

"Ow that really hurt!" Cried out the girl. They all turned to see Cardin pulling on the girl's rabbit ears a lot harder than before.

"See? I told you it was real. What a fre-" Suddenly a large piece of watermelon hits him in the face. It drips down as he sees Cody already off his seat, tossing up another piece.

"Whoops! My bad…" Cody smirked. "Sticky fingers…"

Cardin growled as he and his cronies stood up. However one thing they didn't notice was that the debris of the watermelon landed on the new student's tray.

He just stared at it before standing up. "ENOUGH! YOU GUYS BETTER SIT OR I WILL GIVE YOU A DAMN REASON! I ALREADY AM SICK OF YOUR STUPID NONSENSE!"

This made the whole cafeteria silent as a bat as what appears to be a tumbleweed blowing through the floors. Yang and Ruby looked around, surprised this stopped everyone as she leaned in and whispered. "Sounds like, someone has anger management issues…"

The young man threw his food away before leaving, before turning to look at them. "Nothing but idiots."

Once gone, everything starts to pick back up as Cardin and his cronies stored out as well. Cody frowned at this, almost hoping to have a match to smack them down. He then turned to the Faunus as he walked up to her and helped her. "You alright?" He asked her.

She slowly nodded. "T-thank you…" He smiled as he offered her his hand. "Cody Aldrich."

"V-Velvet… Velvet Scarlatina." She replied nervously as Cody helped her up.

"Velvet huh? It's a cute name for a sweet girl. How about you come sit with me and my friends? I'm sure they would like to talk with you." Cody offered as he smiled to her.

She blushed upon the comment. "S-Sure…" He smiled as he helped her towards the group as they began to chat away.

* * *

As the classes ended Cody started to walk around the campus,deep in thought. Mostly wondering what the deal with Axel was? And… Why it felt so familiar to him? But as he did, he started to get a odd feeling.. One with anger yet annoyance. "Cardin? What do you want?" He asked, turning his head.

The bully of Beacon smirked as his cronies held Cody in a vice grip. "I have a bone to pick with you," he cracked his knuckles.

Cody just chuckled lightly. "Is this supposed to be intimidating? Cause… I've seen scarier chickens then you four pigeons of a team." He taunted.

Cardin frowned before punching Cody in the gut causing the latter to almost cough up his lunch. "You were saying?"

He groaned and coughed a bit as he looked back up and chuckled again. "Was that a punch? Or a light breeze? I can never tell the difference between them."

Now this made Cardin mad. He reared his arm back, only for it to stop. They looked and saw Axel. "Enough, punk." He warned.

"Relax, you'll get your turn newbie.. This punk needs to know the top of the food chain.." Cardin said as he threw his punch, only for it to stop right in front of Cody's face. "W-What the?"

He looked at his wrist, seeing Axel's hand gripping it. He suddenly felt pain as the grip became tighter, making Cardin go to his knees. "I only give one chance…." He warned. "Leave or I will show you what a beating really means."

Cardin started to groan in pain as his arms kept being twisted. The cronies wanted to jump in but something compelled them not to. But after a few seconds Cardin just simply nods to Axel, submitting defeat.

Axel shoves Cardin away, the bullies running away from him. He looks back at Cody with a look as if he was reading him, gauging his skills.

"Ugh…. Gonna feel that in the morning…" He groaned as he stood up, rubbing his stomach. "Thanks man… And while I do appreciate the save, I was ready to dodge that next punch." He smiled softly.

Axel scoffed before turning away, leaving Cody where he was. As Cody watched him, more and more answers wanted to be questioned at the time. But he just sighed and shrugged it for now as he returned to his dorm. Not realizing what worries he's about to start.

* * *

Axel knew that the 'Ghost' was weak. The boy should have done it sooner than later. He looked at the Scroll before looking at the door. "I hate this." He muttered. "They are only weak fools.." He sighed as he slowly opens the door. Inside was his "team", each one doing something. Nora was trying to balance on some books upside down, while Jaune was helping her. Ren thought seemed to be meditating as Pyrrha was polishing her spear.

They all stopped as they looked at the door, before smiling at Axel. "Welcome Bunk Buddy! You're just in time for Extreme Bookstacks! "Nora said in a man like tone.

"It's a lot more interesting than it sounds." Jaune added on.

Axel was quiet before walking to his new bed. He removed his jacket and threw it by the foot of the bed. They saw the symbol on his shirt more clearly now yet with a trained eye from Ren and Pyrrha, the two saw a glimpse of scars under the sleeves.

Axel turned to the two, "Something you want?"

"No, not really." Pyrrha said as she went back to her polishing. Nora then jumped off of the bookstack as she landed next to him,

"SO! Where did you come from? How old are you? Are you scared of heights?" More and more questions popped up as Nora asked him, to the point where she was talking too fast.

"Nora, calm down. No need to get riled up again.." Ren said to her as she finally stopped talking and rushed back over to the bookstack.

Axel was relieved that she was away from him. He already has enough problems as it is.

As the night progressed, the others were fast asleep, as the mysterious new student was leaving the room. Going to the rooftops, he looked around to make sure no one sees what he is about to do. He reached in his pocket and got out a certain item; an Eyecon.

* * *

 _Weiss was sleeping peacefully throughout the night. But suddenly, her scar started to act up as her eyes opened quickly. She leaned forward as she slightly touched it, wondering for a moment why it was doing this now? But, the realization stated to come to her. 'Could...could it be?' She quickly put on a robe as she peeked out the window, hoping to see or even hear any odd noise tonight?_

 _She saw something moving at the edge of the window, and saw a certain Cobra. It slithered until it landed in front of her, it's yellow eyes staring at her. She blinked a bit, surprised by this thing dropping in on her. 'Wait this Cobra..' Memories of the snake by the Blue Devil's shoulder comes back, making her realize it is his pet. "Do you know where he is…?" She whispered._

 _It looked up and down at her, as if it was trying to remember. But after a few seconds, it nodded at her as it crawled out of the window and dropped onto the roofs below it._

 _Weiss watched it but nervous since it's on the rooftops. She didn't know what to do until she remembers her Semblance. Before she did anything, she grabbed the new white rose before walking to the window ledge. Ever so quietly, she summons a series of Glyphs before stepping on each one, until landing on the rooftop._

 _She quickly followed the Cobra as it led her to one of the many other rooftops of Beacon, this one looking out past Vale. And standing there was none other than the Blue Devil, standing proudly before slightly turning to her. Her cheeks slightly flushed as a bright smile appears on her face. 'It is him…'_

 _The Cobra landed on his master's shoulder before folding into a phone, landing on his hand. He placed it in his pocket and turned around to face her. "You received it… did you?" He asked calmly._

 _She nodded as she brought out not only the fresh white rose, but also the one he first gave her. This though surprised him that she would keep it after so long. "You… Kept the other one…" He muttered._

 _Weiss nodded as she slowly walked to him. "Yeah.. It was a reminder for me.. For not only, the one who saved my life… But finally showed me hope… And where my destiny lays…." She said softly. Slowly approaching him, inch by inch._

 _"Even though I have done many things… Some things I'm not… proud of." He admitted, his tone remaining the same. "No one believes what's the meaning to be strong…."_

 _She then got as close as they were when they first met. "To be strong… Is to put everything on the line. No matter the cost or sacrifice…" She said softly to him._

 _The Blue Devil looked at her. Behind his helmet, he never thought to receive an answer like that. It's true that he killed before but only to stop the evil that was being spread across the cities. He wasn't proud of it. He sacrificed everything since that dreadful day that made him who he is now. "Specter…" He said._

 _Weiss looked at him confused on the word he said as she tilted her head in confusion._

 _"It's… my title… Specter."_

 _Hearing this made her blush grew a bit more as she smiled brightly. "Then… Specter?" She asked him as she got close enough to see even the gem on his horns. "Will you protect me… Forever?"_

 _The one named Specter was quiet from hearing that. He couldn't protect his own sibling… How can he keep a promise? He was weak back then… Suddenly, he felt someone snaking around his neck as he looked to see Weiss having her arms wrapped around him. She then leans in as she kisses his mask, while closing her eyes._

 _This mentally took him by what he realize was surprise and shock. He couldn't feel it but he knew that it was happening. Yet for some reason… a small dot of warmth overcame him as he slowly wrapped his arms around her as well. And from one of his pockets as a small pink light that looked like it was giggling at this scene._

* * *

The next few days came and went as the students were in another class, this one though was that of history. But as Oobleck was talking too fast again, some of the students started to goof off quietly. As for RWBY, Weiss for once was daydreaming about that night. And so far, only Cody seemed to notice it.

"Weiss? You alright?" He whispered. Cody waved his hand in front of her, trying to get her attention. But so far, she was still in a daze. It surprised him as he poked Ruby's side, getting her attention as he pointed her to the dreaming Weiss. "Doesn't she seem odd to you?"

"She's been like this for the past few days," the scythe wielder answered.

"I know, but sides from school work, food and the matches, she's always seems to be in this daze… It's just odd for her to be like this is all.." He replied.

"It's creeping me out," Ruby agreed.

"Should… Should we do something to snap her out of it?" He turned to her.

"Any ideas?" Ruby asked. "I've tried the whistle but it didn't work."

"I rather not do another 'You know who' insult and get her hating me again… We could try messing up her clothes?" He asked, trying to find something. But suddenly a sharp pain reaches his foot as he rubs it quickly, he then looks down to where his foot was, only to see Weiss's highheel there.

"I don't think that'll work…" Ruby said with a slight giggle. "You know I remember her staring at a new white rose."

"Wait.. another one? Isn't that like the 6th one she received? Could… she be?" Cody questioned. The two looked at Weiss in total surprise upon realizing what it meant. He then sneakily lowered his hand to Ruby to which she quietly slapped it.

The Ice Queen's heart was finally melted. But the bigger question to them now was, who was the one who did it? They did know Jaune liked her… But they knew that wouldn't be it.

The bell rang, prompting the students to get up from their seat. Weiss quickly closed her notebook before being the first one of the team to leave the classroom.

"What's wrong with Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh.. thats a secret.." Ruby said giggling. The Amazon looked at her for a moment before she realized why it is a secret. "Oh…" They all then turned to Jaune who was being oblivious to the discussion before nodding, understanding on _**NOT**_ telling him about it.

As they walked, Yang looked at Team JNPR. "So how's the new guy?" She asked, curious.

"Well… Still distant… But making some progress. He sometimes answers us… Here… or there…. But it's better than nothing!" Jaune said with a smile, trying to be positive.

Pyrrha sighed, "He hasn't talked much. Rather he stays on his bed, not looking at us." She answered. "But something about him bothers not just me but Ren too…"

Cody looked at her a bit confused. "Bothers you? How so?" He asked.

"When he was sleeping, I saw something under his sleeves… Ren and I swore we saw scars under it. As if he is hiding it."

Cody flinched at this as he rubbed shoulder causing Yang and place her hand on him, nodding to calm him down. "It's… probably something that… Runs deeper than you can imagine…. I say just let it go, and maybe he might share it with you all.. Someday?" Cody said softly, as he left the room as well.

Yang looked at Pyrrha and Ren. "You guys know something else?"

"Is not simple scar… It's more like scars." Ren said. "Like something you seen from a war vet.." He pointed at certain spots going from the shoulders to the chest, even close to the neck.

"Any…. odd coloration with the scars?" Ruby asked them. They shook their heads, as Ruby and Yang sighed with some relief.

"The only thing we can tell that even with the Aura, they aren't healed." Pyrrha noted. This made them look at each other, just wondering what made him like that?

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another point of Vale. Two figures are looking over the new required data of Ghost and the one now known as Specter. As one showing off their Eyecon's and skills so far. The taller one scoffed at Ghost first. "Pitiful… He seems so weak… How could he oppose us for so long?" He said. While looking over Specter. "Hmm.. Seems he's still in top shape.." He commented._

 _"Seems to me, if they ever fought again, Specter would kill him, Master Alan…" The short one said as the footage disappeared. "Are you sure letting him do that is fine? You do have… involvements with him before."_

 _"Specter was only a child back the along with myself." He smirked. "Sides, as long as they find the rest of them, then there will be no worry. If we should lose one of them, it won't hinder our plans after all." He said as he took out two Eyecons with the Numbers "14" and "15" on them. "After all, we still have plenty of time…."_

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter here? As usual, thank you Shadow for the co-writing! I also forgot to tell you all of him lending me another OC he has. Which is Axel Saber of course. ^^

And yeah I know this feels a bit early to have something of a ship. But personally, I think it played out well. Of course she won't know for a few or several more chapters like the rest. So, don't worry about early shippings again. But I will say this much, next chapter is gonna involve.. A "Special" person to the list. Not for a permanante character, but for the story.

Welp, until then, later minna!


	8. Chapter 8: Lost Hope, Bringer Of Joy

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 8: Lost Hope, Bringer Of Joy

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties. The OCs Axel Saber and Luna Saber belongs to ShadowBladeKnight.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _FLASHBACK (WEISS' POV)_

 _I pulled away from the kiss I given him. I looked into his visor, seeing the eyes behind it. Despite the helmet hiding his identity, I never forgot how his eyes were; the pain, the loneliness, the regret, even his anger… but behind those negative emotions was a faint sign of kindness as if something was still making him stay as he is despite his reputation._

 _His title, Specter, it somehow fits him. He was like a visible incorporeal spirit, especially one of a terrifying nature but to me… someone I fell in love with. Ever since I wanted to find anything about him, my feelings grew by the day. It made me wanted to search through the ends of Remnant just to find out where he is._

 _He was now here in Vale of all places. The others didn't how glad I was when I first saw him that I was in tears of joy just to see him. He was also mysterious… and to be honest also a familiar? I couldn't pace it. But it didn't matter to me now._

 _After a couple of days, he gave me a rose on each day, each one special in its own way. As well as once a while we'll meet at that building as we look out past Vale. Now… I looked at the 7th rose he given me recently. Yet all of them have one thing in common._

 _Hope._

 _He gave me hope and made me choose my own destiny, to become a Huntress. If it wasn't for him… my life wouldn't have been better. These were now my treasured belongings, and ones I will never forget for as long as I live…. My only wish now, is that I can see what's under the mask? And hope I could make him smile at least._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, out in the far distance of Vale brew a dangerous storm during the night. One where it felt too ominous and filled with worry. A young man is on the ground, groaning softly as what appears to be odd markings quickly covering him. And in a flash of lightning he was gone, replaced by…. Something.. It was too dark to tell what it was, all that could be made out now was his golden eyes._

 _He chuckled out loud as he turned his head, looking out where the some faints lights can be seen. "This… pressure…. It feels…. perfect…. " He grinned as he took off to where the lights were. But right behind him, standing on top of a mountain was another figure, also covered by the darkness of the night. He looked down at the scene with a worried stance. "This is not good.." Was the only thing he could say as he vanished in a small red light._

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)**_

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they class h it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Alan and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**_

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

It's been about two weeks since the incident with Crystal Arrow and for now everyone was on a special break. For some students, they took this time to relax and either stay in their dorms or go out in Vale. But for Team RWBY, they were all heading towards Cody's hometown, Isle Of The Dragons Breath.

Although it took almost forever for them to convince him to take them… Even after what they learned. But after lots of tries, pleads and even some 'deals' Cody agreed as everyone boarded the ship to the Isle. And as they were waiting to get there, each one was having a different experience. Ruby wanted to see the weapons they had, while Blake was curious on the culture and even the rumors of them having tamed Grimm? And as for Yang, she was wanting to know a bit more about his home for once? It was different. And Cody, while he was somewhat dreading taking them, more worried about the Grimm that lays beneath the island, but he was still happy to return home for a week.

And as they relaxed on the boat, Ruby too notice of the now proclaimed 'Ice Queen' who was sitting near the window. Weiss looked at the new rose she obtained last night, enjoying the scent it emitted. It felt peaceful. And while the curiosity drove them mad on who this 'mystery man' was? They did agree they liked seeing her softer side.

"You know, it is kinda good to see Weiss like this," Yang whispered to Ruby and Cody.

"You're telling me… I'm just glad that she's been distracted lately from her crush. Although I do wanna know who this guy is?" Ruby whispered back

"She won't tell us," Yang shrugged. "But who exactly did Weiss fall for anyway? It looked like she has the eyes of seeing her crush for a long while."

"Well, whoever he may be, I just hope he knows how to treat her rightfully." Cody said to them.

They heard the boat blowing its horn, signaling that they were getting close. They all looked out the window and saw the island from a distance. It was filled with lots of vegetation, along with a few houses here and there, scattered across it. But the biggest eye catcher was the large, inactive volcano in the back of the island. It was even taller than the mountain in Vale! "Ladies, Welcome to my home. Isle Of The Dragon's Breath." Cody introduced.

"Wow!" Ruby said in awe.

"Gotta admit it looks nice," Yang nodded.

Blake nodded while Weiss stared at the island. She looked at her rose before she noticed something in the other window. Out there was what appears to be very small bird like Grimm flying alongside the boat. But oddly enough they had scarfs or even some unique color to them.

"Weiss, let's go!." Ruby called out, getting her out of her stupor. She got up but her foot tapped on something. Looking down, she saw a phone?

She knelt down to pick it up, looking around to see who dropped it. Oddly enough no one dropped it. The phone was black with a few blue spots on the edges. It even had what felt likes scales to its design. It was unique.

"Weiss come on or we'll leave you behind!"

"Alright," she replied before pocketing the phone and followed her teammates, not knowing that the phone was meant to be there on purpose.

* * *

As they left the boat they began to follow Cody who had a bright smile on his face as he lead the group through a small dirt trail after they took a right in the small town that began the main port. He turned to them, seeing how far back they were. "Come on you four! Let's hurry it up!" He beamed. "I can't wait to show you everyone!"

They followed him through the dirt trail until they made it to what looks to be a plaza. It was pretty small compared to Vale or even Patch. It was filled with not just houses but several people too. Each one looking different than the last. As well as what' seems to be more Faunus's than humans. But what really catches the eye were the several small or medium Grimm walking around like they were apart of this place. Each one had a new coloring or item on their bodies. Not collars, but other things like a necklace, scarf and even a hat.

"These Grimm look different," Blake noticed.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out too.. But as far as I know, these Grimm are the only ones in the whole world who don't attack humans. Either due to their age, or maybe they just got tired of killing? No one really knows why the Grimm here don't attack humans. We still get a few that do, but their population is small." Cody mentioned as he began walking in further into the town.

As he did, several people took notice as they came over to not only greet a well known member of the community, but as well as to greet the girls as well. Some of them being really nice.

"Well look who's popular," Yang teased as the girls watch him being greeted.

"Well, this was my home. Of course everyone knows me." He smiled.

"Ah welcome back, Cody." An elderly voice called out. Cody turned to see a very old man with a white staff and a long beard approaching them.

"Elder Sein." He bowed to him.

The said elder took notice of his companions. "Ah, welcome to Isle of The Dragon's Breath. Who are you young ladies?"

"These are my friends, Elder Sein," Cody gestured to Team RWBY.

"Ah, Welcome girls." He bowed to them. "I do hope Cody hasn't caused you any trouble? He sometimes.. Can be difficult.."

Yang and Ruby giggled. "He's doing fine. We're just glad to see where he can from?" Yang said to him.

"You will certainly love the island," the elder assured. "If you all may follow me." He began to walk, leading the five through the plaza. "While our island may not be as advance as you four accustomed to. I assure you, you will ever forget your time here. Sides from the culture, our food and stores here do bring quality items." He mentioned as the girls saw said items.

The clothes while different, were appealing. And as for the food, both Yang and Ruby smelled the scent of some freshly made treats. And it smelled amazing! "And if you are worried about the Grimm, do not worry. For eons, this island has been the only place where they can live among us."

"Amazing…" Blake muttered, seeing how the Grimm acting friendly towards the people.

Ruby was in awe of the place before noticing a tree that looks like having a grave along with other assortments. Some meant for a boy and the other meant for a young girl. "What's that…?"

The elder turned his head to the tree, a sad smile shown on his face. "Ah… It was where two children first met Cody's late mentor…." He answered. Cody walked over to it and he kneeled down and started to pay his respects.

"What do you mean…?"

"You see… 10 years ago, two children arrived in the island to be away from whatever happened to their parents. The eldest one, a boy, was very strong willed despite his young age. A strong soul if you prefer. The little one was merely a 6 year old girl." He continued, walking to the grave. "They were such kind kids. Cody actually looked up to the boy back then."

"He was in my eyes, my older brother. He helped me strive to start fighting the good fight." Cody said as he stood back up and looked at them.

"What happened after that…?" Ruby asked.

"They went out to the forest due to the little girl chasing a Grimm pup…. They never returned…"

"But, that should mean they're still alive… right?" Blake asked as both Cody and the elder lowered their heads. They then turned to the grave as the girls noticed two necklaces' that looked like were partially covered in blood.

"Those were the family crests they wear, as tradition to their bloodline." The elder said. "We found those by the mines…"

"They…. were the first victims…" Cody muttered. The girls realizing what he meant by that.

"What were their names?"

"I'm afraid I don't remember, sadly." The elder sighed. "It was 10 years ago but everyone here on this island cared about the two."

Ruby and the others looked around at the others. While they were very happy, their eyes showed that of many loses, ones that were easily read. "I'm… Sorry… I didn't mean to bring up old memories…" Ruby apologized.

The elder smiled. "No need to feel bad. There is a saying: a strong soul leads to a great future."

"Who said that…?"

"The same one who had a strong soul," he smiled, looking at the grave.

Behind the two small graves was a small plate that had the island's words written on it. So far, the girls couldn't make it out, but once they saw Cody kneeling to the ground, before placing Ore, the Driver and the GanGanSaber on it as he payed his respects again, they understood who it was this time.

* * *

A bit later after some more food and tours, Cody lead them upon another path that lead to a cliff, near it was a very nicely made house, almost the same size as a mansion, but shorter. He smiled as he walked up to it before knocking on the door.

"So who's house is this?" Weiss asked, starting to pant a bit as she waved her hand, trying to cool off from the heat up here.

"Oh, this is my old place." Cody smiled.

"Wait, what?" Yang asked, both surprised and confused.

That was then the door opened up. Standing there were two adults. One looked like an older version of Cody, but with a scruffy beard, while the woman had snow white hair and glasses. "Hey Mom, Dad."

"Cody… Welcome back." The mother said as they hugged. The father then walked up to the girls. "So, you're the ones who became his partners? I hope Cody hasn't done anything to upset you four?" The father said as he greeted them with a handshake, that almost felt like a vice grip.

"He hasn't," Yang assured shaking back as they both realized their strong handshakes.

"Oh! This one has some fire in her! Hehe, you must be lucky guy huh son?" He smirked, causing Cody to blush lightly.

"Dad…. Don't…"

"Please do come inside our home."

They all nodded as they started to make towards the door. But as they do, something jumps out from behind it and tackles Cody to the ground. As they turned their heads, they see a new kind of Grimm. It was small, almost the size of a dog. But it was reptile like, but was slightly bent down, with two large claws on its feet, along with it's main white and red color scheme on top of its black body. But at the back of its head and tail were a few golden feather. And Cody was chuckling madly. "I know, I know! It's good to see you too Razor!" The girls laughed upon seeing the reunion.

* * *

After a while of getting to know Cody's parents and pet, night finally made its presence in the sky as everyone was getting ready to sleep. All except one person. Weiss was in her nightgown, looking out the window. She sighs happily as she takes out her new white rose as she looks down at it, gently touching it.

She then heard what sounds like a rattle. She blinked before looking back at the room she occupied. She tried to find the source before noticing her clothes moving around. What popped out was the familiar mechanical Cobra as it looked around the area. Thinking it's safe it swerved out of the girls room as it seems to be heading somewhere?

It went under the door, making Weiss curious to what it's doing. More importantly, being all the way here in this island? She put on her slippers and robe to follow the fleeing serpent. She then sees it stopping in front of Cody's room as it slithered underneath it. A few seconds later it popped back out, now with his 3 Eyecon's in it's mouth. It turned left and right before moving until it stopped and quickly looked at Weiss.

Her eyes widen with confusion. "Why do you have those in your mouth?" She questioned it quietly.

It tilted its head, its hood moving slightly before moving away. Weiss slowly stepped forward, making sure it didn't get out of her sight as she slowly started to follow it. It then bolted as her eyes widen. She then started to chase after it, not only wondering why it's here, but why it took Cody's Eyecon's?

Her chase continued, leaving the house and followed the serpent. After a long chase, she saw it make a turn to the plaza in which she quietly walked to it. Upon entering the plaza she saw the Cobra slithering to none other than Specter who was gazing at the grave under the tree. She smiled lightly as she walked up to him. "Specter? What bring you out here?" She asked him.

Specter's pet slithered to his side, the 'Rider' kneeling down, petting it as it handing him the Eyecons. "These…" He answered monotoned. "Wait…. You can't take those!" She said to him, frowning.

Specter stopped patting his pet before turning his head to her. "I need them…" He said, standing up. "He doesn't deserve them."

This for once surprised Weiss. "Doesn't need them? He'll die if he loses them!" She shouted.

"An eye for an eye…" He explained, cryptically. "One life for another…"

Weiss frowned again as she walked up and grabbed the Eyecon's from him. "Specter. I may love you, but I'm not willing to risk my friend for these!"

He stared at her, feeling the Eyecons no longer in his grasp. He was about to approach her until he quickly turned his head to the other end of the plaza. The Cobra hissing, as if it detects a threat. Out in the plaza stood a very tall man, wearing nothing but odd clothes that looked like a mix match set from the trash. He grinned as he looked up to where they're at, before making a big leap and landing in front of them. This caused Weiss to be thrown back into the tree next to her, knocking her out.

Specter dangerously looked at the assailant. "Who are you..?" He brought his hand to the Ghost Driver, summoning his rifle.

"Just someone… who wants to eat…" He grinned. He then started to glow brightly as he changed his form. Standing there in front of him was some.. Creature. On one side was what appeared to be a purple coloring of his skin, completely with red and black outlines. While his other side was golden and what seemed to be a large like mouth, popping out of his shoulder, along with jagged markings almost like teeth on his legs. He then brought out a sword as he pointed it to him then towards the unconscious Weiss.

 _ **"And for what lays inside her mind…. Seems to be calling me…."**_ He chuckled as he began to slowly approach her.

The azure Rider growled before firing a few rounds into the unknown monster, causing it to stumble back. He quickly ran to Weiss and carried her while aiming his rifle at the kajin, firing more rounds before running.

 _ **"I always like a chase…"**_ He grinned. He then made one large leap as he quickly rushed to them before swinging his sword, causing a small shockwave.

Specter gritted his teeth under his helmet, feeling the amount of force from it. He has dealt with strong opponents before even the hell he endured years ago. He never backs down from doing what he does.

He quickly brought out the purple Eyecon. "Nobunaga, lend me your strength!" He said, pressing the switch on the Eyecon, the number 12 appearing on it. He then takes out his Specter as he replaces it with the new one before placing it inside.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

As this new tune plays, the Damashii of Nobunaga flew out of the driver as it did its pose, revealing his old self behind him. Specter then looked up as he pulled out the lever before pushing it back in.

 _ **KAIGAN! NOBUNAGA!**_

 _ **WARE NO IKIZAMA! OKEHAZAMA!**_

The Damashii placed itself onto him as he donned his new form. He gained a new faceplate, which is two purple rifles, crossing like an 'X' along with this two horns. He aimed his rifle, releasing rounds at a deadly precision, each one that would be fatal to a normal human.

Meanwhile at Cody's home. The heroes were sleeping until multiple gunshots were sounding out from the distance. Cody groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing them as he looks around, trying to find where that sound was? He groaned before going back to sleep until a bright light along with the sound of an explosion was heard. He quickly got up before looking out the window, seeing quick flashes of blue light along with fire as if something is fighting each other.

"And I thought I could come here and NOT, deal with these things" Cody groaned as he strapped on the driver, but as he tried to grab his Eyecon, he could only feel the air as he looked down in shock "WHERE ARE MY EYECONS?!"

The door suddenly slammed open with a panicked Ruby. "Cody, Weiss isn't here!" she exclaimed.

He then turned towards the lights, worried. "Oh no... " He got out as he turned his head to her. "You girls get ready! I think we have some 'company' here…" He gritted as he rushed out of the house and towards the lights.

With Specter, he continued his firing as the kajin tries to block each one while the Rider defends the unconscious Heiress. Behind him, Weiss slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry at first until it cleared, seeing Specter continuously firing at the monster who was stumbling back a bit from each hit as if he was trying to push it back.

 _ **"Got you!"**_ The kajin shouted out as he grabbed him by the neck and slowly lifted him up. Specter-Nobunaga clenched onto the kaijin's arm, trying to be free from its grasp. "I'm not giving up…" he gasped out.

 _ **"You are weak! You have no advantage over me!"**_ It gloated.

Specter-Nobunaga 'glared' at the kaijin. "A strong… soul… can… reach…. greatness…. even in… the most dire… times…!" he stated, now grasping its arm tightly.

 _ **"But can easily break just as well…"**_ It said as it raised its fist. Suddenly it glowed light green as a faint blur image appears briefly.

 _ **HARPY**_

He then reeled his fist back as he then sent several super fast punches at his chest. Sparks flying off from the blows. Specter was sent rolling across the ground, his armor smoking from the punches. He clenched his hand slowly, grasping the dirt before slowly getting up on his feet. Weiss just watched as the Rider wasn't backing down, not willing to give up at all. She could see his armor smoking from the punches he received.

 _ **"Once I'm done with you, that pretty little girl shall fall into despair! And her Phantom will be devoured..."**_ It shouted in glee as he raised his sword, ready to finish off the Blue Devil.

"SPECTER!" Weiss cried out.

Suddenly sparks just bleed off of the kajin, causing him to wail out as he moves back to tender his wounds. "Sorry, but that will not happen on my watch…" Called out a voice.

They all turned their heads as the kajin growls out. _**"Masaka… Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai?!"** _ It shouted out in fear.

Standing there near by was another armored warrior clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. The shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From the waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as the chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead. He then twirled his gun as he fired off a few more rounds at the kajin.

The kaijin gritted its teeth at the newcomer. It looked at the Rider then at his mortal enemy. Seeing as how the 'Yubia no Mahoutsukai' is here, he knew it won't end well for him. He quickly ran away, jumping away into the forest.

Specter's legs finally gave way as he fell to his knees, using his rifle as support. They could hear him breathing heavily as if he endured all the pain he received, like he was used to it. Weiss though stood up as she walked over to him, worried. "Are you alright?" She asked, some tears in her eyes.

"Pain… Pain is what I no longer feel… not anymore…" he muttered lowly, slowly standing back up before falling back down.

The new rider turned to the injured warrior as he walked over to him as he kneeled down. "Here, let me help." He said as he took off a ring on his left hand as he replaced it with a new one. This thought caught Weiss's attention.

 _ **RECOVER! PLEASE!**_

The new Rider placed his hand on Specter's shoulder, a green aura surrounding him. It then died down as Specter felt less pain but he knew that deep down, he had to stay strong. He may have lost for the first time but he won't give in to being weak. Weiss though had a look of confusion yet surprise at what happened. "H-How did you do that?" She asked.

"A Mahoutsukai never reveals his secrets," he mused under his helmet.

"Ma...hout..sukai?" She questioned, not knowing the word.

"A Wizard in translation." the Rider added, getting back up.

"WEISS!" Shouted out someone. They all then turned their heads to see Ruby and the rest of her team running towards them. They not only took notice of the gem-armored warrior but they saw the Rider with the two horns on his head, yet wearing a different Damashii that Cody never saw before until an image of a great man who unified Vale came to mind upon seeing him wear the Damashii.

 _'The Blue Devil has Nobunaga? Ugh.. Great… I hope he doesn't have the rest of mine…'_ Cody groaned in his thoughts.

"I must go now," the new Rider said as he twisted the panel twice before placing a ring over it.

 _ **TELEPORT! PLEASE!**_

He disappeared in a fiery circle, now gone from their sights. Ruby and the other then ran up to Weiss, worried. But not before Ruby hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she sniffed, a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay, Ruby." Weiss said, gasping for air. "Can you let me go now, you're crushing me!"

Ruby yelped before letting her go. They heard footsteps and they saw the Blue Devil in his Nobunaga Damashii walking away, his rifle over his shoulder. "Wait!" Ruby called out to him.

The Blue Devil stopped before looking back. "Thank you.. For saving my friend…" She said with a smile.

The Blue Devil looked at her for a moment before letting out a small yet short nod and walked away. "Cobra." he called out. The said snake was now on Weiss shoulder with a certain plant in its mouth. It was another white rose, but this time it had a few light blue dots on it before it jumped down and raced back to its master.

Weiss took it as she smiled and held it against her heart before letting out a deep sigh. Once the blue Devil left, the others started to ponder as they looked at Weiss then back at where he was before turning back to Weiss. A few seconds passed as their eyes widen as they finally piece it together.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

The next day arrives. Everyone had their rest as the gang were all sitting at the table, Cody and Blake glaring at Weiss as Yang just had her arms crossed, but Ruby had a dream like smile to her face.

"The Blue Devil is your crush?!" Cody shouted at her.

Weiss looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Why does it matter to you?" she questioned.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe because he almost killed me once AND almost got away with my Eyecon's last night?!" He shouted again, slamming his hands on the table. "I'm all for falling in love, but with… Him?!"

Weiss looked at Cody, dead in the eyes. "Don't treat me like I'm a child. You're not my father you know!"she shouted. "At least the Blue Devil knew what it's like to feel alone… feeling like his life had no meaning…. The pain…." She remembered his words from last night. _'Pain… Pain is what I no longer feel… not anymore…'_

"So what if I fell in love with him!?" she questioned. "I don't care what you guys think of him as! He's the reason why I still have hope left in me!"

Upon hearing this made Cody flinch. He then looked down and started to think this through… Why does he hate the Blue Devil so much? It…. couldn't just because of the deaths he made or the Eyecon's being stolen so… What was it? He then sighed as he stood up and slowly walked out of the room. He wanted to know why he hates that mysterious Rider so much. Just what is it?

Once gone Yang turn to Weiss. "Look Weiss… We're all just worried… We know you trust him, but come on…. He's taking Cody's only way to live again." Yang said, trying to find some reason.

Weiss' eyes softened. "I… I know Cody needs them but…" she muttered. "I just don't want to lose a friend but at the same time not lose the hope I was given because of the Blue Devil…" Tears formed around her eyes as she stood up and raced out of the room, leaving the girls there.

Blake and Yang sighed, still forgetting at how much he means to her? Ruby though, still had her goofy smile on. "Weiss's in love…" She sang softly.

"She understands the situation, but she also wants to follow her heart." Called out a voice. They turned their heads to see Cody's mother standing there, holding a plate of tea as she gave them all a cup.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, slightly confused.

"She knows that Cody needs those Eyecons to get his life back but at the same time, she doesn't want to lose the love and hope she longed for." she explained. "That rose is special. It made her realize there's more to this life."

"Special? How so?"

"It's not just the way he presents it, it's the plant itself. That rose is called the Angel's Light. Story has it, the rose brings out a sweet yet peaceful aroma, soothing the heart of those who smell its aroma." she explained. "It's as if a piece of an Angel is within it, guiding her to her destiny."

Yang and Blake started to think things through, but as they were, a figure from the outside heard the whole story, grinning from ear to ear as it disappears.

* * *

Out near the beach, Weiss sat along the shore, watching the waves go by. She sighs slightly as she rubs a few tears away from her face before looking down at the new rose she was given. She smiles lightly as she held it close to her being.

"A rose can mean many things in a way…" a familiar voice said. She looked back and saw Specter sitting on what looks to be a deep blue motorcycle but it had two horns on it along with chains embedded in the sides where the engine was.

"It… can?" She asked.

"A rose symbolizes faith… hope… love… purity… and honor…" he listed calmly.

Weiss giggled slightly. "Never took you for a philosopher." She smiled.

"It's... what I remember…." he muttered, looking at the road ahead of him.

"What you remember? Did… you lose your memory?" She asked him.

"No…" he answered. "My past isn't something I want to share with anyone…"

Weiss lowered her head slightly. "I… Understand…" She said softly as she looked up at him. "But.. Please.. Promise me… Promise me you won't fight my friend… I care for him as well…" She pleaded.

Specter looked at her upon hearing that. He needed those Eyecons to get back what was taken away from him. What made his little sister what she is now. Nothing can't get in his way, that was his code. But…. something in his heart tells him to not hurt her if she is in his way. What kind of feeling was this? He hasn't felt warmth in a long time. He didn't have any 'positive' emotions for a long time either. 'What is this feeling…?' He thought to himself.

 _ **"SO! He is your hope huh?"**_ Boomed out a familiar voice.

Specter quickly got summoned his rifle, only to be punched away, rolling across the sand and landed in front of Weiss. _**"If that's the case, then I'll crush him and that rose of yours!"**_ The Phantom called out, pointing his blade at them.

Specter brought out another Eyecon. "Tutankhamun help me with your strength." he said, pressing the switch.

His Specter Damashii vanished as Specter replaced it with the Tutankhamun Eyecon and closed the Driver. He closed it as the Driver sounded out.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

As this new tune plays, the Damashii of Tutankhamun, it design was something related to a sarcophagus as it flew out of the driver as it did its pose, revealing his old self behind him. Specter then looked up as he pulled out the lever before pushing it back in.

 _ **KAIGAN! TUTANKHAMUN!**_

 _ **PYRAMID WA SANKAKU OKE NO SHIKAKU!**_

The Teal Egyptian Damashii flew down as he donned this new form. The faceplayed through was mostly green and somewhat resembled that of two sickles pointing in the center. His companion Cobra hissed as it attached itself to the rifle as he twirled it around, showing it off to be a sickle as he charged it, swiping at it. He struck the kajin across the chest before bending back to avoid a claw then embedded the blade to the kajin's shoulder. "I'm not weak." He informed before pulling down, forcing the kajin to the ground from the amount of strength.

 _ **"You brat…"**_ It growled out as it glowed grey for a moment as what looks like a minotaur slightly appears as an image before disappearing.

 _ **MINOTAUR**_

The Kajin then stood up as he summoned up a ball of fire as he tossed it at the Rider. He was sent flying into the water, a large splash created from the attack. _**"Che, and he calls himself strong…"**_ He said as he turned to the Heiress. _**"Now… for you and your hope to be brought into despair…"**_ He turned his head when the water was moving slightly before it shot up, Specter - Tutankhamun having his sickle raised and strike the kajin away. But the Kajin quickly caught it as he brought out his sword before slicing at the Rider several times.

"GGGAAAHHH!" He screamed as he fell next to Weiss, holding his chest. He gritted his teeth in anger, the armor glowing upon his emotion like it always had. "I'm gonna make sure you rot in hell!" he roared.

 _ **"You first…"**_ He said coldly as he lifted his sword, ready to strike. But a blur passed by as it blocked the attack. Both Weiss and the Blue Devil looked up to see Cody, holding his blade against the Kajin, spite it being stronger than him as he slowly gets on his knees.

"What are you doing!?" Specter demanded with venom in his voice.

"I-I'm… protecting.. My friend… Devil.." He gritted. "I know… I'm not the strongest out there… I fully know that…. But… if I can't try my best to save a friend's light… Then I have no right to talk about strength!" He shouted out, as the Spider Lantern quickly helped him by placing the Ore Eyecon into his driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

As the tune plays, Ore flies out as it strikes the kajin, forcing him to move back as it kept attacking to buy them some time. Cody then turned to the Blue Devil. "Look.. I still don't trust you for what you did to me and taking my Eyecon… But… For now, can we just put that aside and kill this thing? I don't want to see Weiss lose her only memento of her hope." Cody said to him. "I too remember what it was like to lose someone's hope. And I rather not see that again."

The Blue Devil was quiet for a moment from hearing his speech. "Only this time, kid…" he muttered, joining Cody's side with his sickle resting over his shoulder. The two Riders focused on the kajin.

"Henshin!" Cody shouted out as he pushed in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO!**_

 _ **GO-GO-GO-GHOST! GO GO GO GO!**_

Ore flew back as Cody quickly donned on his armor as he flicked the hood down. Once ready they then both charged in as they started to fight the kajin. Cody blocked his swings as Specter swung his sickle at it, sparks flying off of its body. The azure Rider spun his sickle around, the speed going faster before he began swinging it at the kajin, unleashing a multitude of slices across its body.

 _ **"GRAHHHHH!"**_

Cody then came up as he switched the weapon into its naginata mode as he twirled it around, unleashing several slices but this time aimed at the head before both Riders kicked the Kajin back, causing it to be thrown into the rocks beside them.

 _ **"You… Worthless humans!"**_ He roared out as another faint image appeared.

 _ **GREMLIN**_

He then swung his sword once as a large blast of energy slices the Riders, causing them to scream in pain as they were thrown back into the rock wall behind them, while Specter remained in his armor, Cody quickly dispersed back to normal, holding his sides. Specter looked at Cody, knowing that he is weak but doesn't want to say it again. He looked at the kajin, his sickle at the ready for another round.

"Don't… he's too strong…" Cody said, trying to hold back the pain.

 _ **"Now…"**_ The Phantom looked at Weiss as he walked over to her before grabbing her by the neck. He then ripped the rose from Weiss's hand as he dropped her to the ground. _**"Let us see how powerful, your Phantom is?"**_

Specter wanted to stop the kaijin only for it to crush the rose before opening its palm, the petal flying away from its palm. Weiss's eyes widen as tears started to stream down her face. One of her precious memories… Destroyed in an instant….

 _ ***BA-DUMB!***_

Weiss grasped her chest as she started to pant heavily. As she did, markings started to appear on her body slowly. It was purple and had a menacing feeling to them. "WEISS!" Cody shouted out.

Specter saw what happened, his hands trembling, not in anger but in rage. "KISAMA!" He yelled out as he rushed in, swiping at the Kaijin, but he just grabbed the sickle, holding him there.

 _ **"Rejoice you two! For you shall see the birth of a new Phantom! And soon, I, Orge shall devour it… And become stronger!"**_ He laughed maniacally.

Cody painfully rushed over to Weiss as he held her, seeing the markings spread more and more. "Weiss! Hold on please!" He cried out.

Specter grabbed hold of the kaijin's arm before twisting it. He tackled the kaijin to the sandy ground, punching it over and over. "YOU WON"T TAKE HER AWAY!" he shouted with each punch. "I"M GONNA KILL YOU DAMN MONSTER!"

"Weiss… please… hold on… You need to keep up your hope!" Cody said to her. "Even… Even if you lose it all, I promise I'll help bring back that hope. I'll even become your final hope!"

A fiery circle appeared behind Cody as the Wizard placed his hand on Cody's shoulder. "It seems you found what your soul has called out for…" he mused.

Cody looked upon the Wizard, his eyes widen. "Who…. are you?" He asked him, in awe of his presence.

"Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai," he said as a golden glow enveloped him. "And I am here to answer your calling…" The glow enveloped him before it all went to the ring he wore. Wizard then took it off as he presented him the ring. "You know what to do…" He said before walking over to Weiss.

"She.. She'll be fine right?" He asked. The Wizard just gave a thumbs up as he placed a ring onto her.

 _ **ENGAGE! PLEASE!**_

A magic seal appeared as Wizard entered it, leaving Cody with this glowing ring. He looked at it as he took a deep breath and nodded. He then placed his hand on it as he made the 'Eye' Seal. Red smoke appeared as what came out of it was a new Damashii. It was a long robe with the same red gem patterns on its chest and the inside of it. It have had silver sleeves and the dragon crest on it shoulders. It had a piercing fiery red eyes as it did a pose, by simply extending its right arm to its side.

Cody then stood up in awe of this new entity as he gulped. "Please… Help me protect the hopes of those I love…" He pleaded to it. It stared right at his eyes, looking into his soul before nodding and flew into his Driver. What came out was another new Eyeco, but was black on the back while the main body was silver with a red iris. On top it had the faceplate of the Wizard while it had a different code. This time it had a code dubbed as "R-14'" on top and "Wizard below it.

"This… power…" Cody muttered as he pressed the button. As he did the code of "R-14: appeared briefly. Cody then opened the driver as he placed it in and closed it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

As the tune played, the Wizard Damashii flew out as it struck the Kaijin, causing him to wail in pain. As the Damashii kept attacking, Specter sees this and his eyes widen under his mask as he turned back to Cody in shock of this new power. _'The weakling is getting a new eyecon…? Just what makes those Damashii accept him?'_ He thought. The Damashii he had accepted him due to strength. So what makes him so special?

"Henshin!" Cody shouted out as he pushed the lever in.

 _ **KAIGAN! WI~ZARD!**_

 _ **YUBIWA NO MAHOU! SAIGO NO KIBOU!**_

The Damashii then flew over to Cody as his pre-armor formed around him before it places onto his body. As it was don, the Wizard Faceplate places itself on top of the blank mask as a fiery red seal passes through him. He looks up as the gem on his horn lite up. While not much did change, where the Wizard gem was, is now replaced by two large antenna as Cody holds out his hand. The red seal appears as he withdraws the same weapon Wizard used. _**"Saa, Showtime daa!"**_ He shouted as he open fired upon the Kajin.

The Kajin stumbled back before glaring at him. _**"How dare you hurt me!"**_ He roared. Cody then turned the weapon into its sword mode as he raced back in, delivering slash after slash as he twirled the blade around, doing his best with this newfound power to beat this monster.

Specter rushed towards Weiss and cradled her gently, looking at her. He felt immense guilt. If he had trained more than he already has then this wouldn't have happened. Suddenly the purple markings stopped as a bright golden glow over took her body. Once the glow stopped Weiss slowly opened her eyes. "S..pec...ter?" She said weakly.

"I'm… here." he muttered calmly. She then quickly brought him into a hug, a few small whimpers as her grip tightened. He blinked under his helmet as he heard a whisper from his pocket before he returned the hug as the red seal emerges, Wizard stepping out of it.

"Whew.. That Phantom was rough…" He said out loud as he looked at the two. "She'll be fine. No more Phantom, no more worry."

Specter nodded before looking at Cody - Wizard Damashii beating the kajin. "Seems like he's already got the hang of my power. He's going to make a fine Kamen Rider…" He mentioned.

"Kamen… Rider…" Specter repeated to himself.

Cody then spun around the kajin's attack as he thrusted the tip of his blade, causing it to yelp in pain as more flew off as he tumbled to the ground, smoke pouring out from the strikes. _**"Finale, daa…"**_ he said calmly as he quickly pulled the lever and pushed it in. Once done the Eyecon in the driver showed a symbol of Wizard's face, along with a dragon wrapped around it.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **WI~ZARD! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

Cody then spun around as he got into a stance, the red seal appearing below him as fire started to envelop his foot. The Kajin growled in pure rage as he slowly stood up. Denying the fact he was being beaten! He roared loudly as he charged at the Rider… But it was too late. Cody then started to cartwheel towards the enemy, and once close enough he made a jump in the air, he spun around as he aimed his kick at the kajin, the seal appeared as it forms a cone around him as he quickly flies at the monster, connecting his attack.

 _ **"B-Bakana…. I.. Lost… to a mere… Child? GWUAAAAHHH!"**_

It yelled in agony as it exploded behind the young rider as he quickly did the ring showing pose as the battle finally ended. He then quickly changed back to normal, panting heavily as he turned to Weiss, Wizard and the Blue Devil. He made his way over to see Weiss is fine.

"Thank you…." He said to the Rider as he looked at him.

"Anytime." Wizard said. He approached the shores before turning to look at them. "Just remember…" particles of light appeared from below as if he was vanishing. "Even in the darkest depth of despair, there is hope. Never give up the hope you have."

Cody smiled and nodded. "I promise. As long as you have the hope and your loved ones.. You'll be able to conquer any challenge, and win" He said to the Rider. The Wizard nodded as he turned away as each step made him slowly vanish before he was gone.

Specter gently placed Weiss against the tree before switching back to his Specter Damashii and walked away. "Keep that Eyecon…" he muttered. "It doesn't suite me…"

"Devil, I-"

"Specter."

Cody blinked slightly before nodding. "Specter… Thank you for helping me protect my friend… But… I promise you this.. I will get Edison back. So you better prepare yourself for that fight." Cody stated, fist gripping the new Eyecon tightly.

"A strong soul leads to a great future… A strong will crafts a sharp blade to cut through the darkness..." Specter quote.

Upon hearing this, Cody's eyes widen as he glared at Specter before he disappeared into his mist. Once gone Weiss sees his hand trembling. _'How… how does he know that quote?'_ He thought to himself. But.. It was a long day…. And they were both exhausted. He then turned to Weiss and bowed slightly.

"I'm… sorry… I.. shouldn't have judged you for falling for the one who saved your hope…" He apologized.

Weiss shook her head, "I know you guys are worried about me…" she replied. "Just remember why we have our own reasons to why we chose our path."

Cody smiled as they both heard some familiar voices. They turned to see a worried Ruby, along with Blake and Yang following her. Cody smiled as he looked at her. "Come on, let's head back." He said to her. She nodded as she stood up as Ruby and the others rushed up to them worried about what happened as well as themselves.

Although, one thing bothered Cody greatly. Who is Specter? And why does he know that quote? The only person who knew was only the friend he lost… But it was impossible for him to be alive.

* * *

 _Weiss turned around in bed, she just couldn't sleep. After what happened, she was scared. As she moved her legs, she felt something on top of them, as she looked up she saw Cody's friend Grimm sleeping soundly on her lap._

 _Cody wasn't a jerk. He was someone who wanted his life back. She may have been… mean to him but after what happened, she now sees him as a good friend._

 _The Grimm raised its head, looking at the window, causing her to see what it was looking at and saw Specter who was leaning against the window, his arms resting on his knee while his other leg was dangling, touching the floor. "I'm… sorry…" he apologized._

 _"Sorry? For What?" She asked him, getting up from her bed._

 _"I… couldn't protect you…" he turned his head to look at the shattered moon, his armor shining against the moonlight._

 _Weiss shook her head as she walked up to him. "You did though. In the end thanks to you, Cody and that Wizard guy, you saved my life…" She smiled at him as the clouds started to cover the moon, showering them in darkness for the moment._

 _Suddenly, his armor glowed for a moment as if a blue mist shrouded him before it revealed him but she couldn't see his face but one detail. His eyes were an azure blue color that even in the darkness, it could be sen. He then walked closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in closer._

 _As he did, Weiss looked down for a moment, confused before she felt something under chin. It was his hand as he gently made her look up at him before he leaned in. She felt something she thought she would never feel in a long time… A true kiss….. It was warm as she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around him as they shared their first moment together._

 _In his pocket was a small pink glow that neither of them noticed. It glowed and fainted for a few moments, like it was giggling. 'About time brother... ' A voice whispered, but not enough for them to hear it._

 _Her crush pulled away from the kiss before he jumped onto the ledge of the window. He looked back before he reached for something in his jacket. He presented another rose, similar to the one that the kaijin destroyed and placed it on the nightstand. He jumped down, the Heiress rushing to the window and saw him run into the forest, vanishing into the darkness._

 _She then picked up the rose, sniffing it gently as she sighed happily. 'See you later… My prince…' She smiled as she placed the new rose in the box that had her first rose in it before drifting off to sleep peacefully._

* * *

A few days later the gang boards the ship, ready to head back. Ruby had a few boxes of food that they gave her as she chowed down on one already. Blake was given some books and information about the island as she reads what looks like to be another raunchy novel. Yang thought was wearing a new shirt on top that had a fiery design to it. And Weiss was already on her seat, looking at the new flower.

"Oooo! Seems like Mr. Lucky pants visited you again huh?" Ruby giggled, taunting her.

"He… isn't 'Mr. Lucky Pants'." Weiss argued. "He's... " she then blushed. "My… Azure Prince…"

They all looked at her as she said that, still shocked at how well this guy can bring out her soft side? Cody though was hugging his parents again as he was saying goodbye. "Now, you do well. We're still trying to find out more about these Eyecon's on our end." The father stated.

"Also, if you see your sister out there, you best attend her shows alright?" The mother said, before handing him a box filled with her food.

"I'll try mom. She hasn't shown herself in Vale yet.." He then leaned in and whispered. "Sides, I rather not have them know about how I know her…" He said to them, grimacing those times to come. But he then felt tug as he looked down to see Razor at his feet, but looks like it has a bag on its back as well as the red scarf he gave it. "Heh, you wanna come to Vale with us Razor?"

The rare raptor Grimm screeched softly, its tail wagging at him. Cody then turned to the girls, wondering what they thought about it? "Well… we just have to make sure the other's don't freak out. You do know how they are?" Yang reminded.

Cody chuckled nervously upon the reminder. "I'll message Ozpin about it…" He said as he took out his scroll and started to dial him. As he did Razor walked up to Weiss as it tilted its head at her before nuzzling her leg gently.

"First a cobra and now a Grimm? Never thought you would attract animals like this Weiss… " Blake noticed.

"Hmph… Can't help it if I have an attracting personality. " She smirked.

"Does that include that 'Azure Prince' of yours," Yang teased. This made Weiss blushed heavily as she glared at her.

Cody then walks up as he smiles. "Well, seems we have a new friend in our dorm." He said as Razor rushed up and screeched happily at him. With that said and done the boat's horn sounded off as it started to take off, letting Team RWBY head back to the school. But as they did and started to talk, Razor was looking out at the island. As they slowly continued to leave, it twitched slightly as its eyes gave a faint red glow before it shook its head before rejoining the others.

On top of the boat, they didn't know that Specter was leaning against the large exhaust as he gazed at the island. He looked at his hand before tilting it, two necklaces dangling down. He may be an emotionless, cold, serious, fighter who wiped away who he once was but deep down, he knew that he is still himself.

 _ **"Brother…"**_

Specter reached in his pocket before pulling out a Faded Pink Ganma Eyecon. _**"Do you miss the old days when we first arrived at that island…?"**_

Specter lowered his head, "I… I don't know… I just…" he tried to find an answer. "It's okay…. I understand…" It responded to him.

Specter sighed under his helmet, looking at the ocean. "I know I will get those Eyecons… I have to bring you back…" he vowed.

 _ **"But… what about Cody…?"**_

"It's been 10 years and we were children… he would have forgotten us…" Specter muttered lowly as he placed the Eyecon back in his pocket as he started to drift off to sleep, resting for the next battle.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! I do hope you all liked this chapter? And this was one of the 'special' things I thought of for this fic! That is right... Some of the previous Kamen Riders and some of their Eyecon's will be in this! I cannot say who's getting who? But trust me, they will be in these stories. :3

And I already know what you're thinking... _**"If this was a Chapter meant for Cody to get Wizard, then why isn't Yang the one in danger?"**_ Well, this was how I wanted to proceed it... For now, I'm mostly focusing on Weiss and Specter's relationship first. Cause for right now, Cody and Yang have yet to even develop. So, in order to prepare, I'm doing Weiss's relationship first to get a good feeling of it.

Also, I wonder who will get the small notice of future events coming? I did put it in the fic... And no, it's not the Rider stuff... something more... Subtle... :3

Well until then, Later minna!


	9. Chapter 9: Desire or Corruption?

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 9: Desire or Corruption?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties. The OCs Axel Saber and Luna Saber belongs to ShadowBladeKnight.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _The night was progressing as the boat was making its way to Vale. Most of the passengers were fast asleep while a… 'stowaway' was resting against the exhaust of the boat. His hands gripped tightly against each other as he sleeps._

 _"You are a weak fool!"_

 _"Weiss!"_

 _"I WILL KILL YOU DAMN MONSTER!"_

 _"Why makes him special to get that eyecon?"_

 _He quickly woke up, breathing heavily as he looked around. He looked at his hands, staring at them before he clenched them in anger. "What makes him so special…" he growled. "He is only a weak fool… he doesn't deserve their power…" He knew that the Eyecons will lead to the answer to saving his little sister but with the Ghost in his way, it makes things somewhat easier but also an obstacle to gather 15 Eyecons of the Luminaries._

 _"I will get stronger…" he vowed. "I will get the Eyecons…"_

 _He had more experience with the primary Damashii he has, unlike Cody's 'soul' that is in that Ore Eyecon he has. Not to mention, Cody's Ghost Driver is not in 'full potential' like his. Even more that he has been around with the Driver far longer than him. He went through pure hell, the pain, and horror which resulted with the Ghost Driver and the Specter Eyecon. However, unlike Cody's Ore having his soul inside it, the Specter Eyecon has a soul of strength, instead having his own soul in it._

 _But what made him surprised is how he was not only able to gain a new Eyecon, but that other one with the soul of that Wizard fellow in it. "Why does everyone trust him so much?" He questioned. "He's only a weakling…"_

 _"Is that what you often think, old friend?"_

 _Specter quickly got up as the smoke from the exhaust was fading in the sky. Standing there was a young man, around Specter's age, with short, wavy black hair that had blonde tips. He was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt over a darker grey short sleeve shirt. It was mostly hidden by the super long high quality scarf he had wrapped around his neck, the scarf being so long that it could serve as an improper sleeve for his right arm. He wore matching baggy gray pants, along with black boots. For accessories, he tied some gray rope to serve as a wristband, along with small white feathers for earrings._

 _"When was the last time we been 'friends'?" Specter spat venom. "Your people were the reason to the hell I've been through."_

 _"But did it not help you get stronger?" The young man said as he walked to him. He placed his hand on Specter's shoulder before the latter swiped it away._

 _"You did nothing to help me back then. Nothing. Specter growled._

 _"You do remember who helped you two when we were all mere children?"_

 _Specter quickly brought his first to the young man who blocked it. "And was taught a few things of combat from you."_

 _The azure Rider moved his arm away, memories of his younger self training the person in front of him. Specter moved away, looking at the upcoming lights of Vale. "What do you want?" He demanded. But as he turned back to where this young man was, he saw that he already left the ship._

 _Specter scoffed before he leaned against the exhaust of the boat as his sights of Vale was getting closer. He looked at the two necklaces before putting them away. 'What are you up to Alan…'_

* * *

 _Vale_

 _Out near where the old ruins were, a few kids were able to sneak out there. So far, no Grimm in sight as one of the kids crawled up to one of the pillars. "Okay, you guys ready to explore some ruins?"_

 _"You sure this is a good idea?" One asked._

 _"I'm sure of it."_

 _He pulled down the pillar as a small knob was inside it. He twisted it clockwise twice before pushing it out then in. The ground shook as near by a set of stairs is made, going deeper into the area below. "This is going to be sick!"_

 _They entered the secret stairway as they walked down a long hallway. As they did, pictures of odd tribal markings, paintings and symbols filled the walls. As if it was telling a story as they moved deeper into they came across a large sealed door. Several markings and talismans filled it, as if it was trying to keep something from going in….. Or out._

 _The door also had the image of a crab, shrimp, and scorpion._

 _"Why a shrimp and crab? Scorpion I get because of the Death Stalkers."_

 _"Eh who cares!" Said the one leading as he reached into his pocket and brought out a Dust Grenade. "Glad dad didn't see me taking this from his store." He chuckled._

 _He aimed his arm at the door before throwing it, creating an explosion. A cloud of dust filled the area as the kids coughed before it slowly subside. The door was broken as they slowly made their ways into the tomb. They looked around and saw was looks to be rows of input torches but in the center was a statue._

 _Its body was black like the Grimm but humanoid. It's legs were like an exoskeleton of a shrimp as extrusions were on its shins. The chest and arms were that of a crab: it's right claw being a massive pincer while the other being clawed hand with four fingers. Crab legs pops out of its back with the shell acting as solid armor with the edges curving sideways, but it had a resemblance of a female breastplate.. Its head was the most disturbing feature. A large scorpion acting as a headdress but the pincers was covering the eyes, acting like visors with the stinger being an upward ponytail._

 _"Woah…. This is so cool!" The leader shouted as he rushed up to the body, looking at its features slowly._

 _"This could have been a shrine to a Grimm back in the past!"_

 _"But… what's with this body? Is it.. A mummy? Or an armor set?" One of them asked, also walking around the tomb._

 _"Don't know but it was meant to be some stair for this tomb then it must mean something."_

 _One of them wanted to move the tomb's top. "Hey help me move this!"_

 _The other kid who wasn't doing anything nodded as they grabbed the top of the tomb and moved it to the side, it was hard and very taxing, but they were able to move it out of the way. Inside were three medals with different animals on them, a red hawk, a yellow tiger, and a green grasshoppers. But there were three black medals with the same animals as was on the door, and a literal ton of silver medals with an 'X' on them._

 _"Woah this is the mother load!" One of them said._

 _"Are these even worth anything?" One of the other ones asked, concerned on their value._

 _"Their made of silver, what do you think?"_

 _One of the other kids picked up the black scorpion medal. "But these? Who would want a black medal with a lousy bug on it?"_

 _"Wait don't those match the ones on the door?"_

 _Before they can answer, the black medals glowed with a black light, floating out of its grasp. The silver coins flew around the black medals before they all were floating around the room._

 _"W-What's going on?!" The leader asked as the kids huddled together, starting to get scared from this phenomenon._

 _The medals flew into the statue as it was literally absorbing them. The three Black medals flew into each part of the body, a black light pulsing through it._

 _Everything was quiet until they saw the leg extrusions on its back and thighs move. They all flinched as the arms slowly began to move up as the legs moved forward slightly. The head tilted around as its eyes glowed for a moment._

 _"You…. I sense… desire in you… Shall I.. grant it?" the statue asked in a female voice as it lifted up a few medals at them._

 _It tossed it to them as slots appeared on their foreheads. A black void appeared on their backs as black 'mummies' stumbled out before getting on their feet._

 _The kids were now shaking in fear before they made a run for it, leaving the mummies with the now living statue._

 _"Let's satisfy more desires now, shall we?" It said to the three mummies. However she suddenly felt a major source._

 _A very strong and delicious desire indeed. A black glow covered the statue as a female stood there. She licked her lips as she turned towards the entrance to her tomb. "Now… that is more like it…"_

 _What she didn't know was the three colored Medals flew away into the forest and created its own armored entity. "I'm…. alive?" It said softly as it looked at its hands before looking back up into the sky._

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)**_

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they class h it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Alan and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**_

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

After several hours, Ruby and the gang finally reached back to Beacon, a bit exhausted from the trip as both Yang and Ruby collapsed on their beds, tired. "Oh how I missed this bed…." She cooed.

"You can say that again," Yang agreed. "Although it was fun."

"It was a long journey. But I for one am glad you all liked it there." Cody smiled as he placed his bags on his bed as Razor walked in, sniffing around.

It sniffed around a little more before jumping onto the bed, it's feet slightly stomping the cushion before resting. "Hehe, guess Razor here is already enjoying its new room." Yang chuckled as she petted its head.

"So, how long do we have till classes start back up again?" Cody asked.

"Tomorrow," Weiss answered. "And in couple of days, we have a field trip."

"Oh yeah forgot about that," Yang remembered.

"Right! To that forest. I heard that the red roses look amazing in the sunset." Cody said, sitting on his bed.

Upon hearing that, Weiss had an image of being there with her crush, causing her to blush.

"Ohh? Thinking about Mister Devil huh?" Ruby giggled, teasing her.

"Sh-Shut up!" She shouted with a blush.

Just then the door opened up as Jaune pops in. "Hey you're all back! How was the-" Suddenly Razor quickly looks up as it jumps onto Jaune, knocking him down as it reveals the rest of Team JNPR behind the door. Jaune started to freak out and scream loudly as Razor sniffed as it began to use its maw to reach in his pocket before pulling out a candy bar.

It took it back to the bed and started to nibble on it. "W-What is a Grimm doing here?!" He shouted. "H-Hey that's my candy!"

It belched after eating a piece of the candy bar. "Guys don't worry, that Grimm is from the Isle of The Dragon's Breath, Cody's home." Yang assured.

"Wait, this is the rumored Grimm that are friendly to humans and Faunus?" Pyrrha asked as the rest came into look at it. Razor was still nibbling on it as it looked like it was enjoying the candy.

"I call it Razor. It's from an almost extinct species of Grimm. From what I could tell, they called it a 'Raptor'." Cody explained.

"So cool!" Nora said, looking at the said Grimm finishing up the candy.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Blake asked.

"Well… Axel still hasn't talked to us." Jaune sighed. "We often see him head to the training arena, telling us not to bother him."

"Sounds like he's been a hoot…" Yang frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Is he at your dorm?"

"No, he's at the training room… again." Pyrrha answered.

"Hey, give it time. He'll grow on you all sooner or later?" Ruby smiled as Razor finished the candy, to Jaune's distress as it jumped up and curled up to Ruby.

"Why don't we just see him?" Yang suggested.

"But he said-"

"He said not to bother him." Yang grinned. "He didn't say watch him train, did he?"

"Yang, I like your style," Nora chuckled. Everyone nodded as they made their way to the training area. Ready to sneak in and watch.

* * *

The two teams made their way to the training room, sneaking their way in. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Yang?" Jaune asked.

"Of course! It's not the first time I peeped on a boy." She smirked. Just by hearing this gave Cody a very odd shiver down his spine as they kept sneaking towards the room. As they get closer they heard the sound of punching which showed that someone was training. They slowly peeked and saw none other than Axel who was practicing his punches and kicked. However what they saw shocked them. His shoulders were massively scarred. Not only that, there was some that looked a bit more 'fresher' than the others. As if they were just recently acquired. Despite wearing a sleeveless shirt they could see the scarring along the arms as well. They could tell that he could have more under the shirt.

"He sure seems fit, spite the scars…"" Weiss complimented.

"Falling for him as well Weiss?" Yang smirked.

Weiss looked away with a blush. "So that's why he wears that jacket…" Blake realized. "He hides the scars he has… Just what did he go through to get all that?"

"Whatever it is, it must be something he didn't want to show… Possibly didn't want to relive old memories…" Cody said softly, understanding his reason.

They continued to watch before he delivered a roundhouse kick which knocked the punching bag out of its hook and onto the ground.

"I wouldn't mind sparring against him sometime," Yang said with a challenging grin.

"Heh, no doubt you would win sis." Ruby smiled, patting her gently.

"Hmm… I don't know Yang… Seems to me he has a few tricks hidden…" Cody noted.

"Aw come on. How can mystery guy have a few tricks?" She asked. "He doesn't have any weapons on him when he got here. Come to think of it, only been relying on his bare hands."

"Precisely. I may not be the best fighter out there, but even I can tell when someone is not only holding back but hiding something.." He says as he looks at her. "And I should know better than anyone…"

"Wait you're telling us he's been holding back?" Jaune realized.

"At first when I saw his fight last week, I couldn't tell… But now from judging his scars and the way he knocked that down easily. It's obvious he is holding a lot back….." Cody stated.

"Looks like Yang and Pyrrha might have a rival in fighting," Nora said.

"I think we should leave him be-…" Ruby mentioned before she stopped talking.

"What's wrong?"

She pointed behind them. "He's right behind us isn't he?" Ruby nodded slowly.

"And I thought I told you all, 'Not' to bother me?" He said to them.

"We were only watching you," Yang crossed her arms. "You didn't say we can't watch you train now did you?"

Axel's hand clenched upon the remark as Yang had a grin. "Gotcha didn't I?"

Axel didn't say nothing only to grab his jacket and walked past them. As if time had slowed down, Weiss saw his eyes before time continued as the young man walked away from the group, not willing to talk to them. _'Those eyes…'_ She thought to herself, wondering why they looked so familiar. She swore she seen those kind of eyes before.

* * *

The next day came as the students were in Professor Oobleck's class, talking about some of the history bits of Vale while drinking his "Super" Coffee.

Team RWBY and Cody were simply doing what they usually do when it comes to a class like this, Ruby drawing in her notebook, Blake reading her book, Yang resting her head on her hand, Cody listening to his music, but he was looking at the notes on the board. Weiss was left in her thoughts as well.

She turned her head to the mysterious student Axel who was just listening in on the topics, ignoring some stares he was getting from some of the female students.

Jaune though accidentally fell asleep due to Oobleck's speed talking and leaving himself open. And right now, the Professor was continuing his lesson.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" He zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

He points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

A few students raised their hands while the rabbit Faunus, Velvet was nervous at first before raising her hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." He finished his statement with a sip from his cup. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" He then noticed Weiss who raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle!" She answered.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" He stated.

Cardin smirked as he quickly assembled a paper football as he aimed it at the sleeping Jaune before sending it into the back of his head, snapping him awake from the impact. "Hey!"

Professor Oobleck zooms over to Jaune. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" he asked.

"Uhh...the answer...the advantage, uhh the faunus...had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune saw Pyrrha trying to give him the answer by forming her hands into, what looked like, binoculars. "Uhh, binoculars!" Jaune quickly said as the thought he was right...but he wasn't and some students laughed as he realized he was wrong and Oobleck (back at the front of the class) sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

"Very funny, Mr Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?" Oobleck casually asked.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said, all calm and cool.

"Says the one who acts like an animal most of the time." Cody commented with a smirk.

Axel scoffed upon hearing that. "More like a weak-link…" Most of the students chuckled and giggled from their exchange at Cardin.

"You got a problem?" Cardin growled. "Now easy you two. Can do you have the answer Mr. Saber?" Oobleck asked.

"I don't but, but she does," Axel jabbed his thumb at Pyrrha as if he knew she had something to say.

"The answer is that many Faunus have night vision. In which it gives them near-perfect sight in the dark, thus giving them the advantage." she said, getting the correct answer.

This made Cardin growl at her correct response. Blake took over and continued from her answer. "General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured." She then looked at Cardin. "Perhaps if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

"And being weak…"

Cardin clenched his fist and stood up glaring at Blake and more importantly Axel, but Professor Oobleck sighed and said, "Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Jaune was heard chuckling softly but the Professor slid up to his desk. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!"

As Oobleck continued his work, Jaune sighed slightly. _'Great… Now I have this to deal with….'_ Jaune groaned in his thoughts. He turned his head to Axel who stared at the board. He had been trying his best to get along but instead the mysterious 'teammate' doesn't want nothing to do with being in a team.

They learned how capable he was on handling on his own just from seeing him train. The scars he had would tell stories, as if he trained much more than others might think. What will convince the guy to talk and get along with the team?

* * *

As class was over, everyone left except Cardin and Jaune while Pyrrha stayed by the door. Axel gave Cardin and Jaune one last look before leaving.

He had to admit, Jaune… was weak but Cardin on the other hand was just weaker. Thinking that showing off will lead to greatness, strength, and such but it won't work that way.

He disliked the talkative and hyperactive Nora. The girl annoys him to no end. Ren was silent, doesn't talk much but he didn't trust him. Pyrrha, the 'Invincible Girl' wasn't invincible to him. She may be strong but even he can tell there's a chance she can lose one day just like he had against that Kaijin.

Axel watched Cody talk to those of Team RWBY. He needed those Eyecons to get what he needs to bring back his little sister but he is an obstacle. So much so that he's starting to become more of a problem, day by day. He remembered the words Weiss said to him back at the shores. But he needed those Eyecons… He has to get them to bring back Luna. _'Why am I feeling like this..?'_ He thought. Sure he may have kissed Weiss since his little sister kept telling him from his pocket. It felt warm to say at least. But he mostly did it to make her quiet….. Right? He shook these odd feelings off as he headed out.

With Oobleck though was looking at Cardin and Jaune as he sipped more and more of his coffee before they were being talked to by him for about 10 minutes before leaving the classroom. Jaune was the first one to leave the classroom before Cardin pushed him down, earning a laugh from seeing Jaune fall.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said, helping Jaune get back on his feet.

Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha looks like she is struck by inspiration "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" she grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor. After a couple of minutes, they came onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." He looks over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something..."

This made Pyrrha realized what he meant. "N-n-no!" She dashes to push Jaune away from the edge, "That's not why I brought you up here. Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you."

It looked like it was offensive to what she said to him, as he replied, "Ah, what?" He said, taken back a bit.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us. It won't be as difficult as Goodwitch's training."

"You think I need help?"

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." She said.

"But you just said it." Jaune said plainly.

"Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon that speaks volumes of what you are capable of." Pyrrha reassured him that he belonged there.

"You're wrong, I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say of course you do."

"No, I don't!" Jaune raised his voice a bit, causing confusion from Pyrrha. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test, I didn't earn my spot at this academy, I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied." Jaune finished.

"What? But why?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"Because, this is what I always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather and his father before him were all warriors, they were all heroes! I wanted to be one too, I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you-" Pyrrha put a hand on Jaune shoulder and he quickly turned back away from her.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree, while his friend fight for their lives. Don't you understand?" He questioned before pointing by the ledge, seeing Cody who was talking to Ruby and Weiss who were at the ground. "Take him for example, Pyrrha. He is like me but at the same time, he isn't the damsel in distress. He has that cool armor and even fought those Grimm easily. If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

"Just...leave me alone, okay?" Jaune asked her.

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha said sadly and walked back into the roof entrance, and down the stairs.

Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window. "Oh, Jaune..."

Jaune looked behind him and saw Cardin. "Cardin!" He panicked.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into beacon huh? I gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel." Cardin folded his arms and grinned, knowing he now has the ability to blackmail poor Jaune.

"Please, Cardin please don't tell anyone." Jaune pleaded.

"Jaune, come on, I'd never rat out a friend like that." Cardin walked over to Jaune.

"Uh, a friend?"

"Of course." Cardin put Jaune in a friendly headlock and continued. "We're friends now Jauney-boy. And the way I see it as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He dropped Jaune and he breathed heavily. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that, buddy? That's what I thought..." Cardin walked back over to the ledge and slid down to where Jaune could still see him. "Don't worry Jaune, your secret is safe with me." And Cardin hopped down from the ledge.

Jaune sighed. "Man, what did I get myself into..."

* * *

Meanwhile out in forest, Axel was leaning against his Rider machine, sighing as he shakes more of these odd feelings out of his head. But they just keep coming back!

 _ **"Brother are you alright?"**_

Axel reached in his pocket and got out the Pink Ganma Eyecon. "I… I don't know…" He answered. "It's these… Feelings." He placed his hand over where his heart would be. "After… that night, it keeps beating faster… often thinking about the Heiress."

The Eyecon giggled as the pink slightly glowed. **_"It's cause you're in love silly…"_**

"In love…?" He repeated.

 _ **"Yes. Thats what its called…. Just like how you love me. But this is… more deeper than family or friend bonds."**_

Axel looked at his hand. "Remember when you rescued her?" He nodded upon the memory.

"I… gave her the rose. Even liking her song…"

 _ **"Well, that was when it started to blossom. Before long, in the back of your heart… You started to develop feelings for her. Why else would you be so angry about that monster who hurt her?"**_ She stated.

Axel couldn't forget how much anger he had towards that cursed kaijin. "Don't remind me…" He muttered lowly. He looked at the time and saw it was the right time to look at the view of Vale before doing what he usually does in that city.

* * *

The next day came as Oobleck was standing in front of his desk. Several students were whispering as to why class hasn't started yet? But before they could say anything, the doors slammed open. Out walked a Faunus man that looked like around his early 20's, The species seemed to be that of a hawk as his eyes were in the shape, with a few feather poking out of his arms. He was wearing odd tie-dye clothes while carrying books in one hand, while in the other was a stick that was hanging a pair of boxers? He walked down as he stood next to Oobleck.

"Well! Students. This is your substitute teacher, Professor Avian Cureoir. He shall be here for awhile. As I must attend to some… 'urgent' business." Oobleck introduced as he quickly zipped away from the class.

The one now named Avian placed his stick by the desk as some sweatdropped upon his choice. He turned to look at the students with a smile that shows kindness and understanding. "I'll be your substitute teacher for the week. It is a pleasure to be here." He slightly bowed in kindness and respect to the students.

Some of the female students shrieked with glee upon seeing him as a few of the guys were surprised by his good nature. "Anyways, today we'll be talking about a few ancient cultures and religions. If you all could please open today's books, we can begin." He said as he walked over to the board.

He looked at the marker before grabbing it and began to draw the topic of the subject. Oddly enough Ruby and the others saw Cody without his music, already deep into the books. "Since when did you get interested that quickly?" Yang whispered.

"Since we got someone who doesn't look like they're hyped on coffee… Plus, I do enjoy ancient cultures. Speaking from experience." He winked as he turned back to the subject.

They saw that within 5 minutes, the teacher actually drew a lot of images. One being that of a warrior in the colors of a traffic light strangely. "Can any of you tell who this is?" he asked.

Cody was the first to notice as he raised his hand. This also catching Axel's attention. "Ah yes… Mr. Aldrich, I presume?"

Cody nods to him. "That would be the Multi-King, OOO." Cody answered.

"Correct you are," he smiled. "The Multi-King was a man who fought creatures of Grimm with power like no other. Some say that he treated his subjects as equals in the past, being selfless and reaching out to help them. Even if you were a noble or a commoner." he pointed at an image of a black creature. "However there were those that disliked his 'good nature' and wanted his power in which they created a creature that embodies retrieving desires but at the same time time gaining power by eating the desires it creates."

Some of the students paid attention as they wanted to know more? But the one here most interested was Axel as he kept hearing the story about this… 'OOO' character…. Even if this so-called king had good nature, he must have had a strong soul if he was able to perform those powerful feats. "What happened to him?" Axel asked.

The students all turned their heads to him, surprised by his question.

"Ah, he fought the entity but… at a cost. He used his power to not only seal the monster's source of life but his own to prevent the creature from creating chaos onto his kingdom. They say he was strong to the heart since he was willing to sacrifice his own life to save his people. No one knows where his tombs resides or the body of that monster. But it is said that the old ruins behind Beacon was part of his kingdom once. Although that theory has not been proven..."

"Um.. Professor…" Ruby raised her hand. "It sounds like you know a lot about this."

"You can say his story brings inspiration to some," he smiled kindly. He then started to continue the subject, but as he was Axel was thinking things over.

 _'If that's true… Then maybe what I seek could be in those ruins… I'll check it out once nightfall comes..'_ He thought to himself as for once, he decided to listen to the subject. He didn't know was that the professor saw what was behind the young man's heart.

 _'I have to make sure he doesn't go through the path I once nearly went through…'_ The Professor thought.'

* * *

Night falls as Axel sneakily exits his room, doing his best not to wake up his 'teammates' and his 'neighbors'. He heads out of the school as he makes his way towards the forest ruins. He looks around as he saw a couple of Grimm. He jumped onto the branches as he looked down at them, the Beowolves growling.

He could only scoff as he jumps down, the only sound being heard from the trees was gunshots and blades cutting through bone and flesh as the bodies of the Grimm slowly dissipated in the air. "Weak…" he huffed before continuing his way to the ruins.

After a bit of a long walk, he made it to the ruins as he placed his hand on the wall. He slowly walked around to find this possible entrance when he heard someone sneaking up behind him. "You really should be in bed. You have a curfew." Behind him was Professor Avian as he has his arms crossed.

He quickly turned around and saw the professor. "I… I wanted to know more about the king." he explained.

"Uh huh…. You just want to find his power for yourself, don't you?" He stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about…" he replied.

"I know those kind of eyes Axel. You can't fool me." He said as he approached him. "Listen, the way I see behind those eyes were the same thing that the King nearly went through."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, the story you all know is just a farce. He wanted more and more power to rule over Remnant. He didn't care for anyone but himself…." He explained. "He gathered more power, wanting to be stronger than anyone even to his greatest generals."

"He gained so much power, that he in turned was the one who created those creatures of desire. He was the reason for their existence…. As well as their deaths later on." He turned his head to him. "And in the end, he lost everything after getting the strength needed. He regretted it greatly… And I don't want to see other go down that path either. Especially you Axel." He frowned as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever you are doing to gain power won't be your answer. You can only be strong when there is something precious to you that you want to protect." he stated. "You stay strong to protect those you care about. Don't you have anyone you care about that you want to protect?"

Axel looked down upon hearing that. "I failed to protect my little sister at the end…" he muttered lowly. "But…" He remembered the words a certain heiress said to him.

 _'Will you protect me… forever?'_ Resonated in his mind again.

Avian smiles lightly. "Seems to me, there is still someone to protect…." He placed both of his hands on Axel. "Listen… You can gain this strength, but don't let your desire take it over… Otherwise you'll feel only emptiness inside…."

The young man looked at the Faunus who let out a smile. "Come on, you should head back to your dorm." he said.

"Or, give into those desires?" Called out a feminine voice.

They turned to the right and saw three mummies and a young woman. She had long black hair while the back was done up into a unique ponytail, resembling a scorpion tail. She had dark clothes on, covered with spikes. "Ah, it is good to see you, my king." She bowed to him.

The Faunus scowled. "I'm not him." he said.

She wiggled her finger at him, as if it was a scorn. "You cannot fool me, my king. For you have the Aura and the weapon of OOO. I can see it as clear as day…" She said before pointing to him.

Avian clenched his hands. "I. am. Not. him." he said. "I've changed my ways after learning my mistakes."

The girl frowned as she sighed. "Seems the power choose a fool… But.." She then turned to Axel as a wicked grin appeared on her face as she licked her lips. "But he.. Is brimming with Desire…" She grinned as she brought out a silver Medal.

Axel stood back a bit, he wanted to fight the new kaijin but he didn't want to blow his cover as the Blue Devil in front of the professor. Avian thought stood in front of Axel, in arms length. "Axel, get to cover. I don't want my student to get hurt in this fight…" He brought out a belt, making Axel see it.

 _ **'That is…'**_

Avian placed the buckle on his waist, forming a belt to wrap around. He presented three colored Medals, one red, the second yellow, and the third being green. He slot in the red and green Medal before placing in the yellow one, causing the buckle to be slanted. He grabbed a round device from his side, a chime going off before he swiped it across the three medals. "...Henshin…" I said before I moved the O Scanner close to my chest.

 _ **TAKA!**_

 _ **TORA!**_

 _ **BATTA!**_

 _ **TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**_

He became surrounded by spinning coloured Medals which accompanied the transformation. In front of him, images of the three Medals he was using appear. Taka was on the top, Tora was in the middle, and Batta was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armour.

His helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On my forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal with the eyes are being green.

Running from his chin and down the neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his chest. The torso armour had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. Yellow lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets he wore decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm.

Lastly the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armour not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest he bore.

He got into his stance, claws unfolding out. "Go, Axel!" He said before charging towards the kaijin and the three mummies while Axel went to cover so he can do what he was suppose to do.

* * *

OOO striked at the mummies as he kicked them back before blocking an attack from the third one. The female sighed as she glowed black before shifting into her Greeed form. This surprised OOO upon seeing this. "What?!" He gasped. "I sealed your Medals years ago into my tomb!"

 _ **"Thanks to a few kids, I became free once again my king…"**_ She said as her large claw descended before striking him. _**"You did not have enough power to kill me like my brethren. So, as once I defeat you, I shall give that boy the desire he needs…"**_

She marched towards OOO until a scythe struck her, sparks casting off her skin. She stumbled back until she saw who did it. It was Specter with his rifle being in its sickle form. "Back away from him." he warned.

She tilted her head a bit. _**"Oh? You can change like the king?"**_ She questioned. But it did not matter as she approached the young Rider before striking at him, but from one blow sent him flying across before he struck a rock wall, making him imbedded in it.

Specter fell to the ground, leaving an outline of his body in the rocks. He gritted his teeth as he looks up at the approaching kaijin. _**"Seems like this one has a bit more fight… But still weak none the less…"**_ She said as she kicked OOO away.

Specter didn't like being called weak but after all he has done it doesn't do nothing… but… what if OOO's words were true…? Does strength really come from those you wanted to protect? He has done things he wasn't proud of, he failed to protect his little sister at that day… he got stronger for a reason. Not to just fight…. But to protect.

"I'm not weak…" he muttered, getting back up. "Getting stronger doesn't mean getting more power…"

Both OOO and the Greeed stopped as they looked at him. _**"Silly boy… Having power comes from being the strongest. And I can give you what you Desire of course…"**_ She said, seducing him with this temptation.

Specter clenched his weapon. "You're wrong…." he looked up at the kaijin. "Power comes from the heart, power isn't given or rewarded, it is earned!" He continued. "Getting stronger is a reason to protect those close to you! I may have fought Ghost just to steal power but I now know that power has to be earned! You have to reach out to your soul to earn more power!"

OOO smiled upon hearing this as a faint glow appeared on him. And inside the tomb, the three medals that were left glowed as they flew out of the coffin. It flew into the forest as it quickly rushed, striking the Greeed, causing her to tumble back. "Wait.. There's another King Medal Set?" OOO gasped.

The Medals floated in front of Specter, as if awaiting his command. He made the seal, the coins glowing before a Damashii flew out from the green smoke it made. Floating there was a black hoodie with yellow sleeves, a green rim on the bottom and a red rimmed hood with what looks like tiny wings on it. On the chest was the same symbol OOO has on it. It floated down, glaring at specter with its green eyes.

"I want to reach into my soul so I can earn the strength to protect those that are close to me! I don't want to repeat what I have lost years ago!" The Damishii nodded as it flew into the driver, a new Eyecon was born. It was black with a red center and a green iris. On top was OOO's faceplate with the code 'R-12' and 'OOO' on it. He pressed it, the faint sign of the number shown before he removed the Specter Eyecon, replacing it with the newest Eyecon.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

As this new tune plays, the Damashii of OOO, flew out as it struck the Greed, knocking it back more as smoke poured out of its armor. Specter then looked up as he pulled out the lever before pushing it back in.

 _ **KAIGAN! OOO!**_

 _ **MEDAL UBATTA! TAKA, TORA, BATTA!**_

The OOO Damashii flew down as he donned his new form. The faceplate resembled OOO's helmet while the hood remained up.

 _ **"IMPOSSIBLE!"**_ The Greeed shouted out in anger. _**"How dare you… How dare you use the King's power!"**_ She shouted out as she held out her hand and created a small black boulder before launching it at him.

Specter quickly got into the stance before jumping over the boulder and punched the Greeed with full force. He felt stronger than he realized… it was like what he said lifted off some of his doubts. Maybe it was his doubts of being weak, his crave for power was the reason to his defeat against the previous kaijin. Now… Now he can go full force he should have.

The Greeed was about to strike Specter but the latter blocked it with his forearm before punching her back then delivered a right hook to her 'jaw'. OOO then came up, claws ready as he slashed at her before standing next to him. "Ready to tag team her?" He asked.

Specter nodded as the two got into the same stances as the Greeed backs up, now seeing the two working together. Just then Specter's arms glowed yellow as the same claws appeared on him as well, surprising him. He looked at his hands for a moment before a small, unnoticeable grin appeared under his mask before going back to his calm, stoic manner.

The two charged towards her as they began to strike her multiple times, sparks casting off her skin. She wailed out in pain as she backs up, holding her chest, panting heavily. Their claws retreated as they both drew out a unique sword point twirling it and charging back at her. They both swing it as more sparks fly off, causing her to be thrown back into the ground.

She looks up at them as she quickly turns back to her human disguise. "P-Please! Don't kill me! If.. If you spare me I can give you both, your ultimate desires!" She said as her eyes glowed a bit. She then looked at OOO. "I can help you restore your friend!" She then turned to Specter - OOO Damashii. "And revive your sister!"

The two were quiet until Specter spoke up, "No one…" he brought his blade back. "Talks about her… I have to earn it with my own hands not from desires."

Her eyes shrink in fear as she gets up and starts to make a run for it. OOO turned to him as they both nod. OOO took out his scanner and scanned the medals as Specter pulled out the lever and pushed it in.

 _ **SCANNING CHARGE!**_

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! OOO! OMEGA DRIVE!**_

The two jumped in the air, their feet aimed at the fleeing kaijin and went through three colored rings until their kicks came in contact with the Greeed. She screamed in agony as an explosion erupted from their kicks, her three black medals fly up into the air, static surging out as they cracked and exploded into bits. They then came to a stop from the other side of the explosion, finished with the enemy.

Specter and OOO stood back up and turned to face each other. "What will you do now…?" Specter asked.

"Well, I'm still your substitute teacher for a few days. So, until that time is up, I will still be teaching." OOO replied.

The two were about to walk away until Specter stopped. "You five better come out of the bushes." he said. OOO was confused at first until Team RWBY and Cody fell out in a pile with an 'oof'.

"Hehe…. Thought for sure our cover was good enough…." Cody chuckled slightly.

"How did you know we were there?. Ruby asked as Specter pointed to the face plate's eyes.

"The visor…" he answered before walking towards Weiss, reaching his hand out. She smiled as she took his hand as she was helped up by him.

"Ugh… How much did you see?" OOO asked, scratching his head.

"Seeing the fact you actually became OOO." Cody smiled, excited to see the armor up close. "Are you really the king?"

OOO chuckled, rubbing the back of his helmet. "More like… his inheritor…" he answered.

Blake walked up to him with a slight smile. "Say, why did you keep this a secret from everyone Professor?" Yang asked him.

"It's a bit of a long story," OOO explained. "However aren't you five past curfew?" They all flinched as they tried to each think of a new excuse on why they're out here. Each one more ridiculous than the last!

Specter huffed before turning his head to Weiss. He reached through his Damashii coat and handed her the newest rose. "Here…" He said. She happily took it as she peck his cheek before heading back to her dorm first.

Specter walked away as well in another direction to avoid anyone from seeing him. _**"You know brother, she is a nice person…"**_ The pink light glowed from his pocket, giggling. He was quiet from hearing that, pretending to ignore his sister's comment.

* * *

 _As the next day rose up, Axel was relaxing in his room. So far, only he and Jaune were there. He was toying with his scroll, trying to find more about their new professor. But as he did, he started to notice Jaune having too much work… Even for a student. He looked down slightly before back up and walking over to Jaune, pen ready. "... need help…?"_

 _Jaune looked up at him, a bit surprised as he turned his head, looking around the room. "You… You're talking to me.. Right?" he asked, making sure this wasn't some dream or trick._

 _"I… know what it was like to… be weak." he said._

 _Jaune lowered his head slightly. "Yeah yeah… I know.. I'm not the best leader…" He sighed. "Not like how Pyrrha is, or Ruby…"_

 _"Jaune… giving up shows you are weak…" he said. "Don't doubt yourself… never doubt yourself being weak…"_

 _Jaune looked back up at him. Surprised by the…. 'Small' compliment. "But… how do I get stronger? One where I.. can help defend.. Instead of being the one defended?" He asked._

 _Axel pointed to where his own heart would be. "Reach into your soul… remind yourself to why you want to protect others… to not doubt yourself. To show what you are capable of."_

 _Jaune smiles lightly. "I see… Um… Yeah. I do need help." He said._

 _Axel nodded before he began to help out Jaune, unknowing that the other three members were watching what occurred. Smiles came across their faces as they leave them be, not wanting to disturb the moment. Although, in Axel's pocket a slight light appeared._

 _"He finally talked!" Nora said to Ren and Pyrrha._

 _"I wonder what got into him? He seems a bit… better?" Ren said as the gang walked through the halls._

 _"You're right about that, Ren." Pyrrha nodded. "Something must have happened."_

 _Nora had a giddy grin, "Yay! Operation: Get Axel talking is complete!"_

 _"When did we make a plan?" Pyrrha asked her._

 _"Since now!" she said, the two sweatdropped._

* * *

A/N: Heya Minna! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter? ^^ Welp, Seems the cat is now out of the bag here. So, I will admit something. The past Riders in here do exist. Sides from a few changes. And no, not all the Rider Eyecon's will be featured. Only 6 for both Riders. And I can't tell you all which is coming? But I will say, they will get 3 in this Vol, and 3 on Vol 2. ^^;

But get ready, cause now that this part is done, the next chapter will go back to Rwby and the Ghost series. And no. Necrom will not be in this Vol. He won't appear till Vol 2 okay?

So, untl then, later minna!


	10. Chapter 10: Danger, Jaune's Final Choice

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 10: Danger! Jaune's Final Choice?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

The group were now eating lunch at the cafeteria, enjoying their meals minus Axel who was eating alone at the usual table he eats at alone. However Jaune began to tell them about last night's event about Axel finally talking to him.

"Wait, he talked? Are you sure this is the same Axel and wasn't a dream?" Yang whispered, doing their best for him not to hear it. In fear that they may lose him this time if he found out.

"I'm serious." Jaune confirmed. "He helped me out with my homework. Even provided words of wisdom."

"Oooo! Sounds like you're slowly getting through to him." Ruby giggled.

"Hopefully he will talk to you guys eventually." Blake smiled.

"Best part! I got an A+ on the assignment." Jaune smiled.

"Thought I'm curious…" Pyrrha said. "What about Car-" She was quickly cut off as Jaune covers her mouth, chuckling.

"Carrots! Yes yes. Carrots are a fine vegetable. Good idea to add them more to my plate Pyrrha." Jaune stated, nodding and smiling at the others.

They blinked upon his statement, slightly confused before they shrugged it off.

With Axel, he was eating his food before glancing at Jaune who was at the table with Team RWBY. _'You better not give up to that punk…'_ He thought.

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)**_

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they class h it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Alan and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**_

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

 _Warehouse in Vale…_

 _"Master Alan, it seems you have returned." the man noticed, seeing the young man enter the warehouse. "I take it you went to talk to your old friend…?"_

 _"As much as having a nail being driven through your hand, Chikara Saionji…" Alan said as walked over to him. Looking at the map as several parts of Vale where 'X' off. "Seems it's going along smoothly… I believe we can move forward with the next step."_

 _He turned his head to the man. "I want you to send one of the Ganma towards a certain target." he informed._

 _"Oh? We're already targeting her? Seems a bit early if you ask me… Especially since her sister would be more beneficial due to her status." He questioned the idea._

 _"True but if we are to gather the items we need, the girl is the answer. The White Fang may be after her as well but the Ganma will prevent that if they attempt an attack during our capture." Alan pointed out, looking at the map. "Now go."_

 _The man tipped his fedora, "As you wish." He walked away but what the two didn't know was that it was a bad idea to do._

 _A very bad idea._

 _He then brought up two blank Ganma Eyecons. In front of him was what looked like an old style tommy gun and a tesla coil. He tossed the Eyecons to them as they merged and gain new forms. "Go after the Heiress. But do not harm her." He commanded._

 _The two new Ganma nodded as they disappeared in front of him. He then sighs as he looks over at his briefcase. Opening it up showed 5 Eyecon's down in the bottom row. The numbers on them were "14, 15, 8, 9 and 10" He sighed a bit as he closed it up. 'Almost time… Then, I will surpass that foolish man…' He thought to himself as he went out into Vale._

* * *

Later on in the day, another exhibition match started. Several students came and gone. And right now Yang was in the stage against Axel, grinning widely. "Are you ready for a beat down?!" She asked, smashing her gauntlets together.

Axel didn't say nothing as he simply kept his hands in his pocket but the spectators could tell that he was ready to fight. Team RWBY, JNPR, and Cody knew how strong Axel was when they saw him training, now they have to see if he can beat Yang and then possibly Pyrrha.

The bell rang as they both charged at each other. Both of their fists colliding and even making a small shockwave, pushing a few students back against their seats. Fist and kicks sounded off as Axel and Yang fought, not giving either one an inch to each other. They watched as Yang's gauntlets met Axel's fists as they saw he wasn't wincing or flinching from the pain. Yang was about to suckerpunch the young man, only for him to block it with his forearm and delivered a forceful punch to her gut.

Yang skidded back as she held her gut, she quickly looked back up, her eyes now bright red, making Axel's eyes slightly narrowed, wondering what is going on with her as she charged back in, delivering punch after punch, slowly pushing him backwards towards the edge of the ring. She then jumped back a bit as she unleashed her full power of her Ember Celica as she shot towards him, her fist on fire as she throws it at him. Axel brought his arms up, the shots hitting the armor on the forearms of his jacket before he shook off the ashes that covered the armor on his forearms.

Seeing how he was fighting and how he trained, Yang knew he was simply holding back as if he is saving it something.

She then threw back her arm as she gave him another punch, almost about to hit him out of the ring. He moved away to the side the moment she was about to punch him as he stuck his foot out, causing her to trip out of the ring.

"Ring out. You two may rest up now." Goodwitch said as she tapped her scroll. Yang growled slightly as she punched the ground, panting heavily that she would fall for something like that. She then sees someone in front of her as she looks up at see Axel, having his hand out to her, but facing away.

"You were holding back, weren't you?"

Axel said nothing only to hear him say, "A lot…"

She took his hand as she stood back up before placing her fist against his shoulder. "Next time we fight, you better give me your all. And fight for real. No ring outs." She demanded.

Axel gave her a blank expression before walking away. "If I do… it won't end well for you…"

She smirked. "That's just what I would expect from a real fight with you." She said as she walked away.

"Alright… I do believe we have room for one more match… Cardin, you're up. Choose your opponent." Goodwitch said to him.

Cardin looked around, wondering who he hasn't fought yet? But after a few glances, it changed to who he wants to beat the most. Sides from the humiliating defeat against Axel, he rather try someone else. He turned to Pyrrha, but figured he needed more strategy against her. He then turns to one that has ticked him off the most… "I choose Mr. "Bug Ghost" over there…" he pointed to Cody, a few surprised by that.

Cody on the other hand was waiting for this match as he stood up. "I shall accept…" He agreed as the two went to get changed.

* * *

After finishing their changes, both Huntsmen in training stood in the center of the area, waiting for the preparations to finish and Goodwitch to start the match. Cody thought, was a bit excited to see what the others would think with his new power? Cardin though was gripping his mace tighter, ready to finally pummel this guy into the dirt and prove once and for all, that he is nothing.

The bell then rung as the match begin, Cardin going on the offense first as he charged in as start to swing his mace. Each time it made contact with the ground, left a small explosion and debris flying. Cody blocked from the debris as Cardin took the chance and swung at him, causing the Rider to be thrown back.

 _'Crap…. He has a lot more physical strength than I thought….'_ Cody thought to himself as he opened up the driver as he brought out Ore. This caught Cardin's attention as he charged in, swinging the mace again.

"As if I'll let you change into the state!" He shouted out, starting to push Cody into a corner where he can't change.

"Cody!" Ruby gasped.

And as soon as Cardin got Cody to the edge of the ring, Cardin smirked as he lifted his mace above him. "Ring out or knock out? Doesn't matter to me!" He shouted, as he brought his mace downward. But in the mere second the mace got to Cody's face, a cloud of fire appears where Cody was, his mace passing through it and surprising the crowd.

"WHAT?!" He shouted out. Cardin looked around to see Cody back in the middle of the ring, him smirking slightly.

"What was that?" Yang asked, also a bit surprised.

"That move… That was the same thing he did to me in our match." Weiss pointed out.

"Hope you enjoyed that Cardin? That was my Semblance, to which I named, Phoenix Port! By increases my Aura field, I can literally ignite it and teleport where I want to. Of course, this arena is about as wide and far as I can go." Cody explained as he pressed the Eyecon as he put it into the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

Ore flew out of the driver, causing Cardin to rush back in, but as he swings his mace, the Damashii blocked it as it protected Cody with ease. "Henshin!" Cody shouted as he pushed in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO!**_

 _ **GO-GO-GO-GHOST! GO GO GO GO!**_

Ore pushed Cardin back as he quickly flew onto Cody, the black armor appearing first as he dons on Ore as he flicked the hood down. Cody twirled his sword as he rushed back in, clashing his weapon against Cardin.

"Geez…. Whats with the anger here dude? Seems to me you need to relax a bit. Why not look at some Kitten videos? I think that's what 'strong' men do right?" Cody taunted him. "Better yet, why not some flowers?"

Cardin growled as he pushed him away. "Will you just shut up?!" He shouted out, slamming his mace again, but this time, Cody dodged it all before rushing up and kicking him back.

"Aw… if you don't like that, then how about a magic trick?" Cody asked as he took out Ore. "Ikouze Wizard!" He shouted out.

"Wizard?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

"Please tell me he isn't being serious about a magic trick…" Jaune deadpanned.

"OH! Can he pull a sloth out of the hat?!" Nora beamed, causing Ren to sigh.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

As the tune played, the Wizard Damashii flew out as it struck the Cardin, causing him to groan as he tried to swat it down. As the Damashii kept attacking, JNPR looked at surprise by this.

"He got a new Eyecon?" Jaune gasped.

"Ooooo! Pretty…" Nora whistled.

"I'll admit, it is something new…." Ren complimented.

Cody smirked as he pulled and pushed the lever in, thinking this was enough toying around.

 _ **KAIGAN! WI~ZARD!**_

 _ **YUBIWA NO MAHOU! SAIGO NO KIBOU!**_

The Damashii then flew over to Cody as his pre-armor formed around him before it places onto his body. As it was don, the Wizard Faceplate places itself on top of the blank mask as a fiery red seal passes through him. _**"Saa, Showtime daa"**_ Cody called out as the Connect Seal appears, allowing him to draw out the WizardGun in sword more. He rushed back in, twirling his blade as well as dodging Cardin's attack with ease. As if he was dancing around him.

"Amazing…" Pyrrha gasped at this new ability.

He twirled it again, disarming Cardin as he jabbed the tip against his armor, sending him back. But it wasn't enough as he slowly stood back up, pounding the spot that was just hit. "I was hoping that would be it…" Cody groaned as he raised his hand to Cardin.

 _ **BIND! PLEASE?**_

Just then, several metal chains popped out of the ground, holding onto Cardin as he struggles against the chains. "How are you doing this?!" He shouted out, still struggling.

"Easy, magic." Cody replied. Causing Cardin to glare and yell at him. "Oh, just shut up about the jokes already?!" He shouted out, denying this match's obvious victor.

Cody sighed slightly. _'Spite the fact, I was telling the truth.'_ He thought to himself as he pulled out the lever and pushed it back in. _**"Finale, daa"** _ He said calmly.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **WI~ZARD! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

Cody jumped into the air as he twirled around before aiming his kick at the immobilized Cardin. The red seal appearing as it cones around Cody's foot. The kick connected as Cardin is thrown out the ring and landing next to Goodwitch as Cody strikes a pose where he landed.

"Ring out. Cody is the winner of the match." she said, typing a few keys on her Scroll. _'Now this is a surprise. I didn't know there were ones based off of **"them"**...'_ She thought to herself. She took a glance at Axel knowing of who he is as well, wondering if the same thing happened to him but for who he is, she won't know.

* * *

As the sun started to fall, JNPR started to walk along with Cody and RWBY. They were chatting about their time at his home and how he got the Eyecon, since they were curious and wanted to know more? However they also learned that the Blue Devil has his own set of Eyecons other than the Edison he took from Cody.

"Wait so he actually has Nobunaga and Tutankhamun?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"Yeah I know…. It surprised me too. To think he has them as well…" Cody said with a sigh.

"The bigger question is, 'Why is he collecting them too'?" Ren asked the million dollar question.

"That I don't know because that main Eyecon he has… I couldn't see a soul like how Ore holds mine." Cody muttered. "It's like it's nothing but pure strength for the soul."

Jaune lowered his head slightly from hearing that. _'Pure strength, huh?'_ He thought to himself. The Blue Devil has an Eyecon that comes from the strength of a soul it connects with.

"Wait, if the Eyecon is strength based on the soul then doesn't that mean that the Blue Devil could be someone with a strong soul?" Ruby realized.

"Hmm… Could be? I don't know any of the statistics of it.. I'll see if I can ask Senin?" Cody replied, also wanting to know as well.

"Plus…" Yang grinned, looking at Weiss. "The Blue Devil is her 'Azure Prince' that has been giving her those white roses."

Both Nora and Jaune almost busted a gut from hearing that nickname, while Pyrrha and Ren was more surprised it was him. "Well… Uh…. At least you found someone, right Weiss?" Pyrrha said, trying to comfort her embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah…" she turned away. "I-It's not like it's anything important."

"Anyways, tomorrow is going to be great! The trip to the Forever Fall Forest!" Ruby beamed out brightly.

"Let's just hope we don't run into any problems along the way." Blake reminded.

"Pfft…. We'll be fine…. Nothing bad happens during school!" Ruby bluntly stated.

* * *

The next day began as everyone was getting ready for the field trip to Forever Fall Forest. A majority of the class were already backed sides from 3 people. Weiss, Cody and the silent member of JNPR, Axel.

Cody was trying to find a way to get Razor to stay here, but it was having a fit as it was running around the room, worst part was that it had Weiss's bolero jacket for the forest, causing her to chase after it as well. "I can't believe you had to bring your pet with us!" she exclaimed. "He has my jacket!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who didn't mind him being here! Sides, he's never acted like this before!" Cody replied, before tripping and getting back up. "Plus, who leaves such an expensive item on the ground?!"

"Don't blame me!" she barked, trying to grab Razor who finally went through the door. They chased after it as it ran. When they turned a corner, they saw Axel holding onto Razor while carrying Weiss's jacket in his other hand. "Your pet should have a leash…" he muttered, setting the Grimm down.

"And… have him die from…. Possibly captivity? No thank you…" Cody panted heavily. "Thanks…"

Axel handed Weiss her jacket as she got hold of it, "Be careful next time…" he said calmly before walking past the two. Weiss gained a faint blush for some reason as she watched him go. Their alarms went off as they noticed that the time for the departure of the forest has just left.

"WE"RE LATE!" The two teammates shouted in realization. They both started to rush down the hallways, as fast as they could to try and catch up. As they do, Cody noticed Velvet walking down the hallway. He quickly placed Razor in her arms. _ **"I'mSorryPleaseLookAfterHimWhileWe'reAtTheForest! ThankYou!"**_ Cody shouted out quickly as they rushed down the steps.

Velvet blinked as she looked down at the Raptor Grimm. It tilted its head cutely at her as it licked her cheek, causing the Faunus to giggle slightly.

With the two, they continued to run as Weiss shouted to Cody, "This is your fault!"

He turned back to her. "I said I was sorry Weiss! What can I do to make up for this?" He asked her.

"Then buy me those tickets to Gleaming Aurora!" she replied.

"Gleaming Aurora? Heck, if that's all, I'll get you backstage passes too!" Cody answered, making Weiss look at him surprised.

"Consider it done!" she answered as the two made it out, only to see the bullheads already in the distance. They came to a screeching stop, almost falling off the platform as they look at it go. "We… we missed it…" Cody said softly, starting to get an ominous feeling next to him.

"Cody…" Weiss voice called out. Cody flinched as he slowly turns towards his teammate, gulping at what's about to come. "I'm gonna get you for this…"

 _ **"Ooh then I should get the popcorn!"**_ A voice called out. Cody looked around until he saw a humanoid figure sitting on the lightpost. Its head was yellow, reminding him that of a tesla wearing a crimson cloak with a yellow trimmings shaped like electricity. Its hands were round conductors, electricity sparking slightly in its hands.

"A Ganma!" Cody shouted out as the Spider Lantern crawled onto Weiss's shoulder as it sprayed the light over the area, revealing it.

 _ **"Oi! I was enjoying the fun!"**_ It shouted in a pout, before jumping down from the lightpost. The lights were flashing a lot as the Ganma's body was conducting sparks before aiming its hand at Cody.

His eyes widen as he grabbed Weiss and tumbled out of the way as blasts of electricity shot where they were. "Weiss, get out of here now!" He shouted as he strapped the Driver on.

She nodded before making a run for it. "I don't know why you're here, but I'm gonna beat this anger out on ya!" He growled as he took out Musashi. "Ikouze!"

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

Ore flew out of the driver,, the Damashii attacking the Ganma to give him some time. "Henshin!" Cody shouted as he pushed in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! MUSASHI!**_

 _ **KETTO ZUBATTO CHO-KENGO!**_

The Red Damashii flew around as the black armored formed before placing itself on top of him. He drew out the GanGanSaber in its duel sword mode as he rushed in, swinging his blades at it. The Ganma dodged them left and right before placing its hands on his swords. _**"Time for a shock!"**_ it cheered before its body conducted electricity. His blade acting as a lightning rod began to deliver it to his body, along with his skeleton that could be seen as he was getting shocked.

Cody shouted in pain as he twitched and was thrown back by the shock, twitching in pain on the ground. _'Damn it… Right when Edison would be helpful….'_ He groaned in his thoughts. He then slowly stood up as he charged in, this time no weapons as he tried punching or kicking it.

The Ganma jumped back as it pointed at Cody. **_"Hahahaha! That was fun to see but gotta go! I'm already done!"_**

 _'Done?'_ Cody thought for a moment as his eyes widen. "Weiss!" He exclaimed.

* * *

With Weiss she continued to run as the Spider Lantern was by her shoulder. She looked back to make sure no Ganma was after her only for her to bump into something, causing her to fall back. The Spider Lantern, still on her, sprayed its light. Standing in front of her was another Ganma. But it had a tan overcoat, along with a white scarf and a fedora. On his right arm was that of a very large machine gun attached to him. _**"Hello, Heiress…."**_ He chuckled.

With the Gun Ganma was two black Ganma soldiers. _**"Take her."**_ he ordered. They nodded as they got out ropes before they tied Weiss up and the Gun Ganma putting her over its shoulder. She started to struggle against her binds as she was about to scream, until one of the Ganma soldiers covers her mouth. _**"Ah, ah, ah… No screaming…"**_

As they continued their way, a familiar mechanical cobra sees the scene as it hisses before running towards its master. One thing is about to happen, hell was gonna break loose.

With the three Ganma who were running through the forest were continuing their escape and plan. There was Grimm here and there but nothing they could handle. The Gun Ganma turned to see Tesla. _**"I take it you lost him?"**_

 _ **"Easy as always!"**_

Suddenly, a loud revving noise can be heard behind them. They all looked back, to see what that noise was? Coming out from the forest was Cody - Ore Damashii, riding a motorcycle. It was mostly greyish green to the coloring. It had a beast head and the 'Ghost' horn near its eyes.

 _ **"I thought you said, you lost him?!"**_ the Gun Ganma shouted.

 _ **"I did!"**_

 _ **"Then you three take care of him! There's a construction site to the left."**_ He shoved the Tesla and two black Ganma soldiers to do the work.

 _ **"Okay, okay!"** _ Tesla Ganma said before he and the two black Ganma ran the other way to give the Gun Ganma more time.

Cody turned to follow the Tesla Ganma, not knowing he was being mislead. He growled as he took out his weapon in gun mode as he fired upon them.

 _ **"Try to catch us, Ghost!"**_ The Tesla Ganma taunted as they entered the construction site. He growled as he entered. But as he left the main trail, a shadowy figure on some vehicle appears from the dust cloud behind.

* * *

At the construction site, Cody fired off a few more rounds, striking the three Ganma and causing them to fall to the ground, stopping. He then gets off of his bike, still pointing the weapon at them. "Where is my friend?!" He shouted in anger.

 _ **"She will be handled with Gun Ganma. He does get trigger happy often."**_ The Tesla Ganma answered.

"WHAT?!" He growls as he turns around, about to head back and chase the other Ganma but the Tesla Ganma used its electricity, casting an electric field around the area. _**"Nope! You have to beat me if you want to go!"**_

Cody growls as he sends out another barrage at the Ganma, angered by this trickery. But the Ganma brought up the soldiers as he used them as shields. But they didn't last as they burst into black smoke. "Really? Using your own men as cannon fodder?" Cody frowned.

 _ **"Oh you'll see,"**_ It chuckled as it fired more sparks at Cody who rolled away from the attack.

"Is that all?!" He shouted as he pulled the lever again.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **ORE! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

Cody then jumped at the Ganma as he kicked it hard, sending it through the field it made as it was then thrown into an old generator, causing a very large explosion. "That takes care of tha-" He saw a large shadow in front of him. He looked back and saw a BIG Ganma. It had six legs that were surrounded by wires,acting as springs while its body had a collection of satellites dishes. It also looked like a ship as well.

"W-What in the-" Was the only thing he could get out as he was blasted by a stronger force of electricity. "GGGAAAHHH!" He shrieked in pain as he was thrown across.

The large Ganma then started to glow a bit as bolts of thunder poured out of its back as a large 'Eye' appeared in the sky. Cody groaned as he sees this new power. "Ugh… Yurusen? What the heck is this? And what is it doing?"

Yurusen appeared in a puff of smoke, looking at the said sight. _**"It looks like it is opening a portal to the Ganma world. If it continues, it will created an area for the Ganma to enter Remnant."** _ he answered.

Cody looked at Yurusen surprised. "Wait.. The Ganma have their own world? Why wasn't I told this?!" He asked. "And how do I even stop it?!"

 _ **"Pull the lever four times."**_ he answered. _**"But first…"** _ he turned his head as a familiar ghost-like ship rose to their view. _**"Captain Ghost!"**_

Cody titled his head a bit. "Uh… What can it do here?" He asked, confused before Yurusen slaps his head.

 _ **"Use your Ghost Striker with Captain Ghost to fight that Ganma,"**_ he explained.

"Eh?!" Cody exclaimed. He then quickly got on his bike as he drove up to the ghost-ship. He revved his engine as he drove towards the Large Ganma. As he did, Captain Ghost flew next to him as it started to fold apart. Once it fully folded out, Cody jumped up as his bike combined with the ship, as he did an iguana head popped out, screeching loudly. "Woah! Why wasn't I told about this either?!"

 _ **"You ask too many questions,"**_ Yurusen said. _**"Now stop that portal!"**_

Cody nodded. "Ikouze… Cap-... Uh…. Ghosty-.. Uh…" He started to ponder as he just shrugged. "Ikouze Iguana-Striker!" It screeched loudly as he raced off towards the large Ganma. The Iguana clamped down on one of its legs as it started to drag it back, cutting off the thunder and stopping the portal from increasing.

Once far away enough, it let go as it started to bite it several times, trying to damage it. But the Ganma quickly knocked it away, sending a few bolts at them. Cody turned the handles as the whole thing moved away from the quick attack. "Man, this is handy!"

 _ **"Oi, the portal! Pull the lever on your belt four times to activate it!"** _ Yurusen reminded.

"I got it already dwarf!" He shouted back as he pulled the lever four times to use this new power.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **ORE! OMEDAMA!**_

Suddenly the driver glowed brightly as a very large, ghostly version of the Ore Eyecon floats into the air. Cody then jumped at it as he kicked the giant Eyecon towards the 'Eye' in the sky, like a soccer ball heading towards a goal. It struck it as energy flowed out of it as the eye slowly close and the portal sealed. "Not done yet." He said as he looked down. "Iguana-Striker! Throw that Ganma towards me!" He commanded.

The monster bike nodded as it reeled back and shot its tongue at it. It stuck to it as it started to spin and swing it around, like a rodeo rope. Once fast enough, it then tossed it at Cody as he came flying down to it. He quickly pulled the lever as it got closer to him.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **ORE! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

He then let out a battle cry as he powered through the tough body of the Ganma as he reached the ground quickly before landing safely. He then looked at the monster bike as he got back on it. "Alright, let's go get Weiss back!" The Iguana screeched as he started to get back on the path. _'Though.. Why do they want Weiss anyways?'_ Cody thought to himself.

* * *

In an abandon warehouse, the Gun Ganma finished tying her to pole. ** _"Alright…. Now the plan can commence…"_** It chuckled as it brought up an Eyecon, but before he could use it, a energy bolt passed by, shattering it.

"No it won't you bastard." a voice called out.

The Gun Ganma turned its head as the Ganma soldier vanished into black dust, showing Specter but if they saw how he was under the mask, he was pissed. "Let her go… now."

 _ **"Sorry, but I don't do requests!"**_ He shouted out as he open fired at him. Rapid bullets being sent out at him. He quickly charged forward as he brought out an Eyecon. "Tutankhamun." he called out, pressing the switch before switching Eyecons.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The Damashii of Tutankhamun appeared as it flew out of the Driver. Specter then pulled out the lever before pushing it back in.

 _ **KAIGAN! TUTANKHAMUN!**_

 _ **PYRAMID WA SANKAKU OKE NO SHIKAKU!**_

The Damashii attached to his armor while Cobra attached itself to the rifle. He marched towards the Ganma and began to strike it across the chest then across the shoulder with a spin strike.

It wailed out in pain as it laid on the ground. It looked at him terrified as he turned to Weiss who looks at the Ganma, with a bit of fear. _ **"DIE!"**_ It shouted out as it sprayed a few bullets at her. Some miss but the others hit her as she wailed out in pain, blood dripping down her arm.

 _'Will you protect me.. Forever?'_ The promise she asked resonated back in his mind again. His hand began to tighten as he slowly turned his head, menacingly at the Ganma. "You are gonna pay for hurting her!"

The Ganma quickly quivered in absolute terror as he back up before running away from him. _**"You are not leaving this place alive."**_ Specter said darkly as he placed the rifle over his driver.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GANGANMIRO! GANGANMIRO!**_

Energy formed around the sickle blade as he swung his weapon, as it did a triangle with his 'Eye' symbol on it flew out and towards the Ganam. He stopped as it paused in front of him, before turning into a pyramid as it started to suck him in. The Gun Ganma tried out in fear as it brought him inside the pyramid, he looks at Specter from the hole he was sucked into. "This ends for you, Ganma."

 _ **OMEGA-FANG!**_

The hole in the pyramid closed as an explosion erupted from it, destroy it and the Ganma inside as the tommy gun laid on the ground, smoking. Specter rushed towards Weiss and threw his weapon aside to untie the ropes on her. He knelt down and began to patch up her wounds on her arm. To him, it reminded him the day he got her out of the power plant. He shook his head before looking at Weiss after wrapping some bandages on her arm. "Are you… okay…?" he tried to find the right question.

"I-It.. hurts…." She winced. "But… I'm fine… thanks to you…" She smiled slightly to him, wincing again from the pain.

Specter gently helped her up as he looked around hearing an engine in a distance. He decided to carry her in his arms to get her out of this place. Outside they both saw Cody riding what appears to be a very large Iguana. "Weiss! Are you alright" He asked her, worried.

"She's hurt…" he muttered. "She needs to… get her arm checked…"

"Oh god…" Cody muttered. "Hop on. We'll race back to Beacon as fast as we can!"

Specter placed Weiss behind Cody before he walked to his Rider Machine. "You go…" He said.

"You sure?" He asked him.

Specter turned his head to Cody who flinched, understanding that he should go. He then revved the engine as he took off towards Beacon as fast as he could. Leaving the Azure Rider there. He punched the wall, leaving a dent in it from the amount of force.

 _ **"Brother please calm down…."**_

Specter moved his hand away from the wall, seeing a small crater that was shaped from his fist. "Sorry…" he apologized as he slowly made his way back to his Rider Machine.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forever Fall Forest. The students who took part of this were walking through the forest, filled with red leaves everywhere. Everyone were in awe of it.

"It's sad that Cody and Weiss missed this…" Ruby frowned.

"I'm still surprised that Razor acted like that. He's usually a sweetheart…" Yang said.

"My guess he didn't want Cody to leave again, even if it was for a few hours…." Blake questioned. She noticed that one other person wasn't with them. "Pyrrha, where's Axel?" she asked.

"He didn't want to come to the field trip." she answered.

"Aw… I thought we were finally getting through to him?" Ruby frowned.

"He wanted to be alone from what he said." Ren explained.

"Seriously, what is up with him anyway?" Yang asked. "He holds back whenever he fights, he doesn't talk about his life and those scars, and he never brings a weapon with him."

Ruby poked her sister's cheek. "You're just still mad about losing to him." She grinned.

"It's not like that!" she argued. "Haven't you guys even noticed, like Cody said, been holding back?" she pointed out. "Ren, when you fought him, was he holding back?"

Ren nodded.

"And Blake, you dueled against him too." Yang added. "Didn't you know it as well?"

"Yeah. I did." Blake responded.

"And after I asked him how much he was holding back, he said he was holding back a lot of his fighting skills." Yang finished.

"So, what are you trying to get at Yang? That he has some 'secret' power like Cody or something?" Ruby stated. Yang looked at her as if she was right on the details. "Your joking right…?"

"No, that Axel guy is hiding something that he isn't telling us." Yang said. "Even if he won't tell us, we have to know what it is that is making him hold back his strength."

"Well, he'll tell us when's he's ready. So don't let it bother you too much." Ruby smiled. The blonde let out a sigh, "Alright…"

"Where's Jaune anyway?" Ruby noticed.

Pyrrha frowned. "He went with.. Cardin… of all people…" She sighed.

"Jaune has to learn to stand up for himself to bullies like Cardin…" Ruby muttered worried about their friend.

* * *

A bit Goodwitch stopped the ground as she gave out their assignment for this place. They were to collect tree sap from the trees for their professor and finish it before 4pm. So far RWBY and JNPR minus their leader were already getting the perfect amount… Sides a few times they had to refill thanks to Nora.

And speaking about JNPR's leader, Jaune was out with Cardin, doing all the work as his time and himself laid back and waited. He returns to the bullies with six full jars, setting them down before he collapse face-down.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy!" Cardin commented. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Jaune raised his head a bit. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff…"

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune nodded, still exhausted.

Cardin makes Jaune stand up. "Well, you'll find out.

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel - peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora who looked at the jar as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. Once he turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while he heard several sounds, he looked back and saw Nora with an embarrassed smile as her hands and smile was covered in the said sap and an empty jar in her hands again.

Jaune turn to his left to look at Cardin. "Cardin, wh-what's going on?" he asked, nervously.

Still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply he answered, "Payback."

Upon hearing this, Jaune's eyes widen in understanding. "Pyrrha…?" he watches her gather more sap from a tree. "Wh-What are you-?"

The bully pounds his fist to the ground. "That's the girl, Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys…" he pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large letter written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets." he recalled. "I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

The members of the team get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

"And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap!" He leans in close to Jaune's face, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

"No." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Cardin frowned at his answer.

"I. Said. NO!" Jaune shouted out as he tossed the jar of sap, splattering it against Cardin's chestplate, but quickly regretting that decision.

Cardin chuckled upon what happened before glaring at Jaune. "Oh, you've done it now…"

He gulped and chuckled lightly as the cronies grabbed and decided to "educate" Jaune. Several punches, kicks and groans can be heard as Jaune lays on the ground, injured from the blows they gave him as well as a black eye given by Cardin. "You can't even get a grip. That's the one thing about you Jauney boy, you're weak."

Jaune looked at Cardin until words rang back in his head from the small talk he had with Axel.

 _'Don't doubt yourself… never doubt yourself being weak… remind yourself to why you want to protect others… to not doubt yourself. To show what you are capable of…'_

"I… may not be the strongest… or the bravest… or even the most clever… But compared to me Cardin? You're the one… who is weak…" Jaune said, slowly standing back up. He looked up at Cardin, his fist trembling as he glares him down, ready to what they'll bring to him this time. Cardin smiked as he raised his fist, but when it made contact, Cardin was thrown to the ground, clenching his fist in pain as Jaune's aura glows, even healing the minor wounds.

Before the rest of the bullies make their move, a low growl was heard as a large Ursa Major which made its presence known. It smelled the tree sap that was on Cardin's chestplate, letting out a roar, the three bullies running away as they leave Cardin and Jaune behind.

* * *

Out where the others were at, RWBY finished up their jars as JNPR wasn't too far behind. But when they heard the loud roar, they all stopped and looked towards where it came from. And in a few moments the 3 other members of Cardin's team come running out screaming.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled out before Yang got hold of his collar and lifted him up.

"What?! Where!?" Yang demanded as he replied, "B-Back there, it got Cardin!"

Pyrrha dropped the jar in her hand and gasped, "Jaune!" She then started to make her way towards where he was at. "Go get the teachers!" Blake asked as Ren and Nora raced off to get them while Ruby, Yang and Blake went after Pyrrha.

Once they arrived, they saw the Ursa slowly approaching Cardin. "Oh no!" Pyrrha said as the Ursa reared its claw back and tried to strike, only for Jaune to use his shield to block it. He gritted his teeth before he started to make a swing at it. As he did, the Ursa started to swing its claws at him as they were getting close to cutting each other.

And as they did, Pyrrha noticed that Jaune's shield placement was slightly off. She raised her hand with dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Urda was gonna hit Jaune, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe, this gave Jaune the chance as he finally swung his blade as hard as he can, decapitating the Ursa.

Ruby looked at Pyrrha, surprised. "Uhhhh… what?"

"How did you-?" Yang asked until Pyrrha answered, "Well, Ruby has her speed, Weiss has her Glyphs, Cody his Teleportation, and Blake having her clones. My Semblance is polarity."

"Oh! She can control poles…" Ruby bluntly stated.

"No Ruby. She can control the magnetic fields around her." Blake corrected.

"Magnets are cool, too…" The girls notice Pyrrha leaving. "Wait, where are you going?" yang asked.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby agreed.

"We could… or we could keep it our little secret?" she walks away as Ruby, Yang, and Blake smile to each other in understanding.

With Jaune who sheathed his sword walks over to Cardin who looks up at him as he offers a hand. Cardin looks at him for a moment before he smiles as he takes it and is lifted back on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't ever mess with my team - my friends- ever again." he warned as he stares at Cardin dead in the eyes. "Got it?"

Cardin now looked intimidated, even apologetic before Jaune walked away. With the blonde, he let out a small smile, before a heavy sigh came across him. 'I hope they can forgive me?' He thought to himself.

* * *

As several more hours past, night was finally in the sky as Ruby, Yang, and Blake returned to the dorm, only to see Weiss with bandages in her arm as Cody looked exhausted. "What happened!?" Ruby rushed towards Weiss as Yang walked to Cody.

"Ganma… Two… Very powerful…. She got hurt… Specter saved her though…" Cody panted, almost as if he ran a full marathon around Vale?

"Specter?"

"The Blue Devil's actual title…" Weiss answered. "Named after a visible incorporeal spirit, especially one of terrifying nature…"

Cody looked up, spite his body feeling sore all over. "How.. was the trip? Sorry… for missing out…." He panted.

"Jaune finally stood up for himself for once." Yang smiled.

"Well, it's about time. I just hope he can grow from that experience." Weiss noted. "But, at least I… I mean… 'We' got some compensation for Cody's little… problem." Weiss smiled as a slight giggle escaped her mouth.

"Let's all get rest. You two could use it too." Ruby suggested, as everyone agreed on that.

Though from across their room Jaune was in his team's dorms, kneeling on the ground for an apology. "I'm… sorry I never told you guys the truth. I just wanted to show I could prove something like my family has."

Most of the group were silent as they listened to Jaune's apology. Pyrrha then stood up as she walked over and kneeled down to him, placing her hand on him with a smile. "It's alright Jaune. We forgive you."

Jaune looked at her then at Nora and Ren who nodded with smiled of their own. He then looked at Axel who was looking out the window. "H-Hey Axel…"

The said young man turned his head to look at Jaune. "You're finally starting to get stronger, Arc." He said softly as he turned back towards the window. "Just remind yourself to why you are fighting to protect others… and maybe you can live up to the name of your family eventually."

Jaune smiled and nodded while the others were shocked to finally hear him speak fully, including a name no less! Although while they were muttering, Axel looked out at the moon, having one word resonate with him. 'Truth… huh?" He thought to himself, for some reason… he needed to tell her. He looked back at Jaune and the other three then at the moon.

He reached in his pocket before pulling out the necklaces that were originally from the grave back on the island. Now his choice has been made; he got up and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"I'm gonna be out for a bit… don't bother me… for a bit…" he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 _As midnight fell, everyone was fast asleep. In RWBY's room, everyone was also asleep, letting their troubles go. As for Weiss she was sleeping peacefully with Razor sleeping on her lap. For a few moments it was bliss, until she felt Razor shifting, she slowly opened her eyes as she sees Razor looking out the window._

 _She turned to see Specter there, waiting for her. She smiles as she weakly gets out of bed and reaches the windowsill. He picked her up as they made their way to where their first kiss happened._

 _"How… are you feeling?" he asked._

 _"A… bit tender. But fine. What's the occasion this time?" she asked him._

 _Specter turned around as he reached to his pocket. He pulled out something as his hand was clenched. He titled his hand a bit, two necklaces dangling in his hand. To Weiss she recognized them, the same ones from the grave at the island. "Why did you take those…?"_

 _"Because… the family crests… belong to…" he took a deep breath, trying to say it knowing that it has been a long time since. "The last living members of the Saber Family…"_

 _She looked at him, wondering why for a moment then she pieced it together as her eyes widen. "You mean… You're-?"_

 _Specter removed the Eyecon from his driver, the blue mist appearing before it finally revealed the one and only Axel Saber. "I was that boy from 10 years ago…"_

 _Weiss gasped in shock as she covered her mouth. She looked up and down, surprised by this development. "Why… did you keep this hidden?"_

 _"No one would believe what happened…" he muttered. "The Ganma? Those dark spirits… I was stuck their for 10 years, protecting my little sister. They've tried to kill me numerous times as I protect her…" He decided to show her what they did to him as he removed his shirt to reveal his torso._

 _Weiss gasped in shock as she sees the full features of the scars, remembering what Cody said. "This… This was what you were fully hiding? The… scars of what they did to you, and how you got this strong?"_

 _He nodded, "I've been nearly stabbed that could have killed me, slashed from their blades, I was near death 5 times… all to stay strong to protect my little sister…" he explained lowly._

 _"Your sister…. What… happened to her?" Weiss asked, wanting to know more._

 _"Luna…" he called out. A pink light glowed from his pocket before floating next to him. "They turned her into a Ganma Eyecon, and almost erased her entire memory…"_

 _"Oh my Lord…." Weiss muttered in shock._

 _"My brother protected me… he… he went through all that for 10 years… 10 years of my brother being hurt…" the pink light glowed as Luna's voice was heard._

 _"I'm.. so sorry… I never would've known what you went through… So… you're getting these Eyecons... to help her?" Weiss asked._

 _"It's the only way…" he muttered. "I want my little sister back on this world to be able to continue her life."_

 _Suddenly, Weiss wrapped her arms around him, bringing him in closer comforting him with her warmth. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you… or anyone else…"_

 _She made him look at her deep into her eyes. "So… why tell me now?"_

 _"Trust…"_

 _"Trust?" She questioned._

 _"Knowing that you… have hope left in you…. You knew what to do. You were following your destiny…" he answered._

 _"Only because you showed me… Spec-... No.. Axel… you made me to who I am today…." She smiled brightly as a few tears streamed down her face. "You're the one to give me such hope… And thats why I fell for you…"_

 _Axel felt the same feeling in the back of his heart. He wanted to push that feeling back but it kept on moving forward. He now wonders what that feeling was? But he then remember what Luna said… 'Love..' He thought to himself._

 _He then placed his hand on her cheek as she saw something that made her heart race more. A small smile was shown on his face. "I… love you too Weiss…" He said to her softly. They both then leaned in as they shared another kiss, this time, a bit more passionate. But after a bit they slowly broke apart as Weiss pointed her finger at him._

 _"I expect one date from you at this place… Until you tell everyone your secret as well… Okay?" She said to him. "And.. I promise to keep this a secret until then…. You have my word as a Schnee."_

 _Axel slowly nodded as he stood back a bit to put back on his shirt and then his jacket. He then picked her up as he took her back to her room. Once there, he walked away until he was next to her, "Good night… Weiss Schnee…" he said calm yet softly before leaving._

 _"Night…. Axel…" she smiled as she fell back asleep, letting the night take her._

* * *

A/N: Hello Minna! enjoy chapter done, and another inch towards Vol 1 being done. ^^; So yes, Weiss has now know Specter identity. Now the question will be is how it will effect the others? Time will only tell... And by popular demand... the first giant battle has been finished! XD I will try to add a few more of them since giant battles in Ghost is well... nonexistent. :/

Either way, next chapter will have something new to focus now. :3

Until then, later minna!


	11. Chapter 11:Surging! A New Passion Starts

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 11: Surging! A New Passion Starts

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

A new day was beginning with the sun shining in the sky as Team RWBY and Cody were now awake for the past couple of hours along with the pet Grimm Razor. However Weiss was looking out the window and let out a dreamily sigh.

"What's with Weiss..?" Cody whispered, the four looking at the heiress.

"Weiss has been like that since she woke up…" Ruby answered.

"I bet another visit from her 'Azure Prince'? Yang giggled, teasing slightly.

"That could be it," Blake agreed.

"Either way, since I promise Weiss this, I may as well drag you along too." Cody smiled as he reached in his bag. He then brought out 11 passes to 'Gleaming Aurora'. And these were one of those super high grade ones. The type of tickets you would have to give an arm, leg and all your money just to get one!

"Are those tickets to the Gleaming Aurora?!"

"Mhm. I promised Weiss I would repay her for us missing out on that trip. So she asked for passes to her concert and I obliged." He smiled handed the girls their passes. "Lucky enough, her concert won't be for another month. So we have plenty of time to prepare for-"

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered, snatching her own ticket from Cody.

"Wait…" Blake then counted. "Why 11 tickets?"

"Well, sides from us, I figured JNPR could join us, and this last one is to say thanks to Velvet." He replied.

"You think Axel will even go to a concert?" Yang raised an eyebrow. Unknown to the four, Weiss blushed upon hearing his name.

"It can't hurt to try." Cody smiled. He then stood up as he walked to the door. "Oh, After I'm done delivering these, I'mma go for a… walk…" He said to them. _"yes let's go with that…"_ Cody muttered as he exited the room.

As he walked out the room, Yang looked at the door that he exited. Ruby noticed her look. "Yang? What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Oh, um, you guys can go ahead, I'm gonna head out for a bit." Yang answered before leaving the room.

She then started to follow Cody as she seems him handing the passes to JNPR, each one having a shocked yet excited look. And as soon as he leaves Velvet's room after handing her the ticket, she continued to follow him as she notice he entered the music room.

 _'Why go to the music room…?'_ She thought, confused. As she opened the door slightly, she sees him toying with a few of the equipment, like he knew what he was doing? She continues to watch before he began to strum the strings of the guitar, catching her by surprise that he knew how to play an instrument.

He then put the guitar down as he walked over to one of the speakers before placing his scroll in it. As he did a nice tune began to play as he walked over to the microphone.

* * *

 _ **(Insert - Believe In Myself - Fairy Tail Op 21 - NateWantsToBattleVer)**_

* * *

 _ **Believe in myself, And my dream this world**_

He started to sing as the music began to build it.

 _ **It will never end, I'll chase it, I'll speed up! Speed up!**_

The tune started to pick up as well as if it was following his tone to the tune.

 _ **I'm running faster, Chasing what's in front of me, Now I'll just believe in myself**_

As the tune slowed down a bit, Yang sat there in awe at this secret he was keeping.

 _ **You light my fire, Your touch ignites, The flames in my heart, Makes me want to feel your emotion**_

He started to sing again as he closed his eyes, as if he was imagining a crowd or maybe even a few friends?

 _ **Whatever will be, will be, How our hearts are crashing waves, And our souls are vast like an ocean**_

The music swayed as he kept singing, as if he did this before? But when that thought came up, she did remember a few times where he left them after school.

 _ **With the strongest tides we'll drown our sorrows, Take my hand and tell me, Are you ready to play fair?**_

As he continued to play, Cody then gained a small smirk as he relaxes himself by just going with the song.

 _ **Believe in myself, And my dream this world, It will never end**_

Cody somewhat danced to the music, still holding onto the ic as he kept pouring his heart through this song, as if it were meant for someone?

 _ **I'll chase it, I'll speed up!, Speed up!**_

He snapped his fingers to the rhythm as he looked up at where the sun was shining as it beamed into the room.

 ** _Believe in myself, You're not alone now, And our future is near, it's coming_**

As he sang, Yang just sat there and listened, a faint smile on her face as she heard how good this was? And a reason why he was keeping it a secret.

 _ **Let's speed up!, Speed up!, I'm running faster, Chasing what's in front of me, Now I'll just believe in myself**_

He finished the song as he sighed happily before walking back before taking out his scroll. He then started to make his way to the door, as Yang panicked before hiding away, so that he didn't know about her following him. Once the door opened Cody walked out and continued his way as Yang sighed with relief.

Yang was speechless upon hearing him sing. She never thought to hear something like this from him. Since the day she met the guy in initiation, she grew fond of him as the days go by. Cody was an enigma for awhile. While he did chat and get along as best he could, he always stayed quiet and didn't talk much about himself.

But once they learned the truth, he has been a lot more opened than before. Although he still kept a few things secretive.. And that just made her more intrigued.. Even more so on the accidental peep she did once at his home. All she could remember from the steam was him being quite fit. But.. after everything, she didn't start seeing him a friend.. But.. something else? Something… she could describe for now…. All she knew now, was that she was just glad to be around him.

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)**_

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they class h it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Alan and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**_

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

In the halls of Beacon, the mechanical Cobra was slithering its way around. He was ordered to know more about Ozpin since the fact that his master knew that the Headmaster was hiding something from him when he gave him the scroll of Nobunaga.

Luckily enough, no teachers were around the hallways as it made its way to Ozpin's door. It slithered to the elevator as it looked up at the button. It looked around before it used its tail it stab into the wall and climb up before pressing the button.

It waited for the elevator before the doors opened up in which it slithered to it and once again climbed up to press the button.

It looked around to see that the headmaster wasn't in there. It then hopped out of the elevator as it started to look around. It was a small room, with several cogs and gears and just the desk he always sat at. But luckily enough, it didn't seem that protected. It climbed onto the desk and examined it, using its tongue to sense anything that could be 'alive'. One was near… and strangely there's another far below.

It went towards the closest one which was near the side of the desk. Its tongue flicked again as it sensed that there was a drawer near this edge. It saw a lock but no matter. With a wave of its tail, it cut through it since it was made with a stronger metal. But before it could open it up, someone picked it up and lifted into the air.

"My… He really believes that I wouldn't notice you?" Ozpin sighed as he looked at the small cobra.

The Cobra moved its head up to Ozpin, its yellow eyes looking at him with a flick of its tongue. It knew it was busted since Ozpin now has it by the tail. "Would you like some sugar?" He asked as he placed it back on the desk.

Its hood moved slightly, tilting its head before it turned away and slithered to the elevator door. It once again climbed up and pressed the button, waited, then entered with another push of the button, the doors closing. "Hm… Well, at least it knows some manners." Ozpin said as he flicked his wrist at the cut drawer. He then jiggled it, seeing that it was just as tight before the cut as he smirks before sitting back down.

* * *

The Cobra was making haste as it slithered across the halls, ignoring the glances it received from the students that saw it. It made a turn until a pair of feet was in its way. It looked up to see the familiar red hooded leader of Rwby. Ruby looked back wondering what hit her feet, only to see Specter's Cobra.

Silver eyes met its blank yellow eyes as it flicked its tongue. _ **"HOW CUTE!"**_ She squealed as she picked it up and started to hug it tightly. It struggled from her embrace. It wanted to get away from her as it was trying to move away from her.

It used its tail to poke her side, but she was giggling happily, hugging it more and more. If it was alive, it probably would've died from the hugs she gave. But after what felt like forever, she gently placed it back to the ground. The moment it touched the ground, it made haste by getting a good distance away from her. "Bye, cute snakey!" she beamed as she walked off.

After a bit from the dreadful hugging, it slithered under the door, luckily enough JNPR wasn't there as it slithered onto his master's bed. It saw his master still sleeping since he was doing his nightly fighting in Vale. Luckily, no bodies he left behind during his task, only scared members of the White Fang and criminals.

Which it noticed very well, while it did what it master wanted, it was glad to see some change in him. When he first came back to this realm, he killed for nearly a year with 57 bodies in total. Sure his master wasn't proud for what he did but he did it to find leads to any historical items related to the Luminaries.

But now, he hasn't killed more thanks to seeing that Heiress that fell for him again. It then folded its hood as it morphed back into its phone mode.

* * *

The next day came as the students waited for Professor Peter Port would get on with the subject instead of his ramblings for once. This time it was something to do with a sightings of the supposed Bigfoot that were rumored for years.

To the students, they think it's just a story yet they believe the rumors of the Blue Devil or even that odd occurrence of where they saw an eye in the sky a few days ago?

Cody looked at his friends, who some were sleeping, but he noticed an empty seat next to Jaune, showing that Axel wasn't here. _'Hm… must be tired from yesterday's test?'_ He thought to himself. "Hey Jaune, is Axel at your dorm?"

Jaune nodded, "We tried to wake him up but he was really tired." he whispered.

"Must've been the tests. Even I get…" Ruby yawns. "Tired from it…" She then went back to sleep.

"That I could agree on." Cody nodded as he turned to his other friends. He saw Weiss who was in a dreamily daze, drawing on her notebook in which he took a glance of what she was drawing and saw images of the eyecons that Specter owns along with Specter himself.

"SO! That will concluded my story… As for your subjects, you must write a 100 paragraph about the weakness of Grimm. But, your must be paired up with someone." Peter Port said, as everyone groaned in class. He then started to name off the pairings before reaching the last two. "And, the last pair will be Yang Xiao Long and Cody Aldrich."

"Eh?" Cody blinked. As he turned to Yang who has a sheepish smile on her face.

"Now, I expect you all to be very detailed in your assignment. It will be due next week. Class dismissed." Peter finished as some of the students slowly walked out.

Some were complaining about the assignment as team RWBY and JNPR had to agree. Weiss quickly left the classroom when she was told that she would be paired with Axel. That and the assignments he missed for class. "Is it me, but did she seem… 'glad' to be paired with Axel?" Jaune noticed.

"She certainly seems… happy." Yang agreed.

"Eh, let her be. Sides, we need to focus on our assignments.." Pyrrha stated, causing everyone to groan.

"Don't remind us…" They all said. Everyone then started to go their separate ways to get this assignment done as everyone tried to think of the right Grimm to find weaknesses on.

* * *

Axel was still sleeping quietly while the Cobra in its phone mode by the nightstand. The door then slightly opened as Weiss sneaked in, smiling and with a slight giggle as she walks over to his bed before placing a kiss on his forehead.

He mumbled a bit, before sitting up as Weiss stood back a bit. "Good morning my Azure Prince." she smiles.

Axel turned his head to Weiss. "Morning… Weiss…" He yawned. "What time… is it?"

"Well you missed the first class of course and I volunteered to bring you today's notes and assignment." she answered.

He sighed as he slowly stood up, rubbing his eyes. "Which were?" Weiss blushed when she saw he was shirtless along with seeing his scars and fit build. "Weiss…?" he repeated.

He noticed she was in another daze as he snapped his fingers to snap her out of it. "Weiss." He called out. Weiss blinked as she shook her head. "Um… sorry.. What did you say?" She asked him.

"What were the… assignments?" he repeated, heading to the drawer to grab a shirt.

"Oh, a 100 word paragraph on a certain Grimm's weakness. Professor Port didn't specify which ones or how many of them?" She answered him. "And knowing your skills, you must know a lot, right?"

Axel put on his dark blue shirt then turned his head to Weiss. "Yes… A lot…" he answered. "Their armor isn't strong against the Cobra Sickle."

"I figured as much." She giggled. "But, since we both know of their weaknesses, we can hold off the assignment for a while… Which means.." She gives a toothy grin as she walks up to him. "We can have a date tonight…"

"Date…?" he repeated. "Oh… the one date… you want." he remembered.

"Mhm. And this time, you can't swindle your way out of it." She winked.

He sighed before he slowly nodded. He looked back at the nightstand. "Cobra." The phone went into its Cobra form and hissed, relaying an update, making his eyes narrowed. "Sneaky old man…" he muttered.

"Hm? Who? What old man?" Weiss asked, curious on what he's talking about.

"Ozpin… he has been… hiding one." he answered. "Cobra."

The mechanical serpent nodded before it slithered past them and went under the door.

"Hiding what exactly?" Weiss asked.

"Eyecon." Hearing his answer made Weiss's eyes widen. "Wait, he knows about them?!" she gasped.

He nodded. "If I have to confront him to get answers…" he muttered.

Weiss wanted to stop him, and another side of her wanted to talk to Cody about the Eyecon he has… But…. she just couldn't decide between them. She was stuck between wanting to help her friend but at the same time wanting to stop Axel from going back to the path he was nearly at.

He spilled blood before she saw him again but now she heard the news that it was now tied up criminals and members of the White Fang. It was as if he was starting to change his methods of stopping the crime that was happening when he has been talking to her, even when he met Professor Avian. She knew that he was starting to go back to the right path.

"Um… Can… can you wait on that Axel?" She asked him softly.

Her love looked at her icy blue eyes, meeting his own azure blue eyes. Seeing that she was worried about him, he decided it was best to wait… for now. So he let out a sigh, "Alright…" He answered.

She smiles as she hooks her arm around his as they head out for this date.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody and Yang were walking through the forest behind Beacon, trying to find at least one Grimm that would be worth the subject for? But so far, only the ones they knew and probably were already written by the other students.

"What about that?" Yang asked, pointing to a Death Stalker with a red stinger.

"No… I think Velvet got that one.." The two continue to ponder on a type of Grimm that hasn't been used as a subject.

"Man… We need to find something to get us a passing grade, so much so that Port won't give us two anymore for the rest of the year…." Cody sighed.

"Tell me about it…." Yang sighed as well.

Yang then got an idea as he looked at Cody, to which he noticed and frowned. "No, we're not even gonna try Razor…"

"Ah come on, Cody. Razor is a Grimm after all."

He crossed his arms at her. "I said no. I'm not letting him become a guinea pig. He's my friend, and if we tried this, he could die." He said to her. "He… He's the little one that made me smile again after… Losing them…."

"You mean the two that the elder mention..? The boy you looked up to?" Yang's eyes softened.

Cody nodded. "They were my only friends… and after… they were gone… I had no one to have fun and be with… Until I found Razor that day.. Ever since, he became part of the family. My best friend…" He smiled softly.

Memories of his time back then came back in his head. It was his times in the island.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _A young Cody was running towards the plaza, hearing that two new people were moving to the island. When he made it to the plaza, he looked around as people were walking around. However he took notice that at the middle of the plaza were two kids. One of them being a year older than him while the little girl looks two years younger than the older boy. They had a lot of bags by their sides along with carrying some. The little girl was embracing the stuff toy, as if she was nervous about the new place while the older one was looking around. Both of them were also wearing the same necklace as if they represent an important family._

 _"We welcome you to our island. We are glad to have you two move here." The Elder said. Two little Grimm pups walk up to them, barking happily at them._

 _The little girl hid behind her older brother as the boy let out a nod. "It's nice to meet you, sir…" he said._

 _"Well everyone here is nice, including the Grimm. They will not harm you." He reassured._

 _Cody's parents then walked up to them. "What happened to your mother and father?" Cody's mother asked._

 _The two lowered their heads. "They died..." he muttered, the little girl clutching her stuffed toy tightly._

 _There eyes soften at hearing this until they looked and nodded at each other. "Would you like to stay with us?" The father asked._

 _The two siblings looked at the two. "Really…?" he asked._

 _They both nod as Cody came up to them, smiling before handing his hand out to them with a bright smile._

 _The boy looked at him for a moment before he smiled. "Thank you." he thanked. He turned his head to the little girl. "Don't be shy little sister…" he assured._

 _The little girl peeked from behind, looking at Cody who smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Cody. What's your name?"_

 _She didn't respond as she only gained a small blush and giggled slightly at him. This though confused him at first, but shrugged it off as they helped them to their place._

* * *

 _Back in these times, after a few years of them moving in, everything was peaceful. These were the days most have missed and wish could return. During their youth, they came to this island to escape the troubles of the world and problems of it, especially after losing their parents. The people of the island happily accepted them. And it wasn't too long before new friendships and bonds were made._

 _Out near Cody's place, sounds of wooden cracks can be heard. There was young Cody fighting the older boy that his parents took in as they practiced their swordplay against each other. But it seemed he was outmatched one last swing made the young Cody tumble to the ground panting._

 _"You should have worked on that sword better, Cody." The boy chuckled._

 _"I'm trying..." Cody panted. "I'm just not as strong as you.."_

 _The boy shouldered the training sword. "It's all about the soul, Cody." He smiled. "Plus my family focus our strength on the soul for generations."_

 _Suddenly, a doll came up as it smacked the boy on the head. He turned around to see a younger girl there. "I thought I said no more training him, brother? I don't want him to fight!" She complained, her cheeks puffing out with a faint blush._

 _"Come on little sister, you do know that he wanted to be like those Huntsman back home." He smiled. "Right, Cody?"_

 _Cody nodded until they both were smacked by the doll, causing them to hold their heads. "I said no! I don't want my brother and my future husband fighting!" she huffed again._

 _"Did you just call Cody your future husband..?" He blinked._

 _Cody blushed from that as the girl nodded. "Mhm! He and I are meant to be together! So stop the fighting, or else!" she huffed, lifting her doll again._

 _The older sibling laughed at his little sister's vow. He looked at Cody. "It would be funny for him to be a little brother." He caught the doll that nearly hit him. But after a few moments they all smiled as they sit together to watch the sunset._

 _"Say…. will we always be with together?" Cody asked the older and younger siblings._

 _"Of course, Cody." the older sibling patted his head. "Even after what happened to my parents, we are glad that your parents accepted us to live with you." He looked at the sunset. "Even bonds can make a soul stronger… maybe someday you can achieve great things like my parents once had."_

 _Cody smiled as they kept watching, it slowly moving down past the waves that lead out into the great ocean as it turns to night for the island._

* * *

 _A few weeks passed as the two friends disappeared. Cody was on the ground, tears streaming down his face as he sat in front of their graves after they found their necklaces slightly covered in blood. Rain poured down hard above him. His parents and a few others tried to help, but he wouldn't move._

 _"XXX… XXX… Why did you leave me?" He sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "You promised.. We would always be together.. So… why? Why did you have to leave me?" He cried out more, missing them dearly._

 _"Cody… we have to go." His mother said softly._

 _Cody shook his head fast. "They'll come back! They promised me! They said… we would be together forever…" He curled up into a ball, crying._

 _"Cody…" his mother reached out to her son. But as soon as she got close, he stood up as he runned off into the forest, causing the parents to chase after him, worried. He continued to run deeper into the forest in tears after losing his two best friends. He looked up to the older sibling as a brother he never had while the little girl was like his little sister too._

 _He eventually reached a lake, and a single small island that looks like a tree house. He remembered that their words. 'If you ever feel alone, come here and we'll be with you soon. That's a promise!'_

 _Those words rang in his head as he went towards their treehouse before climbing inside, curling up again as more tears stream down his face. "I miss you two…" He muttered._

 _He suddenly heard a reptilian chirping. He slowly looked up as he turned his head. Standing there was a new kind of Grimm, looking like a lizard but on two legs and as tall as him. It had long arms with sharp claws at the end, and even two larger claws on its feet. It had a black body as usual, but the mask while white, had red and gold markings while its eyes were bright red. It even had a few golden feathers on the back of its skull and the tip of its tail._

 _"Uh… hello?" He called out to it, confused on what is was?_

 _It ducked back into the bushes as if it was now hiding. Cody blinked as he crawled towards the bushes, more curious on this new Grimm. He moved away some of the shrubs and saw nothing._

 _Then he heard the same chirping from before, making him look left and saw its head poking out of another bush. "How did you do that?" He asked, crawling to it over there._

 _It ducked back into the bushes as if it wanted to play. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he stood up and started to play along with it, waiting for it to poke out again. "Where are you?" He looked at the bushes, trying to spot it._

 _The unknown Grimm popped its head out of another bush, letting out a chirp again. "There you are!" He smiled as he jumped at it. This time though, he was able to catch it as they tumbled on the ground, hugging it tightly to which the Grimm made a delightful squeal._

 _As they laughed his parents walked towards them, surprised to see him laughing again, as well as the unknown Grimm in his arms. He turned to them and smiled. "Can we keep him?"_

 _His parents looked at each other then at Cody and the Grimm that tilted its head. "Are you sure you can take care of the little Grimm, Cody?" his mother asked, making sure his decision._

 _"Mhm! I'll make sure he's part of the family!" He smiled as the Grimm started to lick his cheek. They watched him smile and laugh as the Grimm wagged its tail._

 _(Flashback ends)_

* * *

Cody slowly opened his eyes, a faint smile on him as he finishes up the story. "Razor has literally been there since I lost them. He's not a pet, or just a regular Grimm. He's my friend and the one to bring me back up from that darkness." He said softly as he looked at her. "One reason to why him being here allows me to protect him for all that he has done. As well as making sure no one harms him. So, I'm sorry Yang, but I can't have him be part of our assignment, if that should mean us needing to know his weakness."

Yang looked at Cody, her eyes softened upon hearing his story to how he met the small Grimm, Razor. It all started when he met the older boy but he eventually lost them. Two people he considered family. She knew that there were times that Razor sleeps by Cody often as if it didn't want him to remember the painful memories.

She knew that the Grimm meant a lot to them, and she didn't want to mess with that bond…. But then an idea came up. "Wait… I know the subject is meant to be on Grimm's weakness… But… If we change it to the uniqueness of them, then maybe we can get a grade on it, spite it not being related to the assignment?" Yang pointed out as Cody looked at her.

"What are you getting at Yang?" He asked her.

"I'm saying, what if we just show off Razor? No research on his weakness or strengths. You said it yourself that he is a rare species. One extinct, except for him. If we just show him to the Professor, but guarantee that he's safe, then maybe we can still pass the class!?" Yang smiled at him, explaining her plan.

Cody thought for a moment as he then looked at her. "If you can also guarantee that he won't be harmed…. I think it could work out." He smiled at her.

Yang nodded with a smile as the two began their assignment once again. Yang took a glance at Cody and saw his smile again. Yet suddenly when she sees that smile, she starts to see something in him… Something… she could like?

But this moment was ruined as the ground shook heavily. "What was that?" Cody asked.

"I don't know…" Yang got her Ember Celica at the ready, the two looking around.

Suddenly, the ground near them started to break apart. What came out frighten them both. It was a very large lion like Grimm. But on its neck was what looked like a goat's head, and the tail was replaced by a snake. The body was white as with a white mask on all three. Black lines and markings covered the entire body as it had bright red piercing eyes. It let out a howl that almost tore through their entire soul.

But from that howl Cody's eyes widen as he started to step back in pure fear. His body trembling in terror at the sight of this thing. "Cody, what's wrong!?"

"I-It's.. One…. one of them…" He said softly, even his voice trembled with fear.

Her eyes widen as she looks at the Grimm. "It's one of the 13 Grimm!? You said they are powerful."

"Like fighting.. A deity…" He responded, as he fells on his back. "We… we need to get out of here… We don't stand a chance against it…."

It turned its head to the two, it let out a roar. "Run!" Cody shouted, the two now running for their lives from it.

"We have to call Ozpin!" Yang shouted. "It will see Beacon as its next target!"

"Ozpin? We need to get ahold of Atlas's army!" He shouted.

This new Grimm looked at the two warriors in training. It gave a small smirk somehow as the snake tail was slowly lifted in the air. It then slammed it down, causing a shockwave around it. The ground surged like waves as it drew closer to them, before knocking them to the ground.

They looked back as it was approaching the two. It growled like it has cornered its prey, each step getting closer to the two. It raised its large paw at them, ready to end them. But instead, it slammed down in front of them, cracks in the ground surged around them until it fell apart, right under them as they started to fall deep down into the hole.

"CODY!"

"YANG!"

They both slowly reached out to grab ahold of each other, but everything went completely black for them. Above them the hole that was made was quickly covered by rocks, dirt and the ground. As if it was a sinkhole. The Grimm roared, victoriously. Sending its call around the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin was looking through the files, seeing the fights Cody and Axel had after their return from his home. Surprised to see Eyecon's based off of those people. But as he finished the last video, a odd presence made his spine shiver. He quickly turned to the window, walking over to it as his eyes glanced out past the forest. He could only see the trees in the far off distance move oddly.

"I didn't expect it to awaken like this…" He muttered. He then turned back to his desk as he brought out the blue Eyecon in his drawer. It glowed as he let then it go as it flew off, into the forest.

Down below, Axel was walking with Weiss, her arm still hooked around his, but luckily enough, they were alone as nobody were near them. He sat there after they had their lunch, waiting for the right time to head back. But as he waited, he caught a odd light above him. He squinted to see the light blue eyecon flying past him and into the woods. He stood up quickly, his eyes widen from the sight. "Newton… The man who not only discovered the power of gravity, but as well as taught the people on how to control Aura as well…" He muttered, realizing how powerful that Eyecon would be.

"Axel? What's wrong?" Weiss asked, looking up at him.

"The Eyecon of Newton went into Emerald Forest… it doesn't move on their own unless it has been called to someone. I have one guess to who." He clenched his hands.

Weiss realized this as a frown came across her face. "You're not going to go after it are you? And… fight Cody?" She asked, hoping he wasn't.

He looked at her for a moment, seeing her frown until they heard a loud roar, their bodies shivering in fear for some reason, causing them to look at the forest. "What was that?" Weiss asked, holding her arms from that roar.

"Don't know but it's a Grimm…." he answered.

"A Grimm? What kind can make that kind of noise?"

He walked to the edge of the forest, looking at the trees until he saw the greenery moving as if something was walking through it. "Weiss… I won't go for that Eyecon… But whatever that Grimm is, that I do need to stop…" He said as he looked back at her. "If, I don't come back in an hour, go get the old man." He said to her softly.

"And… watch over the Eyecon that holds my little sister…" He said before handing her the pink Eyecon.

"You can't be serious Axel!" Weiss shouted, worried.

"I've been through worse and been close to death's door 5 times, Weiss." he said walking to the edge. He then looked around to see that the cost is clear as he summons the Driver around his waist, surprising Weiss that he doesn't have it in his pocket like Cody.

"Y-You can summon your Ghost Driver…"

He looked back, "It's because I had it longer than him. I'm fully synchronized with it and the Eyecon." He then took out Specter Eyecon as he pressed it. He then let go of it as it dropped into the driver, as he then closed it as he made a pose from it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

As Specter Damashii flew out of the Driver, Axel gripped his fist tightly as the tune kept playing. _**"Hen...shin…"**_ He pushed the lever on the Driver.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER….**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI-DOKI GHOST!**_

He was adorned in his transient armor as the Damashii flew onto his armor before attaching itself to him. The Specter faceplate attached itself as he flicked his hood down. He then made his 'Eye' seal in front of him as his Rider Machine, Machine Hoodie flies out from the seal as he walks over to it. He revved the engine as Weiss walked up to him. "Be careful, please." she pleaded.

Specter looked at her, seeing her concerned expression before he gently got hold of her hand and brought it near his helmet, as if he was giving her a noble kiss. She smiled as he revved the throttle and began to make his way towards where that Grimm was. As he did, Cobra slithered onto his dash, its eyes glowing as a screen appears on it, in the screen was Ozpin.

"I take it you're heading towards the sight of that Ancient Grimm?" Ozpin asked him.

"Yes… and I knew you were hiding an Eyecon." He answered. "You hold more secrets than I can see, Ozpin."

"I apologize. That one was given to me by an…. 'Old' acquaintance. As for that Grimm, I do not know if you have the power to beat it." Ozpin said bluntly.

"Ozpin, I have been through hell for 10 years. I have been close to death's door 5 times, even being scarred by the dark spirits." he said, his tone now serious. "I have done things I wasn't proud of."

"You mean the kills you have done."

"I wasn't proud to what I did, old man." he answered. "I'm only doing this to repay my sins."

Ozpin looked at the Rider before sighing. "Fine. I shall leave it to you." He said. "But, I will tell you what you're in for. That Grimm is known as the 13th Master of the Ancient Grimm. The Chimera Grimm. He is able to control the earth like it was its own arm. So, it's likely that you'll need a way to cut through his power. Otherwise, he'll just bury you alive." Ozpin explained.

If only Ozpin could see the grin under Specter's helmet. "I have what I need to cut down the beast. Just like I have done to the airships owned by the White Fang." he said.

Ozpin nodded as the screen cut off as Cobra looks at his master, wondering his plan as he got closer to the Ancient Grimm, ready for a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sounds of the Chimera Grimm can be heard, but it sounds like its being drowned out by something. Underneath the large sinkhole it made, Cody and Yang were there. Both passed out as the sounds slowly woke them up, while vision blurred and both groggy, they were perfectly fine.

"Cody…" she groaned, slowly sitting up.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" He rubbed his head as he looked around them. "Where are we?"

Yang looked around, wondering where they were until they saw they were deep down in a pit. "Uh.. I think we just got buried…" She said. She then turned to the Rider. "Think you can get us out of here?"

"I try-GAH!" Cody cringed as he placed his hand on his leg, grunting in pain.

Yang took notice as she rushed to him, checking his leg. It was very bloody and seems one of his bones is poking through his skin. "Cody, you have to focus on your Aura to heal it."

"Geh…. I think that blow knocked it out of me… I can't bring up an inch of it…" He twitched in pain.

Yang then grabbed her mini bag on her waist as she brought out a first aid kit. She got to work on cleaning the blood up as she prepared to splinter his leg back. "This will hurt.. Okay?"

Cody nodded as she pushed the bone back into place with the splint. Cody gritted his teeth and groaned out in pain, using his hand to cover his wails up. She then started wrapping it up as she sighed a bit. "There…. This will have to do until we can get out of here…."

"Thanks.. Yang.." He cringed from the pain.

She smiled before the two looked up at the large hole. "We have to get out of here or those rocks will cave us in completely…"

"But how? I don't have enough Aura to port us out of here. Heck I don't even know I can, how deep are we anyways?" Cody asked.

Yang looked at what light they had as she could only make a guess. "Very far down it seems…" She grimaced.

Cody sighed from this. "I don't think I can even try if that's how far we are… And I'm still not used to Wizard's full power in his Eyecon…. Otherwise I did what he could do and teleport us out of here…. God…. I feel so useless right now…"

Yang turned her head to him, "No, you're not useless Cody." she refuted. Cody looked up at her, a bit surprised by those words.

"Sure you may have felt hurt when Specter took Edison but you didn't give up. You wanted to get Edison back so you can have your life back." she explained. "And you helped us a lot, Cody. You are a good guy."

Cody gained a slight blush from her words as he smiled a bit sheepish. He was really surprised on how much she noticed on his actions… And it started to remind him that he has had worst than this. He then looked at her and nodded. "You're… You're right Yang.. Thanks for that."

"Good. Now, start putting that brain of yours to work and figure out a way to get us out of this hole." She said as she tapped his forehead, making the Rider smile more and nods.

* * *

Above ground the Chimera Grimm continued its path, setting for Beacon, and its destruction. As it did, it noticed the top pillars of it, knowing it was getting close to the prizes there. Not just the humans and Faunus, but what was underneath it as well.

However the sound of an engine was heard. It looked around, wondering what it was until a shadow flew over him as it received multiple gunshots to its body, some piercing through its armor. It hummed from the shots, recognizing the pain from them, but it was barely. It turned its three heads as it sees on a cliff, Specter - Nobunaga Damashii on his Machine Hoodie, rifle ready for more attacks. "Come on, Chimera." He taunted calmly, his weapon locked and loaded. "Bring it."

The Chimera made a sound of… amusement? It turned its attention fully to the Rider as the Goat head on its neck raised higher, looking at him as its red eyes glowed. Suddenly the cliff underneath him start to shake as it slowly morphed into sand, sending him sliding down below into the forest, where it could reach him fully this time.

Specter - Nobunaga Damashii held on as the bike landed with him. He revved the engine as it drove around the Grimm, aiming his rifle with one hand and fired more rounds onto its heads. One shot hit the goat head's left eye causing it to reel back in pain. The Snake head then lifted up as it was slammed onto the ground, causing another ripple of the earth, like raging waves as it started to bounce him up and down, trying to disorient him from his gunfire.

The Rider held on as it placed his rifle on his back and drove around it more and fired more rounds onto it.

With Cody and Yang, they suddenly heard gunshots, realizing who's now up there? "Specter? What is he doing here?" Yang asked him.

"No idea…. But he's crazy if he thinks he can beat that Grimm… I sure as hell couldn't even dent Spider…." Cody frowned, actually worried for once about the other Rider.

They heard the Chimera roar from above as if… it got hurt? More gunshots sounded out along with the sound of a motorcycle. They saw a glimpse of the Azure Rider in his Nobunaga Damashii shooting the Chimera was going after him. One shot hit the Grimm as they saw something coming down to them from the beast.

What landed on the ground was one of the Grimm's teeth. "Woah…." they both said in unison. The craziest part was the fact that the tooth hasn't even disintegrated yet. "That's odd… Usually if body parts are missing from the Grimm, they disintegrate like when they're killed…" Yang noted.

"That Grimm had three heads." Cody recalled. "In other words, even if it lost one head, it can still live."

Back above, Specter kept firing more and more at the Grimm. That was until another ripple of the ground made him flying off his bike. While he landed safely, his bike though fell into a chasm near him.

He drew the eye seal in which the bike vanished into mist and the Rider looked at the Grimm. He aimed his rifle and continued to fire as it was charging towards him. It let out another roar, but this time was more of a shockwave as it pushed him back into the rock wall behind him.

He shook his head and looked at the beast. Deciding a change, he looked at Edison. "Edison, let's give it a shock of a lifetime…" he said, pressing the button, a number '02' popping out.

He removed the Nobunaga Eyecon and switched it with Edison.

 ** _EYE!_**

 ** _BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!_**

The Edison Damashii flew out and posed, its former self appearing behind it before it flew around Specter who then pushed the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! EDISON!**_

 _ **EREKI! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI-O!**_

With the two blondes, they heard the sound, all too familiar to Cody. He started to shake slightly from that. Memories of what happened came up as he starts to wonder, if their next match he'll lose Musashi? Or Robin Hood? Or.. even Wizard as well, along with Ore? Fear started to overcome him as he starts to tremble at the possibility of losing it all and dying for real this time. Yang quickly notice his reaction.

"Cody?" she called out to him. He didn't respond as he kept shaking again, some tears forming at image of him losing and never seeing his friends again.

 _'You are weak and pathetic… just like others that wanted me dead…'_ Specter's voice rang back in his mind. He started to hyperventilate as he started to moan in fear, panic starting to settle in as he begins to whimper.

"Cody, what's wrong…?" Yang got closer to him, getting worried. As she did, she heard him slightly mumbling. Ranging from he's going to die, Specter will end him, he is weak and pathetic and more. His face growing pale as they keep hearing electric fire above, adding to his delusions and fear.

"Cody, get a hold of yourself!" she said before deciding to do something she would regret. She punched his cheek, getting him out of his doubts.

He quickly snapped out of his trance, tears running down his face as he looks at her. "Y-Yang? What.. what just happened?" He asked, seemingly not knowing his freak out.

"Cody… you're scared of Specter aren't you…?"

He flinched as he turned away, avoiding eye contact. "No… I'm not scared of him…" He muttered softly.

Yang frowned as she made him look at her. "Cody, I know when a friend is scared when I see it." she reminded. "Tell me the truth, Cody. Are you scared of him? Why?"

"I'm… scared… of dying again… Scared… that he'll take all means of… my power….. And stop me from reviving…." He said softly.

Specter continued his electric ranged attacks at the Grimm, his rifle shooting volts of electricity onto its skin. But oddly enough the Grimm didn't even more, flinch or roar in pain at all. _'It doesn't work on this thing?'_ Specter- Edison Damashii thought to himself. _'Guess I better try something else...'_

"He's stronger than me… and I couldn't do anything to beat him the first time…"

Specter was sent flying across the forest, busting through trees until he got back up, stoppings its jaws from biting into him with his weapon in its Handle mode.

"No matter what, his power seems to be limitless… I don't think I can ever catch up… and that terrifies me…"

Specter who was now in his Tutankhamun Damashii swung his Omega-Fang at it, but the Grimm used its power to bring up a large patch of the earth, blocking the attack.

"And everytime I see him… I just remember that first fight…. I don't think I can beat him… He's going to kill me just by taking my only means left…." he looked at Yang. "He even said a quote that belonged to my late friend…"

Specter finally managed to decapitate the Goat head, making the Grimm roar in both anger and pain.

"No matter what… I.. I'm destined to die by him…." He lowered his head again, his eyes almost looking lifeless now.

Specter began to avoid all the rocks that was being thrown at him, some he had to cut down just to avoid the beast.

"Cody… you're wrong." Yang said, almost heartbroken at his worries and fears about Specter. "So what if he's stronger than you? That doesn't mean you will lose to him."

"And how do you know that Yang? You didn't lose to him…."

"True but remember that I lost to Axel who I consider a rival to fighting?" she reminded. "Even though he is better, he can still get hurt." she placed her hands on his shoulders. "And I'm sure you can do the same to Specter."

Cody looks up at her. "...How? How can you be so sure?"

"Easy. You have us, your friends. No matter what, we will be ready to help you in arms length. And you're not alone, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Velvet… and maybe even Axel… We will help you till our final breaths. And we will help you get your life back." Yang smiled at him.

Cody looked up at Yang, surprised by her words. And as he started to think it through, she was right about that as well. The one thing Specter never had… was a friend… A team, and teammates. An idea came to his head as he wiped his tears away, before giving her a slight smile. "Thank you Yang… I… I truly needed that."

Yang smiled until they saw something flying around them. "Huh…?" the two watched the ball of light fly around them before it landed in Cody's hand.

 _ **"I must say, you two are the reason, why I love Humanity!"**_

They both looked around until they turned back to the ball of light. As the light faded, they saw a new Eyecon in his hands. "EEEHHH?!" They shouted out in surprise.

"D-Did that Eyecon just talk?!" Yang shouted.

"H-How am I supposed to know?!" Cody shouted back, both of them very surprised.

 _ **"Oh? You didn't know we could talk? Huh, Guess you weren't synchronized enough with your spirit…."**_ The Eyecon said. _**"I heard Edison rambling on and on about perfection when he was with that rival of yours."**_

"Wait… He did? And… 'perfection'? As in… he liked him more?" Cody frowned slightly.

 _ **"Oh yes, that rival is different you see. He is fully synchronized with his belt even able to summon that two wheel contraption of his."**_

"Oh… I see…" Cody frowned as he lowered his head more. Yang growled as she glared at the Eyecon.

"Hey! Cody is right here! Show him some sympathy, will ya?" She glared at the Eyecon, as it jumped a bit from her tone.

 _ **"Allow me to finish what I was saying."**_ He added. It rotated to look at Cody. _**"You can synchronize with your Driver."**_

"How?"

 _ **"That I do not know. I may have discovered the laws of Gravity and Aura Control but even the greatest mysterious can be solved through willpower and thinking. When the time is right, that is when you will be able to."**_

"Willpower.. And thinking huh?" Cody said to himself a bit. "Wait… Are you Newton?" Cody asked him, realizing the words he just said.

 _ **"That I am. Newton as your service."**_ It 'blinked'.

"Then why are you here Newton? Why come… to me?" Cody asked him.

 _ **"Because of your Aura and the bonds you share with your friends."**_ it answered. _**"Now… shall we begin the new power unison?"**_

Cody blinked as he turned to a smiling Yang as he smiled back. He then looked back at Newton and nodded. "Ikouze, Newton." Cody then strapped the Driver onto him as he clicked on his eyecon, showing the number '04' on it as he placed it inside.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

Once the tune plays, the Newton Damashii flies out as it does a pose, showing his old self behind him. The Damashii was bright blue and had a boxer design to it. On its sleeves through were two large orbs. One looks like a regular orb, while the other one had a ring around it. Cody then pushed the lever in to activate this new power.

 _ **KAIGAN! NEWTON!**_

 _ **RINGO GA RAKKA! HIKIYOSE MAKKA~!**_

Cody's pre-armor was made as Newton dons himself onto hi. As he did, the orbs were now on his hands as a new faceplate was on him. It looked like a light blue arrow pointing down onto an apple. "Woah… I feel refreshed for some reason…" Cody pointed it out.

He then looks at Yang who she nodded to him. He nodded back as he looked at the orbs on his hands. 'Left repels… right attracts…. This could be useful..' He thought to himself. He then raised his left arm as it glowed red as a surge of energy poured out of it.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! NEWTON! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

More energy poured out as the earth above them started to shift for a moment before being thrown out, into the sky high. The sun shined on them, showing it worked. He then turned to Yang. "Grab on, I'll get us to the surface quickly."

She slowly nodded as she held onto him. He then lowered his left hand as it glowed red again as it quickly shot them back up to the surface. They popped out of the hole, landing near it as Cody panted heavily and quickly changed back to normal.

 _ **OYASUMI!**_

He gritted as he realized due to his low Aura levels, he couldn't stay in his armor. They then turned their heads to see Specter fighting the Grimm. "Come on… We better leave this to him" Cody said. Yang nodded as she picked him up and made their way back to the school.

Specter jumped high in the air as the Grimm reached its claws at it. _**"Die in hell, Chimera…"**_ he said darkly before he came down with his Cobra Sickle. But the lion's eye glowed as a large amount of rocks flew at him. While he was able to cut some down, the overwhelming amount stopped him as he was starting to be buried alive.

He slowly, with the strength he had, reached for his OOO Eyecon. He clenched it tightly before he switched them. "Please…. Give me more power!" He pleaded. Suddenly it shined like it responded to him. He placed it into the Driver and closed it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

What came out was a new Damashii. It still had a black body, but the armor was now all red. On the rims of the hood was large red wings. On the shoulders and forearms were also wings, but had a swirl like design on them, finally on the chest was a symbol of the Phoenix. "Let's do this…" he pushed the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! OOO!**_

 _ **REBIRTH OF FIRE! TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR!**_

The Damashii placed itself onto him. As it did, the faceplate became that of Taka - Brave Mode as wings sprouted out from his back. Fire enveloped him as he broke through the rubble and high into the sky. As he did, he summoned his rifle, only this time he felt it can shoot fire-based projectiles. "Let's finish this…" he placed it over his Driver.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GANGANMIRO! GANGANMIRO!**_

The barrel of the rifle was glowing red as it was gathering power, forming a fireball as it grew more and more until it almost became the size of the sun that was behind him. He then pointed it down as he pulled trigger. "Burn…"

 _ **OMEGA-NOVA!**_

As the fireball shot out, it formed out into a large phoenix as it came flying down at the Grimm. It landed as the Grimm and the area around it slowly started to turn to ash. The Grimm yelled out as it slowly became ash as well. It glared at the flying Rider, growling at him, _**"CURSE YOU… KAMEN RIDER!"**_ It shouted out as it gave off one final roar as it full turned into a large pile of ash. But oddly enough, there was still something there on the pile of ash as it shined slightly.

He landed before switching back to his Specter Damashii and approached it. On the pile of ash was a small crystal. It almost looked like a Dust Crystal, but it was brown and on the inside of it was a symbol. The symbol showed a lion head, being wrapped around be a snake on the top and a goat on the bottom.

He reached down and grabbed it, examining it. He tossed it up before catching it in mid-air before walking away. "A trophy..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

A few hours later both team Rwby and JNPR, minus a certain Heiress and silent someone, were in the medical room. Cody was there, his leg casted and slightly hanging as he stays there to heal properly. He told them how he felt about all of this as well as Specter, including his fears as gets this pressure off his chest for keeping it for so long. "And… That's about it… I'm… sorry that I didn't tell you all about this…" Cody explained softly as Razor laid his head on his lap, comforting him as best it could.

"It's alright, Cody." Ruby assured. "We understand how it was for you along with your fear of Specter."

"Sides, we all have our own demons. But you telling us not only puts us at ease, but your consciousness as well." Ren said, nodding to him.

"We don't blame you for being concerned about the situation." Jaune nodded.

Cody smiled slightly. "Thanks everyone…"

The rest of JNPR nodded as they later left the room, leaving RWBY alone. "Okay…. Now I want to explain something else to you all as well… Now that it's just us teammates here…." Cody said to them, looking at Ruby, Yang and Blake.

"What is it?"

"Once I'm fully healed… I'm going to challenge Specter…. To get Edison back…." Cody said bluntly, surprising them.

"Cody, you can't be serious!?" Blake exclaimed.

"I am…"

"You can't be serious! If you try it, he'll kill you for sure this time…" Ruby frowned.

"I know…" Cody nodded before looking back up at them. "But not alone this time…"

"Wait… you want us to help you?" Ruby realized.

Cody nodded again. "Yeah.. I realized now, that I can no longer fight alone… Even if it's an enemy that has the same power and myself… So, the best was to approach it, is by using something he doesn't not have. Friends, and a team." Cody smiled slightly. "So… Will you please help me?" Cody asked them.

They looked at each other before they smiled then looked at Cody. "We are in this together." Yang nodded.

"Wait but… what about Weiss…?" Ruby realized.

"I… don't know… I know she loves him, but this has to happen, otherwise we won't stand a chance…" Cody stated, wondering what to do?

* * *

Ozpin was enjoying his coffee while Glynda was going over her Scroll for any troubles in the school. "You know, I have to admit you can reach all the way up here without taking the elevator." He turned around, seeing Specter.

Glynda frowned upon seeing him here again, but let him pass just this once. Specter reached in his pocket before he presented in his hand a Dust Crystal he got from the Grimm. "Tell that to the dead Grimm that knocked me around." Specter said, the light glistening on the crystal as they saw what was inside it.

"So… you killed it…" Ozpin said as he picked it up to examine it.

"It may have been a pushover but it is still weak." Specter said, jumping into the office. "Multiple gunshots from Nobunaga, a severed head from Tutankhamun, some shocks from Edison, and a fiery death in the end."

"So, then why come here now?" Ozpin asked him cheekily.

"You hide many secrets, old man." Specter warned. "Cobra smelled another piece of life… far below."

Ozpin frowned upon hearing that. "And? Your point?"

"Why treat these young ones like it is a chess game for the enemy?" He questioned. "Life isn't a pawn, it's a path to their destiny." He walked around, looking at the gears.

Ozpin sighed. "For if the enemy must use their pawns, we have to let them think we are playing against their hand…" He said as he slowly stood up. But in a mere second, as he walks, he then reappears, walking behind Specter, causing the Rider to turn around to him quickly.

"How did-" And in another mere second, his armor is dispersed, leaving him in his civilian form. He looks up to see Ozpin now holding his Specter Eyecon.

"You may think, I'm playing a mere game…" He said before tossing it back to him. "But I for one…. Am making precautions for a future, that will come… And in order for it to work and succeed, these children must be trained to combat it… Otherwise, you, your sister, and your Heiress.. Will cease to exist due to their plans…"

Axel growled upon hearing him mention his little sister. "Yet you don't know the dangers that dwell elsewhere. The Ganma nearly opened a gate into this world and Alan is up to something."

"I may not know the dangers of the Ganma, but I am not blind to their plans so easily…" Ozpin said before walking back to his desk. "And how do you know about Alan?"

"Bastard confronted me and he's the reason to my little sister." He said coldly. "He is a prince to the Ganma… I also trained him."

Ozpin's brow raised as he sipped his coffee. "I see…. But if you ever want the Ganma to be stopped… You do know you will have to work with Cody. Otherwise, you'll both be useless as a trapped animal…"

"I won't work with someone like Cody…" he walked away to the elevator.

"Not after the promise you made to him 10 years ago?"

Axel stopped where he stood. "That kid… he's gone now…" he muttered before entering the elevator.

Once he left them Ozpin sighed. "Only if you allow it Axel Saber…" He then turned to Glynda as he handed her the crystal. "Put it where we both know where it can be kept safe…."

She nodded as she took it. "I'm still surprised he killed it… If they both continue to grow like this, they'll be able to get them all… And maybe put a stop to her once and for all?" Ozpin said as he looked at his coffee.

* * *

Axel was mentally angered upon hearing Ozpin's words. He doesn't like being treated as part of a game. He chooses his path and his actions carve it as he takes the path. He knows that he has to fight Cody soon to get the other Eyecons. He made a turn in the hall before he saw Weiss.

She smiled as she rushed up to him before hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you came back…" Just then the pink Eyecon floated up and into his hands.

 _ **"Welcome back Axel…"**_

He nodded before he looked at Weiss. "So… what now…?"

She just smiled at him. "Nothing.. Just.. Just glad you came back…" She placed her head against his shoulder.

 _ **"She was very worried about you…"**_ Luna whispered.

He looked at Weiss before he gently placed his hand on her back. "I'm… sorry."

She looked up to him confused. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Getting you… worried…"

She smiled as she pecked his nose. "It's alright Axel…." she hooked her arm around his, moving herself closer to him. "I don't know why… But I always feel relaxed when I do this with you…." Weiss looked at him with a smile. "It feels nice too…" she added as the two began to walk their way in the hall, holding their hands as they relax from today's events.

* * *

A/N: Heya Minna! Hope you enjoyed a other chap or Rwby! So yes... Another Ancient Grimm came and gone... But of course there is a cost, that has yet to be done. :3

Plus we get not only Newton, but also another effect to the Rider Eyecon's that I thought of. ^w^ Can't explain more due to spoilers. Sorry. :/

And finally, sides from development with Cody and Yang, we also got a reason to why he has to strap on the driver, unlike how the show does it. I will admit, this was my fault at first, cause I didn't know it could be summoned when I stated this fic, which was the time of the first Ghost Ep. So, I reworked it and made this assumption with ShadowBladeKnight. ^^;

So, next Chap will be the final confrontation with Specter and Ghost... We will see who is truly stronger!

Until then, later minna!


	12. Chapter 12: Ghost VS Specter

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Ghost VS Specter, A Chosen Wish Granted**_

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Vale_

 _Night was still upon the city. Quiet, and not much noise was made sides from the waves from the harbor and the sounds of the forest. But out in a distant warehouse was where these plans were being made. And today was that day._

 _Inside was an old man, one very old age. Almost as if he lived for several generations. He had one a tan suit with a teal fedora. Glasses were on him as he seemed to be grinning from ear to ear. He then looked over to his briefcase, chuckling madly at it._

 _Inside it were now several Eyecon's. Each one with another new number on it. From, '05', '06' '07', '08', '09',' '14', and finally '15'. All along the row and in the right order of their numbers. "After several months… Several times of trying to find them.. All the leads, resources and time… It's finally done…." He said as he slowly stood up. "Now.. tomorrow is the day. The day of reckoning…"_

 _He turned his head as he looks at a small board. All across it, was plans, sketches, and more. But in the center was a matured man. He had odd clothes on and smiling, and right next to him was a familiar boy. One with messy, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. In his left hand was a small object, completely white, while in the other hand was a large broadsword. The old man then picked up a knife as the tossed it, landing straight onto the face of the old man._

 _"Your apprentice may have stopped me from getting the hilt of Musashi… but by tomorrow, I will be able to surpass you.. Master Kelvane Birthright." He grinned, ready for the promising day._

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)**_

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they class h it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Alan and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**_

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

It's been several weeks since that battle as Cody is now back up to full strength. Though, right now he has been trying to figure out the right plan of attack to take on Specter. So far though, nothing has come up… Worst part, he's been trying to think this for about a week, usually in Professor Oobleck's class, not knowing he has been keep tabs on his day dreaming.

He wasn't the only one either. The rest of Team RWBY, except Weiss who wasn't aware, were finding a way to beat Specter. They have seen what he has done to the Ganma, the criminals and White Fang, even when Cody fought him. Hearing how the Ancient Chimera Grimm was kill by him, he was indeed a tough opponent they would have faced.

"This is crazy…. If he was able to kill something like that, we have no chance against him!" Blake stated, worried about her friends.

"I think we should focus on fighting him from behind?" Ruby suggested.

"I say we should hit him head on! With all of us hitting in one place, he won't even stand a single hit." Yang shouted, banging her fists together.

"But if we do that, won't it give him the advantage?" Blake pointed out nervously. "You saw what he did to that Ganma back at the museum."

Yang turns to Blake, frowning. "Are you saying we should just retreat?"

"No it's just… he's someone who seems to have trained far longer than any of us." Blake explained. "His experience seems to be close to that of a veteran Huntsman but..."

"But what?" Ruby asked.

"Didn't you guys realize that he sounds to be around our age?" she remarked.

"Come to think of it… You're right. He is." Cody responded.

"Then how come he has that much experience for someone at that age?" Blake added.

Everyone remained silent, trying to figure out the answer to that, but only to come up with nothing. Even with a plan, they have to find out who Specter is under the armor. 'Should we tell Weiss about this…?" Ruby suggested.

"Tell me about what?" a familiar voice asked.

They turned their heads and saw Weiss at the door of their dorm with a raised eyebrow, wondering why she was mentioned.

"Oh, just the fact that we're gonna attack Spec-" Yang quickly covered Ruby's mouth.

"Attack the special festival coming up soon! You know, the Vytal Festival?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow, looking at them suspiciously before crossing her arms. "Really? Then how come you were close to mentioning Specter?"

Yang flinched as she let go and sighs. Cody looks up at her. "Weiss, we plan on fighting Specter. Not only to get Edison back, but also to stop this match we have…"

"Fight him!?" Weiss exclaimed. "I told you guys, I don't want you to fight him. I know he has your Eyecon Cody but this doesn't solve anything if you have something against him. And don't say it's because of him stealing Edison!"

"It's not just that Weiss…. If we continue to let him do this, he's going to be a bigger problem for not just me, but for the rest of Vale!" Cody stated.

"A problem? A PROBLEM!?" She barked. "The only problem here is that you guys don't know that he has changed! Haven't you watched the news recently? He stopped his killings that he often does! He resorted to beating the criminals and the White Fang and leaving them to the authorities!"

"And how long will that last? Once a murderer, always a murderer…" Blake said bluntly.

"He isn't a murderer!" She banged her fist on the wall.

Cody had his faced lowered before looking up at her. "I'm sorry Weiss… But this needs to be settled right now… If not, then I might as well just have my dial run out…"

Weiss's eyes had tears appearing, looking at her supposed teammates. They wanted to stop him even though he has Edison. Don't they realized that he is a changed person upon meeting her!? "Fine go and fight him!" She yelled.

"Weiss, we-" Weiss pushed Ruby's hand away.

"No! I am tired of you guys not believing in me or to Specter! None of you do!" she looked at the rest of her teammates. "I rather see Cody lose his eyecons than you guys fighting Specter!" she marched out of the room, slamming the door closed.

Everyone was shocked upon hearing that, while Yang was mad at her outburst, Ruby and Cody on the other hand were saddened by this. "Trust me… I wish I could believe in him…." Cody said to himself as the others turned to him. "But… This was going to happen either way... We need to focus on the plan…"

* * *

 _Axel was sitting on a tree branch, resting against it as he looked at the city from the distance. It has been several weeks since that Grimm fight and he has trained more since then. That Grimm was a challenge he gotta admit but it made him stronger by learning on what his mistakes were and what he has to correct._

 _He learns and corrects his fighting skills by the day. Not only that, Ozpin was making the others prepare for a war, hiding secrets from them. He hates beings used and seeing Ozpin do that disgusts him. Ozpin looks to be stronger than any opponent he has faced for the past years. In the 'Tough Opponent List' the Chimera Grimm was below a certain red-haired Faunus he fought at the train. He was tough but he handled it. Ozpin thought… he was at the top list for sure._

 _That red-haired Faunus still has it out for him. Knowing that Specter himself nearly killed that faunus but in the end, all good things have to come to an end which was leaving before others can notice._

 _'That day though…' He thought to himself, until he heard someone stomping. Outside he sees Weiss, stomping away from the dorms, seemingly angered._

 _He watched for a moment as she was nearing the tree he was on. So deciding to find out what is bother her, he jumped down, landing in front of her, surprising her. "Weiss." he said._

 _"Axel!" She gasped. "Don't scare me like that…"_

 _"Sorry." he apologized. "Is something… bothering you?"_

 _She huffed slightly. "If 'bothering' can be the right definition for it?" She growled as she kicked the tree next to them, cracking it from the blow of her Aura._

 _"Angered…?" he guessed._

 _She sighed as she tried to calm down. "It's.. just my idiots teammates… They still don't trust you…" She frowned._

 _Axel was quiet before turning away. "It's what often happens. Even after what I have done for the past year..." He said, looking at the city. "Ever since… returning I had to find answers about the Eyecons…"_

 _"Axel…." She then took his hand into hers. "Just give it time… Then they'll understand…" She smiled slightly at him_

 _"No one does…" he muttered. "I've killed people, Weiss…" he informed. "It is something that I both regret and hate but it was to get my answers…"_

 _"Well, I for one am glad that you did that for your sister.. If not, then we wouldn't have met," She smiled, seeing a slight blush appear on his face._

 _"I… see…" he muttered._

 _She then slowly gains a frown as she looks to the ground, wondering if she should tell him about what she heard?_

 _"Something wrong…?"_

 _"It's… just something my team is trying to do…" She said, starting to waver her trusts._

 _"And that is…?"_

 _"They want to fight you… to get Edison back…" She said softly._

 _It now became quiet upon what Weiss said. "They won't get it back." he said, eyes narrowed._

 _Weiss looked up at him. "Please…. Don't tell me you're gonna fight too?" She frowned._

 _"For you…. No…" he answered. He knew he needed the Eyecons but if it means to keep Weiss that way she is then he has to keep his word._

 _She smiles as she looks around a bit before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Shall we take a stroll together…?" she asked._

 _He looked at her for a moment before nodding, accepting her request. She then hooked her arm around his as they begin to walk. Not knowing from afar, they were being watched._

* * *

 _As the two were by the far parts of Beacon, spending their time together in privacy, Weiss leaned her head against Axel's shoulder, feeling relaxed._

 _"So you have been here all this time, boy." a voice called out._

 _The two turned around and saw a man in his mids 30's. He wore a black royal uniform, it had several buttons on it and a long trench coat around his waist. His uniform seemed unique but was more dirtier by looking at it closely. He had a black short beard and moustache on his face, and a look that seemed to be one of the 'elimination' like._

 _"I believe you and master Alan have some unfinished business…" he said as he straighten out his cuffs._

 _Weiss gripped Axel's sleeve tightly. "I have no business with you guys anymore. After all that your soldiers and yourself have done to me?" Axel growled._

 _"Hmph… Seems like someone needs to be disciplined…" He said coldly. He then charged forward as he delivers a hard palm thrust._

 _Axel blocked the man's punch but he received a blow to the gut as the man kicked Axel back. "Axel!" Weiss called out, rushing to his side. She looked at the man. "Just who do you think you are!?"_

 _"A soldier to his holiness.." He responded, he then lifted up what looks like an Eyecon, but more sharper and less pure unlike that of the Luminary Eyecon's._

 _"You're a Ganma…" Weiss recognized._

 _He didn't respond as he pressed the button on it. A symbol appeared on it, looking like a demonic eye with a lime green background. He let go of it as it started to surge smoke and crackle with electricity as he gains a new form. It was mostly light blue with some silver on it. On its chest was what looks like to be a slab with a flame like symbol to it. His face replaced with what looks like a helmet with a large eye in it._

 _He was about to deliver a strike to the Heiress only for a voice to call out. "Javel, enough."_

 _He stopped as he turns around. Smoke forms around him as he changes back to normal before bowing to the voice. "Of course, Master Alan…"_

 _Weiss soon saw the young man in question as his clothing wasn't like the man, 'Javel.' "Who are you?"_

 _"My apologies, I am Alan." He introduced himself with a small bow. "It seems you have meet my old friend and mentor."_

 _'Mentor?' Weiss thought as she turned to her boyfriend. 'And… I thought he didn't have any friends?'_

 _"We aren't friends, Alan… you're the reason for my little sister and to the pain I suffered!" Axel growled._

 _"Yet you survived it all. Most would back down or die from all that." He pointed out, preventing Javel from doing another attack._

 _"Wait… You're the reason to why Axel has those scars?" Weiss asked, her fist clenching._

 _"He was a weakling, a child back then." Javel interjected, remembering when both Axel and Alan were 7 years old. "He wanted strength so we gave him the training needed."_

 _"Axel and I were 7 back then." Alan added._

 _She then stood up as she slapped Alan. "That still doesn't give you the right to torture him like that!" She shouted._

 _Alan snorted in amusement while Javel wanted to hurt Weiss for harming Alan. "You veil witch!" Javel growled as he approached he and slapped her into the ground near by._

 _Axel's eyes widen before he struck Javel in the gut, the two began trading blows until Axel caught his fist. "Never. Harm. Weiss." he growled before punching him in the face._

 _Javel didn't even flinch as he slowly turns to him before punching him in the gut hard, causing the young Rider to cough._

 _"Javel enough already."_

 _"But Master Alan-"_

 _Alan looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you disrespecting me, Javel?"_

 _He flinches as he lets go of the young rider, dropping him. Alan then walks up to the as Javel reaches into Axel's pocket and brings out Luna's eyecon before bringing it to Alan._

 _"That's Axel's sister! Give it back to him!" Weiss yelled, her Aura healing her wounds as she rushes to Axel as he was coughing from the attack that he received._

 _"I will… after he gets something for me." Alan mused._

 _Axel slowly looked at Alan, clutching his stomach. "What the hell do you want Alan?" He growled. "I don't work for you guys anymore!"_

 _"Oh, you will if you don't want me to bring her back to the Ganma World…" Alan threatened._

 _Axel clenched his hands upon the threat. "What do you want….?"_

 _"I need you to get the other Luminary Eyecons from Ghost along with the two you hold." Alan informed. "You do that then I will give her back. A temporary mission for you if you prefer."_

 _"You're a monster." Weiss accused the prince of the Ganma._

 _"We are all monsters in our own way, Heiress." Alan countered. "Our actions makes us who we are after all. Isn't that right, Specter?"_

 _Axel lowered his head upon hearing that, not saying anything. "Now, do what I temporarily assigned you and meet me at Emerald Forest in the next hour. Don't be late. And knowing you, I'm sure you can get it done with no trouble." He was the first to walk away as Javel stared at the two before following the prince._

 _Once gone from their sights, Weiss looks at Axel. "Axel… how do you know them…?"_

 _"Alan… he is the prince of the Ganma…. Javel is the commander…" he answered lowly. "I trained Alan from what I know and learn as the days go by in the past while Javel… his soldiers gave me the scars you saw on my body…" He looked at her. "I used to do missions for them to search for locations as well…"_

 _Weiss gasped as she slowly helped him up. "What… do we do?" She asked him._

 _"I have to get her back…" He answered. "I have to get Luna back from Alan…. I am gonna fight Cody…"_

 _Weiss's eyes widen, "You… you can't! If you do this, he'll die! And…" Tears started to form. "And you promised me…."_

 _"I know… but Luna is the only family I have left…. My parents were murdered, Weiss…. I was only 5 and Luna was 3."_

 _"Axel.." She whispered as she looks down, unsure what to do._

 _"I have to get those Eyecons… I can't lose Luna…. Not again…" He muttered, beginning to walk away. "I...I'm sorry…" he said before leaving._

 _Weiss looked as he left, lowering her head as some tears fall. 'Please… Please for Oum…. Don't let either of them die…' She prayed._

* * *

After several hours, Cody and the rest believe they had a plan. "Okay… I think this is good." He said to them, pointing out the strategy.

"Hopefully this will work," Ruby muttered.

"It will." Yang assured.

"Guys…" Blake said.

The three looked at her who pointed at the window and saw a familiar mechanical cobra. Cody was the first to be surprised as it's eyes glowed and showed a screen which displayed a message.

 _ **Meet me at Emerald Forest… We are gonna finish what I was suppose to do. Don't be late, Ghost. - Specter**_

Cody looked at them, seeing if they heard this right. "Did…. did he just challenge me instead?" He asked, making sure this was real.

"Specter is the only one with that snake, what do you think?" Yang reminded.

Cody looked back at the snake that was now moving into the room before slithering under the door. "I think it wants us to follow him?" Ruby realized.

"Guess, it's time then…" Cody muttered as he stood up, they then began to follow the snake, but as they do Blake starts to think.

"Wait… If he challenged you, then that must mean Weiss must've told him!" Blake growled, offended that she should to this.

"She is head over heels for him, Blake." Yang reminded.

"She still betrayed us! Betrayed Cody for telling him our plan!" She shouted.

"Just let it go, Blake." Cody said, trying to calm her. "I'm not going to be mad for her choosing the guy she loves…."

They continued to follow the snake as they eventually reached the forest. However it went into the bushes, vanishing from their sights. "Where did it go…?" Ruby asked.

Cody frowned as he quickly strapped the driver on as he placed in Ore and pulled the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!**_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST! GO, GO, GO, GO!**_

He dons on Ore quickly as he looks at them. "We best be ready for anything…." He informed. They nodded as they got their weapons ready.

They looked around carefully until someone jumped down from the trees. They turned their heads and saw… Axel?

"Axel? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked him.

Axel's eyes narrowed at each one before he moved his hands out of his pockets. Suddenly, a blue fire surrounded his waist, surprising them before it died down, revealing a Ghost Driver wrapped around his waist. Seeing this shocked them in total surprise to what they witnessed.

"WHAT?!" Yang shouted out in disbelief.

"He, has the same belt as Cody?" Ruby gasped.

Blake however, her eyes widen as she trembled as they all saw what was now in his hand. An Eyecon but a familiar one at that. "That's.. Specter!?" She shouted out, catching the others attention.

Cody then looks at Axel, his eyes widening. "You're…. Specter?" Cody pointed out.

"To answer that..." he placed the Eyecon in his Ghost Driver. "I am Specter."

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

As Specter Damashii flew out of the Driver, Axel gripped his fist tightly as the tune kept playing. "Hen...shin…" He pushed the lever on the Driver.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER….**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI-DOKI GHOST!**_

The transient armor appeared on him before the Specter Damashii attached to him, forming the faceplate and he slowly pulled down his hood. He moved his hand close to the driver before he summoned his rifle.

This gave them a complete utter shocked, surprising them all as Cody stood there, baffled by this. 'He's.. been Specter all along?' Cody thought to himself, still trying to process this info.

"You're Specter… How come a person like you kill all those criminals and the White Fang!?" Blake demanded.

"You people will never understand." He informed, aiming his rifle at Cody. "Now give me those Eyecons. Now."

This brought him out of his trance as he shook his head. He withdrew his blade before pointing it to Specter. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that Axel…." He frowned.

"Then I will take it from you with my own hands…" Specter said, the weapon now ready to fire.

"Alright…. Just like we planned… Ikouze!" Cody shouted, the girls nodded as they brandish their weapons and charged with him.

This though was a bit surprising to Axel. _'They're all going to fight me? Hmph… So be it…'_ He thought as he pulled the trigger.

Several bullets were sent out as Cody blocked the barrage with his blade. Ruby then flew past him as she started to swing her scythe at the rider.

He blocked them as well as he charged towards her, but in a second, Blake appears as she starts swinging her blades at him, sparks flying off as he jumps back to gain some room. But it didn't last as Yang came flying down, smacking him into the concrete below. He gritted his teeth as the cobra attaches to his rifle, making it a sickle as he swings it, but it blocked by Cody as he swings his blade down, only to be met with the ground. He turns around to see Specter holding his rifle before firing.

They both dodged out of the way as he continued his assault on Cody, but was quickly met with interference with bullet fire. He held his side as he sees Yang and Blake, guns ready.

'Lousy Huntresses…' He groaned in his thoughts. _'Have no choice this time….'_ He said as he brought out a familiar yellow Eyecon. But before he could press it, a red blur passes by, he looks to see the Eyecon gone and near by a familiar red hoodie girl, hopping up and down.

"I got it!" Ruby said, raising the Edison Eyecon to her teammates.

"Way to go Ruby!" Yang cheered.

Specter looked at the now gone Eyecon from his grasp. He clenched his rifle tightly before he said, "Cobra."

The serpent attached to his rifle once again, forming the Sickle before he charged towards Cody and struck his armor.

The Rider stumbled back before he saw Specter rushing towards him, prompting him to block the attack. Cody swung his blade at Specter who blocked the attack before Yang sent the Azure Rider flying across the field.

"I know I can win this, Axel!" Cody shouted. "I know I can beat you! Even if you're stronger than me, but with my friends it is possible to beat you!"

Specter slowly got back up, staring at Cody. The group watched as he shouldered his Cobra Sickle as the other hand was thrusted out, making them confused and on guard.

He moved his hand side to side as if he was drawing something but it wasn't an eye seal. They began to see motes of light appearing, pure light.

"What the…"

As he collected more light, he quickly swiped it to the left and before they knew it, they saw he was now wielding a sword.

The sword was white as the snow with golden symbols that were glowing on the blade. The grip was black as he held onto it, but also partially wrapped in bandages. The guard on the sword looked like a dragon's head as the bottom end had a chain wrapping around his forearm.

"Light…" He said, twirling his sword. "It is a bloodline Semblance that allows the person to conjure a sword made of the light. A strong soul leads to a great future… A strong will crafts a sharp blade to cut through the darkness..."

The chain on his forearm glowed before he sped forward, using his Sickle and newly crafted blade and began to strike them. Yang tried to shoot him with her rounds, only to see that he was blocking them with ease with his swords.

'This is what he meant when he was holding back a lot!?' Yang realized in thought. "Cody! He's going all out! His Semblance must be the reason!"

Specter's sword clashed with Blake's Gambol Shroud, sparks casting to the air. She then cloned her way closer to him as she swings her blade at his neck. But a suddenly clash sent her being flung back to the group.

She gritted her teeth as she charged back at him, but before Blake swung her Gambol Shroud at him, Specter used the blunt end of his sword to hit her gut before using the handle Cobra Sickle and swung it at her like a bat, sending her away from him.

He took notice of Ruby rushing towards him with her Crescent Rose. The Rider dodged Ruby's scythe before she fired a few rounds at him but he used his two weapons to block them before he fired a round, disarming her as her weapon flew to the wall. Specter pushed Ruby away as he went after Cody.

Yang decided to intervene as she fired a few rounds but Specter used his sword to block a few and the Cobra Sickle to strike her. She gritted her teeth as Specter stabbed his sword to the ground and spun himself resulting with a kick to Yang's side which sent her across the field.

"YANG!" Cody shouted before looking at Specter as their blades locked. "Just why are you doing this Axel!? Why are you collecting the Eyecons?!"

Specter jumped back to avoid the blade of Cody's saber. "Just who are you!? Answer me!" He demanded.

Specter was quiet before he made Cobra detach from the rifle and presented two necklaces, making Cody's eyes widen under his helmet while Yang looked at Specter in anger. "Why did you take those!? Those belong to Cody's best friends who died!"

The azure rider looked at Cody, "Answer me this, Cody Aldrich, do you recognize the crest on the necklaces?"

"Of course I do! I saw my two friends wear it to represent their dead family!"

"Do you remember the day I was introduced to the class? The symbol on my shirt." Specter added, now serious.

Cody began to think back and remembered it. He then remembers the symbol on the crests before thinking back to the quote Specter said and his stance as he wields the sword. Suddenly, memories of the older boy he looked up to flashed back in his head, causing his eyes to slowly widen in complete shock. "Y-You mean…. You're him? But… That's… That's impossible! He died! I saw the bloody medals! There is no way you're him!"

"Do you remember Luna?" He added.

He flinched. "You're… You're lying!"

"I never lie, Cody. A Saber never lies and you know it."

Cody had his head lowered, fist trembling. "Why…." He slowly looked up. "Why didn't you come home?"

"Luna and I were trapped in the Ganma world for 10 years. 10 years!" Specter shouted. "They were the reason to my pain! They left me wounds that never disappear! No one ever saved us! I had to risk my own life just to protect Luna!"

Cody had no idea about the trouble he was in… He didn't know the suffering they were given. "But… you're here… now… So… Why? Why didn't you just tell me…. Why didn't you tell mom and dad?" Cody asked as he slowly lowered his blade, starting to lower his guard.

"No one would have remembered who we were!" He yelled. "Who would have remember us!?"

"We…. We may have forgotten your faces…. And names…" He said softly, he took out Ore as he changed back to normal. As he was there, almost defenseless, both Specter and the girls could see floods of tears running down his face. "BUT WE NEVER FORGOT ABOUT YOU TWO!"

Specter clenched his hands on his weapons before making his sword vanish. "There lies the answer! You forgotten who we were!" He grabbed hold of Cody's collar. "Are you willing to waste your own life just to save another!?"

"If that should mean ending my existence to save you both when I thought you were gone, I would've gladly done it!"

He shoved Cody to the ground and aimed his rifle at him. Cody could just only close his eyes, not wanting to see what's about to come.

"You have no idea how much hell I've been through…" Specter growled.

"AXEL, WAIT!"

The group looked and saw Weiss running towards them. "Weiss…" He muttered.

"Please…. Don't do this… If you give into what that… 'Alan' guy said…. You'll not only lose Cody, your friend.. But… But you'll lose me too!" Weiss shouted out, tears in her eyes.

Specter's hand began to shake as his finger was on the trigger.

"You promised you wouldn't spill blood than you already have! Please don't do this!"

Specter's growled as he looks at Cody, his hands now trembling.

"Is this what your parents wanted!?"

Now this got him. Specter yelled out in anger as he pulled the trigger.

 _ ***BANG***_

Cody slowly opened his eyes, only to see a hole next to him. Specter growled as he stormed off, disappearing into his mist, leaving them. Weiss drops to the ground, sighing with relief, but sad that he left them like this.

Weiss rushed to her teammates and began to help them while Yang ran to Cody. "Are you okay?" Yang asked him.

"I'm… okay.. Just…. Just shocked…. That he's still alive…. And still tried to kill me…" Cody said softly. He then turns to Weiss who saw his look as she looked down at them. "You will have to explain this Weiss… This time, you owe us an explanation…"

Weiss looked down, "He told me everything that happened to him…"

* * *

"YOU KNEW!?" Cody shouted at Weiss. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US OR ME!?"

"I promised Axel that I wouldn't tell anyone." She answered.

"Weiss, you should have told me damn it!" He argued. "He was my childhood friend! He was a brother to me! Why would you be with a person like him for what he has done!?"

"BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, ALRIGHT!" She then covered her mouth, knowing that she just told her team her relationship. She didn't want them to know either.

"You're…. Boyfriend?"

Weiss lowered her hand now having a guilty look.

"So… that's why you didn't want to help us…." Yang realized. "Cause you not only wanted to protect him and his identity… But Cody too.."

"I… I'm sorry…" She apologized. "I care about Axel and I just couldn't tell you guys…"

Cody sighed. "Still though… He was acting much more different from before… A lot more… hate…" He then looked at Weiss. "Do you know why?"

"The Ganma not only tortured him in pain… Alan put Luna into an Eyecon due to an illness she got from that realm…" She answered. "And… he's using her to use Axel to fight you and get the rest of the Eyecons…."

This made them look at her. "Wait, this 'Alan' guy has the rest of the 13 Eyecons!?" Yang gasped.

She nodded. "Alan isn't just some Ganma, he is an actual prince of the Ganma World. Axel and him were somewhat friends and trained Alan to fight in the past when he was trapped there…"

Cody then frowned a bit as he looked down. "Its obvious Alan doesn't plan to keep his part of the deal and release her…."

"Then how will Axel get his sister back…?" Ruby asked. "He sounded like he wants her back…"

Everyone remained silent, thinking of something for awhile. But after a bit Cody stood up, the girls turning to him. "I'm going to give Axel my Eyecons…"

"Cody you can't be serious!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way. If we want to have both Axel and Luna come back in one piece, I'm going to have to give it to him…" Cody answered her as he walked over and started to gather them up. "But… While me and Axel give Alan them.. That's where you and JNPR come in.." Cody smirked.

"Are you sure we can do this…?" Ruby asked.

"Alan will have his bodyguard who is a strong Ganma…." Weiss warned. "He is at Alan's and Axel's level of skills…"

"But, I think we can do this. Sides…" He smirked as he grabbed the two Ghost Gadgets. "We have many means of hiding."

Weiss stood up, "I'm gonna try to find Axel…" Weiss then turned to Cody. "Be careful, okay?"

Cody nodded as he started to tell them his plan on ending this fight.

* * *

With Specter, he was conflicted after what happened. He just wanted to save Luna by beating Cody… But all of that only brought him anger and loneliness. Something he didn't like to feel.

He hated loneliness…

He hated anger...

He hated pain…

He hated the Ganma that put him through hell for 10 years…

And now, he… regret for what he has done… Not only about to lose his friend again, but also the girl he fell for. And it disgusted him from that experience.

His hands trembled before he punched a hole in a tree, venting out his anger. He then felt something under his helmet that was running down his face.

Tears… something he never showed or felt for a long time.

"Axel?"

He turned his head and saw Weiss. "Weiss…" He muttered. "I…."

 _ ***SLAP***_

Even with the helmet he felt it. He turned his head to look at her, "I… Deserved that…" He admitted.

"I know… But not for harming Cody again… For giving into that jerk, Alan and his manipulation…" She then wrapped her arms around him, bringing him in closer. "Don't ever do that again…."

He looked at her before nodding slowly. "I… I won't do it again…"

"Good. Cause I have a plan." He then looked up to see Cody and the rest of Rwby and his own team there. Cody walks up to him as he hands him a small bag. Inside it was his Eyecon's.

He looked at Cody. "Why are you giving these to me…?"

"Simple… I want to save Luna too. I thought of a plan that can work out for both of us." He smiled.

This made him surprised. "You're… Helping me…?" He repeated. "Even after what I did…?"

"Truth.. I'm still hurt from what you did… …" Cody said softly. "But for now, I'm willing to put that aside and help you get Luna back. After all, I owe her and you from the times we used to have."

"Cody…" He muttered, surprised.

"I already lost you and Luna once, I rather not lose another chance again. Cause since I'm partially already dead, I won't die from any encounter for the next 45 days." He smirks. This though surprised the rest of Team JNPR from what he just said. "Don't worry, we'll tell you four everything once this is over…"

Specter pocketed the bag before looking ahead. "Alan is coming… Along with that guard of his." He informed.

"Alright." Cody then turns to the others. "Hide over there, and when we fight them, try your best to get Luna away from them. We'll handle the rest."

They nodded as they began to hide. Cody was about to walk away until Specter places his hand on his shoulder. He looked back at Specter who said, "... Thank you… And I'm sorry…"

"You'll have plenty of time to apologize. For now, we have to finish this…." Cody said as he used his power of Ghost to turn invisible.

* * *

A few hours went as Alan, his benefactor with his fedora covering his face and his commander Javel walks into view. Alan grinning as he holds out the Eyecon of Luna in his hand, seeing if he was able to do it as well and gain the last Eyecons.

"Did you get them?" Alan asked.

Specter presented the bag in his hand. "Now give me back Luna."

"Eyecon's first Specter… Or should I just give this to Javel? Or my benefactor here? I'm sure he would love to experiment on an Eyecon as pure as this…" He holds up Luna's Eyecon, slightly squeezing on it.

Axel growled as he tossed the bag to them. The Benefactor grabbed them as he looked inside before nodding to him. "Good… Now, I believe our business is done for." Alan said, as he stopped squeezing on it, but didn't let it go.

"We had our deal, give back Luna." Axel informed.

"Well, seems I decided to alter the deal." Alan said as he turned to his Ganma commander. "Javel? If you please…" He asked. The slightly older man holding up an Eyecon. He pressed it as it dropped down, covering him with dark mist and electricity as he reappeared in his Commander form. He then started to make his way to Specter until…

"NOW!" Cody shouted, he then reappeared as he tackled Javel. Alan's eyes widen, not knowing the people coming up behind him.

Ruby used her semblance and got hold of the Eyecon that holds the Luminaries along with the bag holding the others.

Alan quickly jumped back from a strike from Weiss's glyph, then dodged Blake's clones, but deflecting Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren's bullets. He then turned around to see a few of the teams there.

"Heiress." He recognized. "And human friends to Ghost." Javel got to Alan's side, protecting him. But suddenly in a flash, a blur passes by as rose petals flew to the ground, Alan realized something was missing. He looked down to see Luna's Eyecon is now missing.

"I GOT IT!" Ruby shouted out with glee as she held it up in her hands.

"Good, now you get out of here Ruby! Get to the school!" Cody shouted as he strapped the Driver on as Axel summoned his. "Ready Axel?"

A small but noticeable grin appeared on his face. "Ready… Cody." He agreed, getting his Eyecon. Cody brought out his Eyecon, as they both pressed it, showing their symbol as they placed it into their drivers.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

Both Ore and Specter Damashii flew out of the drivers as they flew around their Riders as they got into their poses. _ **"HENSHIN!"**_ They shouted in unison as they both pushed in the levers.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!/SPECTER…**_

 _ **LET'S GO!/READY GO KAKUGO!**_

 _ **GO-GO-GO-GHOST!/DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

 _ **GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

Their pre-armors formed as their said Damashii's placed on top of them, finishing the change as they flicked their hoods down.

Alan growled in anger as he raised his hands, showing several blank Eyecons as he tossed them into the air. Once done, several Ganam soldiers appear around them. "Get them, and kill them all…" He said coldly. "Javel, handle the strongest ones." Javel nodded, as the Ganma soldiers charged in as Alan quickly back up as he made an eye seal as it opened up and he entered, escaping them all.

Javel lead the soldiers towards them. Ghost and Specter got ready as the rest of RWBY and JNPR came out of hiding.

"Let's go!" Pyrrha shouted as the rest of them charged in, although Jaune was slowly walking towards the hundreds of Ganma near him. 'Not good…' He gulped as he thought to himself.

Specter blocked Javel's strike before kneeing him in the gut and kicked him back. "I'm not losing this time Javel…" He said, ducking from another attack.

"That's what you think, Specter." He said. "You may have trained Alan but you two are only lower than me."

"Except you don't have one thing that evens the odds." He shot back, blocking a punch.

"And what will that be?"

"Friends!" Cody shouted as he swung his blade onto Javel, but he simply blocked it with his forearm.

"You are getting soft aren't you?" He questioned, kicking the two away. "To think that you have endured those blades all those years ago…"

"I've changed since coming to this school… I didn't realize it at first, but now it's more clearer!" Specter shouted as he shot a few more rounds at him. "I may have lost my emotions during those years but I won't lose it again!" He punched Javel in the face, causing him to stumble back.

"Pathetic… What made you start these worthless and weak thoughts?" Javel asked him as he dodged Cody's swing.

"It's because of someone who reminded me that I am never alone!" He blocked a knee before kicking him back. "Someone that I have hope to!" He sidestepped before Ghost kicked Javel back.

He growled as he looked at the Riders before slowly turning towards the others. Seeing Weiss and Yang strike down some Ganma. "Then what will happen if they disappear?" He asked as he sent a ball of energy at the two girls.

Specter's eyes widen before he rushed towards the two and took the attack instead, catching Cody by surprise. "AXEL!" Cody shouted out as he rushed over to the injured Rider.

"That shows how soft he became. It's worthless. Pathetic." Javel explained. "He should have killed you from the start Ghost instead of being with you pesky humans."

"KISAMA!" Cody shouted out, he then took out his ace, the Wizard Eyecon to which surprised Javel that they had more.

"That isn't one of the 15 Luminaries."

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The Wizard Damashii as it began to toss Javel around, pushing him away from his friends. "You're gonna pay for that!" Cody growled out.

 _ **KAIGAN! WI~ZARD!**_

 _ **YUBIWA NO MAHOU! SAIGO NO KIBOU!**_

He then dons on the Wizard Damashii as he drew out the Wizardgun before charging at him, slicing at Javel in anger.

Javel dodged an attack but he received another strike from Cody as he fired a few rounds at him, sparks casting off his armor.

He looked at the others and saw the soldiers were gone, he was now outnumbers. "This isn't over." He drew a seal, a large symbol appearing above them as three gray skull-like, flying serpents flew out as he retreated.

"What the?!" Cody got out. But these flying serpents grabbed him and Specter as they started to fly off somewhere. As they all left, the Benefactor smiled as he took the Eyecons and started to head towards Beacon.

"The creep is heading to Beacon!"

The rest of RWBY and JNPR then raced off after him, but for an old looking guy, he was fast!

* * *

Specter groaned as he regained his senses. He took notice that he was in the air. "Huh…" He muttered before looking up. "Great… The Gundari…." He turned his head and saw Cody trying to free himself off of its claws. "The Gundari won't let you go."

"How do you know that?"

Specter gave him a look as if he was asking a dumb question. "Oh… right.. Sorry…" He apologized. "Where are they taking us?"

"Last time a Gundari took me far away, making me run back to their kingdom… through the non-stop sandstorm they have in their realm…" he looked at the serpents. "They are making sure we don't get the Eyecons back by taking us far away as possible."

And just like that, the Gundari stopped as it tossed them into a small quarry not too far off from the coast of Vale. Both Rider groaned as they looked at the large enemies. "Think they'll be too tough for our weapons against big monsters?"

"Sorta…" Specter said, beginning to swipe his hand before his blade appeared. "Remember the last half of my quote?"

"A strong will crafts a blade that cuts through the darkness."

"The Ganma are dark spirits in other words…" He tossed his blade at Ghost before he used his semblance again with a chain wrapping around his forearm. "My semblance can kill them if I were to conjure the swords."

"But?" Cody questioned.

"We have to kill them by getting on their backs." He rushed towards the three Gundari.

Cody raced off with Specter. "Leave it to me!" He shouted.

 _ **BIG! PLEASE?**_

A red seal appears as he reaches his hand through it, as he does a larger version of his arm pops out as he then grabs Axel and tosses him in between the three Gundari.

Specter clenched onto his sword before e threw it at one, the chain glowing as it was attached to it. It embedded in its eye, causing it to roar in pain. The azure Rider spun himself around as he was now on top of it, his sword back in his hand. "One." He counted as he thrusted the blade into its neck, the blade glowing.

It screeched before its eyes glowed golden before Specter pulled out his sword and ran across its back before jumping into the next one, the first serpent exploding into motes of light.

"Woah…" Cody muttered as he watched the second Gundari erupt into motes of light before jumping onto the last one, finishing it quickly.

Specter landed on his feet before looking at Ghost. "You do have a special semblance," Cody remarked.

"It's a bloodline semblance… The reason why my parents died… someone wanted them dead due to the Semblance…"

"I'm…. sorry…." Cody said softly. "A-Anyways. We better and find the others. There's still that old man with our Eyecons."

Specter nodded as they both summon their bikes as they raced towards Beacon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the old man who has their Eyecon pant as he races towards the ruins in the Emderal Forest, he's been lucky enough to dodged their attacks and pursuits. After seeing he was in the clear, he made his way past the center of the of the ruins as he came across several vines. He moved passed them as he entered a hidden cave, but after a bit more traveling, he came across a small grove.

He looked around and saw what he was looking for. "Finally…" He grinned. He moved the vines away, revealing a monolith with the same Eye symbol that Cody has. He smirked as he placed a paper with another Eye symbol on it. He then took out all of the Eyecons as he started to place them on the paper. Once done, he drops a few dark blue droplets onto the paper. The paper was erased by flames as the Eyecon's glowed brightly. They slowly moved up as they circled the Eye on the monolith.

"Finally… Now.. Grant me what I desire! Make me into a god!" He demanded. But oddly enough, nothing happened…. No reaction of change….

"Grant me my wish!" He demanded once more. But this time something happened, the Eye symbol glowed as it sends out shots of electricity at the old man. He groaned as his body started to glow, but it quickly turned to agonizing pain. He screamed with a blood curdling cry as his body glowed more and more until he vaporized and disappeared, scattering into the four corners of the wind.

The Eyecon's then stopped moving as they reassembled into a new formation, making a new seal as it flew up into the air. Once high enough, it expanded and grew into a large golden seal, covering over Beacon, the forest and the town. Enough for everyone to notice this.

With RWBY and JNPR they stopped as they see this large seal. "IT'S HUGE!" Jaune shouted, falling into his butt. Yang and Weiss saw it in awe too, but wondered who did this and if their friends are there?

With Cody and Specter, they stopped their Rider Machines and saw the large seal. "The man didn't have the belts like you two." A voice said. It was a voice that Cody recognized. Cody turned around to see a very old man. He had a snow white beard, a colorful headband, clothes that almost looked too ancient for any tribe on this planet's history and a golden staff. "Senin!?" Cody shouted out, surprised.

"You know him…?" Specter asked.

"He's the one who gave me this Belt and told me what I needed to do…." Cody explained as he turned to him. "You know you have a lot of explaining to do... But… For now, why are you hear? You never answered any of my calls… Did Yurusen even give them to you?" Cody asked, demanding a few answers.

But before any answer could be made, the Seal above glows brightly as its glow shoots down and envelops Cody. He looked at the glow as he slowly started to rise up and towards the center of the seal. "What the heck?! What's going on here?!" He shouted out, trying to break free, but nothing worked.

Specter watched as Cody was brought into the seal while Senin looked at him. "I can see a young man redeeming the sins he has done." He noted.

He then turned to the old man, grabbing his collar. "Explain! What just happened to Cody?!" He demanded.

"It answered to him." He answered simply with a smile.

"Answered?" Axel's eyes widen under his helmet as he let him go slowly. "You mean.. They're going to grant his wish?"

"Yes… And once this has been granted, it will be quite a long time before it can grant another wish again…" Senin said as he slowly started to walk away.

Specter fell to his knees, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry Luna…" He muttered, finally feeling tears running down. "I… I failed you again…"

* * *

 _Cody groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Around him he could only see white and gold all around him. Above him was the same Eye symbol he has, but below was that of the seal he entered. "Where… am I? Heaven?"_

 _"No. This is where your wish can be granted…" A disembodied voice called out to him._

 _Cody looked around. "My wish? Wait… your the power the Luminaire Eyecon's possess?" Cody asked the voice._

 _"I am… Now state your wish."_

 _Cody smiled. "Well… I believe I have a few to ask. Like for example-"_

 _"State your wish and nothing more… "_

 _Cody blinked. "Wait.. You can only grant one?"_

 _"Yes… one wish only. What will it be…?" It replied._

 _Cody looked down for a moment. "Um… how long will it be before I can ask again?" But it didn't respond, pretty much giving him his answer. "Oh.." He began to think over his days in Beacon._

 _'I'm sure you can get your life back Cody. We are in this together." Ruby assured._

 _'I know you can get your life back." Yang said._

 _'Never give up on your hope.' Wizard stated._

 _'Are you willing to waste your life to save another!?' Specter questioned._

 _After a few more moments, he looked up, smiling slightly. "I wish…"_

* * *

Back outside everyone rushes to where Axel was, they see him on his knees in his civilian form, looking down as tears keep falling down his face. "Axel!" Weiss shouted out. This was the first time they ever saw him like this.

"I failed… after everything I have done…" he said. Ruby walked up to him, handing him the Eyecon holding Luna. "I...I'm sorry Luna…"

"Axel… It's fine.. At least we're still togeth-" Suddenly her Eyecon glows as it vanishes into dust.

Everyone there was in shock at what just happened. The worst one was Axel as more and more tears started to stream down his face, his body trembling. "L-Lu… Luna?" He said, his voice shuddering. He clenched his hands as he cried out, knowing that the only person left in the family is gone.

Weiss had covered her mouth, tearing up as well before kneeling down to hug and comfort him. Yang was also having tears stream down her face along with Ruby as she had her hands covering her face. The rest either had their heads lowered or looking away, not wanting to start anything.

Suddenly, the seal above them all rippled. Waves of energy shot from it as it opened up again. Slowly descending was Cody, but it looked like something… or someone was in his arms.

"Look!" Nora pointed up.

The others looked as Axel's eyes widen. In Cody's arms was a young girl, around Ruby's age. She had waist-length black hair as a golden streak was on the left side of her hair. Clipped to her hair was a crescent-shaped hair clip as if the golden streak acted as the light, her hair as the night, and the hair clip as the moon. She was wearing a white sundress as her eyes were closed.

Cody smiled at them as they slowly reached the ground. But once there, the seal glows and sparks as it vanishes from the sky. But as it does, a few Eyecon's dropped to the ground in front of them. But it was only the ones they had while the others were flying across the sky. 'Seems we have to find them… But guess this will be easier than finding an object…' Cody thought as he turned his attention to a surprised Axel and friends as he walks up to them.

Axel slowly got up as he looks at the girl."Y-You…" he started. Cody gently handed the girl into Axel's arms as he gently knelt down.

The girl started to come to as her eyes slowly opened, revealing sky blue eyes. "B-Brother…?"

Axel finally let out a smile as tears streamed down.

"Am I… alive…?"

Axel nodded. "You're home, Luna." he said. They then embraced each other with a warming hug. Both of them crying out of happiness from this event. "You're alive."

She cried as she clutched onto her brother's jacket, crying in happiness to see her brother. Cody smiled as he approached his team, looking at the heartwarming reunion. "Glad to see him smile truthfully again…"

Axel looked at Cody. "Why would you do this….?" he asked.

"I told you, I wanted us to be back again." Cody smiled. "Just like back home."

Axel smiled as he wiped away his tears. "You really are naive, Cody…" he chuckled.

"Hey, anything for my family." He smiled as he turned to his teammates. "And seems like we're all good now right?"

The others nodded with smiles of their own. Axel helped Luna up as Weiss approached her. "You're… Weiss." she remembered.

"Oh uh… Yes I am. It's nice to finally meet you." Weiss said with a bow.

"I'm glad my brother has someone in his life. Thank you, Weiss." Luna thanked with a small smile.

The others walked up to Luna to introduce themselves, except Cody and Yang. She on the other hand had a worried frown on her face as she looked at the young Rider. "Cody, why didn't you wish to come back to life…?"

He slightly flinched. "Oh uh… Actually yes. They gave me my wish too. Hehe, heck they even admitted to allowing me to keep my powers when I was dead." Cody chuckled lightly as he turned round and was about to walk off.

Yang grabbed him by the back of his hoodie. She then brought him closer as she moved his shirt aside to see the bite marks still on him. "Cody…"

Cody was looking away from her, avoiding eye contact. Hoping that she didn't do that as he remained quiet. "You're still a ghost aren't you…?"

"They… They could only grant one wish…" He answered softly as the others looked at them, worried.

"So? Can't we just gather them up again and make another wish?" Jaune asked.

Cody remained quiet for a bit more as he looked at them, with worried eyes. "They…. Didn't answer.. On how long it could be before… another wish is made…" He replied. "For all I know… It… It was a one time deal…"

"Cody…"

Axel and Luna looked down upon hearing that.

"But… it's just as it's always said… 'Nothing is without consequences.' Even for a wish…" Cody quoted.

* * *

 _In the rooftops of Vale, Alan was walking back and forth as Javel was standing. "You summoned the Gundari. You acted on your own as well upon that…" he looked at Javel. "You know something about the Eyecons don't you?"_

 _"No." he lied._

 _Alan looked at Javel, a grin shown. "So you're keeping it a secret from me? You do realize wasting the Gundari is a serious crime."_

 _Javel bowed, "My apologies…" he said before walking away._

 _Alan sighed. "At least it's not an entire loss…" He said as he lifted up the two eyecons with the number "14" and "15" on them. There was something to these Eyecons that Javel is hiding. Is there something that even his own people aren't telling him? "Either way… I do believe it's time I start the project.." He said as he took out another item. It also looked like an Eyecon, but more metallic and black with a light green iris._

 _He drew an eye seal to head back to the Ganma realm and make one more piece needed to complete it._

* * *

Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Cody were in the hall as Luna and Axel were in Ozpin's office. The group were wondering what was going on along with what will happen now since Axel can be with his little sister once again.

"I hope everything is alright…" Ruby said, kicking the air.

"I'm sure Ozpin understand the situation… He doesn't seem the type to kick someone out of the school for being desperate?" Cody pointed out.

Speaking of Axel and Luna…

They were seated in front of Ozpin's desk as Axel began to explain about what happened along with his Semblance that he kept hidden. "That is why Luna and I went to the island… they wanted us to avoid any dangers that lurked in the four kingdoms…" he said. "My little sister hasn't unlocked hers yet but I had to unlock mine at a young age when we were trapped in the Ganma world for 10 years…"

Ozpin and Glynda were there, now hearing the full story and reason. "I see…" Ozpin then turned to Glynda. "Seems our enemy has more secrets hidden…" He said to her before they turned back to the Saber children. "I would have never expect how much despair and trauma you two were in there… I'm sorry for what happened…"

"My brother protected me when we were trapped there…" Luna explained. "I know you think he is a bad person but he's not. He was doing what he can to bring me back… trying to set things right now…"

"I can understand. Spite his… 'actions' he has made. I never doubted what he tried to do was for you and you alone." Ozpin smiled as he offered her some cookies. She grabbed it and began to nibble on it.

"Old ma- Ozpin…" Axel corrected himself. "I may have done things I wasn't proud of doing as I am now trying to redeem myself for the sins I committed…." He patted his little sister. "Now… I feel that I can change myself more knowing that Luna is back but… I feel bad for Cody…."

Both of the teachers lowered their heads slightly, understanding the situation. Ozpin then looked back up at them. "You are right though…. Your sins may be hard to redeem, or even never forgiven…" Ozpin stated as he stood up before walking to them. "But, the first start, would be to stay here, and keep training." Ozpin smiled at the young Rider. "You did say you have trained under all that has happened. Through the sands and the Ganma, you withstood it all despite what happened to you. You stood strong throughout it all to help your sister, and that shows a key aspect to a true Huntsman. Seeing as how you and your… Cobra were aware of things, I would like to request something…"

Axel looked up at him. "What kind of request…?"

* * *

A few minutes later Axel and Luna walk out of Ozpin's office. They all then looked up at them, wondering the result to their decisions.

"So… what did he say?"

"Luna is gonna be staying here." Axel replied. "And Ozpin will be lending us our own dorm as well."

"Luckily, right next to yours!" Luna smiles as she points to JNPR before nibbling on another cookie cutely. But as she did that, the 3 males of the teams clutched their hearts for a moment.

Weiss then walked up as she hooked her hand with his, before giving him a bright smile.

"It's great to hear that you're not leaving." Pyrrha stated.

"YEAH! Otherwise we would be one short against them!" Nora pointed to RWBY, still giving a competitive look on her face.

Ruby and Cody smiled at them as Yang gave a smack towards Axel's back, making him look at her who gave him a grin. And while the others did celebrate, Blake looked at Axel, a frown on her face as she gripped her arm a bit, showing some small trembling. 'I… hope he doesn't remember… back on the train….' She thought to herself.

Axel looked at his new friends before looking at Cody and Jaune. "Also… Jaune. Cody." he said.

Both of them looked at Axel, wondering what he's about to say or ask. "Meet me at the training room tomorrow. You guys are gonna learn the skills that helped me get through things." He informed. "Eventually you guys will be on the same level as myself…. At least for the fighting prowess. Are you up for it?" He asked.

"Hmm… I don't mind a bit more training." Cody replied.

Jaune looked at him for a moment before turning to Pyrrha. Wondering if she'll be okay with this too. She looked at Jaune and nodded with a smile. They knew what Axel was capable of as Specter since he trained through the hardships in the Ganma world. And maybe even longer than herself.

Jaune smiled as he turned to Axel. "I accept as well." He said proudly.

Before the two knew it, Axel had a grin that made the two shudder. "Good. Hope you two will be ready for what comes to you." He and Luna walked past them.

"Now I'm starting to regret accepting the offer." Jaune whispered to Cody.

"H-Hey.. It'll help us build character…. Right?" Cody whispered back, wondering if they just made a pact with the Devil himself.

"Oh and Yang." Axel called out. "Hope you get ready soon. You did say we will have a rematch."

Yang smirked as she punched his shoulder lightly as she could. "Yeah… This time I will win it. Now that I know how you move." She chuckled, as Axel grinned.

"Heh, we'll see about that." He looked at Luna. "Come on, Luna."

Luna nodded before looking at the group. "Thank you all for helping him. I'm glad he's starting to be back to his old self again." she let out an angelic smile as they walked away.

* * *

Later on as night fell, Cody was on the roof, looking out past Vale. While he is glad that he has his old friends back… He is dreading the next 45 days left…. Because he knew… those were going to be his last ones.

"I thought you would be here." a familiar voice said.

Cody turned to see Yang on the roof with him. "Oh uh… Hey Yang…" He said softly. "How did you know I was here?" He heard chirping and saw Razor poking his head out from behind Yang before nuzzling her leg lovingly. "Should've known.." Cody sighed.

"I may be worried about you, Cody but you should head back to the dorm." she said. "Plus Ruby and Luna are on a cookie eating contest."

Cody looked away slightly, his face showing it. "I… rather be here Yang…." He said softly.

Yang approached him as he flinched. "Cody…" she crossed her arms, looking at him. "We are all worried about you. Heck even Axel and Luna are too."

"I know… But… what can we even do? If they won't grant my wish at all… Then what's the point to try and continue?"

"You don't know that, Cody unless you try." she frowned. "And don't think like that either."

"But I-" The long hair blonde stood up as she grabbed him by the collar as she made him look into her eyes, they were red this time but some tears were forming around them.

"Don't think like that Cody!" she exclaimed. "I hate seeing you like this…"

"Yang…." He got out. "Why… do you care so much about this?" He asked her, starting to wonder if she's been through this already?

"Because you mean a lot to us, Cody." she answered. "We don't want to lose our friend."

Cody just lowered his head, but she quickly stood up as she started to drag him back into the dorm. "And I'm not going to let you mope! Come on, we're going to cheer you up as much as we can!" She exclaimed, her cheeks puffed as she frowns.

Cody though, was taken back by her statement, he smiled slightly, starting to feel more happier… and it was due to his friends… and her….

* * *

A/N: Hello Minna! Hope you enjoyed this chap? So yes, their rivalry is done. I know this isn't how the show went, but I wanted to try something a bit more different? Hope it works?

Until next time, later minna!


	13. Chapter 13: Deceived? Ghost Framed?

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 13: Deceived? Ghost Framed?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

Night arrives in Vale. The sky is lined with the thousands of stars above while the shattered moon is above it all. It was a very peaceful night after a while since Luna came to. And on top of the roofs was Cody, gazing out at the world this night.

He seemed to be in a daze, almost as if he was thinking of something for now? He turns his head as he hears the laughs of his friends below, he sighs slightly. While he does care for them, he just hasn't been himself this time.

 _'I wonder if they'll tell mom and dad about this once that day comes?'_ Cody thought to himself.

He looks down at his hand, while feeling his pulse, he still doesn't feel much after the wish. Almost like a slump for once? He even lost to Jaune earlier today in one of their training matches. He didn't mind that he lost, more of expecting it. He then looks back up at the sky. "Guess.. I'm just not cut out for it then?" He said to himself as he kept staring, not knowing two familiar people watching.

"I hate seeing him like this…" Yang whispered.

"I know… But what can we do? He is right after all." Blake responded. The two girls frowned for a bit before rejoining the others for the rest of the night.

But once they left, Cody reaches into his pocket and brings out his scroll, showing something on it. "Guess it's time then…" He said as he vanished

* * *

 _ **(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)**_

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 _ **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**_

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 _ **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**_

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 _ **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**_

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 _ **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**_

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 _ **[We are lightning]**_

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 _ **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**_

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 _ **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**_

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they class h it out together.

 _ **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**_

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 _ **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**_

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Alan and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 _ **[In time-your heart will open minds]**_

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 _ **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**_

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

It has been a few days since Luna's revival along with a part of Axel's old self. There was no class for the day as Cody and Jaune were heading to the training room for their training again. At first they thought it was gonna be easy but it turns out…. It wasn't.

When he said training, they never thought it would be training that would make their bodies go numb to the core. They couldn't forget how the two had to fight him without weapons, Aura, or the use of their abilities and Drivers, only their hands and legs. They were utterly put down in seconds.

They were on the ground this time, covered in bruises and panting heavily. But the sound went off on their scrolls, showing today's session has ended.

"Better luck next time you two." Axel said, massaging his hands as his knuckles popped.

Jaune slowly stood up, "Remind me again…. What is this going to accomplish?" He panted.

"Strength isn't all about your weapons, Aura, Semblance, or the Drivers." Axel answered. "It is what resides in your soul. You see… my family is kinda like yours Jaune. We fight against the Grimm but in missions that would risk many lives." Axel swiped his hands side to side before presenting the sword. "Light is what makes us special in the Saber Family. Grimm are the darkness while we are the light. A soul burns away the darkness…. But the darkness can dim the light if you or your own soul isn't strong enough."

"Ah… right…" Jaune got out as he panted heavily, almost ready to pass out.

Cody though was silent as he slowly stood up before grabbing his shirt and starting to make his way out. Jaune and Axel took notice of this. "He's been disappearing for the past few days… Shouldn't we try to talk to him?" Jaune asked, slowly getting up.

Axel looked down. "Yang tried but he hasn't talked much…." he answered. "He has been like this since he brought back Luna…. I feel guilty that he used his only chance of revival to bring her back…"

"Don't be… I'm sure he doesn't regret it, just… disappointed that the wish can possibly be a one time use?" Jaune reassured.

After a while Jaune managed to get Cody as the two along with the others of Team RWBY and JNPR made it to the door to Axel's dorm. Nora on the other hand was talking. "I wonder if that gold streak on Luna's hair is pure gold? Ooh is it natural color?"

"Why don't you just ask her, Nora?" Ren suggested.

"Good idea, Ren!"

Cody chuckled slightly before he knocked on the door. "Axel, Luna you guys still there?" He asked.

"You can come in." Axel's voice answered.

The two teams opened the door and were greeted with a large room, slightly bigger than their dorm rooms. In the middle of the room was a white banner with the symbol that represents the Sabers. On both sides of the room were beds for two people. Along with that was a desk with a swivel chair.

They saw Axel putting on his jacket before looking at the two teams as a large bag was by his side. To Cody and Jaune they knew it is gonna be for the training. "Hey you guys," he let out a small smile.

"Where's Luna?" Ruby asked.

"I'm here." They turned to the door that leads to the bathroom as the 3 guys of both teams became quiet.

Luna still had her crescent shaped hair clip as she was now wearing a white sweater with detached sleeves that barely cover her hands. To go along with the sweater, she was wearing a black skirt and boots. She was also wearing the necklace of the family crest.

To put into words, she was so beautiful that it rivals Yang's own beauty. The blonde brawler smiled as she walked up and placed her hands on her shoulder. "You look great Luna. I bet all the guys in the academy will flock over to you with roses and chocolates" Yang smirked, teasing slightly.

She blushed before turning her head away. Yang's grin grew upon seeing her reaction. "Come on Yang, don't tease her." Weiss said as she walked in and smiled at the young Saber girl. "I for one am glad to see another girl among the groups here."

"And a cookie eating partner!" Ruby added.

Luna giggled as she looked at the others while Nora rushes up to her. "Is that gold streak made of real gold? Did you dye it?"

"N-No, it's a-actually natural. I was born with it." she answered nervously as Nora looked at the lock of gold hair that stands out from her black hair.

"Is that why your parents named you Luna?" Ruby guessed. Luna let out a small smile and nodded.

"Well, as long as you're here Luna, we'll do our best to help out as much as you can." Pyrrha said with a smile. "After all, your brother is our teammate as well."

"Thank you, really." Luna thanked.

"So!" Ruby plopped next to her new friend. "Can you tell us a bit about your old adventures with Axel and Cody back at the island?" Ruby asked, wanting to know more.

Axel chuckled, "I still remember the time when you were 4 and you told me and Cody that he was gonna be your, and I quote, 'Future husband'." He remembered.

Ruby and Nora gasped as they turned to her, seeing a faint blush appear from that old memory. "You had a crush on him?!" Nora gasped.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Ruby added on.

"I-I was only a little girl back then you guys," Luna flustered. "A-And now I see Cody as my older b-brother."

"You can't fool me Luna!" Nora shouted as she pointed to the ceiling. "The heavens themselves like this idea!"

Everyone sweatdropped upon her words. Suddenly the intercom came on, catching the attention of them. **_"Cody Aldrich, please report to Ozpin's office. Cody Aldrich."_**

"I wonder what you did this time," Weiss crossed her arms.

"Nothing that I can recall…" He pointed out as they started to make their way to his office, the question though does remain of what they want?

* * *

As they walk, they took notice of Axel's posture. "Brother, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"I have a feeling that it isn't good… " his eye narrowed as he reached in his pocket for Cobra just in case as the other hand had motes of light gathering for his Semblance. Ever since Luna's revival, he remained on guard at times for good reasons. Ever more so that Alan was able to enter Beacon without trouble.

As they entered Ozpin's office, standing there along with them were several Vale police and a few dressed a bit different, possibly detectives. Cody walked up to them, wondering the big question on everyone's mind. "So… You wanted to see me?" Cody asked.

Axel looked at the officers and detectives, studying them as he clenched Cobra and prepared his Semblance. He knew that in Vale, there were officers that were considered Dirty Cops with links to criminals. The detective approached Cody. "Are you Cody Aldrich?"

"Um… yes sir?" he answered softly. The detective nodded to the officers as they approached him before placing some cuffs and gear against his Aura and Semblance onto him.

"You're under arrest. For several criminals acts across Vale." The detective informed, surprising the others.

"Cobra." The phone popped out as it wrapped itself around one officer and hissed at the second while Axel got his Semblance ready, the sword now appearing. "Release the cuffs on him. He has done nothing wrong if that is what you are accusing him for."

Ozpin and Glynda sighed at this before the head detective stood in front. "I assure you, he is guilty…" He said as he placed his scroll on the desk. A screen appeared as they all see a few cargo shipments there. In a flash, the people taking the boxes and more off, fall to the ground, unconscious and the boxes missing. "Too fast? Let me slow it down for you…" He replied, he rewind the tape as he made it move slower, and as that happened, they see none other than Ghost, taking out the workers and cargo.

Axel growled as the Cobra reacted, nearly close to snapping the air pipe of the officer. "That person isn't Cody. Firstly he doesn't have a Semblance capable of that feature." He points his sword at the lead detective. "Secondly, he has been with me and Jaune, training. A Saber never lies."

"Axel…. Just release him…" Cody said softly.

"No, they think you are a criminal and all I see is an innocent teen while these officers don't do jack about the other crimes." he looked at the detective. "You guys are lazy and don't bring justice. Arresting him is just trying to make yourselves look good to the people."

"Axel. They're not lying…" he said as he looked at his friend. "I did do that…. I did steal that cargo…. And I know where I left it…."

"Brother please, listen to Cody…" Luna pleaded.

Axel stared at the detective, wanting to beat him before he made the sword disappear. "Cobra."

The mechanical snake released itself from the officer's neck, the man coughing from near death. He then looked at the detective. "I'm gonna say this once…. 'Detective' I will find out what really happened. If I find anything…" his glare made the officers behind the detective flinch. "I'm sure the Blue Devil would like to hear about you gentlemen."

The detective stood firm. "I bet you would…" He answered, crossing his arm. "We knew about you for awhile, but once the killing stopped, we decided not to pursue…." He then turns to the two officers and Cody. "Take him away…"

They nod as they started to take Cody away from the school, he had his head lowered as he avoided eye contact them all. Once gone, the girls and JNPR rushed towards Ozpin, demanding answers. "They can't do this, Professor!" Jaune exclaimed. "He would do something like this!"

"I'm with Jaune, Cody is innocent." Yang agreed.

Ozpin sighed. "I'm sorry… But it is the truth…" He said as he looked at them with sadden eyes. "For a few days, hasn't he disappeared for awhile, before coming back, feeling a bit exhausted?" He asked them.

"Other than Axel who goes out to Vale to fight, Cody… he was often exhausted…" Yang remembered.

"That's because he stole several cargo crates, filled with Dust and weapons." Replied another voice. They all turned around to see another person there. He seemed around his mid 20's, wearing a dark blue vest with a white shirt underneath, along with dark blue pants and black shoes. Around his neck was a unique tie that was a bit loose and on his wrist was what appears to be a unique looking watch.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Jacob Crimson. Head detective to Remnant World Police." He introduced as he showed them his badge. "For a while now, several cargo crates, Dust shipments and weapon boxes have been disappearing all across Vale for the past few months. We tried to figure out who was doing this, but after some investigation, we found that for the past several months, here in Beacon, Vale. There has been an even larger crime spree. We found a connection with these crimes and the arrival of Cody here since he came. And after along time of waiting, we caught him in this act... "

Weiss frowned, "Then you are aware who Axel was don't you?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes, and for a while we were going to arrest him for his murders, but once they started to stop, we considered the possibility of him doing these acts due to someone…" He said as he looked at Luna. "And once we figured that out, we decided to drop the case as long as he doesn't kill anymore."

Weiss huffed, "You guys never caught him since." she muttered.

"Wait, where's Axel?" Jaune asked.

They blinked as they looked behind as a dotted outline of the silent Rider appeared before they realize that he was gone. Ozpin groaned at this. "JNPR, RWBY, please go get him before he does something stupid…" He asked them.

They looked at each other before they slowly nodded. Luna was gonna go after them but was stopped by Jacob. "Trust me… Your friends and brother are fine…"

Luna watched her friends concerned.

* * *

Axel, now in his Specter armor was on his Machine Hoodie, driving to where the officers took Cody. After a bit he found them near one of the abandoned storage facility in Beacon, Cody was heavily cuffed as it looks like he was talking to the detective, he nods to the officers as they unlock the storage door and opened it, they went in before coming back out.

"Sir… He was right, these stolen cargo from last night and earlier today is here…" The officer informed.

The detective sighed heavily. "I was hoping he was lying…" He said as he turned to the young Rider. "Take him away now…" The officers nodded as they helped Cody to the car as they drove off to the station, only the detective is left as he seems to be having a smoke break.

Specter got off his machine as Cobra appeared and the rifle in hand. "Cobra." he whispered. It nodded before stealthily approaching the man before lunging at him, wrapping around his neck. Specter approached the man as the Cobra forced the man to look at him. "Tell me, where are they taking him?"

"Grr… You.. brat… If you keep doing… this… You'll be placed under arrest too!" He groaned and coughed.

"I have seen cops who use a badge for vial means." Specter growled, his armor glowing upon his anger. "So you better be willing to uphold the honor and speak the truth. Where are they taking him and the locations of the crimes?"

"Y-You think I'm a Dirty Cop? Hehe… that's rich kid…. I rather be eaten by a Grimm then betray.. My fellow men in arms…." He coughed again, trying to get some air.

Specter aimed his rifle at him for a moment before a snort of amusement was heard under his helmet. "No need. Thank you Cobra." he responded. The cobra let go of the cop, as he gasped for fresh air, coughing loudly to get his lungs fully working again.

"What are you talking about…?"

"Cobra is mechanical…. And your scroll was by your pocket. Do the math." Specter answered.

"You hacked me? Heh, won't find much other than my notes and grocery list…." He smirked, breathing slowly.

Cobra hopped back up as it laid the info to him, showing while he was right about what he said, but it showed a notice from Detective Jacob Crimson, telling him they'll be taking Cody to The Seal. "Notes huh? Then why does it say they are taking Cody to The Seal?"

The man paled.

Specter used the blunt end of his rifle to knock the man out. "Now to find the other officers to find more info…"

"I think that will be quite enough… Axel.." Called out a voice. He turned his head to not only see RWBY and JNPR there, but also Detective Jacob Crimson there as well. "You're really pushing the boundaries of your power…. I suggest you stop this now before I have to…."

"Cody is innocent." he countered. "And I will prove it like I have done before." He shoves the man away as he got on Machine Hoodie. "You cops don't do the right thing, only to cower and go after the minimal crimes."

But before he could drive away, a red sports car drives up to block his path. "While you are right about some cops doing that… I'm a bit different." He said as he looked at the Rider. "This is your last warning, stand down, or I will take you down." He threatened.

Specter got off his Machine Hoodie before aiming his rifle at Jacob. "No." But as he sends off a shot, something quick whizzed by, deflecting the attack and surprising the others. What is on the ground is a small toy car, similar to his sports car.

"You shouldn't have done that.." He said as what looks like a mini track appears from the car, on the tip was what looks like some kind of speedometer, but belt form as it raced around until Jacob catches it and wraps it around his waist. "Ikouze, Belt-san…"

"Huh?" RWBY and JNPR blinked.

 _ **"Okay, Jacob. Start Your Engine!**_ " The belt replied, showing a small face on it.

"EH?!" RWBY and JNPR shouted, as this also surprised Specter as well. Jacob then twisted the small key on the belt as it started to make a odd sound, as he did, he picked up the small to car as he flipped it around before placing it on his watch, he then slowly makes it into a pose. "Henshin!" He shouted as he flipped the car like a lever.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

An upbeat jazz tune plays as a holographic tire forms around him, it does bits and pieces of armor appear as they form together and attached onto him, then the car near by shoots out a tire as it attaches itself to him. What was on him now was a red armor that resembled a car design. His head looking like the rear end of the car as his 'eyes' looked like that of a grill as they lite up. "Okay boy, _ **Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo**_!" He shouted out.

"You're like OOO and Wizard."

"You're right, they're kinda like my predecessors. I'm known as, Kamen Rider, Drive!" He replied.

"Cobra."

The mechanical cobra attached to the rifle as he charged forward at the new Rider. But more tracks appeared as several cars race around it and knocks Cobra away from him. "You're not the only one with friends, Axel." He informed. "Now, are you going to stand down?" He asked, getting in a stance.

"I won't until I prove Cody's innocence." Specter said, using his Semblance and charged forward at the Rider. Drive barely dodged the blade as he jumped back to avoid another strike.

"That was close." Drive muttered in relief. "But I guess that answers my question… I really don't want to fight a kid, but I have no choice…" He sighs as he twisted the key again and pumped the car a few times.

 _ **SP-SP-SPEED!**_

The tire on his chest spun rapidly as he quickly reappeared in front of Specter before sending several punches and kicks at him, sparks flying off his armor as he kicks him away. This though surprised him at his speed.

Specter got up as his grip on his blade tightened, the chain on his forearm glowing. He sped towards Drive as the two now locked blades against each other.

"So cool! His blade has a wheel on it!" Ruby exclaimed happily upon seeing his weapon.

"Just how many of these 'Riders' are there?" Blake wondered.

Specter pushed forward more as Drive gritted his teeth. "Light." he said as the chain glowed and unwrapped before Specter jumped back, and threw his sword that flew past Drive, confusing him. Specter pulled his arm back, the sword flying around Drive until it wrapped him in glowing chains, the blade now embedding in the ground, acting as a lock.

"W-What the?" He growled as he struggled against it.

"Each Saber has a unique trait for the Light Semblance…" Specter said before he charged forward and punched Drive in the gut with full force as he was sent flying, the chains unwrapping and sword back in hand.

Drive growls as he pants from the pain. "S-Saber? You're from the Saber family?" He asked, surprised. "I… I heard about them… about what happened… I… I'm sorry for your loss…" He said softly.

"What…?" Specter stopped as the sword was embedded in the tree, next to Drive.

Drive looked at the tree then back at the rider as he slowly stood up. "Truth be told… Back before I even became a Rider, I was part of the case of what happened to the Saber Family… I had no idea that their kids were alive until today…." He informed.

Specter made his sword go back to him, the chains wrapping around his forearm. "Then you know that Cody is innocent. A Saber-"

"Never lies. I understand." Drive nodded. "But trust me in that your friend is alright."

"Then tell me the truth, who is the real culprit behind the crimes? Don't lie."

"Truth is, he did do it… But the bigger question is more of, 'Why?' That's what I'm trying to find out… For one Rider to another…" He said as he changed back to normal.

Specter growled until something clicked. "You said it's Dust, right?"

"Uh… Yes, Dust, Weapons and more. Why?"

Specter stabbed his sword to the ground as it disappeared. "Firstly, the criminals wouldn't steal that many weapons nor the White Fang…." he muttered. "Dust I understand but weapons isn't part of their steal. Someone else is behind it. Tell me where there any others acting… odd?"

"Hmm… several actually… But each one was stealing several other things…. From food, to plates, and even garbage… We couldn't find any real connection with them at all…" Jacob explained.

"Cobra." The snake slithered to his shoulder, glaring at the toy cars. "Find Cody and read his Aura."

It nodded before slithering away.

"What are you planning Axel?" Weiss asked as the others finally got closer to them. Ruby, Nora and Jaune asking several questions to Jacob about him being a Rider and his weapons.

"One's Aura shows the status of their condition." he answered. "Cody said he was exhausted in which his Aura should be affected. I know from experience."

Jacob looked at Axel, facepalming. "Why did I think of that?" He groaned.

 _ **"Well, you have been busy with work and your wife after all, Jacob."** _ Belt-san informed.

Axel went back to his civilian form as he got on Machine Hoodie. "For now I think we should ask those people and check their Aura as well." He suggested.

"Good idea," Jacob nodded with a grin. "Since when did you know about investigations?"

Axel looked at him. "Since I have brought the criminals and White Fang to your station's doorstep." he answered. "We should split into groups."

Jacob nods. "Alright. I'll head back to the station and check on a few more things." He said.

"We'll go find Cody and help figure this mess out." Axel stated as they all began to head to their directions.

As Axel drove, Weiss looked at him from the back seat. "Are you sure we can find that Cody is innocent…?"

"I'm sure, Weiss…." Axel assured, keeping his eyes on the road. "I know Cody, he wouldn't do something like this at all. Something or someone is making him do this… you know how I this."

Weiss shook her head, wanting to know. "Remember when Javel said I needed discipline? It's because I used to do tasks for them, before meeting you…"

"Axel…" She frowned upon hearing this. "I just hope we can make it in time… Sides… It looks like he could use his friends for once… It seems he just gave into the acception too quickly… Do you know why?" She asked him.

Axel looked at the road for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "I do…. He's scared of his last days here… Since he made that wish.. He's afraid to lose everyone..." his grip tightened. "And it feels like it is my fault…"

Weiss shook her head. "It's not your fault Axel… He choose to save your sister rather than himself… My guess he figured this would be a way to repay for everything you've done for him…"

His eyes soften upon hearing this as he felt Weiss hug him tightly as she rests her head on his back. "You're right…" he muttered. "I just hope we can do something to get him back to his old self…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody arrives at The Seal as the officers take him out of the car and made their way inside, he could hear the yells and anger souls here as he had his head lowered. _**'I… still don't know why I stole them… But I deserve to be here…. '**_ He thought to himself.

But as they reached a certain area, someone stands in front of them. He looks up and slowly smiles lightly. Standing in front of him was a very gorgeous girl with long, light blonde hair, golden eyes covered by glasses and a busting figure while wearing a professional uniform on. "Miss Angelica…" He said softly.

"Hello Cody, it is good to see you again." She said as she looked up at the guards. "He'll be joining me in a private session."

The guards nodded as they handed him to her, she then lead him to her office as they head inside. "I'm sorry our last session had to end a few days ago… I do hope you're doing better?" She said softly as he took a seat.

"I… I was…" He frowned as he looked down.

"I take it you're still scared of dying again?" she asked him. He could only nod at her, slowly curling into a small ball. That was until she leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder, as a small golden glow flows into him. "Then just relax… and I'll help you forget your troubles…" She smiles at him, her eyes also glowing gold.

* * *

A little bit later Jacob is waiting at the front of the school for everyone, waiting for what info they have so he could get the facts straight.

He saw RWBY, and JNPR returning as they informed them of what they managed to gather. "So there Auras were somewhat distorted…?" Jacob muttered, pondering upon the information.

"Yeah and strangely they remember it but at the same time they feel like they were doing it." Yang added.

"It's because someone is doing this."

They turned their heads and saw Axel and Weiss. "What do you mean?"

"Weiss and I went to the places of the crimes and I found this," he presented a golden feather. "No Faunus or Nevermore has a feather made of pure gold. This feather is actual metal."

Jacob took it as he looks up, concerned before turning to the others. "Question…. Sides his disappearances, did he ever met with anyone?" He asked, the gears turning in his head.

They all looked at each other for a moment, as they thought for a second. "Well… A week ago, we had a guest coming to the school." Ruby remembered.

"Yeah, she was teaching us some psychology about the mind. She was very good and famous, even gave some people a one on one talk…" Weiss added on.

"Yeah… Cody even said he wants to talk to her about some worries…" Yang said.

"That woman gave me the wrong vibes when she was around," Axel narrowed his eyes. "Cobra hated her essence for some reason."

Jacob looked up as his eyes narrowed before he straightens his tie. _**"Ore ga, saigo no Top Gear de!"**_ he announced.

"Er, what?" Ruby asked, confused.

 _ **"It means he is now focused and came to a conclusion to this."**_ Belt-san said, making it easier for them to understand.

"I believe I know who did this crime to Cody…" Jacob said.

"You do?" Ruby beamed up to him.

"I believe this psychologist is a Roidmude, controlling your friend" He said to them.

"Roidmude?" They all except Axel repeated.

"A sentient Android who was made by a mad man." Jacob answered. "Me and Belt-san were able to stop him and the Roidmudes, but some still exist out there and still cause trouble. I believe she figured out Cody's power and decided to use him the most in her crimes to become this famous and powerful."

Axel clenched his hands as he quickly got on his Machine Hoodie. "Then that 'Roidmude' has another thing coming for using my friend." He growled before driving away.

"He knows the feeling?" Jacob asked.

Weiss looked down. "He was once being used by the commander of the Ganma to do tasks." she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that… But just stopping her won't be enough to break him out of her control… We also need to know the reason as to why he fell to her so quickly." Jacob informed. "Do any of you know what's been happening to him? To have him be so.. Submissive?"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering if they should tell him, until Yang steps forward. "He's…. Scared….. Scared of dying.. Again…" She said to him softly.

"Eh?" He blinked.

After they explained the whole situation to him, Jacob was leaning against his car, shocked and mortified to hear his story behind it all. "I… I never would've thought it would be something like that…" He muttered. "I can't even imagine what he went through that…."

 _ **"By Oum… Even I never would've expected such fear and pain to be with him for so long.. I'm a bit surprised it took him this long before he well… fell.."**_ Belt-san said, showing a sad emoji on the belt.

"Same here, Belt-san." Jacob nodded as he looked up to the group. "I will say, he's glad to have amazing friends to stick by him for so long…. You have my condolences…."

They let out small smiles. "We should head to the station to stop that woman."

"That won't be necessary…" Let out a voice.

They turned their heads and saw a group of people with smug grins. Along with them was none other than the suspect, Angelica and next to her was Cody, his head lowered and hood covering his face. "Now…" she said calmly as the men behind her had pixels surround their bodies before revealing robotic androids. Their heads represent that of a bat, spider, and cobra. "It seems you people are in the way." she smiled.

Jacob gritted his teeth as he was about to twist the knob but the Roidmudes aimed their guns at them. "I wouldn't do that." she said.

"Jacob, this is bad…"

"I know but we need to do something to get Cody out of it…" he whispered back until he saw a glimpse of something in the rooftops. 'Huh?' He squinted his eyes and saw a familiar blue rifle in the distance. "Team RWBY, JNPR, I think we have to stand down…"

"B-But Detective Jacob.." Ruby said.

"Please, Trust me."

They had no choice but to nod as they dropped their weapons as Belt-san moved himself onto the pile of weapons. "Good dears." Angelica smiled as she turned to Cody. "You may proceed…"

Cody nodded as he withdrew his blade as he slowly began to approach them.

The Roidmudes gathered and kicked each one to their knees. Yang on the other hand wanted to fight back. "On your knees, human!" The Bat Roidmude ordered Yang.

Yang gritted her teeth as she punched one to the ground and rushed up to Cody, she was able to disarm him quickly as she made him look at her. "Cody! Please snap out of this!" She pleaded. "I know you're scared, but we're here for you!"

He looked up at her and saw the golden glow in his eyes before the other Roidmudes held her down. "Cody, please!" she pleaded.

The Roidmudes had enough as the Bat Roidmude aimed its gun at Yang.

"YANG!"

 _ ***BANG!***_

The Bat Roidmude fell to the ground with a hole in its head before exploding into ashes, the core flying out before exploding into dust. The other Roidmudes looked around, trying to find the source, only for more shots to sound out, two more falling to the gunshots.

"Hmph… Cody?" Angelica asked as he turned his weapon into its gun mode as he took a few shots where the rifle sounds were coming from. One shot went through as a yelp of pain can be heard from it.

They turned their heads and saw Specter - Nobunaga as they saw blood on his shoulder. "Nice shot I have to admit," he complimented, clenching onto his wound. He slowly moved his hand away from the wound as he aimed his rifle with one hand. "Release Cody out of the control. It's only you and me… Roidmude." he said to Angelica.

"Actually… I'm more different than these weaklings…" She said as she was then casted in a golden aura.

 _ **"M-Maska!"**_ Belt-san shouted in disbelief.

Standing there was now a female like figure, but had golden armor, wings and a halo above her head as the aura continued to pour out until a wave of energy shot out. Once it did, everything began to slow down for everyone except Jacob and Cody.

"W-What…!?" Specter exclaimed as he tried to pull the trigger but his movement was slow. The Roidmude hummed as she summoned halos that appeared around her before making them shoot towards Specter, making sparks cast off his armor. He slowly fell to one knee, gritting his teeth while the Roidmude approached him. She hummed in amusement to see how he is as she gently placed her finger under his chin, lifting his helmet up to view his visor.

" _ **Maybe I should add you as well?"** _ She asked, grinning from ear to ear as she turns to see an anger Weiss.

Cody stood there, sitting still as he watches. "Cody!" He turns his head to see Jacob looking at him.

"Look…. Everyone told me what happened to you… I know you're scared… Trust me, I've been down that road as well." Jacob said sadly, catching Yang and Weiss's attention.

"Several years ago at Vacuo, almost a year before I became Drive… I lost my partner in an accident caused by the Roidmudes.. I caused his death due to the Density Shift they made. He died and I blamed myself for that.. To the point where I just became lazy and uninterested in any work… But after meeting Belt-san, he helped me get back on my path, and restarted my engine." Jacob said as he looked at him, "I know you're scared, but you came too far to fall into your fears. Get back up and start getting your engine running again!"

Cody flinched at this as the Angel Roidmude walked up to the rider before taking off his Shift Cars on his waist and tossing them aside, letting the Density Shift to overtake him. _ **"Sorry Drive… But I believe this is where we part…"**_ She said as several halos surround her.

"S-Stop…" Cody muttered.

The Angel Roidmude turned her head to look at him. _**"Pardon?"**_

"I-I…. said… s-stop.." Cody muttered, his body flinching as he slowly looks up at her. The gold in his eyes starting to fade..

"Cody! I know you can snap out of this!" Specter said, slowly clutching his wound as his armor vanished, revealing the wound on his shoulder. "Just don't give in! Don't make the same mistake I made!"

The Angel Roidmude growled as she grabbed Cody and dragged him towards Specter, her body glowing gold as it flows into him. _**"I think that's enough…. Kill him…"**_ she commanded. Cody slowly raised the gun as he points it at Axel.

"Don't make the mistake I made Cody… I don't want you to end up the way I was…" He looked at him in the eyes with a small smile, facing death's door once again. "Brothers stick together after all."

Cody's eyes widen as he starts to shake again, slowly breaking free. _**"I said kill him!"** _ She demanded, her voice distorting for a moment.

Cody growled as he switched it quickly to its blade mode as he turned around and sliced her, sparks bleeding off of her armor. "I.. Am not… YOUR PUPPET!" He shouted, finally free.

Axel smiled before he passed out from the bleeding. After that attack, everyone was free from the Density Shift as Weiss rushes over to him. "You're going to pay for that witch…" Cody growled as he strapped on the Driver and brought out Ore.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

Ore flies out as it strikes at her hard, causing her to stumble back. "Henshin!" Cody shouted.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!**_

 _ **LET'S GO! KAKUGO!**_

 _ **GO-GO-GO-GHOST!**_

 _ **GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

Ore dons on Cody as he growls at the Roidmude before charging back at her, swinging his blade. "I am still scared…" He says as he swings at her again. "I don't want to die.." Another swing bleeds sparks from her armor. "But.. I don't want to make my friends sad at my problem…. I don't plan on stopping until that day comes…. So, no matter what, I'll stand tall at whatever comes at me, and no matter what, I won't give up! My heart is my engine, and it will never stop!" he shouted out at her as he kicked her away from them.

Suddenly, Shift Speed glows as it races on its track, knocking the Roidmude back as it lands on his hand. He looks at it as he turns back to Jacob who now has Belt-san on his waist. "Why did it come to me?" He asked them.

"It answered to your calling, Cody." Jacob smile. "You accepted your fear and willing to continue no matter how scared you were. You stood against your fear."

The Shift Car glowed, making Cody look at it before a smile appears on his face. He then lifted it up as he drew his Eye seal over it, red smoke poured out as a new Damashii was born. This one was red with silver sleeves, a partial tire on the right side of the shoulder, along with a spoiler on top while its eyes were silver. "Let me use your power to keep my heart in check." he asked it.

It nodded before it flew into his Driver, creating another new Eyecon that landed on Cody's palm. It was a black cover with a red body and a silver iris. On top was the code "R-16" and "Drive" on it. He clicked it as he placed it into the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The Drive Damashii flew out as it flies around Cody as he gets,ready to fight this thing for using him, as he pushes in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! DRIVE!**_

 _ **KEIKAN SEGI-KAN! TIRE KOUKAN!**_

Drive's upbeat jazz tune plays as the new Damashii places itself onto him. As he does, he gains not only Drive's two weapon, the Handle-Ken and Door-Ju, but he gains the faceplate of Drive as well as he leans against his knee. _ **"Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo!"**_ Cody exclaimed as he charged back in.

The Roidmude was angered upon this. _**"This wasn't suppose to HAPPEN!"** _ She shouted, her voice distorting again for a moment before summoning more halos. Cody raises his arm with the gun as he opens fires upon the several Halos, destroying them as he slashes her with his new blade.

She rolled across the ground as she growled upon what is happening. He was suppose to be in her control! Her control! Yet it was ruined by these 'friends' of his. She turns to the one to start this, the blonde hair huntress as she shot a very fast ball of energy at her.

"Yang! Look out!" Ruby shouted.

As the energy ball is about to reach her, a red blur passes by, grabbing her and moving out of the way. Standing next to Ruby was Cody, holding Yang. "You alright?" He asked her.

"Cody…" she muttered, tears in her eyes.

"Say, what's with the tears? I don't think I remember Yang ever doing that." He joked.

She lightly punched his shoulder. "Go handle that Roidmude."

He nodded as he placed her down before rushing back to the enemy at very high speeds. "You know, I think he might be faster than you now Ruby.." Weiss pointed out, teasing her for once.

"No fair!" She pouted, puffing her cheeks. "I thought I was the fastest!"

Cody reappeared in front of the Roidmude, sending several fast punches at her. "This is for using me when I was at my lowest, for making me hurt Axel and worrying my friends!" He shouted as he kept up his assault.

She stumbled back with each strike, sparks casting off from the punches that hurt her. "Now… time to end this!" He shouted as he pushed in the lever again.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! DRIVE! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

An energy version of Drive's car, the Tridoron starts spinning around the two, almost looking like a red tire as Cody jumped up and started to pinball off of the car and The Angel Roidmude as her caused her more and more damage as his speed increases. But after a few more hits, he comes flying back before giving one last kick, powering through her as he lands on the other side.

 _ **"I-I… Was so…. So close…"** _ She muttered before exploding into ash, her core flying out as it sparks a bit before exploding into dust as well.

Cody sighed with relief as he turned back to the others, powering down so he can relax. But as he did, the golden feather falls out from underneath his shirt before turning into dust as well.

"You guys we need to get Axel to the infirmary!" Weiss shouted.

 **"No need for worry**. _**Mad Doctor!"**_ Belt-san shouted out. A small ambulance raced along its tracks before landing next to Axel, energy version of needles popped out as energy poured onto his wound. They watched as his wound heals and the Shift Car landing by Jacob. Axel slowly opened his eyes, letting out a weak smile. "Hey guys…"

"Woah…" Everyone got out.

 **"As long as he can get some rest, he'll be fine by morning."** Belt-san reassured.

"Thank you," Weiss thanked as Axel slowly sat up, looking at Cody. "Good to see… you're back, Cody." he said.

He smiles and nods back, but then several police cars rush in as a few of them rush up to the others, pointing their guns at them as the other detective walks up to them. "Officers, stand down!" Jacob informed. "Cody Aldrich is innocent."

"Innocent? How? He escaped prison." The Detective responded.

They heard Axel chuckle. "Cobra show them…" The snake moved out of his pocket before landing on the car as its eyes flashed, displaying footage of Angelica and the people she had under her control. "She was a Roidmude…. Controlling some of the civilians with a golden feather." The footage zooms as it showed her golden aura and the feather she places on each person along with Cody.

The officers and the detective were surprised by this. "I… thought they were destroyed by Jacob?" He muttered.

"He said some managed to survive but now.." he looked at Cody. "He killed the last ones along with the Roidmude that tried to regain control… of him…"

The officers looked at each other as they and the detective bowed. "We… are sorry.. We'll expunge what happened since you were being used…"

Cody waved off. "It's alright.." He replied.

After a while, the others all met up at the academy while Axel had some bandages around his shoulder while Cody was in front of Jacob. "Thank you all for helping me solve this case." The car-themed Rider thanked.

"Hey, you helped out too. Thanks to you, I'm starting to feel a lot better…" Cody said as he bowed to him, thanking for what he did.

"Anytime Cody. If you need any help," he handed Cody his card. "You guys are welcome to contact me if you are ever stuck in a situation." They then waved at him as he drove away from the kids.

* * *

Night fell again as Cody was back up on the roof, smiling this time as he looks at the night sky.

"Good to see your back to yourself again Cody." He looked back and saw Axel with a small grin.

"Thanks… Sorry for worrying you all…" He apologized.

"It's alright Cody." He waved off. "In the end you are okay."

Axel walked up and stood next to him the two Riders looking at the moon. "Axel, did you really mean what you said?" He asked.

Axel looked at him before patting his head, old memories coming back to the two. "Of course, Cody. We are brothers to the end." He smiled.

This though made Yang smirk. "Ah, brotherly love." She giggled.

The two jumped before looking back and saw Yang with a smirk. "Yang? What are you doing up here?" Cody asked her.

"Wanted to see if you were alright. Plus making sure you weren't all mopey again." She answered, walking up to them. This then, gave Axel an idea as he stood up and began to walk back.

"I think I hear Luna calling… I'm going to leave you two alone now." He smirked as he went back inside, leaving the two alone.

Cody thought. 'Don't leave me…' He gulped as Yang sat next to him. They remained quiet for awhile as he looked up. "So um… In a few days… Is gonna be the concert to.. Gleaming Aurora.."

"Yep and you better not walk out on this," she said, lightly punching his shoulder. "Weiss convinced Axel and Luna will be tagging along as well."

"Good… And I wouldn't miss it in the world." He smiles. _'Sides, I'm sure she wants to see me too.'_ He thought to himself. But as the time went on, he felt something against him as he turns his head, leaning against him was Yang as she kept staring out at the night sky. A faint blush appears on his face as he keeps looking out there as well. He didn't know why but it felt… comforting.

* * *

A/N: Heya Minna! Welp, another Rider, another Eyecon. :3 So yes, I figured this would've been a good idea for Cody and his development. Him wallowing in depression and struggling to get back, but thanks to one who went through the same, he came back. ^^ WE also got a bit more development with him and Yang again. :3

We're also closing in on this Fic and almost close enough for Vol 2.

(EDIT: Also, just to clear things up, Boost will not be in Vol 3. He will appear at the end of Vol 1 here. I am very sorry for the confusion, I wasn't thinking clearly on the ideas until Shadow joined. Grateful will be on Vol 3 instead.)

Until then, later minna!


	14. Chapter 14: Birth Of A New Song!

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 14: Birth Of A New Song!

* * *

 **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**

 **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**

 **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**

 **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**

* * *

 _In the town of Vale, many people were doing their usual routines but at a music stadium, they were preparing for the concert. Sitting there, was a beautiful girl. She had long bright blue hair, her bangs having some red to it and deep pink eyes, she was sighing slightly as she stares at a picture._

 _It showed her when she was younger but with her were three other kids. She smiles slightly as she sees her manager walking up to her. "Alright! Remember people, this is going to be today's best performance!" He gleamed as he turned to the girl. "And, I expect_ _ **You**_ _to do your best… Understood? You need to be as great as Beethoven!" He exclaimed._

 _She nodded. "Yes sir.'_

" _Good. You must get better! Must be grand! Like Beethoven!" He exclaimed as he walked away from them._

 _The rest of the staff sighed. "Ever since he found that weird item, he's been acting even more odd than before…"_

" _I know…" she looked at the photo._

" _You miss your brother?"_

 _She nods as one of the staff walks over to comfort her. "It'll be okay… you said it yourself, he has those friends of his. I'm sure he'll be fine…"_

 _Back inside the manager's office, he smirked as he walked over to his desk, on it was a small little grey item that had the words "Beethoven" on it. He grins as he picks it up, basking in its glory. "If only… If only she and I can be great like you…"_

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 **[We are lightning]**

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Ara and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 **[In time-your heart will open minds]**

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since the Roidmude Case as everything went back to normal. However one thing that was different…

"I am not going to the concert…" Axel muttered.

"What!? Why not?" Weiss whinned, pouting at him.

"Look, sure I've been to one, which was yours, but I don't know if I should go to the concert that is being held tonight." he explained. But deep down it was due to personal reason since he knew who was going to sing and he doesn't know how will she react upon seeing both him and Luna after 10 years.

Cody walked in and notice the mood. "Alright… who broke a promise?" He sighed.

"I rather not go to the concert, Cody." Axel informed. "You know why."

"You seriously can't believe she won't be happy about you two being alive…."

Axel looked down before heaving a sigh and looked at Weiss. "So you really want me to go with you?" he asked. Weiss smiled brightly as she nods, even Luna was giving him 'the puppy look' in order for him to go.

His eye twitched upon seeing the puppy look before he gave in. "Fine… I'll go to the concert." he answered. Both of the girls screamed happily as they bounced up and down.

He got up and looked at Cody who gave a grin, "Still vulnerable to Luna's puppy eyes? And here I thought you were the toughest teammate around." he teased.

"Says the one who has been getting close with Yang," Axel smirked.

Cody blushes a bit from that. "T-That was just a one time thing… We're just friends…"

"Sure it was," Axel rolled his eyes with a grin. "Come on you two, class will begin shortly."

They nodded as they all went to their classes as it was also Luna's first day for class in Beacon Academy despite her age.

As Cody, Weiss, and Axel entered the classroom and took their seats, they all waited until Professor Oobleck quickly zoomed in the classroom. Seriously, how much coffee does he drink in his life? "Good morning class! I hope you enjoyed your day as we have a new student who will be joining us!" he quickly drank his coffee before he quickly looked at the door, gesturing the new student to enter.

Upon entering was Luna, wearing the Beacon Academy uniform as she walked to the center of the classroom. "Hello, my name is Luna." she bowed before looking at them. "It's nice to meet you all." she smiled.

Several of the guys and some of the girls already fawn over her quickly.

"She's so cute!" Said one of the girls.

"I just want to hug her!" Another one added on.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Shouted the guys.

"As you all know Luna Saber is Axel's younger sister. And so they both will be attending the same classes from here on." Oobleck informed. The guys and girls both shout victoriously.

"Seems she's already this popular." Cody smirked.

"Ahem," a familiar voice cleared his throat. Most of the guys looked at Axel who glared at them as they all flinched, knowing that Luna is Axel's sister.

"And the guys won't go near her for sure." Yang added. Both of them chuckling as everyone remains quiet to observe todays lesson.

* * *

Once class ended, the students left the classroom while most of the girls walked up to Luna and began talking to her and asking questions and such.

"My, I didn't expect her to get so popular so quickly." Weiss pointed out.

"My little sister is like that in a way but she rather be normal." Axel responded, watching Luna talking to the girls as she smiled and laughed. "She rather be treated as a normal person than a popular girl who comes from a well-known family of Huntsman and Huntresses."

"Well, I know that she'll fit here fine…" Weiss smiled, leaning against him.

He smiled. "Maybe it is what she needs after 10 years." he agreed.

"Are you guys ready to go to the concert or what?" Yang called out to the three.

Luna blinked before telling the girls she has to go then Weiss and Axel followed as the three went out of the classroom to meet up with the others and headed to the landing zone to head to Vale.

"You guys ready to, ROCK OUT?!" Nora shouted out with glee.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Ruby said in glee, jumping up and down. "The Gleaming Aurora! I can't wait!"

"Although it's sad that Velvet couldn't come.." Blake frowned slightly.

"Yeah... She just HAD to be called to a mission today?" Cody sighed.

"Plus, thanks to Cody, he got us those special passes. The ones where only the rich or sponsors can get. I'm still wondering how you were able to?" Yang asked, turning to the rider.

Cody just smirked, waiting for this moment. "Oh, that's because she's my older sister." He said bluntly with a cheekily smirk.

All except Luna and Axel blinked before…

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!? YOUR SISTER!?" They all (except Luna and Axel) exclaimed in total surprise.

Cody chuckled at their reaction. "Mhm! My big sister technically."

Their jaws dropped before looking at Luna and Axel who didn't react. "Then that means…"

"Luna and I knew her when we were little." Axel answered.

"I wanted to keep it a secret until this day came. So, easy way I was able to get them, was because of her." Cody laughed.

"You're lucky!" Nora said, pointing at him.

"Yeah, I know." He smirks, rubbing it in for a change.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby said, using her Semblance as she sped past the group.

They all smiled as they boarded the airship, as they make their way towards the concert area, ready for the songs to begin.

* * *

The gang made it to the concert and saw the line and it was a long line. "Wooow! Your sister really is a popular idol!" Ruby said in awe.

"Well, she is the most popular idol in all of Remnant…" Weiss pointed out.

Cody smiles as he leads the group towards the backstage first. Upon reaching there, there was a large Faunus, species looking like that of a Gorilla, guarding the backstage door. "Hey, Jerry!" Cody smiled.

The man took notice of the group and noticed Cody. "Ah, Cody it is good to see you again. How long has it been?" he asked with a grin.

"4 years this time Jerry." He smiles back. "Just bringing my friends and Teammates to Sis's concert."

"Well, any friend of yours is welcomed here. Enjoy the show." He smiles as he stands aside to let everyone in. Cody smiles at the others as he walks in first, the rest following him in.

The group followed Cody as he was leading them backstage until they all came across a door that says 'Gleaming Aurora' on it. He smiles softly as he knocks on the door three times before giving two slow knocks and finishing it off with a "OI!" as loud as he can. The girls and JNPR looked at each other, wondering why he did that?

They heard footsteps behind the door before it opened. "Who is-" Her eyes widened upon seeing Cody. "CODY!" She beamed happily as she hugged her younger brother happily, squeezing him as he smiles and hugs her back. "Oh! I'm so glad you came here! I thought you would be busy with Beacon?"

"Well we thought it would be nice to attend the concert." Cody smiled gesturing to Team RWBY and JNPR. "These are my friends. Meet Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren." He introduced before moving to the side, showing Luna and Axel there as well.

Upon seeing these two, her eyes widen softly as some tears formed. "Y-You're… alive?" She said softly.

"Hey Aurora." Axel smiled lightly as Luna smiled as well. Before the two knew it, Aurora embraced the two as they felt tears. "I… didn't think I would see you again… when I heard about what happened… I… I…"

"We're alive Aurora," Axel smiled. "But… it wasn't normal for Luna and I…"

Aurora pulled away, looking a bit confused. "We'll explain it later…" Luna replied with a smile. "But it's good to see you again."

Aurora smiled as she offered them into her room. "Come on in.. We have plenty of time before the show starts."

They smiled before entering the room as Nora and Ruby were looking around, excited as they explained their situation. "So… 10 years huh…?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Axel nodded. "But… I…" he took a deep breath before revealing under his shirt. "This is what happened to me after 10 years."

She gasped as she placed her hand on his scars. "If.. you just came to me when you gained these… I could've had them healed…." She frowned slightly.

"It's complicated Aurora… it was a price I had to pay to protect Luna…" he lowered his head. "Believe me they gave me the scars since I was 7. Luna… she was trapped…" he showed an Eyecon he had. "In one of these for 10 years as well by someone I thought was my friend…"

Aurora then brought him into a gentle hug. "I'm… just glad you're back.. I know everyone else would be glad to hear it too…" She smiles.

Luna and Axel smiled. Cody looked at the others, "Aurora enjoyed seeing the two everyday back home. You can say that she adored Luna's personality." he explained.

"I can believe that." Ruby smiled.

"Still though, it's hard to see how you're his older sister." Yang stated.

"Yep, Cody is my little brother while Axel and Luna are part of the family as well." Aurora smiled.

"Say, how did you get so famous Aurora? The company who helps produce your music never really said where you came from. Most would just assume you're from Atlas." Weiss asked her.

"It was due to the manager. He was able to see my talent the day he came over to the island to relax himself from the troubles of Atlas." Aurora explained. "He heard me singing along with Cody here during the Festival Of Life. Which is a tradition where everyone on the island celebrates, the time where our great ancestors founded the island."

Team RWBY (Sides from Yang) and JNPR looked at Cody. "You can sing!?" they asked in unison.

"Heh… um.. Yeah I can. Though sides from family, I kinda have a bit of stage fright when it comes to a crowd I don't know.." He admitted, blushing slightly. "That why lots of times I disappeared or told you all I was busy. I just wanted time to myself and sing."

"And you didn't tell us?" They asked again. Cody chuckled nervously as Axel hummed in amusement to see his friend being grouped on. Cody looked at Axel then pointed at him. "Hey at least Axel used to play a guitar when he was little!" The said Rider flinched.

"Oh yeah! I remember that time." Aurora remembered. "He was really good at it but he said it was just something he does as a minor hobby."

Aurora giggled. "I even remember him dancing a few times too." She added on, making Weiss fantasize a bit.

Axel looked away in embarrassment. "I was little back then, Aurora." he countered. "ANd it was just a hobby. I stopped ever since…"

Luna turned to her brother, confused. "Stopped? But I saw you dancing yesterday towards one of Aurora's songs…" she said bluntly.

He flinched once again, moving away from the group, now on the other side of the room. The other chuckled as Weiss is still fantasizing it. But that didn't last long as the alarm goes off, surprising everyone.

"Why is the alarm going off?" Ruby wondered.

Axel looked up then at the door. "There is a Ganma in the area." he informed,his Ghost Driver appearing around his waist.

"Ugh.. And I thought we didn't have to deal with this for today…" Cody groaned as he strapped on the Driver as well as they both brought out their Eyecon's.

They pressed their eyecons, their symbols appearing before they opened their drivers and placed them in their respective Ghost Drivers and closed them, doing their poses.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO!, BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The Ore and Specter Damashiis appeared as it flew around, surprising Aurora. "Henshin!" The two shouted before they pushed the levers.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!/SPECTER…**_

 _ **LET'S GO!/ READY GO KAKUGO!**_

 _ **GO-GO-GO-GHOST!/DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

 _ **GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

Cody wasn't visible to Aurora but she was able to see Axel in his Specter armor. She turned to his friends who Ruby smiles and brings out the Spider Lantern, as it sprays its light over the area, to reveal Cody now in his Ore armor.

"You guys are like those heroes I heard rumors about." Aurora remembered. She never knew that her own brother and friend were like _them_.

"We'll tell you later, Aurora but right now we have to handle the situation." Cody said before looking at Specter. "Ready, Axel?"

"Ready as always." the two quickly left the room, the Spider Lantern following, leaving the Cobra Phone behind as it was on the table blinking. A small screen appeared as it shows Cody and Specter running, Aurora realized that this way, they can see what happens, without getting involved or hurt, spite the fact some want to. They knew this was just their battle.

* * *

Cody and Specter made it to the stage as they slowly looked around, the Spider Lantern on top of Cody's helmet. "Is this where it is, Axel?"

"Positive." He nodded. "I know a Ganma when I sense it."

In front of them was a new kind of Ganma. It looked like a renaissance composer, with a red suit, two musical notes on his shoulder and head, but the head seemed to looked like it had a white wig on top. As it stood there, it let out some energy versions of the music notes, but seemed corrupt as it flung it at the stage staff.

The two placed their hands on their helmets upon hearing the horrible music. "Dear Oum what the heck is this!?" Cody shouted.

"It's the music it is conducting!" Specter informed. "An annoying Ganma that is!"

" _ **My music is considered perfection!"**_ The Ganma countered.

"Perfection? Is that what it's called? I think you're confusing it with nails on a chalkboard…" Cody insulted.

The Ganma felt insulted upon the remark as he jumped down. " _ **Then I shall teach you two a lesson for disrespecting my wonderful music!"**_ He casted another tune and before they knew it, there were silence, literally.

Cody turned and tried to say something, but due to the silence, he literally couldn't say anything, and since he has his mask on, Specter is unable to read his lips. The two looked at the Ganma that charged towards the two with its staff and began to swing it at them. Specter dodged it along with Cody as they tried to strike the Ganma but it ducked while it was humming in amusement, literally.

Cody growled in silence as he charged back in, throwing a few punches, but for some reason the silence disoriented him as he barely was able to hit it. The Ganma though took notice as it knocked him into a pile of boxes, burying him.

Specter delivered a few strikes, delivering an elbow to the Ganma who then fell to the ground but it got back up with a kick to his chest, sending him stumbling back. The azure Rider went after it but it then spawned the corrupt notes as it send several of them at him.

Specter rolled across the ground before summoning his rifle and aimed at the Ganma but saw that it was gone. "...amn it." his voice was back. To his assumption it was because of the Ganma's presence. He lowered his rifle before rushing to Cody and moved away the boxes. "You alright?"

"Ugh.. peachy…." He groaned as Specter helped him up. "Man… didn't think silence could disorient someone…"

"It's tough but you'll get used to it." He informed. "Like I said it is nothing but an annoying Ganma."

"I take it you went through a situation like this before?" Specter nodded.

They then changed back to normal as the others arrived, worried about them. "What happened?" Aurora asked, concerned.

"A Ganma was here… an annoying one." Specter answered. "Stupid Ganma used musical notes."

"And it wasn't music at all," Cody added. "More like someone scratching a chalkboard."

"What is going on out here?!" Shouted someone. They then turned their heads to see a guy in a fancy suit there. "Uh.. who's that?" Cody whispered.

"That's my manager," Aurora whispered. "He has been difficult on us for a while."

He frowned as he walked towards the group, pointing to Cody and Axel. "Are you two the reason for this? You better explain before I have you all thrown out!" he frowned.

"We didn't do this, it was a Ganma." Cody explained truthfully.

"Mhm… SECURITY!" He shouted out, not believing.

"Now hold on, these are my brothers you are speaking to!" Aurora informed her manager. "They were already cleared and they wouldn't harm anyone!"

"It's true!" Ruby and Luna joined in.

"Aurora, sweetie… We discussed this. You're from Atlas, and only child from a small time family who had to give you up." He explained her fake story. "Now, Can I just get some flipping Security here and have these trouble makers thrown out?!" He shouted, stomping the ground with his foot, to make noise and get their attentions.

Specter marched up to the manager. "Look here pal, Cody deserves to be with her sister and you are only greedy." he informed, hands enched. "She has a family and isn't the only child." he pointed at Cody, Luna then himself. "She isn't from Atlas, she is a young woman who was born in the Isle of The Dragon's Breath with a mother, father, a brother, and two adopted siblings. So get a grip and see that money isn't everything!"

He frowns at the young rider. "Money? I never cared about the money. One reason why I let Aurora here do with her music and places as she pleases. I only care about her growing more and more! To the point where she is etched into Remnant's history!" He exclaimed. "She needs to get better to become just as a success as the great and wonderful Beethoven!"

Axel's eyes narrowed upon the statement as if something made him realize something. "Cody I need to talk to you and Aurora for a moment." he said.

They both looked at him as they followed, leaving the others to deal with the idiot manager. "What is it?" He asked.

Axel looked around then looked at the two. "There is something you should know about the Ganma." He informed, catching their attention. "They can possess people in order to get the Eyecon they are searching for. And hearing how Aurora saying that her manager acting like this for a while and wanting her to be like Beethoven, it means that he is possessed by one."

This surprised Cody but it was still confusing to Aurora. "Are you sure Axel? If so, how do we get rid of it?" He asked.

"An Eye seal." he answered. "But it has to be at the right time. And we need to confirm the possibility that he is possessed by a Ganma."

"Will he be alright if we do this?" Aurora asked, concerned.

"He will but low on energy since the host will need rest after getting the Ganma out of him." Axel assured.

"Alright…. How do we do this then? Just right now?" Cody asked him.

Axel shook his head, "Too risky and to draw it out, we have to find the Eyecon. We find the Eyecon…"

"It will draw out the Ganma like bees on a flower." Cody realized.

Axel nodded. "If it can save him, I'm willing to try it." Aurora agreed.

* * *

After planning on how to draw the Ganma out, Axel decided to be alone for a bit as he walked around. However he looked around and took notice of an instrument, a guitar to be exact. A small smile grew on his lips before he approached it.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching in which he was in the clear before he grabbed it as he began to tune it to make sure it works. It brought back old memories to him when he was little back on the island. ' _Maybe it won't be so bad doing this again…'_ He thought with a sad smile as he strum a few strings before stopping. He remembered how he liked to mess around with the guitar back then before he and Luna was trapped in the Ganma world.

He put on the strap as the guitar hung around him.

What he didn't know was that Aurora was watching her adoptive brother. "Aurora, where's Axe-" Aurora stopped Cody and Weiss from talking further as she quietly points behind her.

"Is he gonna play the guitar…?" Cody asked a slight smirk appearing on his face..

"I think something else he will do." Aurora guessed with a smile.

 _ **(Insert song - Signs - Naruto Shippduen OP 6 - NateWantstoBattle ver)**_

Axel began to play the guitar as the melody was sad yet it suddenly touched their hearts.

 _ **I realize the screaming pain**_

 _ **I hear it loud in my brain**_

 _ **But I'm going straight ahead with these scars**_

 _ **Tell me I should just get over it**_

 _ **Why am I not moving on**_

 _ **So I tried to cover up my broken bruised heart**_

 _ **Make believe it doesn't hurt**_

 _ **Say you don't feel pain anymore**_

 _ **All the while you're limping on**_

 _ **You drag your feet behind you**_

 _ **I lost myself and I heard the sound**_

 _ **And then I slipped away into the crumbled ground**_

 _ **But it was just the wind and now I know just who I am**_

 _ **And now I've traveled so far**_

 _ **So I could show you these scars**_

 _ **Before the weight of world**_

 _ **Comes crashing down on me**_

 _ **Do you remember our fears?**_

 _ **We made it rain with our tears**_

 _ **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**_

 _ **And all the pain is to protect to see you one last time**_

 _ **(End song)**_

Axel continued the tune before he slowly stopped playing as he put the instrument away. Just then he heard a few small claps, as he turns his head to see Aurora, Cody and Weiss standing there, clapping at his finished performance. "I told you, you still had it." Cody smirked.

Axel looked away as Aurora walked up to him. "Axel that song…. Was it based on what happened to you…?"

Axel slowly nodded. "Yeah… Even the pain… I still feel that I'm not on the right path like Cody is…" he looked at the the three. "Sometimes I still feel the painful memories in my sleep… the torture, the pain… all of it…"

Aurora frowned as she brings him into a warm, comforting hug, one that he did not expect to have or even miss. "Axel… It's okay now.. You're back here along with Luna… No matter what, you can always find the right path by looking to your friends and family."

He looked at her as she smiled. "Thanks, Aurora." He thanked, pulling away from the hug.

Weiss walked up as she hugged him as well. "That was an amazing song Axel!" She then leaned in as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh I didn't know you were with Axel, Weiss." Aurora teased. "You do have good taste." Axel and Weiss blushed as they looked away, making Aurora giggle.

"Anyways, sis. I was wondering, during the times this manager of yours started acting weird, did he ever obtain anything?" Cody asked, having a thought on hand.

"Hmm… well he found this weird orb and…" her eyes widen. "Axel, can you show me that thing again?" Axel reached in his pocket before pulling out the Specter Eyecon. "My manager got one just like that." she answered.

"I think we now know why the Ganma is using him… They're trying to get the Eyecon to activate somehow and use it…. By possessing her manager…" Cody stated. "And I think we can just take it and get the Ganma to come out a lot quicker than planned…"

"Good idea," Axel nodded as the four quickly went to find Aurora's manager. Inside luckily enough, the Manager wasn't there. But on his desk was of course the Eyecon that seemed to cause the trouble. Cody walked over as he picked it up. He then turned to the others. "Seems him liking Beethoven wasn't just for kicks…" He then showed them the top of the Eyecon.

"That Eyecon says Beethoven!" Weiss recognized. "It means this holds his soul."

"You mean the Eyecon hold Beethoven's soul?" Aurora blinked in surprise.

"Mhm. It holds everything about him… Though, I am surprised he has it… Where did it fell?" Cody asked his sister.

"He found it when we were setting up the concert, why?"

"Beethoven considered music as his passion," Axel stated. "It must have drawn the Eyecon here due to that. And knowing you Aurora, it wanted to witness the concert to my assumption."

" _ **Right you are, young man!"**_

They all blinked as they looked around, wondering where the voice came from. "Uh…" Aurora looked around. "Who said that…?"

" _ **That would be me madam."**_ They looked at the Eyecon in Cody's hand as they all saw it blink, tilting slightly.

"Y-You're talking to me too?!" Cody gasped at it, surprising the others, even Axel for once.

" _ **To you four, of course!"**_ It answered. " _ **I couldn't help but wanting to witness how wonderful she was after seeing the rumors."**_

"I-It's a real honor to meet you Sir Beethoven." Aurora got out, shocked as she bowed to it.

" _ **Now, now, no need for formalities, madam."**_ Beethoven said, floating onto the table, as it blinked.

"So, I take it, you also knew of the Ganma trying to use you?" Axel asked him.

It floated up a bit before it gave form, its Damashii form but the interesting part was it was literally sitting on the chair. "Woah!" Weiss jumped back in surprise.

Both Cody and Axel were surprised by this development as well. "I… Did not know they could do that…" Cody muttered as Axel nodded in agreement.

"We can give form, Cody, Axel." Beethoven informed the two Riders. "Even as Eyecons, we are sentient." He turned the chair to look at them, his grey eyes looking at the four, crossing his hands, resting his 'chin' on it. "And yes, the Ganma was trying to force me to show myself in which I prohibited myself from doing so ever since I finally became an Eyecon. If I was just my music sheet in the past, then it would be harder for me to resist." He stated to them all. He got up from the seat and walked to Aurora. "And madam, never push yourself to reach the level I was in the past. To me, music was my life and I played for others to hear and enjoy. It was my passion, I'm sure the same is for you as well."

Aurora smiles and nods. "It was something I've always loved to do… And one reason why I do my best to show others my passion and hard work, just for them to smile and feel better." Aurora replied. "I've gotten so many letters and messages from fans, telling me how much I raised their spirits and even help stopped them from committing things they would regret later on. It touched me and one reason why I will continue no matter what." Aurora smiled at him.

"Now that is passion to music!" Beethoven said, his hand over his 'heart' while the other is in the air. He then turns to Cody and Axel. "I can also sense the same passion in you two. While the music part isn't that grand as these two ladies." He says as he points to Weiss and Aurora. "But, your passion to fight and protect others does indeed make me smile."

"Thanks, Beethoven." Axel nodded.

"Now, Cody, are you ready to show your passion?" Beethoven asked, surprising him.

"Eh? Me?" Cody questioned to which he nodded to him.

"Accept it, Cody." Axel agreed. "Beethoven believes you should be using his power. I learn from Avian that I have to earn the power, not take it."

Cody smiled as he nodded. "Alright. Thank you Beethoven. I'll gladly accept your power."

"Excellent!" Beethoven cheered as he his body went back into its Eyecon form as it then floated onto Cody's hand.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Shouted a familiar voice.

The gang turned their heads to see the Manager there, his face bright red as it quickly disappears as he sees Cody holding the Eyecon, his eyes then glowed as something flew out of his body, causing him to pass out. What flew out was indeed the Musician Ganma as it formed its body and stood tall against them. " **That belongs to me! Beethoven's music doesn't belong to you!"** It said, presenting its staff.

"While his music may not, his soul accepted me. And I won't let him down!" Cody shouted out as he strapped the driver on before clicking the Eyecon, the number '06' on it as he placed it into the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The Damashii of Beethoven flew out of the driver, it was a grey hoodie, but along the sleeves and vest looked like piano keys. And even along the rims of the hood looked like a curly like grey hair along with its piercing grey eyes. The Musician Ganma growled in anger as it tried to attack, but the Damashii blocked it as it threw the enemy out the window. Cody jumped out after it as he pushed in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! BE~THO~VEN!**_

 _ **KYOKUMEI! UMEI! JA! JA! JA! JA~N!**_

The Damashii then placed itself onto him as Cody landed right where the stage is at, the Ganma on the floor where the crowd is usually placed. A new faceplate was on his face, resembling a music string and some musical notes on it, but were grey.

Cody lifted his hands up, doing the same pose as a conductor of a symphony. "So? Care to play with me?" Cody asked, taunting it as he moves his hands slightly like a conductor would.

The Ganma stomped the ground, corrupted music notes appeared before it made them shoot towards Cody. Cody on the other hand pressed the keys on the rims on his vest and scarfs, and once the corrupted notes got close, they became pure, colorful music notes that were forming lines as if it came from a music sheet. The notes spun around Cody as he was orchestrating them.

Everyone in the area, heard it as they came in to witness it, several people were in awe of the music as he swerved it around, even RWBY and JNPR came in to witness it as Cody sent the notes right back at the Ganma.

The notes hit the Ganma multiple times, causing it to roll back in pain before getting back up. " _ **That is no fair!"**_ It pouted before producing more corrupted notes and shoot them towards Cody but he swerved around as he produced colorful notes.

" _This_ is music, Ganma." Cody mused, directing them to the Ganma which caused it to stumble back. "I can tell you do love it… but if you don't know the real reason for this art, then you can never be able to live up to what he left behind…" He said softly as he quickly pushed the lever again

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! BE~THO~VEN! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

The notes then flew around the Ganma, trapping him in it. He then presses a few more key on the vest as they fly out and start combining into one large ball of music, he then runs up, punching it as it sends the ball at the Ganma, destroying it and producing another amazing song from it.

"And fin," Cody bowed. Suddenly he heard several loud applauses as he looks up to see everyone in the studio, including his friends cheering happily. He chuckles as he makes another bow before changing back to normal.

 _ **OYASUMI!**_

His friends ran up to him, glad that he obtained another Eyecon as Aurora and Axel walked up to him, with the manager around his shoulder, still passed out. "Way to go, Cody!" Ruby cheered.

"Thanks. I just hope the manager is alright now?" Cody wondered.

"Ugh… where.. Am I?" The manager asked, slowly starting to come too as he slowly stands back up. "Aurora? Who are these kids?" But upon closer examination at Cody, Axel and Luna, a small smile appeared on his face. "I remember you three… you were with Aurora at the island, playing with her as she sang."

Axel chuckled as Cody rubbed the back of his head. "So… shall we get the concert started?" He asked.

" _ **One moment!"**_ Beethoven Eyecon flew out of Cody's pocket before presenting himself in his walking Damashii form, surprising the rest of them. "I would like to witness this wonderful event, for once."

Yang leaned next to Cody. "Did you know they could do this?" She asked him.

"Just found out. And I'm still surprised by it…" He replied.

Aurora walked up to him and smiles. "I would be delighted that you would see this with us, Beethoven." She bowed to him. "You can be in the special guest room to view it as well, Beethoven." Aurora bowed to him.

"Wonderful!" He said. "Come along." He gestured to Team RWBY, JNPR, Luna, Axel, and Cody.

* * *

A couple hours past as everyone was prepared for the concert with the Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Luna were in the special guest room, witnessing the concert beginning. Even the Beethoven Damashii was witnessing the event as well.

"Say, where's Cody and Axel?" Weiss asked them.

"Aurora needed them for something," Luna answered.

"SHH! It's starting!" Ruby shushed them as she turned back to the stage.

The curtains rolled up as Aurora walked onto stage, smiling and waving to the fans that were down below, cheering loudly and happily. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the show!" she smiled, the roars of the crowd growing. "Today, though. I'm having a special performance.. With my two younger brothers, Cody Aldrich and Axel Saber!" She introduced as the two young riders walked onto the stage. "This is a song, that my brother Cody made for this occasion, and we'll be singing it for you!" she beamed as the crowd's roars growed, this though did surprise not only the sponsors but also RWBY, JNPR and Luna.

"Oooh, now this will be interesting." Beethoven Damashii mused.

 _ **(Insert Song - Climax Jump - Kamen Rider Den-O)**_

 _ **Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete**_

 _ **Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho**_

 _ **Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!**_

 _ **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**_

 _ **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**_

 _ **Kanaetai yume ga aru nara**_

 _ **shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo**_

 _ **Catch the wave mayoi sou na toki kanarazu**_

 _ **omoi no tsuyasa ga michibiku**_

 _ **Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands**_

 _ **Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen**_

 _ **unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride**_

 _ **Fukanou wo koete**_

 _ **tsukami toru sa Climax**_

 _ **Kawaru koto wo osorenaide**_

 _ **ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake**_

 _ **Dare yori takai sora e tobou yo Climax Jump!**_

 _ **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**_

 _ **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**_

 _ **Mune no naka minna hisoka ni**_

 _ **kaki kaetai kioku mo aru**_

 _ **Means nothing! Atarashi asa wo matsu nara**_

 _ **"ima" wo nuri-kaero soko kara**_

 _ **Honno sukoshi yuuki mote In your mind**_

 _ **Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen**_

 _ **douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride**_

 _ **Sagashi-dasu no sa**_

 _ **jibun dake no Climax**_

 _ **Kinou made no kioku subete**_

 _ **hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu**_

 _ **Hokoreru you ni**_

 _ **sara naru Climax Jump!**_

 _ **Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru**_

 _ **daiji na kotoba to ka**_

 _ **Kakegaenai amoide wo atsumete**_

 _ **Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi...**_

 _ **todokanai hoshi zora**_

 _ **Akirametara soko ga shuuten saa**_

 _ **Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen**_

 _ **unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride**_

 _ **Fukanou wo koete**_

 _ **tsukami toru sa Climax**_

 _ **Kawaru koto wo osorenaide**_

 _ **ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake**_

 _ **Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump!**_

 _ **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**_

 _ **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**_

 _ **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**_

 _ **Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**_

The instrumentals kept playing as the trio family dance to the beat until it slows down enough for them to stop along with the notes. Once done, the crowd below lets out a unanimously loud roar of glee and even the sponsors and more stood up and applauded them as RWBY, JNPR, Luna and the Beethoven Damashii joined in as well.

"Marvelous! Such symphony for the three!" Beethoven commented with pride.

With the three, they waved at the crowed as Cody and Axel looked at each other before Cody let out an open palm. "Yay!" He said. Axel grinned before obliging with a fist to Cody's palm, the two remembering the old handshake back in their childhood. Aurora then grabbed them and brought them into a hug, her face showing a bright smile. "I'm glad you two were able to come…."

"Anything to help out our sister, Aurora." Cody smiled. Axel nodded, "After 10 years, I think it is worth having the chance to be with you guys again. Now… I'm happy to be back home."

Aurora smiled as she hugged them again, only letting the cheers of the fans drown out their smiles and tears of happiness.

* * *

A/N: Hello Minna! Another Eyecon, another chapter done. :3 This was one idea I had ready to go for awhile now. X3 I do hope you like it? Also, we decided not to add those small bits to the song, its not that we don't like it, we do. It just took too much time and energy to think what they would do, the last time we did this, was merely a test on my part. so, if any more songs are in the future _***cough cough***_ then it'll just be the song only. Sorry to disappoint you all. :/

But next chapter another Eyecon will be used... And I'll make a small contest, whoever can guess the right Eyecon, will not only be allowed into Vol 3 around the Tournament arc, but they can create their own team and be in it. And there is not time limit, but first one to get it right will win it. And I'll make the edit to show when it's done. (Time 5/10/2016 6:11 pm)

(EDIT: Also, only three chances for you all. Gotta make it fair for everyone and can't let anyone just keep trying until they get it? :P )

(EDIT: Welp, that was quick. Congrats AKA99 for your second guess. His OC's will be in Vol 3. Sorry for that quick ending everyone. Maybe I can try to do it later on for Vol 4 once its out this year? :/ )

Until then, Later minna! OwO


	15. Chapter 15: Path Into a New Power

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 15: Path Into A New Power

* * *

 **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**

 **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**

 **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**

 **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**

* * *

 _As Vale continues its usual doings, they weren't aware of a rift appearing in an alley as a a figure rolled across the ground and looked back at the rift. "Kisama...better get away from him before he finds me." he quickly returned to what looks to be a human form and left the alley._

 _The rift was still left open before an armored figure landed on his feet, green lenses glowing in the darkness. Behind him, the rift closed as he got out a device. "Yusuke-san, he ran into this dimension. I'll meet you guys at a good location once I find a place for the Studio to be at." the armored figure was male based on the voice._

" _Okay Tsukasa-san. But be careful, you don't know if this world has a Rider or not. You may end up being either alone or in danger." This 'Yusuke' replied, warning him to be safe._

" _Hai." He nodded before ending the call. He looked at his waist as he removed a card out of the belt, canceling his armor before walking out of the alley. When he took notice of the place, he grabbed his camera and took photos. "I might like this place." he smiled before walking into the city to find a location._

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 **[We are lightning]**

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Ara and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 **[In time-your heart will open minds]**

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

A few weeks passed since the concert. Everyone in school has already heard and even more so that the song they sang is now out in stores and ready to buy. Cody didn't mind much, but Axel on the other hand today was surrounded by girls, asking for his autograph. He was nervous as well since he wasn't much of a singer since he is more of a fighter and practice by the day.

But luckily enough Weiss was able to help him away from the girls, somehow intimidating them to leave. Once gone they relax on the roof so no one could get them. "I never would've expected so many to come to you, just due to the song.." Weiss pointed out.

"Aurora thought it would be a good idea for me to sing with Cody and her…" Axel explained.

Weiss turned to him, to see what looks like a saddened yet confused look. "What wrong Axel? Ever since that day, you've been coming up here all the time…" Weiss asked him.

"I-It's nothing to worry about, Weiss…." He muttered.

She then poked his cheek, making him look at her, to which she now has an angry look to her face. "Don't you dare say that Axel. I always worry about your, I'm your girlfriend after all. If you're having troubles, I'm supposed to help you out with them." She frowned at him.

Axel looked at her before he sighed. "It's just… I don't know about my path…"

"Path?"

"My path keeps leading me in different ways… ever since I trained myself to fight, before becoming Specter." He explained. "At first… my path was to do missions for Alan in the past that relate to traitors of the Ganma. When I became 18 years old, it was to find answers of the eyecons, killings those that get in my way… then it went to this." he gestured to his surroundings. "Staying here to help you guys fight against stronger enemies, enemies that are stronger than any of you. That was why I was training Cody and Jaune; to help them be prepared to fight those like the Chimera Grimm, the Ganma Commander Javel, even Alan since he learned how to fight from my teachings…"

Weiss was surprised to hear this from him. She never doubted his reasons to fighting. But this one… was completely new. She then placed her hand on his cheek, smiling softly at him. "Axel… You may be confused, but trust me.. You'll be able to find what your path is in time.. You did so for me, and I know you can for yourself as well…" She then leaned in as she kisses him gently.

Axel's eyes soften before letting out a small smile. "You're right." he nodded, making her smile grow.

Before they can continue talking, they heard the door open behind them, making them look and see Ruby. "Hey you two!" She sped towards the couple. "Did you guys hear? There's a photo studio opening in Vale!"

"Huh?" The two blinked.

"You heard me! A new Photo Studio has opened, and so far everyone is liking his pictures! Come on, let's take one already!" She beamed as she grabbed the two and started to make her way to it, dragging them by their arms.

* * *

They then reached it as Cody, the rest of RWBY and JNPR along with Luna were there, but oddly enough there was a very large line coming from the store. They looked at the sign on the sign as it said, 'Hikari Studio'.

"Hi-Kari Studio?" Weiss pronounced. "This is the place you are talking about, Ruby?"

"Mhm! They opened up a while ago, and at first it wasn't doing so well, but now!" She gestured to the crowd. "It seems people are liking his photo! I even got mine yesterday with Crescent Rose!" She beamed as she showed them the said picture.

"Who took the photo?" Yang asked.

A flash caught their attention, making them turn their heads and see man around his early 30's. He was wearing a brown trenchcoat with a magenta shirt underneath. On his legs were black pants and shoes as he lifted up a unique camera. It was a pink twin lensed reflex blackbird, fly 135 camera as he snapped a few more photos at them.

"That's him!" Ruby pointed at the man.

The man chuckled as he bowed slightly. "The name is Tsukasa Kadoya, nice to meet you all." he introduced himself.

"What's with the pink shirt?" Jaune pointed at the shirt, making Pyrrha elbow him.

If they have noticed, Tsukasa's eyebrow twitched upon the remark but chose not to say anything. "Anyways, I take you are here for your photos?"

Ruby nodded. "Mhm! One with our teams then all of us together!" She beamed, pointing to the others and introducing them.

"I see…" The camera then spat out the few photos as he handed them to the group. "Here, that'll be around 50 Lien please?" He asked, his hand out to them.

Axel walked up and handed it to him. The moment Axel handed Tsukasa the money, Tsukasa felt familiarity upon seeing the young man but also a power within him. "Here you go." Axel said.

Tsukasa got out of his stupor before smiling and putting the lien away. "Thank you," he then looked around then at the group. "Mind if I ask you all something?"

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"I'll tell you inside the Studio, if you all may follow me."

They all looked at each other before shrugging and heading inside one of the other entrances, following the strange man.

When they entered, they walked past the photography room and were greeted with what looks to be a living room of some sort. "Oi, Yusuke, you here!?" he called out.

Out from the photo room came a young man in his mids 20's, wearing a bright red hoodie and grey pants. His hair was black and was very messy as he made his way into the room. "Hm? What is it Tsukasa?" He asked.

Tsukasa walked up to him before whispering something that the others couldn't hear as they saw his eyes widen slightly. Tsukasa then nodded before they looked at the group. "If we may ask, are you two Kamen Riders?" Yusuke asked, pointing at Axel and Cody.

This though made everyone flinch as they looked at each other then back at the two. "Y-Yes.. We are. How did you know about it?" Cody asked them, starting to wonder if they fell into a trap?

They took notice of a belt, literally appearing on his waist while Tsukasa presented a card that showed an image of a pink (Magenta!) armored figure with green lenses as eyes, horns and a face resembling a barcode. The words on the card said Decade. "Cause the both of us are Kamen Riders, Yusuke is the _first_ Heisei era Rider." Tsukasa answered.

This made everyone gasp in surprise. Both Cody and Axel's eyes were widen with shock as well. "Y-You're the first?" Cody gasped.

"I am," Yusuke nodded. "Kamen Rider Kuuga." He jabbed his thumb at Tsukasa. "He's the tenth Heisei era Rider, Decade."

"Just how many Riders are there?" Yang asked them.

"From what I learned, 16 but seeing you two, 17 eras of Heisei Riders." Tsukasa answered. "Then there's the secondaries from Agito's era to Drive's." He then told them all the names of _every_ Rider from Kuuga to Drive's.

"Drive? You know Jacob then?" Weiss asked.

"I do know him. I came here one time by mistake when he was fighting a Roidmude." Tsukasa answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Woah… so many Kamen Riders…" Ruby and Jaune muttered in awe from hearing the number of Kamen Riders there are.

"But of course that's just us Heisei. The Showa Riders though, are in a league we can never get to." He said as he sat down and drank some tea, left for Yusuke. "They were our predecessors before we came in. However, before Drive arrived, we were at war against each other."

This made them look at him with shock. "You… were at war?" Axel asked, his fist trembling.

"Yes. The Showa/Heisei War. A war between us Heisei Riders against the Showa Riders." Yusuke nodded. "The Showa Riders believed we weren't meant to be considered Riders like them. But we all didn't know a dark plan that was formed behind it, it all happened at Zawame City. Most of the city was destroyed because of the battle."

This made everyone feel uncomfortable upon hearing this. They had no idea how any of there were, but the thing that shook them the most was that they had a war with each other, ones who can be considered heroes. "W-What happened after that…?" Ruby asked nervously.

"As the war continued, there was an organization that planned on bringing dead souls to take over. They called themselves Underground Badan." Tsukasa answered. "As we fought, we became Lockseeds, items of power for a certain group of Riders. However two Riders foiled their plan as we all fought against the organization as one."

"Who?"

"Gaim and ZX." Yusuke answered. "They and the rest of us defeated the organization but… we still had to end the war." They all looked down from hearing that. "However…" Their heads perked up. "Gaim stopped Ichigou as he was defending the one thing that showed the true meaning to a Kamen Rider."

Axel and Cody looked at him, oddly enough wanting to know. "And what was that?" Axel asked him.

"A simple flower." Yusuke answered, making them sweatdrop and confused.

"A flower, seriously?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"It's a symbol…" Axel said, all attention on him. "A flower is considered a symbol of life. Remember, it starts out as a seed but as days go by it eventually blooms, showing its petals for others to see. A flower shows that even life can be of the smallest things."

Tsukasa smiled. "Exactly. For us Kamen Riders, we may have our own beliefs, but to save any innocent life it is the way to truly be a Kamen Rider. And Gaim deserved the title for he is truly considered one for what he has done."

"Wow…" Ruby said in awe.

"So, why did you bring us in here anyways?" Blake asked him, getting to the conclusion.

"Seeing as how these two are the newest Heisei Era Riders and familiar with this part of town, we need your help." Tsukasa explained.

"Our help?" Cody pointed at himself along with Axel.

"Yes, a member of Dai-Shocker escaped into this dimension and we are trying to apprehend him."

"Dimension?" Axel repeated before realization hit all of them like bricks.

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you, that me and Yusuke are from two alternate worlds." Tsukasa answered, bluntly.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?" They all exclaimed in shock.

"Us Riders come from different worlds, some having more than one Primary Rider." Tsukasa explained. "This place, Hikari Studio, is what allows Yusuke, and the Hikari family to travel through worlds that I go to."

"Hikari Family?" Cody asked, pointing their names out.

Before Tsukasa answered, he began to laugh like a maniac as he fell to the ground, laughing. They looked back up and saw a young woman with long black hair, wearing a white blouse shirt and a skirt, with grey stockings and high heels. Her hand was raised with two fingers out. "Baka, you should have told me you were back here." she huffed.

Yusuke moved to the group and pointed at the girl, "That's Hikari Natsumi, Tsukasa's fiance and Kamen Rider Kivala."

"EH!?" The girls exclaimed in surprise, including Cody.

Yusuke looked at them, "You didn't know that there were girls Rider too?" He asked them. They all shook their heads as Axel just watched Tsukasa laugh on the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?" He asked, although was slightly petrified by Natsumi if she can handle a Rider that easily.

"He'll be fine." Natsumi assured. As she walked around the chair a white bat flew to her shoulder. It was a tiny bat with large eyes in the shape of hearts.

 **" _It happens with Tsukasa-san all the time when Natsumi-chan does that."_** The bat said.

"A cute bat!" Ruby squealed as she hugged it tightly.

"Careful with Kiva-la" Natsumi informed. "I think you are suffocating her."

 **" _Natsumi-chan… help!"_** Kivala gasped out from the hug.

"Oh! Sorry." She giggled as she let the small bat go. The bat quickly flew to Natsumi, hugging her arm as she hid from Ruby.

"Anyways…" Yusuke looked at the group. "Can you help us find the man we are after?"

"Sure. But who are you looking for?" Cody asked, the first one to want to help them.

Tsukasa managed to stop his laughing before getting back up. "His name is Guy." he answered, making them sweatdrop.

"Seriously?" Weiss asked. "What kind of name if that?"

"Trust me, I thought the same too, but he is indeed a threat." Tsukasa said. "He's the next incarnate of the power of Apollo… I mean…. Super Apollo Geist… An old enemy from Shocker."

"Then we'll help," Axel volunteered.

The two veteran Riders smiled, "Thank you all. We will go into groups to find Apollo Geist. Yusuke-san, you, Cody, Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune will head north part of Vale. Natsumi-san, take Ruby, Nora, Ren, and Blake to the west part of Vale. Axel, Weiss, Luna, and I will head to the south part of Vale." he suggested. They all nodded as Tsukasa continued, "Be careful thought. He isn't someone to think you can beat easily. Trust me, it wasn't easy for Yusuke and myself."

Everyone nodded as Cody and Axel stood up. "Ready?" He asked his friend.

Axel nodded as they all made their way out with Natsumi informing her grandfather of where they are going.

* * *

Cody and his group were walking around the school area the mos, believing this would be the perfect target of this enemy's attack. "So Yusuke? How long have you been a Rider?" Cody asked, wanting to know more about his predecessor, or how Yusuke says it, "Sempai".

"For the past 15 years." he answered with a smile. "I was around my early 20s when I started to fight."

"Woah... " Cody awed. "Um… how were you able to continue through it? Doesn't it get hard?"

"It does but the one thing that made me go through it was the people's smiles. It was the one thing I wanted to see and protect." He answered. "The Grongi were tough enemies but in the end… it was worth it. Because of my will to protect everyone and their smiles, I reached to a greater ability thanks to Tsukasa-san."

"Greater ability?" Yang asked.

"My Ultimate Rising form, the strongest power ever known to every Rider." he answered before looking at them. "But it is also dangerous. For it can make me go berserk at a cost… and should I ever do go out of control like that… Tsukasa said I have enough power to destroy the world… Twice over."

This made the group go pale from hearing how much power he had. Cody though was scared.. Not due to his potential power, Yusuke has, more of if he could go out of control like that too? "H-How… How can you manage such overwhelming power?" He asked him.

"My friends." Yusuke smiled at the memories. "My friends were the reason and reminder. If it wasn't for them, I would have gone berserk like before."

For some reason, this made Cody smile a bit, seeing such a pure hearted soul do these things spite the fact of the possibility of him going out of control. It was very inspiring.

Yusuke then turned to the young Rider. "So, what about you? What made you become a Rider?" He asked, the group somewhat flinching from that question.

"Well you see, about Cody…" Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"I died to get it…" He responded, bluntly and surprising the others.

"Eh?" Yusuke said before turning around to look at Cody. He looked at him for a moment before poking his forehead a couple of times then checked his wrist and felt nothing. "EH!?"

* * *

Ruby, Nora, Ren, and Blake were following Natsumi as they were searching for Guy on their end, mostly walking around town. "So! Is that little bat an albino? Where did she come from?" Nora asked Natsumi, looking at Kivala. "Does she eat fruit?"

"I do apologize for Nora's behavior." Ren apologized.

Natsumi giggled slightly. "It's… okay. She's used to it thanks to our adventures with Den-O once before." she said.

"Is he one of the Heisei Riders that Tsukasa mentioned?" Ruby asked.

"Yes _they_ are." Natsumi replied.

"They?"

"Den-O is more than one person you see. He first started out as one person, before gaining his Rider powers with the 5 Imagin's he contracted. But after awhile, they became Den-O one in all, with a few times being with him." Natsumi explained.

"Wow…" Ruby said in awe. "The other Riders must have cool weapons!" She stopped before quickly looking at Natsumi and got in front of her. "Can I see what type of weapon you have?!"

"Oh? Uh… sure, Kival-la." Natsumi called out to her.

Kival-la flew down as Natsumi catched her, she then held the tiny bat in front of the others. "Henshin." She called out.

 _ **CHU!**_

Pink energy hearts flew out of Kival-la's eyes as it started to fly around her, almost like cherry blossoms as they then began to place onto her body, forming her armor. The hearts then pulsed away from her, showing her armor. It was mostly white with some silver around her, on the front was some dark blue with a silver breastplate like bra on top. She even had a silvery skirt wrapped around her waist along with the tiny bat acting as her belt, on her head was what looks like a bat helmet with red eyes and a yellow gem in the shape of a heart, in her had was a small rapier sword with a bat wing as its guard. "In this form, I'm Kamen Rider Kival-la!" She announced.

Ruby ogled at the armor and weapon as she looked at Kival-la from all directions, even from above. Nora copied her actions as well, both very interested in her Rider suit. Even Blake and Ren were taking notice of her armor, still surprised she can do that.

"This is so cool!" Nora and Ruby said.

* * *

With Weiss, Axel, Luna, and Tsukasa, they were at the south end of Vale around the forest area, walking around in search for Guy.

"So, you had amnesia for awhile before you became Decade?" Luna asked him, wanting to know a bit more.

"Yes but I eventually remembered who I really was…" his head lowered. "I was once the leader of the same organization that wanted to destroy the worlds."

This made Axel turn to him, surprised. "You? You were apart of this… 'Shocker'? Why?"

"To what Shocker always does, control the worlds." He answered before looking at Axel. "I take you had a similar experience?"

Axel looked away from that question. "Used to…" He muttered.

"You see Tsukasa… my brother trained intensely since the both of us were trapped in the Ganma world." Luna explained. "They tortured him if he made a mistake during training… eventually he perfected each part of the training, making him a commander…" Hearing this surprised Tsukasa along with Weiss.

"You… were the commander…?" Weiss asked. Axel nodded, "I was given the task to kill any Ganma that are traitors…" he answered lowly. "I know I told you and Luna knew but Alan was the one I mentored into fighting from what I learned before and after ending up in that place."

"How did you survive in that place…?" Tsukasa asked.

"There was one Ganma who treated us kindly to me and Luna. Her name is Alia…."

Tsukasa frowned slightly, being reminded of his own sister upon their talks. "I take it, that she was the only one to show kindness huh?"

The Saber siblings nodded. "She was like a second mother to us…" Luna answered. "She took care of the both of us. She was also Alan's older sister, eldest of the three."

"Wait, Alan has two siblings?" Weiss asked.

"Alan is the youngest while Alia is the oldest but the middle is Adel… I hated that guy." Axel said. "He was the one who insisted on the torture to me from Javel's soldiers. He prevented Alan from helping me."

This made Weiss gasp and Tsukasa frown. "I'm sorry you went through so much trauma." He apologized.

"I still stood strong after all that I went through for 10 years… but when I was only 14… Luna got an illness when she was there…" he continued. "No cure… she wasn't gonna make it…"

"Until Alan suggested that I be put in an Eyecon…" Luna added. "I wanted to stay with my brother so… I accepted it…"

"Eyecon?" Tsukasa asked, wanting to know a bit more about this world.

"It holds a soul of a figure. A Luminary Eyecon holds the soul of a famous person like Beethoven, Nobunaga, or Musashi." He presented the Specter Eyecon. "Some contain power like this one… this Eyecon is strength based on how strong the soul is…"

Tsukasa took it, examining it closely. "I see… So then I take it there are Rider Eyecon's too?"

He presented the OOO eyecon. "Cody has two Rider Eyecons: Drive and Wizard."

"Ah.. Didn't know there was another version of Haruto here too." He said, amused as he handed him his Eyecon back. "So.. how did you escape the Ganma world?"

"When I was 17, I somehow received a note from one of the Ganma, don't know which, that gave me a way to escape the place. Seeing it as my only chance I took it and eventually left that place. I woke up in the shores of Vale, equipped with the Ghost Driver and the Specter Eyecon… but…" He looked down. "When I heard how the Eyecons give the person a wish, I had to find the others and so… I killed to get my answers but the other times I fight to put them in prison for the past year before meeting Weiss and the others…" His hair shadowed his eyes. "I wasn't proud for what I did… not one bit… I fully regretted it"

"You don't feel like you've earned this new path, do you?" He asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"I don't think I deserve my right to even live to what I have done…"

Weiss and Luna frowned as they placed their hands on his shoulder. "I can relate more than you know Axel…" Tsukasa muttered as he started to walk ahead of the group.

Axel looked up at Tsukasa. "What do you mean…?"

"I was trying to find my path as a Kamen Rider as I fight." He answered. "I was either a destroyer of worlds… or a savior of worlds…"

This made Axel look at Tsukasa in a new light. ' _Did… he go through what I am going through now?'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Back at Cody's group, the two Rider Eyecon's light up in his pocket, he takes them out as they glow brightly, looking at the others. "We have company…."

The group got into their battle stances as they looked at their surroundings. What came out were several battlecries, all screaming "EEEE!" out loud. Out from the area were several humans, in black bodysuits. Each one had a skeleton design with a belt on their waist showing what looks like a large bird hovering over the world. 5 more came out, each one looking like what seems to be a commander, but almost looking goofy like as well?

"Who are these guys?" Yang asked, her Ember Celica out.

"We are SHOCKER! We've come to not only destroy your damn Riders, but also conquer this world!" One the leaders shouted out.

Yusuke got into a stance as he speaks up, "Cody, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, those are SHOCKER combatmen… minions to the SHOCKER organization."

"No need to tell me twice!" Cody shouted out as he strapped the Driver on. "Let's get them check in for a tune up!" He stated as he clicked on Drive's Eyecon.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

Drive's Damashii flew out as it struck the several Shocker grunts that charged at them, giving them some room as he pushes in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! DRIVE!**_

 _ **KEIKAN SEGI-KAN! TIRE KOUKAN!**_

Cody donned on his Ghost - Drive Damashii as he withdrew its weapons and charged into the fight. Slicing and shooting at whatever comes his way. But for the others, sides Yusuke, they seemed to be only damaging them, instead of killing, to which confused him.

"Why are they only getting damages?" Cody asked, avoiding an attack.

Yusuke wondered the same thing as he avoided an attack. "Henshin!" He shouted as he did a stance before spreading his arms down before armor appeared on his body one by one. He was covered in red armor with his chest reminded those of muscles with gold trimmings. His armor was red with gold cuffs while his helmet was that of a stag beetle with two long horns, big red bug-like eyes and a mouthplate.

This was Kamen Rider Kuuga!

One of the grunts came up with his blade, ready to chop down Jaune, but Kuuga quickly grabbed it as he took it out of its hands before stabbing it in the head. He then turns and helps up Jaune. "Why aren't you stopping them completely?" He asked.

"I... I don't know why you're asking me to kill… these people?" Jaune asked, looking up at Kuuga. "They're humans right? Just being controlled?"

"That may be true, Jaune but these are people who want to take over the world and kill innocent people." Kuuga answered.

"Jaune, remember how Axel was?" Cody reminded, slashing a SHOCKER combatman away from Pyrrha. "He did the same thing in order to protect Luna and get her back. He did the same thing when he saved Weiss."

"Sides, while they are human looking, they are not like who they were before… Only monsters being controlled by Shocker." Kuuga said as he punched away one that was coming closer to them. "Remind yourself to why you want to be a protector of this world."

Jaune looked down at himself, thinking it over. As one of the grunts rushed up to Pyrrha again, its blade was blocked by Jaune as he sliced it down, it fell to the ground as it exploded into ash. He yelled out a battle cry as he charged back, Cody and the others smiling as they get to work on the enemies in their area.

* * *

With Nataumi, Nora, Ruby, Blake, and Ren were gonna head back after finding no leads. However they heard battlecries. "EEEEE!"

They looked around before they saw a group of men in black bodysuits with skeleton design on them with silver belts. "Shocker!" Natsumi shouted as she brandished her sword as the others got ready to fight as well.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked her.

"Minions of Shocker…" She muttered. "Don't worry if you think they're human, they lost their rights to be called that once they submitted to Shocker. Think of them as just souls husks or those beasts you call Grimm!" she said to them as she charged in, slashing each one that comes to her.

The others looked at each other nervously but they trusted her as they started to fight back. But after each one they beat, they noticed it exploded into ash, like when Cody and Axel fought some of those Ganma and others monsters.

"These are like Grimm and those monsters that Cody and Axel fight," Ruby said, the concern slightly being lifted off her shoulders. Nora used her Magnhild and got into a baseball stance. "Nora is on the field!" She joked as she got ready. "Batter up!" She swung it at the approaching SHOCKER trooper, sending it flying into the sky before it became a twinkle in the sky. "Home run!"

Blake is twirling her Gambol Shroud like a whip, sending it to whoever gets near her while the ones that do were easily sliced up by her sheath blade, cutting them down with ease, while Ren is using his Martial Arts and his StormFlower to shoot or cut anything in his way. As they battle it out, although Natsumi is pondering something. ' _Just what are they after?'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

With Tsukasa, Luna, Weiss, and Axel, they were gonna head back to Hikari studio until the dimension Rider stopped, his arm out, stopping the group. "What is it?" Luna asked.

Tsukasa looked around before he quickly got out a device that was a pearl color with symbols of the first 10 Heisei Riders. "We got company." he informed.

In front of them stood a man in his early 20's with silver short hair, and wearing a lab coat with black clothes underneath. Near him were several hoards of enemies around him. "Decade… I am still surprise you're trying to find me? I must congratulate you on that…"

"Guy, you have nowhere to run this time." Tsukasa informed, placing the Buckle to his waist, a belt forming around him. "And why run to this world?" he questioned as Weiss got her Myrtenaster ready and Axel made his Ghost Driver appear around his waist while Luna hid behind Weiss who was protecting her.

"Simple… This place has wonderful experiment subjects ready to be used…" He replied before turning his gaze towards Luna. "And one in particular seems to be the best subject for it…" He grinned.

Axel stood by Tsukasa's side. "You aren't getting near my sister you bastard." he growled as he presented his Specter Eyecon and placed it in his Driver and did his pose.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

"Oh? A new Rider? He also would be a good choice too." Guy mused. The Specter Damashii floated around Axel as he said, "Hen..shin!" He pushed the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO!**_

 _ **DOKI, DOKI, GHOST!**_

Specter flicked his hood down as Tsukasa presented his DECADE card. "Henshin!" He placed it in the DecaDriver.

 **KAMEN RIDE**

He closed the Driver as it showed the symbol of the Rider.

 **DECADE!**

Several white pillars formed around him before fusing together onto Tsukasa. Once done, several lines floated out of the driver before placing onto his helmet, the gem on top shines as agenta flows down through the suit. It had a large black and white 'X' slanted on his chest while his face looks like a devil and a barcode on it.

"Get them…" Guy pointed as the several Shocker grunts charge in, blades held high as they shout 'EEE!' at them.

"Weiss, protect my sister, Tsukasa and I will handle these punks!" Specter informed. Weiss nodded as the two stood back as the two Riders charged in to fight against the SHOCKER combat troopers. Specter delivered the first punch as he used his training to punch through the first minion but as another tried to get him from behind, he flipped over before grabbing his head and snapped it, the latter turning into ashes. He then used his Semblance, producing the light which created his sword and chains that wrapped around his forearm before slashing another into ashes.

Decade whistled. "Well, not only are you brutal, but you have some unique tricks up your sleeve." He stated as he withdrew a card, it looked like it was him on it, holding a gun that was shooting several bullets before he places it into his driver.

 **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He then grabbed his small booklet on his hip as he fold one part of it down, before pointing it to the group of grunts in front of him. He presses the trigger as energy version of it appeared next to it before they all unleashed a barrage of energy blasts the the group.

Guy then turns to see Weiss fending off the grunts as much as she could, a grin appearing on his face as he heads over there.

Specter stabbed one of the grunts with his sword before noticing Guy approaching Weiss and Luna. "Not this time you freak," He growled as the chains glowed before throwing his sword at Guy with the chain following with it as it unwraps from his forearm.

He then grabs the tip of the blade, not even fazing him as he turns to Specter. "It this yours?" He asks as he grabs it and yanks it, dragging Axel to him. Once he got close, Guy grabs hold of his neck, the Rider struggling in his grip. "You do have an interesting power I must admit, Rider. Producing pure light as a weapon was thought to be impossible." He then begins to squeeze on his neck.

"I've… been…. through worse… from…. guys like you…." Specter gasped out.

"Then, how about becoming a lab rat, as I dissect you… and your sister?" He grins, as he then pulls back his fist before sending out several hard punches, creating small shockwaves from the impact as sparks bleed off of his armor.

"Axel-san!" Decade called out, shooting another grunt away.

Specter slowly get up, coughing from under his helmet before looking at Guy. "You won't go near the only family I have left, Guy." He slowly got up. "I know I can win this." He produced his sword once again, going into his stance.

Guy just huffed, black and red smoke pouring out of his body and standing there was him in red armor, a white cape over his shoulder, while carrying a saw/shield and a unique rifle. On his face thought was some sort of horn, covered in stain glass. He then slowly points his rifle as Axel, energy starting to build up.

Decade took notice of this, "Axel-san, watch out!" He shouted as he rushed in. Guy then pulled the trigger as a large energy beam shoots out of it and strikes him and Decade.

"GAAAAHHH!" The two Riders screamed in pain as they were knocked back to the ground, showing their battered forms.

"AXEL! TSUKASA!" The two girls cried out.

As they were about to rush at them, in a second, he reappears behind them. Weiss was about to use her weapon until Super Apollo Geist quickly disarmed her. "Not this time." he said as he smacked her to the ground.

"Weiss!" Luna kneeled down to her friend, "Weiss get up!"

Super Apollo Geist laughed madly as he points his sword at her. "No one can't stop SHOCKER! Decade and those other Riders may be a nuisance to us but we will never give up!" He then grabs Luna by her hair before picking up an unconscious Weiss. "And I developed quite an appetite…" He grinned.

"RAAAAAH!" Super Apollo Geist quickly looked back and was greeted with a punch to his helmet, sending him away from the two. He shook his head before seeing Specter in front of the girls as he was breathing heavily but they could see the rage behind the helmet. "You will not harm anyone! You will never harm my family!"

"And how can you stop me? You are just a boy like Decade in the past!" He gloated. "You don't even know where you stand at. You're just hopeless…"

Specter clenched his hands. "That may be true…" He answered. "But that doesn't mean I can't find where my path lies like Tsukasa has." He looked at the SHOCKER agent. "My path lies on what I do! I may have walked through paths based on my actions but I know one thing, I fight to find answers or fight to protect… but my path… it lies to protecting my friends! Protecting my family! I AM A KAMEN RIDER!"

Suddenly, Decade's booklet opens up as a card flies out and into Specter hands, it was blank at first before it shines and reveals another card of 'Decade' but with a light blue tint in the background as it shines in his hand.

"Nani?" Super Apollo Geist said.

Not only that, three cards flew to Tsukasa's hand in which he observed it, revealing a card showing Ghost's face, another card showing Ghost above and below it is a large Eyecon and armor underneath, and the final one was a golden symbol of Ghost.

Specter drew the Eye seal in which, magenta-colored smoke took its place before a new Damashii flew out of it, making itself known. It was the same armor as Decade's. Magenta with a white and black 'X' on its chest, and on the top rim of the hood showed two small horns with its piercing magenta eyes in the hood.

"Help me find the path I have chosen! Help me follow the path of a Kamen Rider!" The Azure Rider announced. The Damashii nodded as it flew into its driver, popping out an eyecon with a black cover, magenta eye and a green iris. Along with on the top showing Decade's faceplate, R-10 on top and Decade on the bottom.

"Tsukasa… let's do this." Specter said as he pressed the Eyecon, showing the code "R-10" on it..

Decade nodded as he got the new card ready. "Right back at ya."

Super Apollo Geist glared at the two, feeling angered to what occurred. The two Riders have gained a new ability all from the vow!? "Who do you two think you are!?" He demanded.

Decade and Specter looked at each other before looking at the SHOCKER Agent. "We're just passing through Kamen Riders, remember that!" They said before Specter placed in the new Eyecon.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

The Damashii flew out of the Ghost Driver and did its pose before flying around Specter. He tightened his grip on the lever. ' _A Kamen Rider… fights to protect!'_ He exclaimed in thought before pushing the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! DECADE!**_

 _ **YOMIKOMU CARD! KAO GA BARCODE!**_

The Damashii placed itself onto him, as it did, Decade's faceplate was placed on, along with Specter's two horns as well, the gems on them shining as the RideBooker appears in his hand. He placed the blade over his hand, the edge of it brushing against his fingers.

Decade opens his driver as he looks at the second Ghost card before looking up at the sky, "This may tickle…" He said as he placed the card in.

 **FINAL FORM RIDE: GH-GH-GHOST!**

* * *

Out where Cody's groups at, Cody comes flying down with a Rider Kick as he destroys the two bosses that were standing in there way. He then sighs with relief as he turns to the others. But suddenly, his body glows as he groans in pain as his body floats up and starts to dislocate, form and shape into a large Ore Eyecon before flying off somewhere, leaving the group to look at each other, wondering what just happened?

* * *

And in seconds the large Ore Eyecon floats down to Decade as it comes apart and placed onto him, forming new armor, resembling Ghost - Ore Damashii while brandishing the GanGanSaber. "Hmm, this is new?" He said to himself.

"Hey what the heck happened to me!? Cody exclaimed, the Ore faceplate glowing in response of his voice.

"Don't worry, it happens whenever I use the Final Form Ride Card." Decade assured. "It happened to Yusuke and the others."

"Turn me back!" Cody shouted. "It feels so uncomfortable!"

"It will be quick since Super Apollo Geist is here." Decade said, "That and Axel is now using my power as well. And we are gonna show the SHOCKER Agent who he is messing with for harming those that are family and friends."

Specter- Decade Damashii nodded as he charged in, slashing at him, while Super Apollo Geist blocks with his shield. But in a second, it was disarmed by a shot from Decade - Ghost who somehow appeared behind him. Specter then slash him again, sending him flying into the rock wall near by.

"D-Damn you… Damn you lousy Kamen Riders!" He shouted in anger, pointing his gun at them both again.

Decade - Ghost got out a card. "And this might confuse you a bit more Cody-san."

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

He closed the Driver with the Eye Seal appearing.

 **GHOST!**

Cody then popped off of Decade as orange energy forms around him, making armor before another Ore Damashii pops out and onto him. "EH?!" Cody got out. He felt like he was looking at a doppelganger Rider, one who looks the same as Cody's armor except the belt was different.

"Since when can you do that?!" He shouted, demanding an answer.

"Since I became Decade." he shrugged before joining in to help Specter - Decade Damashii.

Super Apollo Geist roars as he begins to charge an even larger blast of energy at the three Riders. Decade - Ghost, Specter - Decade Damashii, and Ghost dodged the blast as Ghost struck the agent across the chest, making him stumble back before the two other Riders use their respective sword and delivered a cross slash on Super Apollo Geist, making him roll across the ground in pain, smoke appearing on him.

"Time to end this!" Specter shouted as he and Ghost pushed in their levers. Decade nodded as he placed in the final Ghost card.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!/**_ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE**

 _ **ORE/DECADE: OMEGA-DRIVE!/GH-GH-GHOST!**_

Several golden cards of Decade appear in front of Specter as Ghost and Decade both gain orange glows on their feet as they all jump into the air and come down with a Triple Rider Kick, striking Super Apollo Geist and sending him flying into the mountain above, embedding in it.

"I-Impossible…. How can I lose to Decade again…?! How can I lose to the new Riders!" He shouted before he exploded, destroying the small mountain side he was embedded in.

The three Riders stood up as Specter ran to Weiss and Luna. "Luna, Weiss." He called out. Weiss slowly opened her eyes and saw her love in a new Damashii before she and Luna embraced him tightly. "Everything will be alright, you two. I won't let them hurt you again…" He assured softly. "I promise as a Kamen Rider."

* * *

A few hours later, everyone is no back at Hikari Studios, drinking some tea and having sweets as everyone relaxes for once.

"Wait, he actually turned you into a Damashii _and_ became Ghost like you!?" Ruby asked.

Cody nodded, massaging his neck. "Yeah… it hurt like heck…" He groaned.

Tsukasa presented the three new cards he gained. "Both Axel-san and I gained new forms." he grinned. "At least now, I can see he is starting to walking the path he chose." he looked at the tea. "The same way I once went through."

"So what will you all do now? Go back to your world?" Blake asked them.

"My grandfather seems to enjoy this town," Natsumi smiled. "We wouldn't mind staying here since Super Apollo Geist has been taken care of thanks to you three."

Ruby then gasped, realizing something as she quickly grabbed the others and brought them into the center. "We still need to do our picture!"

"Wait, where's Axel?" Jaune noticed.

"He deserves to be alone for bit." Tsukasa informed. "Seeing as how he finally found his path, I think he needs to be alone."

Ruby frowned, "But.. my picture…" Tears built up as the others patted her head.

With Axel, he was on the rooftops, looking at the new Eyecon he obtained. "A Kamen Rider huh…?" he muttered to himself. For some reason, he felt the pressure being lifted off his shoulders after finally finding the path he chose.

It felt like he finally found his reason to fight.

* * *

Later on as night fell, Tsukasa was up in the main room as he walked up to a covered portrait before grabbing it and moving it aside. Behind it was a large painting, but he frowned upon the sight of it. It was a unique one, above it showed a red sky and several Ganma Eyecon's floating above it, down below showed a dark forest, overflowing with Grimm and a silhouetted figure, but if seemed to be female of course. And in the center was Beacon, on the right was RWBY, on the left was JNPR and in the middle was Cody and Axel, with the Ore and Specter Damashii floating above them. Yet one silhouette was shown behind the two along with a silhouette of an unknown Damashii, with green outlines and a figure behind it, showing only a large green iris.

"Whatever this world may have wonders… But what's about to come for the future… maybe too much for these greenhorns to handle.. For now, we'll wait… and should they need help, _we_ will help them.." Tsukasa said, turning back to not only Yusuke, Natsumi and Kival-la, but also another figure in the back, only a bit of light shined on him, but the only thing that could be seen from that light was a red scarf, as the figure nodded, agreeing to help.

"Despite its peace, some are aware of what goes on in the shadows. Specter knows what is happening from what he told me." Tsukasa added. "We have to be ready for what is to come for them." Everyone nodded, preparing for whatever may come to this world, they may have their own Riders, but a few more would be needed.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Hope you enjoyed the new Eyecon? Also, very sorry to everyone, I thought for sure, it would be at least a day or two before someone guess the right Eyecon.. SO, to make up for it, I will make a new contest, the Winner gets their OC and becomes Dark Ghost.

But that contest won't start until Vol 3 begins. :/ Gotta get more info on him to come out since he was just revealed for the Ghost Movie.

Until then, later minna!


	16. Chapter 16: A Hidden Truth Uncovered

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 16: A Hidden Truth Uncovered

* * *

 **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**

 **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**

 **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**

 **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Blake was sitting on a rock as she watched the leaves within Forever Falls. It kept her mind clear of things as she watches the leaves fall. As she continues to watch the leaves fall, a man walks up to her._

 _The man in question is a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head._

The mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. He also wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He was also wearing a black belt with white domino marks on it.

" _Blake it's time," He informed her._

 _Blake slowly turned her head to him. "Okay…"_

 _After a small trek through the Forest, they saw the train that was rushing through the forest. The two slide down the hill and onto the top of the train. Upon boarding it, they enter a car full of what looks to be Androids._

" _Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way."_

 _The Androids activate and circle the duo._

" _Don't be so dramatic." She rolled her eyes as they got their weapons ready._

 _An Android activates the guns on its arms and aimed at the two, "Intruder, identify yourself."_

 _The red-haired Faunus responds by cutting the Android in two and he and Blake proceed to completely annihilate the Androids in the car. Eventually, they burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and encounter a horde of Androids running towards them._

" _Let's do this." He said as the two charged through the horde as they began to decimate the horde and eventually enter into a second freight car. Adam approaches a box and opens it, examining the contents inside._

" _Perfect. Move up to the next car." He informed before he closes the trunk before looking at her. "I'll set the charges."_

" _What about the crew members?" The ebony kunoichi asked._

" _What about them?"_

 _This shocked Blake upon hearing this. Before she was about to speak up, they heard metal that was being heard from the ceiling. Adam turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moves to fight it._

" _Adam"_

 _The man now named Adam and Blake try to fight it, but it doesn't go so well. Adam grabs Blake before she was about to be crushed by the droid's legs._

" _We need to get out of here," she insisted._

 _Eventually the fight moves out of the car onto another flatcar. Seeing the disadvantage they were in Adam looks at Blake. "Buy me some time!"_

" _Are you sure?" She asked, concerned._

" _Do it!"_

 _Blake nodded before she begins to distract the droid while Adam readies his next attack. As she jumps back to Adam some time later..._

" _Move!"_

 _The droid fires a powerful beam. Adam catches the beam with Wilt. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him. Adam then slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the droid and even affecting the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air._

 _He sheathed his sword as Blake looked at him. However Blake's bow twitched, making her look at the forest, with Adam wondering what she heard._

 _At the edge of the forest, they saw blue mist before revealing The warrior was wearing a black suit underneath his armour, with the armour being coloured black. The blue lines that appeared on his body before were used as decorations for the armour, with the way they were styled and positioned made it them resemble the bones of a person's body. On the chest and back of the armour was the same eye symbol that appeared before, though scaled smaller so it would fit onto the armour. Unlike the blue lines, the eye symbol was glowing yellow._

 _The hands also had small pieces of armour at the back of the fingers as well as the palm. The knees also had blue knee guards to protect them, with similarly coloured bands on the warrior's wrists and ankles. Over his armor was a black hoodie with blue trimmings, with it's collar being pull back to reveal blue lining that had black trimmings, seemingly held back in place through the use of silver buttons at the edges. It had black straps extending from it's short sleeves and the hood down as well as having belt-like straps on it's shoulders and a small coattail reminiscent of a classic ghost tail._

 _The most menacing feature about the figure was his face. He had a black helmet with a full blue visor with black 'eyes' and 'teeth'. Along with that were two blue devil-like horns that had a silver edge, with a blue gem embedded near the base._

 _He was also driving deep blue motorcycle but it had two horns on it along with chains embedded in the sides where the engine was._

 _To the two, they knew who that was. All of members of the White Fang and those in the criminal underworld knew who it is. They were seeing the Blue Devil himself. He slightly turned his head to the train that the two are on, the visor glowing. He revved the engine as the vehicle went faster before it was now next to the train, catching up to the car the two White Fang Members are on._

 _He thrusted his arm out before drawing what looks to be an eye before jumping onto the car, the motorcycle turning into mist. The Blue Devil stood up before turning around to face the two._

" _So… You're the two White Fang members who have been pulling off these jobs. You know, by doing this, you're crippling several small towns from living properly?" He said, summons his rifle as a cobra slithers onto it before forming a sickle as he gets into a stance. "I am gonna do what I have always done to people like you."_

" _You know, I've always wanted to fight you, Blue Devil…" Adam grinned, getting into his own stance. "Once you're gone, then I can do as I please…"_

 _The Blue Devil's grip tightened as he stares at Adam. Before the two knew it, they charged at each other, their blades locked before the Devil lowered Adam's blade a bit, the barrel of the rifle aimed at his face. Adam quickly jumped back, avoiding the gunshot that would have killed him as he looks at the Blue Devil who twirled his weapon._

 _Adam rushed forward, slashing at him, with every inch he could, pushing him back further and further. He quickly sheathed his blade, before unleashing a barrage of Aura slashes at the foe. It was though, unaffected as he simply walked through it, like a ghost. "What!?" He shouted out._

 _The Blue Devil struck Adam across his chest, his Aura protecting him but he felt the amount of force the Devil was using. He felt the warrior wasn't using Aura to enhance it, it was pure strength. "Cobra." He announced._

 _The Sickle became a Cobra as it lunged at Adam who quickly swerved to right right, only for the Blue Devil to fire a round onto his shoulder in which the red-haired Faunus blocked but the warrior wasn't giving up as he fired more rounds as he slowly approaches Adam._

 _He growls as he turns to Blake. "Blake! Cover me now!" He shouted._

 _She slowly nodded as she charged in to defend Adam as she tried to strike the Blue Devil. The warrior avoided the slash that would have cut off his head before rolled over and fired a round in which Blake used her clone to avoid it._

 _Adam sheathed his sword again, slowly building up every inch of power he could, as he turned back to see the fight. Blake shoots several round at the Devil, before using her Gambol Shroud as a whip, sending her blade at him as fast as she could make it._

 _The Blue Devil became mist as he moved to the side and grabbed the strand of the ribbon. He yanked it back, forcing Blake to move towards him. The Devil quickly disarmed her before grabbing hold of her neck, her eyes witnessing the visor glowing along with the blue lines in his armor. "They dom't call me the Blue Devil for nothing." he said, her eyes widening in fear upon seeing him up close. No wonder everyone fears him, he was a menace._

" _They'll be calling you dead soon!" Adam shouted out, he rushed in, his visor and hair glowing blood red as time seems to slow down as Specter sees Adam, slowly unsheathing his blade, a sense of danger alerted him about this attack._

 _The Blue Devil's hand glowed and shoved Blake away for the moment Adam unsheathed his blade, he unleashed full power onto the Devil, creating an explosion._

 _Adam grinned, seeing that the Blue Devil wouldn't have survived it but he took notice of his glowing armor and unfamiliar glowing that appears to be from his hand._

 _They saw that behind the smoke was a white and golden glow and once the smoke died down, they saw him wielding a sword with golden symbols glowing as a chain was attached to it, wrapping around his forearm._

" _T-That Semblance!" Adam got out as he jumped back. "Blake, cut the connection!" He turned to see her gone. "Blake?" he looks around for her, as he blocks another attack from Specter._

 _Blake was on the other cart as she looks down at Adam, tears in her eyes. "Goodbye…" she quickly cut the connection as the car that the Blue Devil and Adam are on slowed down._

* * *

Blake gasped as she woke up, panting heavily from the dream. She looked around, to see her teammates still asleep, while the night was still young. After calming down she curls up, holding her bow. ' _Please… Please don't remember me…'_ She thought to herself, tears starting to build up.

It has been a long while since that day… ever since seeing Specter at the museum again, it kept on bringing back the memory when she was held by the neck by him, seeing his glowing armor up close and menacing helmet.

But what was worst, was when she found out who he was. Ever since then, this same dream always comes back to haunt her. To remind her. So much so that she began to worry if Specter, or Axel, would remember her and try to finish where he left off? The idea… it terrified her… It scared her so much… So much she tried her best to avoid him now. She can only now just wait, and pray he never remembers her.

* * *

 _In Vale, a floating orb was going around before seeing a weapon shop._ " _ **Now this Ah' gotta see!"**_ _a voice that almost sounds southern Vacuo was heard as it floated inside the shop, looking around and saw the motherload._ " _ **Sweet Oum, this is a gold mine!"**_ _He floated to each weapon in interest before it decided to glow, revealing a dark figure with what looks to be a cowboy-like jacket, piercing brown eyes and was literally walking to the front counter and rang the bell._

 _A old man, wearing another cowboy hat walked up, his glasses very fogged up with dirt as he slowly looks up at the figure. "Yes? What can Ah' do for ya'h tonight sonny?"_

" _If ya'h don't mind, do ya'll have a firing range so Ah' can test out these magnificent weapons?" the figure asked._

 _The old man nodded and gestured him around back. In the back room were more wonderful, rare, unique, antique and power guns, laying all across the shelf._

 _Only one thing could be heard from the figure. "Come to daddy." He aims at the target marks._

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 **[We are lightning]**

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Ara and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 **[In time-your heart will open minds]**

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

A few more days have passed, and as this day went, everyone of Team Rwby was sound asleep, enjoying their peaceful dreams as they enjoy this time off from school. But it of course didn't last long… Something small flew into their room from the open window, that Weiss left open after another late night date with Axel.

It was very small, handheld to be exact but the front end looked like a bat plastered on a tombstone, while the open panels looked like wings. It landed on the bookshelf as the wings folded in and became an antique clock as the long hand was getting to the 12 in 3… 2… 1…

 _ ***BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!***_ A large noise emitted from it, sounding off a rather loud alarm from such a tiny thing.

Everyone's eyes shot open as they covered their ears and yelled in surprise and pain from it. Both Yang and Weiss, bumped their heads against the frame of the beds above them while, Ruby, Blake and Cody fell off their beds. Cody was the first up to look around as he sees the small clock and slams his fist on top of it, stopping the ringing.

He panted in annoyance from that sheer sound. "Who brought this here!?" he demanded.

"It wasn't me!" Ruby denied since she uses the whistle to wake them up.

He then turned to Weiss, "Hey, don't look at me! I don't pick up junk!" She huffed, her hair messy from waking up like that.

Blake and Yang shook their heads before they all started to glare at Cody. "Woah woah woah! You can't blame this one on me!" He stated.

"Then explain the clock that is here?" Weiss pointed at the clock on the bookshelf but an outline of it appeared, showing that it was gone!

"What? Where did it go?" He said, everyone looked around for it, but it seemed to have vanished. Everyone then let out a long yawn as they began to stretch.

"Well, since we're up so early, we might as well get dressed and head into town.." Weis said before taking the bathroom first.

"KYAAAH!" She screamed as she quickly left the bathroom. "There's a bat in here!"

Cody and the others looked surprised as he accidently rushed in, not thinking about it, but once in, he lets out a painful scream as he's thrown out of the bathroom. Now on his knees, holding his… "gems" as he lets out a painful squeak. What comes out was the bat that entered their room, floating above the ceiling.

It looked at them as familiar chimes was heard from it. It floated to the bookshelf before becoming a clock once again. Everyone except Cody and Weiss blinked before walking towards it. "Say, it changed! Just like Cody's Ghost Gadgets!" Ruby pointed out, getting looks from Blake and Yang about that name.

"What? He's a Ghost, and his Rider name is Ghost, and he has the bird and spider, who are animals and gadgets. Therefore, Ghost Gadgets." She beamed.

"Oh," they uttered. Yang then looked at Cody, "You alright…?"

"Y-yeah… Just… give me a moment…" He said, his voice now high pitched.

"Then don't rush into the bathroom when I'm here, you pervert!" Weiss shouted from the bathroom.

' _Why? Why do they hit that spot?'_ He groaned in his thoughts.

* * *

"So this clock was the thing we heard?" Jaune asked, the others staring at the bat clock that was in its clock form. They were all at the cafeteria enjoying their breakfast while Axel was not with them.

"Yeah! Seems Cody has a new Ghost Gadget to his weapons!" Ruby beamed, gaining looks from JNPR as well. "Seriously?! I'm the only one who would name weapons?" She asked.

"Yes, you would." They all replied, Ruby sighing as she facepalms onto the table.

"Say where's Axel?" Weiss asked.

"He went to see Tsukasa to talk to him about something after Axel was called up by Ozpin." Luna answered.

"I hope he's not in trouble?" Weiss worried, as the others continued eating, Blake seems to be zoned out, not even fiddling with her food, almost in a trance.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Yang noticed.

"Huh? What?" Blake got out of her trance before looking at Yang. "I'm alright."

"You haven't touched your food though," Ruby added.

"I'm fine Ruby." Blake said, starting to get annoyed.

"Maybe you should go back to the room and slee-" Cody was quickly cut off as Blake slams her tray and stands up, "I said I'm fine!" She left the cafeteria after throwing away her food.

They watched her leave before they look at each other, concerned. "She has been like that for a while…" Ruby said.

"I wonder if something is bothering her?" Pyrrha asked, also getting worried.

"I think for now we should wait before heading into town... " Cody stated, Weiss glaring at him.

"Oh no! We are NOT going to give this opportunity up just because Blake is mad!" Weiss glared.

"Why are you all going into town?" Nora asked, eating the rest of Blake's food.

"Weiss suggested that we explore Vale even though it is Friday," Yang jabbed her thumb at the heiress.

"Trying to find something to impress Mister Future Schnee, Weiss?" Cody teased with a large grin on his face. Weiss gave him a death glare as she lifted up her fist, causing the young rider to flinch and go back to his food, making the others chuckle slightly.

"Or Misses Saber," Yang added with a teasing grin, Weiss then glaring at her at well.

* * *

Later on, after Blake calmed down enough, Team RWBY made their way into town, seeing several decorations, items and more for the upcoming Vytal Festival in the next two and a half months. Everyone in Beacon was getting things ready for it and everyone was excited for it, but oddly enough, Weiss seemed to be the most happy for this.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much for something like this, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out…" Ruby said as she had a worried expression on her face.

"Tell me about it… We haven't seen you this happy since your first REAL date with Axel…" Cody added on.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss continued.

Yang sighed and replied, "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Weiss looked over at her.

"Quiet you!"

"Remind me again why we are spending our friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as they walked over to the railings of the docks.

"Ugh, they smell like fish," Ruby held her nose and said, regretting that she sniffed the ocean air.

"Hey, at least it's not garbage." Cody smiled, Ruby giggling at it.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as if it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said as they started to walk again.

Cody's brow flinched from hearing that. "So that's why you wanted us to come here! You're spying on the other students to get an upper hand on the tournament!" Cody pointed out her plan.

"Uh, you can't prove that." Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms in defense.

"Oh? I can see your scroll. It's on the video standby mode. Plus, I saw you packing up papers and pencils labeled and I quote. "Tournament Cheats" on it." He stated.

Weiss glared at Cody who flinched once again as they continued their walk. However as they walk, Ruby heard sounds that she loves to hear.

"Hey you guys, I think someone is at the firing range!" She said. "Come on, I want to see!"

"No, Ruby. We need to focus on the students." Weiss denied.

"Please! I want to see the guns!" She pouted as Weiss ignored her. Cody saw Ruby's look as he sighs and leans in to whispers. "Go on Ruby. We'll catch up to you later." He smiles.

Ruby then beams as she hugs him and rushes off towards the gun shop, leaving the others to this 'trip' Weiss has planned out for them.

* * *

 _When Ruby made it to the location, she sees a large group of people gathered as some ladies sighed happily. She squeezed through the crowd until she saw a figure who was wearing a bandana that was covering his lower face as he was wearing a jacket that was that of a cowboy with a hat literally attached to the coat. He was also wearing cowboy-like pants but they were also armored as he tips the hooded hat hybrid. "Ya'll watch this." he said as he looked away and aimed his shotgun at the target marks. He lowered his hooded hat and fired multiple rounds to each moving target with deadly precision as each hit was a bullseye._

 _The shooter lifted up his hooded hat a bit and blew away the smoke and twirled his gun and holstered it. "And bullseye for the count."_

 _Several of the people roared in applause, amazed by his sharp shooting skills, Ruby beams as she squeezes in and stands up to the very tall cowboy. "That was amazing Mister!" She beamed._

" _Ah' was born for this, ma'am." he said as he quickly unsheathes his gun and fired another target mark._

 _She smirks, "I bet I can hit them easily as well." She gloated._

 _This caused murmur amongst the crowd, surprised that she is challenging the marksman. "Ya' think ya'll can beat me? The lads that did lost." he informed. "Ah' say this, first one to get 10 bullseyes within 10 seconds wins."_

" _Challenge Accepted." She grins, bringing out her Crescent Rose, Gun mode, as the cowboy whistled at it._

" _That's one dandy rifle ya'h have." He commented._

" _Thanks! Made it myself, partner." She giggled._

"Ah' _like yer' style." he said before the old man began to set up target marks._

" _This may take awhile you two… Ya'h have been shooting them down ever since 2 am…" The old man said. "It'll be awhile before Ah' can get new ones up for the challenge. Hope that's fine with ye two?"_

" _No skin off mah' back. Take as much time as ya'll need." He said, leaning against the wall. Ruby smiled as she leaned against it as well, mimicking the cowboy, much to his amusement._

* * *

"JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CODY?!" Weiss shouted at him. The young Rider rubbing his ear from her yelling.

"I said it wasn't a big deal Weiss… She wanted to see the guns, so I think we should let her. Sides, we know the store and can get her once we're done after all…" Cody stated.

She glared at him before she turned away, "Whatever." she huffed.

Cody sighed with some relief as Yang patted his back gently. As they continued to walk, they reach the harbor where a new ship has just arrived and docked. Several crew on and off the ship, helping unloading the cargo inside it.

"So this is where they were suppose to arrive at?" Cody asked Weiss. "Cause this doesn't look like a ship filled with Vacuo students."

Before Weiss can talk back, they heard a voice shout. "Hey, stop that Faunus!"

They then turned their attention to the ship. And from what they could see, a young man wearing an open white shirt, blue pants, blonde hair and a monkey's tail ran out of the cargo hold before grabbing a banana from one of them as he hopped up on a light pole and started to peel off the banana while hanging upside down.

"You no good stow-away!"

"Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught, I'm a great stowaway." The Faunus boy replied to the two from the ship. A rock came flying at him and he leaned to another direction to dodge it.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant." The officer said. But in an instant, the Faunus boy ate the banana in one go before tossing the peel at the officer. He then landed as he started to make his getaway. As he did, he started to make his way towards the group, as he did, he gave a sly wink to Blake before running off, the officers hot on his trail.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said as they watched the police chase after the Faunus boy.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss proclaimed before they all started to run after them.

As they continue their chase, they round the corner but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up to as they saw the Faunus guy disappear from their view, showing that he got away. "No, he got away!"

"Uhh… Weiss?" Yang pointed at the girl Weiss bumped into.

Lying on the ground was a girl with short, curly orange hair with freckles on her face. She was also wearing clothes that were part futuristic and part old-fashioned. She wore a blouse with feminine overalls, with a black collar and matching stockings, both decorated with green lines. She also wore a pink bow in her hair. On her back was a small backpack.

"Uh…. is she okay?" Cody asked, as they all leaned in to see if she was alright?

Weiss becomes startled as she hastily gets up while the girl still down on the ground, smilies. "Sal-u-ta-tions!" she greeted.

"Uh.. hello?" Cody said.

"Are you… okay?"

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." she beamed happily.

The group looked at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again. "Do you… wanna get up?"

The girl thinks for a moment. "Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the team stands back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh… Likewise. I'm Cody, This is Yang, Blake, and Weiss. We also have Ruby but she's in a gun store right now." Cody introduced them all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" she repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

Penny paused again before she replied, "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you," Weiss said before they turned around and started to walk away.

"See you later friend. "Cody said as they all left her.

As they wonder a few feet Yang spoke up, "She was… weird?"

"Now where did that Faunus rif-raf run off to?" Weiss asked out loud. However they all stopped as the strange girl, Penny, appeared in front of them.

"What did you call me?" she said to them.

Weiss was repeatedly looking back and forth as to see how she did that. Even Cody was wondering how she got there that quick. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized, but Penny had another reason as to why she asked them that. "No, not you." She approached Cody. "You." Penny specifically pointed at Cody.

"Me? I said… 'See you later friend'." He answered, confused. "Did I offend you or something?"

"Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

"Uhh…" He looked over at his teammates who shook their heads, trying to tell him to say no. "Um.. yes I guess?"

The three looked at him as if he made a horrible decision, which he sorta did, and fake fainted.

"Sensational!" Penny cheered as she continued to ramble on to what friends do and such. Having the other groans slightly as Cody starts to regret getting out of bed today.

* * *

 _Back at the gun store, the old man finally finished setting up the targets, this time a bit more than before as Ruby and the cowboy get ready to duel this one out. The crowd watched as a time was shown on the screen, displaying the two and the targets they have to shoot. "You ready to lose cowboy?" she smirked._

" _They don't call me Billy the Kid for nothin'." He replied, his hands close to the guns on his holsters._

 _Ruby looked up at him, her eyes widened as she then noticed his piercing brown eyes and soon her eyes were filled with stars, but she shakes it off for now, and concentrates on this challenge._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1!_

 _GO!_

 _They quickly got their weapons as they began to fire as the 10 second timer was going down. Everyone watched in awe at the display between the two shooters until the timer went off._

" _Time!" The old man shouted. "Lower ya'll weapons."_

 _They did as instructed while the owner approached the target marks. He went to Ruby's side first and examined each one. "9 bullseyes!" he gestured to Ruby. The crowd clapped at her great marksmanship as the old man goes to Billy's side. He counted each mark before a smile was shown on his face. "10 bullseyes! We have a winner!" he gestured to Billy the Kid._

 _The said person twirled his gun before holstering it. "Like Ah' said, they al' call me Billy the Kid for nothin'" he said._

 _Ruby sighed in defeat but she then beamed as she walked up, the crowd leaving them to chat. "You're really 'THE' Billy The Kid?" she asked before bringing out a book that had his image on it. "Can I have your autograph?!"_

 _The figure chuckled, "Never knew ya'll city folk like my tales." He mused._

" _Oh, I'm from Patch. A small island west of Vale. I grew up reading your stories." She smiled as Billy took her book and gave her what she wanted._

" _Fine place for people to enjoy a feast back in mah' day." he replied as he walks with Ruby. "What brings a lady like ya'll in this city?"_

" _Oh, I'm training to be a Huntress with my team." she replies, Billy looks at her, his 'eye' raising slightly from it._

" _Yer in a team?" He asked._

" _Mhm! I'm also the leader."_

 _Billy sighed in happiness, "Now that brings back the ol' days when mah' pals and Ah' ride across the sands. The scorching heat, the sands with Grimm that slither in ye' grounds, even them fine ladies."_

 _Ruby giggled. "That sounds wonderful." She smiles. "My team is great… Weiss is great at being my BFF, sides her not wanting to admit it… Yang, my sis, is also great to be with! Blake is quiet, but I trust her… And Cody is just a blast to be around! …. Even if… he doesn't have long to live.." she muttered softly._

 _Upon hearing that last name, made Billy turn to Ruby. "Cody? As in Kamen Rider Ghost?" He asks._

 _Ruby looks up at him. "You… know him?" She asked._

" _Know him? Ah' sent him mah' trusted Bat Clock to keep an eye on him!" He says proudly._

 _Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "That was your Bat Clock! You even named it!"_

" _Of course! Who doesn't name their weapon?" He says to her. "And yup! Mah' own device back in mah' days."_

" _And my friends say they think it is ridiculous to name the device after an animal and object!" She said, now willing to show it to their faces. "I think you should meet them!"_

" _Heh, Ah'll gladly meet them. Sides, Ah' also wanna see if these two friends of yer's are worthy for mah'..." He twirls his gun above him as it lands into his holster. Ruby squealed upon the event "Prowess…"_

 _Within the distance they were being viewed from binoculars as it lowered, revealing a female figure wearing a cowgirl like outfit but she looks to be that of a bee. "There he is… The one and only Billy The Kid."_

* * *

Back with Cody and the others, they're walking around town, trying to ditch a certain red head, but she seems to just come out of nowhere, with every turn! And right now, they were all resting on the sidewalk. "W-Way to go Cody…." Weiss panted. "You just HAD to make a new friend?" She whispered.

"How was I supposed to know, she would do this?" He replied, whispering back at her.

"So where are we going next friend?" Penny asked, making them groan in disappointment.

"What happen to you guys?' A familiar male voice asked. They looked up and saw Axel with a confused look on his face upon seeing them resting on the sidewalk.

"Don't ask…" They all said in unison.

"O-Kay?" He raised an eyebrow before looking back. "And who are you?"

"I'm Penny!"

He looked at her for a moment before looking down at his friends. "Cody made a new friend?" he guessed. The girls nodded in agreement before slightly glaring at him.

"Ah." He uttered before looking at Penny. "If you may, can you go for a moment so they can talk to each other? Just them."

"Okay!" She said before she left.

He looked back at his friends who stood up, finally relieved she was gone. "So what's up Axel?" Cody asked him, wondering why he's over here now?

"I just got back from talking with Tsukasa along with training with Yusuke." He answered. "After that I thought it would be nice to look around town for a bit until I found you guys here and that girl."

"Well, before SOMEONE, decided to befriend a stranger… We are investigating the students from Vacuo." Weiss explained.

"She wanted to cheat and get some info on them" Yang added on, bluntly. Weiss gasped and huffed away from Yang.

"Weiss... ?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

She slightly blushed as she fiddled with her fingers, not wanting to answer the response. "I take it you were trying to cheat to win?" he assumed.

"I-It's not cheating.. Just…. Strategy…." She admitted.

"Alright…" He muttered before noticing something. "Wait, I thought Ruby was with you guys?"

"Right here!" Ruby's voice said, making the five turn their heads to see her and a cowboy to their assumption with the bandana covering half of his face while the hooded hat was over his head. He was also wearing armored cowboy pants with a two holsters that held pistols while his back had a holster for a shotgun, and a small empty holster on the back of his hips. To say this, he was armed to the teeth.

"Uh… Ruby? I thought we discussed not to pick up strangers?" Yang stated to her.

"He's no stranger! Guys this is THE Billy The Kid!" She said, pointing at the said figure.

"Ladies, gentlemen." He tipped his hooded hat. "Nice to meet ya'll."

"EEEEHHH?!" They all shouted.

"B-Billy The Kid?!" Cody and Axel got out.

Yang turned to her sister. "How… did you?"

"I met him at the gun shop! He attracted a lot of people!" She answered. "He even beated me in the Bullseye challenge."

He chuckled slightly, tipping his hat. "Though, she was pretty good. A bit more practice and she could possibly be me, easily." He admitted, before rubbing Ruby's head playfully. "She would have been a fine sharpshooter in my group."

"So um… what brought you here Billy?" Cody asked him.

Billy lowered his bandana, revealing his piercing brown eyes, which was the only thing they saw on his face, just like Beethoven. "Ah' was wondering in yer' city until Ah' saw the gun shop. It was a gold mine." He answered. "So… Ah' stayed at ye' firing range."

"Wandering the city? For what?" Axel asked.

" _ **For me!"**_ Shouted a voice from above.

They all then looked up to see a female Ganma for once. She had a cowgirl hat on and resembled a bee while wearing a monocle on her right eye as she stood up on the building above. " _ **I finally found you Billy the Kid,"**_ she mused.

"So, ya'll finally decided to show yerself?" He mused, drawing his guns at her. Cody and Axel looked at each other as they nodded, bringing out their Eyecons and pressed them.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMINA!/BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

Both Ore and Specter Damashii flew out of the drivers as they flew around their Riders as they got into their poses. "Henshin!" They shouted in unison as they both pushed in the levers.

 _ **KAIGAN! ORE!/SPECTER…**_

 _ **LET'S GO!/READY GO KAKUGO!**_

 _ **GO-GO-GO-GHOST!/DOKI DOKI GHOST!**_

 _ **GO! GO! GO! GO!**_

Their pre-armors formed as their said Damashii's placed on top of them, finishing the change as they flicked their hoods down and stood by Billy the Kid. "We can handle this Ganma. It's our job after all." Cody said.

Billy the Kid chuckled before aiming his guns at the Ganma. "Then let's begin the showdown!" he announced. Cody and Specter nodded, drawing out their guns as they started to open fire upon the Bee Ganma. However she became into a large swarm of bees, as they hit some of the bees but couldn't tell which bee exactly is the Ganma.

"This Ghost is smart I give er that," Billy the Kid commented as he continues to fire his rounds along with Cody and Specter. The swarm of bees swarm around the three, stinging them as they try to swat them away.

As they flew off of them, Cody glared, looking at the swarm and started to notice something. ' _Wait.. is that?'_ He thought to himself. He squinted as he seems in the middle of the swarm, was one bee, glowing gold. His eyes widen. "That's it!" He shouted.

Cody then took out his Eyecon as he switched it with Robin Hood as quickly as he could.

 _ **KAIGAN! ROBIN HOOD!**_

 _ **HELLO! ARROW! MORI DE AOU!**_

The green, Faunus Damashii Archer placed onto Cody as the Condor Phone attached to his weapon, becoming a bow.

Billy took notice of this. ' _What is he planning?'_ He thought to himself as cody placed the weapon on his driver.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**_

Cody pulled back on the string as he waits patiently as the swarm flies around them, taunting them before they started to make their way towards them all. "Got you!" He shouted as he let go of the string.

 _ **OMEGA-STRIKE!**_

The single green arrow shot out as it flew into the air and towards the swarm, but as it did, it passed through it, not touching a single inch of the other bees, making its way into the center. It then reached its target as it struck the golden bee. A scream can be heard as a small explosion erupts, the bees glowing and forming back together into the Bee Ganma's whole form.

"Nice shot, Cody." Billy the Kid commented, the three aiming their guns at the Ganma.

" _ **W-Wait! Wait a moment!"**_ She begged, the stinger on her arms glowing.

They began to shoot before she forced a shield of bees to appear, defending her before creating another explosion. They watched until the fire died down, showing that it was gone for good. "That takes care of her." Billy said, holstering his guns before looking at Cody. "Well since you are here, you show good shooting along with Axel here." They then saw him become his Damashii form. " _ **I believe you should use my power, Cody."**_

Cody looked at Specter who nodded. "I'm honored to use your power, Billy." He smiles as the Damashii then changes into its Eyecon form, before floating into his hands.

What they didn't know was that as soon as they were gone, a small glow occurred from the ashes as a feminine laugh was heard from it.

* * *

After resting at the cafe, they all then started to make their way towards Beacon. "Another Eyecon down." Cody smiled. "Only 6 more left."

"Makes me wonder about the other Eyecons, if they are alive then they must be around town." Axel said. "Beethoven landed where your sister's concert was to witness it and now Billy the Kid went to a gun shop to shoot at a firing range."

"We can try to search up what the last 6 Eyecon's could be and figure it out from there." Cody replied. "But…. That still could take a long time since there's SO many people who became etched into Remnants history…"

As they walked, Weiss huffed. "Well, thanks to you, we now missed out on finding more info on Vacuo. Especially thanks to that thief of a Faunus…" Weiss complained.

Blake glared at Weiss. "He isn't a thief." she countered.

"Oh, yeah? Then explain the White Fang." Weiss shot back. "The White Fang are an awful bunch of degenerates."

"Who usually like to kidnap or kill…. They tried to kill Weiss too." Axel spat out. "Especially that one Faunus back on the train. That guy still wants my head since after beating him."

Blake growled out. "Stop it!" She shouted. "Stop calling them degenerates! Stop calling them Murderers! Stop calling them monsters!" she pointed at Axel. "What about you? You have done many crimes before meeting us! People are still afraid of you whenever you are in the Specter armor!"

Axel gritted his teeth, looking away from her. "Hey! He changed! Don't just blame him for all of this!" Weiss pointed out. "At least he tried to make a difference, unlike SOME groups!"

"A difference!? You are with someone who is a murderer!" She shouted. "The White Fang aren't!"

Axel stopped gritting his teeth as his hands relaxed before he decided to walk away. "If you guys need me… you know where to find me." he muttered, the others unaware how he was.

Weiss looked at Axel, before turning to Blake and glaring at her. "Look at what you did Blake! You made Axel leave because of your statements!"

Blake just huffed in anger as she started to head back to the dorms. "Oh, we are NOT! Done with this!" Weiss growled, following after her.

"We… should probably go after them… Before they try to kill each other…." Yang stated, Cody and Ruby both nodding as they follow them back into their dorms.

* * *

Night falls, and in the dorm for Team RWBY, is seems Blake and Weiss's arguments haven't stopped at all. They're still continuing to fight and bicker with one another.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said to Blake, who was sitting in her bed across from Weiss.

"That is the problem." Blake said to Weiss.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures."

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted at Weiss to her face.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted back. The room got quiet. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed..." She continued. "My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She bangs her fist on the bookshelf. "If it wasn't for Axel… my life would have ended there and then, thanks to their last commander back then…."

Weiss then looked at Blake, glaring her. "You want to know why, I dislike… No ...Hate the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of thieves, liars, and murderers! They are the monsters!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake screamed but this made them all shocked as silence drops as Weiss backs away slowly and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks at her teammates.

"I..I…" Blake tried to get something out, but she turned for the door and sprinted out as fast as she could.

"Blake, wait!" Ruby runs over to the door and calls her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down while Weiss looks down.

"Weiss… I think this time you went too far…." Cody said as he races off after her, leaving them there.

As soon as that happens, the door opens, to reveal Axel standing there. "Guess… she finally told you all the truth?" He said, his voice low and soft.

"Wait… you knew…?" Yang uttered.

"Back when I resorted to killings…. She and that Faunus I told you about raided a train filled with Dust." He answered. "I fought against her and him. In the end, she decided to leave that guy behind as I fought against him. She basically left the White Fang from what I could tell when she said the one word to the red-headed Faunus and that was goodbye." He said to them.

"If you knew, then why didn't you try anything?" Ruby asked him. "I was thinking about it at first when I saw her here. But after thinking it through, I realized that she didn't want to be part of that group. So, I just left her be." Axel responded, crossing his arms and leans against the wall. "It was the same way I did when I worked for Alan… Luna and Weiss knows this but you guys should know…" He took a deep breath before looking at them. "I used to be one of the commanders of the Ganma, killing traitors. So I understood what it was like leaving an organization you work for."

"Sides…. Spite what she said about me… I still forgave her…" Axel said, making the girls look up at him. "After all, my sins aren't forgiven yet… I still have the blood I spilled on my hands… I regret it to my own soul… " he turns away. "While Blake… may have yet to even try to forgive herself. I know, at least she made the right decision…." Axel then walked away, back towards his dorm where Luna is at, leaving the girls in their thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Beacon. Blake panted as she finally stopped running, right where the statue of Beacon and the icon of a Huntress and Hunter is there. She looked upon it with sad eyes, tears running down her cheek as she wipes them off. She then slowly reaches up as she undoes her bow. Once done, she slowly lowered her hand, her untied bow in it as what looks like to be small black cat ears on her head.

"Blake!" She looked back and saw Cody to her shock as he ran up to her.

He got his breath before noticing the cat ears. "So you were a Faunus all this time?" he asked.

Blake turned away, "Are you just here to mock me because I am one….?"

"Why would I do that?" he blinked. "Blake, you are my friend, Faunus or not." He smiled at her. "You all stuck by me when I was at my lowest points. Even told you MY biggest secret. Yet, you all helped me out. So, why wouldn't I stick by you all either? Sides…" he chuckles slightly. "Those cat ears do make you look cute."

She looked at him, "Then why are you with Axel? Why do you still trust him after all that he has done?"

"Blake, Axel went through a lot and I don't blame him... " He replied. "Imagine if you were in his shoes for 10 years? Imagine being treated poorly by the Ganma while protecting your only family left… As well as trying to find the one thing that could save her." Cody explained. "After everything, he felt guilty for what he did, and is trying to make up for it. And I'll be there to help him out too when he needs it. And the same goes for you too."

Blake looked at him before her eyes soften. He was right, they knew that Axel went through so much trauma that it would have made him lifeless… broken..… no meaning for anything yet after 10 years he still endured it to protect the one thing he cares about. "Y...You're right…" she muttered.

"Also, he's right. You look much better without the bow." Said a voice. They turned to see the blonde Faunus dropping down from the tree and walking up to them both.

"Say, you're that stowaway." Cody realized.

"I didn't get caught though," He pointed out.

Cody blinked but nodded slightly. "So, why are you here then? And… who are you exactly?" He asked the Faunus.

"Name's Sun. Nice to meet ya." He introduced. "And I just want to talk is all."

* * *

 _In the Saber dorm, Axel was going over his Scroll as a message popped up, making his eyes narrow. It mentioned a certain criminal he was tracking down for the past year and a half. He got up before putting on his jacket and glanced a look at his little sister. "I'll be back, Luna…" he whispered before leaving through the window and got out his Specter Eyecon._

 _"Stay safe!" she smiled, as she went back to pet Razor, who was now somehow sleeping in their room and rest on her lap._

 _He nodded before making his way to the ground as he eventually donned himself in his Specter armor. He drew the Eye Seal, bringing out Machine Hoodie and drove away in search for the targets to capture._

* * *

Two days past since the event. Cody and Blake were at a cafe along with Sun, from Vacuo. Oddly enough while Cody got to know him a bit more, Blake thought was still silent, sipping her tea. After taking another sip, she gently places her cup down. "What did you want to know?" she asked.

"Finally she speaks!" Sun said. "Nearly two days and you gave me or your pal nothing but small talk and weird looks." Blake gives Sun a firm look. "Yeah, like that."

"Sorry Sun. We just had… 'things' in the past that happened to us. Had to be cautious." Cody apologized. "Sides, you're the one who wanted to mostly talk to her, not me."

He was about to prove a point until he sighed in defeat. "Got me there."

"Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked the monkey Faunus.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me."

"Well… Blake was once a member of the White Fang…" Cody chuckled nervously.

Sun promptly goes cross-eyes and chokes on his drink, making him put it down as he holds up a hand to process the information. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" he asked her, shocked.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it…" she looks at her tea. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus."

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there…" She remembers her times in the past. "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then fives years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinkings…" she slightly gripped the teacup. "Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the bad part was… it was working. But not out of respect… out of fear. That was until nearly a year and a half ago…."

"Wow…. I had no idea about that Blake…. I take it, this new leader is the reason why you decide to quit and be a Huntress?" Cody asked her, frowning slightly from hearing all of this.

"Yeah… At first, I thought he was doing the right thing. Showing others that we mean business… But…." She looked down. "When the bodies started to pile up, I started to realize he wasn't doing this for justice, or for equality…. It was revenge…" She looked up. "And that was where your friend comes in, Cody…"

"Axel?"

"Since then… the White Fang member count began to dwindle." she answered. "All because of the one person that the White Fang both fear and hate to their very souls. The Blue Devil of Remnant."

This made Sun flinch with chills running down his spine as he looks at them both. "You're friends with the Blue Devil too?" He asked, "Just who are you exactly?"

"Just a guy… trying to find what he desires…" Cody replied before turning back to Blake. "I take it…. He fought you a few times?"

She nodded, "Specter was there whenever the White Fang tried to commit a violent act. It was like he _knew_ where we were and when it will happen. He killed some, others left traumatized to the point they want no part of being in the White Fang. The leader of the White Fang wants his head for what he has been doing… and the day we encountered him. He lost against Specter but I don't know what happened to him after that."

Cody then came to a realization. "So that's why you snapped at him…. You were afraid." He pointed out. "Afraid that he might come after you…. That's why you've been acting strange lately… Cause you're being reminded of that encounter." She nodded once more.

"So… have you told your other friends any of this?" Sun asked her. Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

* * *

With Ruby, Yang, and Weiss, they were in search for Blake along with Cody and they were worried about the two. "Blaaaaake!" Ruby called out.

"Blaaaake!" Yang called out as well.

"Blaaaaaaake! Where aaare yoooouuuu!?"

"Blake!"

Ruby took notice of Weiss, "Weiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police!" She responded.

"Ugh, Weiss." Ruby crossed her arms in irritation.

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one…" Ruby replied.

Yang followed Ruby from behind and said to Weiss, "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

"And once we DO find her, you'll see I'm right!" Weiss huffed.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks great today!" Replied a familiar voice, scaring the 3 girls. The girls quickly turned around and saw Penny, "Aaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked cheerfully, ignoring the question.

"Uuhhh…"

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang answered.

"Oh! You mean the Faunus girl?" She replied, surprising them.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" she points to her head.

Yang laughs a little, "What cat ears? She wears a… booohhh…" The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot," Ruby whispered.

"So, where is she?"

"We don't know." Ruby replied. "She's been missing since Friday and we are also looking for Cody…"

Penny gasped. "My friend is missing too?!" She then saluted at them. "Don't worry! I'll find them in a snap. I'm combat ready!" She then stormed off quickly, leaving the group in the dust.

Ruby then looks at Yang and Weiss who are facepalming. "She's his friend?" She asked.

"It's… A long story Ruby…" Yang replied as they continued their search.

With Specter he waited by an alley, waiting for the right time as he saw a group heading towards a van. He summoned his rifle and Cobra and snuck up on the first White Fang solder. He quickly grabbed him and forced him to look at him, "Remember me?" he asked.

The White Fang grunt was about to scream until he covered his mouth up, before dragging him away, only to hear a few grunts and punches from where he last was.

* * *

As night finally made itself known, Cody, Blake, and Sun were making their way to the rooftop after being told from Sun about a large shipment of Dust containers from the Schnee Company. "What did I miss?' Sun asked, carrying a bundle of apples in his arms.

"Nothing much… They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Cody answered before noticing the apples. "Did you steal those?" Blake asked him.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Blake delivered an angry glare at him, making Sun sit next to Cody. "Okay, too soon!"

Just as they continue to watch, they look up and saw a bullhead descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp until a familiar grunt was seen.

"Oh no.."

"Is that them?" Cody asked as they all soon saw the symbol of the White Fang.

"Yes… It's them…" she answered.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" The White Fang grunt ordered the other grunts.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." she closed her eyes until a voice was heard.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?"

Both Cody and Blake looked at where the voice came from. And low and behold… out from the bullhead was a familiar con man, wearing a nice suit, a bowler hat, and carrying a deadly cane. "Roman…." Cody growled.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace!"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like Torchwick." Blake muttered. She grabbed her Gambol Shroud but her bow twitched. "I hear something coming this way…."

Cody looked to see several swarms of bees heading right for them. And they were very familiar. "I thought I killed her!" Cody growled out.

The bees formed into her Ganma form and laughed quietly. "Sorry boys and lady, but I have unfinished business. Hand over Billy the Kid."

" _ **Use my power, partner!"**_ Billy called out to Cody from his pocket. Cody nodded as he strapped the driver on and clicked Billy's brown Eyecon that showed the number "05" on it.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

Billy The Kid's Damashii flew out as it blocked the bees from attacking them all as Cody pushed in the lever to start the fight.

 _ **KAIGAN! BILLY THE KID!**_

 _ **HYAKUPATSU! HYAKUCHU! ZUKYUN! BAKYUN!**_

Billy The Kid donned onto him as his armor was formed. While he now looks like a cowboy, the faceplate shows a six shooter revolver, firing and was brown. Cody quickly withdrew his weapon gun mode as he starts to fire upon the horde of bees.

With Blake and Sun, they wanted to help out Cody but they wanted to handle Roman before they progressed further. However a sound of a motorcycle was heard in which they looked at the street and saw Specter on his Machine Hoodie, his armor glowing in the darkness.

"Specter…" Blake muttered.

Specter stopped his bike and summoned his rifle and got off before firing a round in the air. Those on the ground turned their attention to him, some of the grunts standing back a bit upon seeing him. "White Fang, Roman Torchwick! You are in a world of hurt." He declared.

Roman turned to the Rider, his brow raised. "Oh? You actually found me." He chuckled. "Sorry buddy. But I don't feel like fighting you. But they…" He snapped his fingers as the several White Fang Grunts gather around them. "Beg to differ…."

Specter looked at each one before making his hand glow and summon his sword. The Cobra hissed as it attached to the rifle, forming the sickle. "We'll see about that." he scoffed as the grunts charged at him. Specter stood still before he quickly blocked a strike before slamming him away as he fired a couple of rounds onto some of their shoulders, wounding some, not killing them.

He ducked from one of their swords before throwing his sword as the chains glowed, making the sword flying around each member of the White Fang before stabbing itself to the ground, acting as a lock. He charged in and quickly knocked out each one that got caught in the chains.

Blake growled as she jumped off of the building, and made her way on the ground. She sneaked around until she came up behind Roman, before placing her blade against his neck.

"What the- Aw for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake demanded at the remaining soldiers, who turned with their weapons drawn and aimed at her.

"Woah-hoh! Take it easy there, little lady." Torchwick spoke with a semi-nervous tone.

Blake looked back from soldier to soldier before taking off her bow. "Brothers of the White Fang, why're you aiding this scum?!" She watched as some of them looked at her, then each other, then slowly lowered their weapons a little.

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" The man said with a grin.

"What're you talking about?" Blake responded quickly.

"Eh the White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

Blake pressed her blade on his throat even more. "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Another dropship flew in from over head, blowing wind at them.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation." The man grinned as they both looked up at the ship. A second one followed the first and stopped to hover.

The man grinned and pulled a trigger on his cane, shooting the ground, sending Blake away from him in an explosion.

Specter growled as he charged at Roman once his sword was back in hand. The two became locked as the cane met the sickle. Roman took notice of his sword ready to impale him in which he quickly jumped back to avoid it before rolling across the ground to avoid shots from Specter.

"You are making this too easy, Roman Torchwick." Specter said, amused, aiming his rifle at the criminal while sword in hand.

"Ah, well kid this is just the start!" He grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody is firing round after round with his one gun, but is unable to get them all, spite the skill of Billy The Kid. Sun was using what looks to be gun-chucks and fired at her in which the bees were avoiding each one. "Talking about annoying!" Sun said as he fires his gun chucks.

"You're telling me!" Cody said, until Yurusen appeared from a puff of smoke.

" _ **Oi! Call Bat Clock and go dual shooting!"**_ He advised.

"Bat Clock?" Cody repeated until the said Ghost Gadget flew to him before becoming a pistol, making Cody wielding two guns.

"Ohhh…. Now this is more like it!" He smirks under his helmet as the two Hunters place themselves back to back as they both open fired upon the swarm of bees. Cody then slightly turns his head to Sun. "Gotta admit, your weapons are awesome." He complimented.

"Same goes with yours," Sun grinned as they continue to fire at each bee. "We have to find the one that glows… and I know just the thing to take care of it. Spider Lantern!" Cody suggested, the Spider Lantern appeared before shooting a large web at the bees, gathering them in one spot, all for Sun and Cody to shoot. "Ready, Sun?" Cody asks, as he's about to point both guns at the target.

" _ **Oi, Oi! Don't do that! Put them together!"**_ Yurusen shouted.

"Together?" He questioned, as he does so. He places the morphed Bat Clock on top of the barrel of the GanGanSaber -Gun Mode, as he does, the twin small barrels on it, extend to larger one. "Oh! It's a rifle!" He beamed as he placed it against the Driver.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**_

As he pointed the rifle at the spot, a small brown scope appears, locking on to it. "Alright, let's do this Sun!"

Sun nodded as the two aimed at the glowing bee, Cody's rifle having the image of a clock appeared with the hands going around, the barrel charging up.

 _ **OMEGA IMPACT!**_

The two fired their respective rounds at the Bee Ganma as it headed towards the Ganma. Their weapons hit it, causing a large explosion, as the two high fived. "Let's help Blake now!" Cody said to him, Sun nodding as they head out.

* * *

With Specter he continued his clash with Roman as a few grunts were knocked away from the Rider. He fired a few more rounds at Roman who dodged them before he charged towards the criminal. He dodged a shot from Roman's cane before punching Roman in the gut, the latter gasping for air and stumbled back, clutching his stomach.

"Ugh… c-cheap shot…" He groaned.

Specter huffed before slamming his rifle at Roman, sending him rolling on the ground. "I have dealt with people like you, Roman. I have dealt with stronger enemies, making you the bottom of the food chain." he said, approaching him.

"Ugh… f-fair point… But they're not as clever… as me." He grins, just then, the bullhead near by opens up its side, revealing a large cannon as it shoots Specter. Sending him flying into pile of boxes, knocking him out of the fight. Roman stands up, rubbing his shirt. "And check mate…" He approaches Specter and swept his rifle away from the Rider and aimed his cane at him.

"Leave him alone!" Blake shouted as she reappeared in front of Roman.

He quickly jumped back, avoiding a near strike that would have cut his head off. Blake looked back at Specter who groaned and noticed her. "Blake…?" he muttered.

She didn't respond as she charged in, striking at him as much as possible, but for once, Roman was on the defense. Blocking and parrying every attack she sends at him, until he knocks her back with a strike from his cane a few times before palming her away. But it wasn't over as a banana peel lands on his face. He tosses it aside as he sees Sun and Cody - Ore Damashii charging into fight as well. "Well! If it isn't the Ghost Boy!" He retorts, blocking their assault. "How's Red doing?" He asked as he shot Cody with his cane, making him fly back.

Cody groans as he stands up, but he feels a presence as he turns around, ready to punch, but only sees Penny there. "Penny? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She salutes before standing in front of him. "I'm combat ready!" she announced as her backpack mechanically opens and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over her back.

She sends three of her swords to knock back two White Fang soldiers down as she continues her assault on each one, throwing multiple White Fang soldiers off their feet.

Cody could only gawk to what is happening. She was taking them down on par Axel's speed and skill. When a couple of Bullheads tried to shoot her, she stopped them by making her swords produce energy before shooting them down, the ships crashing into the waters.

Roman growled before he quickly made his way to the Bullhead as it begins to depart. "These brats re just getting weirder…" he growled before he felt sudden pain in his shoulder. He quickly looked and saw blood on his shoulder and looked down to the source as the doors were closing. There he saw Specter up and about with his rifle aimed at him. "Consider _that_ a clever shot, Roman." he said. As he fired more rounds, it somehow missed the entire bullhead, surprising Specter as Roman flies off, leaving them there.

' _Something stopped me from finishing Roman... '_ He muttered in thought.

* * *

Moments later, the officers arrive to arrest all of the White Fang members left behind, while attending to the destruction caused by the fight. Cody, Axel, Blake, and Sun were all sitting near the ambulance, holding cups of hot chocolate as they see their friends coming to them.

"Weiss, look Blake can explain everything." Cody said as the Heiress walked past him, ignoring him. She approached Blake and stood there for a moment.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, back what I was with-" Blake tried to explain.

"AH! PUPUPUPUP! No. Listen to me first." Weiss demanded, Blake lowering her head. "I thought about this for awhile and…. I don't care, Blake."

"You don't care?" Blake asked, confused.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger…"

"All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, and not… someone else." Weiss said as Blake looked at Sun, then Weiss and the others.

Blake nodded, "Of course." Weiss smiled at Blake fter hearing the response.

"Yeah! Team RWBY's back together!" RUby chanted as everyone gathered while Axel watched with a small smile. He still felt the pain on his chest from the blast that's for sure. "Hey Blake." he called out.

The cat faunus looked at him as he reached his hand out. "I'll help you out as well. Besides even I forgive you. I know what it is like to work for an organization."

Blake smiled as she nodded and accepted his offer and friendship. "Alright. Now, due to us losing out on precious time and information…." She then looked at Cody. "You're going to treat all of us to some food."

"Eh? Why do I have to?" He asked her.

"You did start the situation from what Sun told me." Axel said.

"How the hell did I start this?!" He complained before Yang wraps her arm around him.

"Aw, look on the bright side Cody! A meal was the easiest punishment Weiss could think of!" She beamed.

Cody sighed softly, giving in. He then looks around a bit. ' _Wait, where's Penny at?'_ He thought to himself, not knowing she was in a limo, driving away with a sadden look on her face.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Beacon, Ozpin was holding a Scroll showing footage of Cody and Specter at the docks of their battles. He closes the video and opens a communication with a message that says, "QUEEN HAS PAWNS.'_

" _Hmm…" Ozpin pondered._

 _In another location, Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior as his wound was wrapped in bandages. The Blue Devil wasn't an easy opponent nor someone to look down on. Every criminal knows what he does and he was lucky. He places a case down and sighed in both irritation and tiredness._

" _How very disappointing, Roman." A feminine voice said._

 _Roman suddenly turns around when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance. "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." He said._

 _"We were expecting... more from you." She said as her eyes flowed in the dark._

 _Roman laughs a little before getting serious. "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."_

 _The woman chuckles darkly. "And you will continue to do so." she summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness, revealing a has ashen-black hair and bright (nearly glowing) amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees._

 _There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg._

 _With her were two companions, a silver-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation." She had an evil smirk graves on her lips._

" _Don't tell me you were the one who stopped that Blue Devil from finishing me off." He realized._

" _Oh yes, we were. You are very important to our plans." The black haired dame smirks. Just then, behind him a new lady walks out, from out of nowhere. She was a bit shorter than the others, but she had a look of a professional. She had brown and pink hair, along with her eyes being the same color. She also wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck._

" _You can thank her for that…" She introduced their new friend to her. The girl bowed before looking at Roman._

 _Roman shook his shoulder that has the round before he nodded. "Fine... " he sighed as both he and the girl left the warehouse, leaving the other three behind._ She had a smirk upon the info about the Blue Devil being here as well as the 'other one' Roman mentioned. The two warriors who use souls for power yet one uses pure strength from the soul. And more importantly when the leader of the White Fang recalling his Semblance.

Light, pure Light as a weapon to fight against powerful foes. "Hard to believe there are still survivors… Well… Seems to me, we have another target…." The black haired dame says wickedly as her eyes glow golden.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! A new chapter done, and the closer we are to finishing Vol 1. :3 hope you liked this? I know many will complain about Ruby and Penny no longer friends. Dont worry, they still will be. Had to do something about that and her absence. so I did this. :P Next Chap is another unique Eyecon :3

Until then, later minna!


	17. Chapter 17: Unparalleled Strength

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 17: Unparalleled Strength

* * *

 **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**

 **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**

 **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**

 **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**

* * *

 _Fog began to drift across the bridge in the city that had a memorial displayed by the railings. However in the fog was the sound of footsteps as it approaches the plaque. It wiped away the petals, seeing the name on it as it showed what once occurred in the past on the very bridge the figure was standing on._

 _He sighed, "It has been ages hasn't it Yoshitsune?" the figure muttered to himself. "To think this era still respects this very bridge of that day."_

 _Standing on the bridge was some figure, wearing white robes and carrying a hammer. He sat down in the middle of the bridge, sighing softly as he looks up at the night sky. "Remnant is so peaceful… I do wish it could stay like this forever…. Spite for what's to come now."_

 _As the fog disappears, he was gone with it but by the plaque was an orb._

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 **[We are lightning]**

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Ara and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 **[In time-your heart will open minds]**

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

A new day, a new week as Team RWBY was back as a team again. Since the fight in the docks, they all had an easier time including Blake. Her fear against Specter was gone and now saw him as an ally to trust. With that said, they were relaxing but for Cody and Jaune… let's say they are going through another round of another loss.

"Crap!" Cody yelped as he landed on the ground. Jaune landed next to him, groaning in pain.

"That's the 10th time in a row that you guys lost against me… but you are getting better." Axel said.

"B-Better? I still don't understand…. How me being on my ass again… is better!" Cody panted out, starting to get frustrated.

"You lasted longer on the fighting before I countered it." Axel pointed out walking to his bag. "Plus you almost caught me off guard."

Cody groans as the Bat Clock went off, showing their training is done. Both bruised fighters slowly stand up as they head over to their friends, who were watching the whole fight go down. Oddly enough Nora had a bowl of popcorn in her arms.

"You guys are getting good!" Ruby commented.

"I wonder if Axel can teach us some skills? Maybe he can teach me how to break legs!" Nora beamed.

"Uh… can't you already do that?" Yang asked her.

"Also, why is it always the legs?" Cody added on.

"It seems fun to learn other ways to break legs!" Nora replied, making the others sweatdrop.

Axel walked up to them as he had his bag over his shoulder. "In case you wonder Nora, I know 4 ways to break someone's leg." She beamed at him, looking to see if he'll tell her his ways?! "But I rather not teach you how since you seem to think it is fun."

"Aw, boo." she pouted.

"Y-You're serious about how much you know r-right?" Jaune stuttered, nervous.

"I know every method to break every bone in the body, main kill points, pressure points, even relying on my own hands to fight or kill like I used to."

Jaune gulped at how much info he has on ways to injure a body, but is glad he's on their side then the enemies. "Now, we should get ready. Tomorrow we are heading to the Aura Bridge deep in the mountains of Vale." Axel said to the others. "From what I heard, it was the same bridge Benkei stood at to protect Yoshitsune from the enemy. He died standing, literally but his name was etched in that very bridge for his honor and he used his own Aura to protect and kept himself alive henceforth, Aura Bridge."

Cody smiled, "I for one am excited to head to the bridge. They say as well, that by meditating where he stood, you can literally see Benkei and its rumored that he'll bestow his power onto someone he believes should inherit his strength." Cody said happily.

"Sounds like you two enjoy his history?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Both of us enjoyed it. Like Cody said, it is the bridge. To me, it is what he did." Axel explained. "He was the strongest warrior ever known in history. He defeated 300 of his enemies all by himself."

"300 hundred?!" They all shouted in unison.

Axel nodded. "Yep, 300. I never got to that record." He shrugged.

"Record? Wait, many did you beat… without the killing?" Blake asked.

"Well… there was this one time where I fought through multiple rooms to take down a crime syndicate in Atlas about 11 months ago."

"Wait, that was you!?" Weiss realized.

"Weiss? What do you know?" Ruby asked.

"At Atlas there was a notorious group of criminals. Atlas couldn't touch them but there was rumors that their main HQ had 120 within the area." she answered. "And the news mentions they were brought down including the crime lord. But never found out who did it…. Until now." Weiss smiled as she looked at her boyfriend, slightly blushing.

"Man… even so. 120 and 300? That sounds impossible…" Jaune got out.

"Jaune, you are looking at someone who was a commander of the Ganma and trained for 10 years straight." Axel reminded. "And come from a family of the once well-known generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Everyone chuckled lightly as they started to make their way back to their dorms for the trip tomorrow, all but Cody as he just sat in his seat, looking out past the window. Yang notices as she turns to the others. "You all go on ahead. We'll catch up." she said as the others shrugged and went out. Yang turns back to Cody as she sits next to him. "Whatcha thinking about stud?" She smirked.

"Just… the wonders of what Remnants past warriors could do…." He answered. "I… I just wonder if I can make a legacy as big as that?"

* * *

The next day, they were walking up the steps of the mountain with Axel and Cody leading them. Some like Yang, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora followed them fine. Weiss and Blake were also doing good, but Jaune and Ruby were at the back, panting heavily from the long climb.

"How… much… longer…?" Ruby panted.

"A couple more minutes." Axel and Cody answered in unison as they progress up the stairway.

"Jeez… it's like their robots…" Yang joked with a snicker.

Jaune groaned as both him and Ruby continued to follow them up the stairs. However as they progress, they saw someone flying over them and landed on the stairs rolling down the stairway. Axel and Cody looked at each other before they quickly made their way up the steps.

"Uh…. shouldn't we be concerned?" Ruby asked them.

"It's fine." They both said in unison again.

' _Talk about two peas in a pod….'_ Ruby thought to herself.

The others followed the two Riders until they finally made to the top and saw the bridge. However, in the middle of the bridge was a figure wearing a white armored jacket with the hood over his head. He was wearing a white mask that covered his face completely while wearing heavy white armor over his legs. He was sitting in a meditating manner, a staff standing in his grip while the staff had a large blunt end as if it was a hammer.

"Woah! Check out the cosplayer!" Jaune pointed out as he walked up to it, ready to take a picture before the figure stood up tall, overshadowing them with his height.

"Uh… Jaune…" Pyrrha pointed behind him.

Jaune slowly looked back and gulped. "And who are you to call me what this era says 'cosplayer'?" the masked figure questioned.

Jaune freaked out as he screamed and backed up rapidly before hiding behind the others. "Well…. That's new?" Cody got out. The figure turned his head to the Riders then at the others. He went back to his meditating position and continued what he does. "So.. we just cross the bridge?" Nora suggested as she was the first to walk ahead. But the figure quickly blocks her with his large hammer.

"No. None of you can…" He glared at them. Despite the mask, they could feel his protective intent. He pushed Nora away then got back to where he stood.

"Question, stranger… are you Benkei?" Axel asked.

"Indeed I am… I am surprised you know of me" He replied.

"You stand at the very spot he protected Yoshitsune to prevent the enemy from going past the bridge." Axel explained. "The way you knocked that person away earlier was pure strength you also used Aura."

Benkei chuckled. "You are correct young man." He raised his head at the group. "I am indeed Benkei, the same man who stood in this bridge to protect Yoshitsune. I died standing to protect him from the enemy."

"Then…. Why are you standing here? Doesn't that mean you completed your duty?" Ruby asked him, before he slammed the bud of the hammer down on the bridge, making a shockwave that put them all on their butts.

"This bridge is my memories, young girl. My last memories before my death." He answered deeply. "Aura Bridge is what reminds me of the remains of home and when I came here, I haven't let anyone pass through since."

Cody groaned as he looked at Benkei, thinking of something. "Then, why not a duel?" He asked.

Benkei turned his head to look at him. "Oh? And you think you can beat me to pass through the bridge?" He questioned before standing up proudly for them to see.

"Yeah. I know we can." He said before turning to Axel. "Ready?"

Axel was gonna nod until Benkei spoke, "There will be no power only our swords, hammers, or staffs. That means none of your powers."

"That's not fair!" Ruby pouted.

"He wants to fight honorably," Axel assumed.

Cody frowned, but understood. "Very well.." He replied, drawing out his GanGanSaber.

Benkei got into his stance by standing before Cody charged forward. But as he lunged his sword, Benkei only moved his hammer, blocking it with the pole and stopping his advancement. He was even unable to move an inch. "W-What?!"

Benkei swung his hammer, the blunt end hitting Cody in the gut with sheer force and was sent flying over the group. "Cody!" They all called out. They turned to look at Benkei was hasn't moved a single inch. They were indeed in face with the legendary Benkei if he was able to perform that.

"Hmph…. Not strong enough…." He then turns to Axel. "Are you any different?"

Axel took a deep breath before looking at Jaune. "Jaune, I need to borrow your sword for a moment." he asked.

Jaune blinked before he unsheathed his blade and threw it to Axel who caught it and twirled the blade and got into his stance. Axel stared at Benkei who stared at him as well, the wind brushing against their clothes. Axel's eyes narrowed before he charged forward in which Benkei quickly blocked as Axel gritted his teeth as he felt like he was being pushed back. He stood his ground like Benkei was as a snort of amusement was heard under his mask. "Impressive…. But not enough." With one push, he also sends Axel flying just like Cody.

The others looked back then at Benkei. "Do you children want to do the same?" He questioned.

Their answer was simple: They all charged in.

* * *

Within 1 minute, they were at the steps as they had bandages on parts of their body. "They said Benkei was nothing but brute strength… they weren't kidding…" Yang muttered, shrugging her arm from the pain.

"He beated all of us so easily…" Blake added, literally licking where her wounds were.

"I've never seen such strength before…" Pyrrha got out.

"There's a reason to why Benkei is the strongest of all warriors ever known." Axel said, rubbing his hand. "He took many arrows to the back and still stood until his Aura was gone, then died."

"Should we head back then? Ruby asked. "If we can't beat him, then there's no way for us to head to our destination." The others looked at each other, figuring out an answer until Cody then stands up, as he started to make his way back towards where Benkei is at, confusing the others.

"Uh… Cody, don't tell me you are gonna challenge Benkei again?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I am." He begins to walk back up until Yang reaches out and grabs his arm, holding him back.

"Cody that's insane! You heard Axel, Benkei is the strongest of all!" She pointed out. "Even Axel had a hard time against him."

"She's right about that." Axel agreed.

"I know he is. But we can't just give up. Sides, if we don't beat him, not only will we lose out on this trip, but what if that powerful Ganma comes around? Even if Benkei could hold him off, it's only a matter of time before he tires and they take him. I don't want to risk that chance." Cody stated to them all, moving out of Yang's grip and makes his way back up the steps.

Axel watched his childhood friend go up the steps before he too got up. "You can't be serious Axel? You too? Weiss frowned, worried about him.

"I'm gonna help Cody out. He is gonna need the help he can get." He replied.

"But Benkei is just so strong!" Ruby whined. "How do you know you can win?""

"One thing I learned about Benkei is he knows honor." Axel said. "My family does the same thing."

Ruby and the others frown, still worried about them both as they sit there, and let them do as they please this once.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Cody walks up to where Benkei is at, brandishing his blade and getting ready to attack in a stance.

Benkei raised his head, seeing the blonde. "So… You returned for another chance?" He questioned. Cody responds by only nodding.

The walking damashii stood up as he stood strong, staring at the young rider. Cody gets ready for whatever Benkei may bring.

Benkei stared at Cody before he took notice of Axel approaching and stood by his friend. "So… seems you two are like Yin and Yang… Always together, yet separate."

"We may be but we are brothers," Axel said as he got into his stance. "We watch over each other and we will do what we can to reach to the end of our paths. To me, I owe Cody and the others for getting me back to the right path."

Benkei chuckled slightly. "I admit. Your brotherly bond has warmed my very soul. But, if you even want to get past, or even use my power… Show me how much your bond can resolve any situation…" Benkei said, lifting his hammer for once.

"Ready Cody?" Axel said, clenching his fists. "Yeah, Ikouze!" He shouted out as the two rushed at Benkei. Cody swings his sword first to clash against Benkei's hammer, giving Axel a chance to strike. Axel charged in to deliver a palm strike to is chest but Benkei planted his feet firmly in the ground as he took the attack but didn't budge.

Cody then threw his fist back as he sent a punch towards Benkei's but in a second, both of them were sent flying and landing on the ground in front of him hard. Both riders groan in pain as they try to get back up again and continue the fight.

Axel ducked from the swing that Benkei delivered as he attempted another punch to the latter while Cody turned his blade into its naginata mode as he twirls it downward onto the Damashii. But both were blocked again with ease by the monk spirit.

Benkei then knocked them away once more as they rolled across the ground. The two got back up as Axel wiped away his wound as he and Cody got to their stances once more.

The two Riders were already bruised and wounded but the two were still standing.

"You two certainly are determined. Those from the past would have gave up by now" Benkei commented, observing the two.

"T-Thanks.." Cody panted as he weakly walks over to Benkei, raising his sword again, but he could tell he was at his limit. His hands and legs were shaking from the battle. His body exhausted.

Benkei huffed before he raised his hammer, ready to strike him, only for Axel to rush once more as he stood in front of Cody, arms crossed the moment he swung it.

* _ **SNAP!***_

"GAAAH!" Axel gritted his teeth in intense pain as his right arm was broken from the hit but he quickly grabbed hold of the hammer and held on tightly, holding his ground to prevent Benkei from moving his hammer. "NOW CODY!"

"Axel…" Cody muttered in shock. His friend took the hit, breaking his own arm as a result.

"You deserve his ability more than I do, just do it!" He shouted back.

Cody closed his eyes, gritting his teeth at the scene before charging in and delivering one last slash, with all of his strength, yet oddly enough it felt like his body was one fire along with hit blade. As he came down, Benkei's 'eyes' widen. Behind Cody and what he could only see was a fiery spirit, hovering above him as it looks like energy is being poured into him. Benkei just smiles as the strike hits him, letting out a loud explosion.

It was so loud that it startled everyone waiting for them. They looked up worried as they rush back to the bridge. Laying there was a bruised and soot covered Cody and a injured Axel on the ground, and in front of them was that of Benkei's Eyecon, a pure white one, with the number '07' on it.

"W-Way to go Cody…" Axel grinned weakly.

Cody smiled weakly as he let out an open palm before Axel obliged as he placed his fist to his palm before both rider became unconscious, scaring their friends for a moment. "Axel/Cody!" they all shouted out as they rushed towards their unconscious friends.

Benkei's Eyecon glows as it 'looks' at the group. " _ **I'll admit.. They both have guts. I never seen such a bond before… Reminds me of my own brother too."**_ Benkei chuckled. " **Yin… And Yang."**

Within a distance was Javel who narrowed his eyes before looking at a Ganma in the shadows. "Follow them and when Benkei shows himself again, you know what to do." He ordered. The Ganma near him nodded as it vanished into the shadows as Javel left the area.

"A traitor and an obstacle… They will be dealt with." He muttered before disappearing.

* * *

After the group managed to return to Beacon, both Riders were sent to the infirmary and were told of what happened to the two with Axel having a broken arm. He was in the bed, his arm now in a very heavily modified cast to prevent him from not only worst damage but to keep him there as well. He was up, but Cody was still passed out. Bandages covering a lot of his body.

"Cody deserved Benkei more than I did." Axel said to Weiss. "I was willing to help him after all like I told you before."

"Still… having your arm broken just to let him win it, was still a dumb move…." Weiss frowned, cleaning some of his wounds.

"Brothers to the end, it is what Cody and I go for." Axel smiled. "Ever since his parents took me and Luna in, I saw him as a little brother." He turned his head to an old portrait that showed the two when they were kids. "Him, Aurora, and his parents. They're family to the both of us."

"So… why didn't you say hi to them back when you were on the island?" Weiss asked him.

He lowered his head. "Would rather learn that after ten years, the missing kid became a killer for nearly a year?" He muttered. "I first thought they would have forgotten us as well…"

"That's not true…. They miss you back there Axel! As well as Luna! They.. made graves for you back there… To honor you both…" Weiss frowned, holding his hand tightly. "So, when this semester ends, we ALL are going to that island and you will be there. Got it? "She glares, tears in her eyes.

Axel turned his head to her before he gently wiped away her tears. "Alright." He let out a small smile.

"And now since you can't fight for a while because of your arm," Weiss smirks as she places a tray of food on his lap. "That means we can have a date here!" She smiles.

Axel chuckled upon her statement.

* * *

With Cody, the Yang was looking at him, worried. To her it was dumb for the two to face Benkei yet they won but now they were badly hurt. Cody was still asleep as he recovers. Yang smiles lightly as she watches over him. "You care for him a lot.. Don't you?" replied a voice. She then turned her head to see Luna standing there.

Yang blinked before she said, "I don't know what you are talking about.

"Yang I know what it means to fall in love with someone." She said, approaching the two before sitting on an empty chair. "It is the same way my brother was when he met Weiss."

Yang looked down at Cody for a moment before turning back to Luna. "But.. didn't Axel say that you had a crush on him?" she asked.

Luna did gain a small blush along with a small smile. "I did…" She then turns to Yang. "And, I still do. But times change.. I see the way you and him look at each other. And quite frankly…" she then places her hand on Yang's shoulder. "I think you two are better suited," She then stands up. "I still love him, and care for him like a brother, and how I felt about him in the past. But to me, I believe that you belong with him a bit more than me. Take care of him okay?" She winks before heading out of the room.

Yang couldn't help but think over what she said. Was she right? Did she really had a crush on Cody? She looks back at him as he rests as a small blush adorned her cheeks.

" _ **It's marvelous to see love bloom!"**_ Beethoven's voice said.

She quickly looked at the shelf and saw the Eyecons of Beethoven, Billy the Kid, even the recent one, Benkei.

"What are you three doing here?" She asked.

The three Eyecons glowed before going into their walking Damashii forms. Beethoven sat on the chair, Billy the Kid leaned against the wall while Benkei stood by the door. "We're here to protect him. After all, there are the dangers that conspire against you all…" Beethoven explained.

"And the boy proved himself to use my power," Benkei added.

"Our partner is a tough son of a gun Ah give him that." Billy the Kid nodded. "But all rides eventually come to an end…"

The other two nodded as they look at Cody knowing that the day is getting near. "The question remains…" Benkei looked at Yang. "What will _you_ do when that day arrives for him?"

Yang looked at the Damashii before looking down at Cody. "i'll…. I'll be by his side… no matter what, I'll comfort him when it comes…." Yang answered. "After all…. He needs everything if he wants to have a peaceful passing…."

"Sounds honorable of you," Benkei commented. "This era still has good hearts."

Yang smiled until Billy the Kid rushes to the window. "What is it, Billy?" Beethoven asked.

"We got company," He answered. "Some Ganma in green and em bandits of theirs."

Yang rushed to the window as well and saw a green armored Ganma that had a gundao with his 'beard' being that of a dragon. Along with the Ganma were the Ganma soldiers. " _ **Search the school, find the Eyecons."**_ it ordered as the soldiers made their way, invisible to the other students.

Billy the Kid got his guns out as Beethoven went into his Eyecon form while Benkei stood firm by the door. "I'll give em time." he said as the Bat Clock flew to him. "Warn the others, Bat Clock."

It chimes before flying away. "Time for Billy the Kid to go wild!" He rushed through the door, racing towards the lower floors. Yang follows Billy, quickly grabbing her Ember Celica's as she raced out with him, towards the lower floors where the head Ganma was at.

They saw Spider Lantern releasing particles of light, revealing the soldiers to the students that were about to pass by as it leaped onto Yang's shoulder. "You guys don't belong here!" she said to the Ganma soldiers.

They looked at each other before getting out their swords and charged in. Billy fired his rounds at each one but as they got close, the group now had to rely on close combat to fend them off. Yang smirked as she cocked her weapon before charging in, sending blow after blow against the horde of Ganma, fending them off as she buys times for the others to get here.

Billy whistled upon her weapons. "Fine weapon ya' have." he commented before firing another Ganma soldier with his revolvers. She smirks. "You too." she winked as she kick one to the ground before finishing it off with a punch,making a crater below her.

" _ **Billy the Kid.. While not the target, not that big of the change in the plans…"**_ The Spear Ganma said as it approached them both.

"Yer the one causing em trouble." Billy said, guns aimed at the Ganma. He then opened fired upon it, but somehow the Ganma was able to block by twirling his spear, making a shield before thrusting it, as it did, the staff of the spear extended far, they dodge it, but the blade pierced through several trees before being drawn back.

"Woah! That was close!" Billy said before jumping up to avoid another attack and did a split, on the branches as the spear embedded the tree, under his legs. He gulped upon the close call. "Ya'll try to aim for mah gems!?" He shouted with a tick mark. "Why is it always the gems!?"

"Leave it to me Billy!" Yang shouted as she charged in, using her weapons to increase her speed. Billy turned to her, his eyes somewhat widen. "Darling, don't be reckless like that!" He shouted. He jumped away from the spear and helped Yang.

* * *

The others were hearing gunshots sounding out as Axel looked out the window. "Damn it… the Ganma are here." He growled. He slowly got up as he made the Ghost Driver appear on his waist.

"Axel, what are you doing?! Your arm is broken, you can't fight!" Weiss reminded.

"Cody is unconscious and the others won't be able to handle the lead Ganma for long." He pointed out. He summoned his rifle and loaded it with one hand. But Weiss then grabbed the rifle and pulled it out of his hand before placing it down. She then pushes him back down.

"YOU!" she points to him, "Are not going anywhere. You are going to sit here and rest up mister." she frowned, her arms crossed.

He was gonna argue until his pocket was moving before an Eyecon flew out and went to his rifle. Before the two knew it, it glowed before it showed a purple hoodie, that resembled a warlord. It had longs sleeves with claw like frills on the end of them. On the sides of the chest were buttons that showed the "Nobunaga" clan symbol on it. On top of the hood was what looks like a small patch of hair, while in the hood was two piercing purple eyes. He was also wearing purple shogun-like pants as he got hold of the rifle. "You stay Specter, you need the strength to recover."

"Nobunaga?" Axel muttered in surprise.

He turned to look at the two and nodded. He walked to the door before glancing one more look at Specter. "Strength is everything, Specter." he informed. "I unified Vale with the strength of the people and myself. It's time I return the debt for once even if I am now a Damashii. Schnee." He called out to her. He then posted onto the window sill as he points the rifle out the window, before sending several shots down below, stopping any advancement into the school. "Watch your love, so he can recover."

Weiss nods as she draws out her Myrtenaster, drawing some glyphs around the room first before she stands near the door, ready to fight anything that gets past her defenses.

With Benkei, he still stood where he was, watching Cody. The sounds of fighting never made him flinch, look away, move, or lose his posture for he was used to it. "You must wake up soon boy… if you are to defeat the Ganma that is leading the attack." The door opened in which he swung his hammer, killing the soldier before closing the door again, staying where he was. "And if you don't.. Your friends may be in great danger.. So hurry up young Rider…."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of RWBY and JNPR entered the battle, cutting, shooting, or in Jaune's case, tripping over every enemy that comes near them. More and more soldiers counter or are defeated easily by their assault as Yang is facing off against the Spear Ganma, but oddly enough, she's having a very difficult time against it.

" _ **Your weapons don't affect me girl."**_ The Ganma taunted, blocking another shot. He avoided a few rounds from Billy who avoided another attack.

"Shut up already!" Yang shouted, her eyes glowing red as she charges in, throwing several punches at the Ganma, but only to be deflected or parried easily by its spear.

" _ **Anger leads to defeat**_ ," It said before slamming the blunt end of his Gundao to her gut and slammed her to the ground.

"Yang!" Billy said before he had to focus on the soldiers.

The moment the Ganma was about to finish Yang, it was greeted with a hit to its chest, sending it to a tree. Yang looked to see who did it and saw a familiar naginata but had the Spider Lantern attached to it. "Cody…?" She gasped.

* * *

 _5 Minutes Earlier._

" _So hurry up young Rider…." Benkei said. "You are considered the part of Yin-Yang. A good soul who develops strong bonds with those around you. You are open and overt."_

 _And as Cody lays there, the same fiery energy starts to appear again, surprising the Damashii as it pours more of its power into Cody. After a bit more energy was stored, the fiery energy disappears as Cody slowly opens his eyes, before turning to Benkei._

" _Where's the Ganma?" He asked the Damashii._

" _Your friends are fighting it at the courtyard." He answered. "Now young Rider…" He grabbed the GanGanSaber - Naginata Mode before the Spider Lantern attached to it, forming a hammer. "Are you ready to use my power?" Cody looked up and nodded at him._

* * *

Cody glared at the Spear Ganma, his driver already strapped to his waist as he brings up the Benkei Eyecon, surprising the Ganma more. " _ **Benkei… Give me that Eyecon boy!"**_ It demanded at him.

"Not a chance," Cody said, pressing the Eyecon before placing it into the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

What flew out of the driver was a white hoodie, resembling a monk, with golden beads wrapping the neck and rings around the sleeves. Cody tossed the Hammer GanGanSaber into the air as he pushes the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! BENKEI!**_

 _ **ANAKI! MUKIMUKI! NIODACHI!**_

As it donned on Cody, he gained a new white faceplate that shows a row of weapons around the rims of the face. Cody then lifted his arm up as the Hammer GanGan Saber falls back down. He catches it with ease as he slowly approaches the Spear Ganma, ready to fight.

The Spear Ganma met in the middle as their weapons locked, a shock wave emitted around them. Cody pushed forward, using as much force as possible in which he was pushing the Ganma back, its feet scraping the ground. "That all you got short-stack?" Cody taunted.

The Ganma growled and tried to strike him, only for Cody to slam his hammer to its chest before slamming it to the ground. "Batter up." He said before swinging his hammer, sending the Ganma flying to the wall, creating a crack behind it.

The Ganma groaned as it slowly got up, glaring at him. " _ **Y-You… You can't be this strong!"**_ It denied as it sent its staff at him, stretching until it reaches Cody, but as soon as it came into contact with the blade, it shattered like glass on impact, with Cody being just fine.

"My turn…" Cody retorted as he placed the weapon against the driver.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN!**_

 _ **GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**_

Cody twirls the hammer around, white and gold energy pouring into the weapon before getting into a stance. As he does, he pushes the in the lever one more time.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! BENKEI! OMEGA-DRIVE!**_

Cody then gave one large swing as the hammer part shot out and flew towards the Ganma, he didn't even have time to block as it struck him and made a large explosion. Cody sighing with relief before collapsing again and changing back to normal.

 _ **OYASUMI!**_

Yang rushed over to see Cody fast asleep again. She sighs with relief as she looks at the others. Billy the Kid went into his Eyecon form and flew back to the school as the others rushed up to the two. "Is he alright?" Ruby asked, worried.

"Yeah, just exhausted is all." Yang smiled back at her sister.

"Let's get him back inside." Blake insisted. Yang nodded as she helped Cody and and helped him walk back inside the school.

With the Nobunaga Damashii, he snorted in amusement. "Benkei was always the strongest ever known." he said before placed the rifle by Axel, the weapon disappearing. He turned into his Eyecon form before floating back in Axel's jacket.

Weiss sighed with relief, knowing it was over. But her worry grew even more now. ' _If they can enter the school…. Then how do we know we're even safe from them?'_ Weiss thought to herself, doubt starting to come, but she shook it off. Knowing that wasn't important right now as she smiled at her boyfriend who was smiling to see Cody fight the Ganma.

' _You are getting there, Cody.'_ Axel smiled.

* * *

Later on in the next day, the sun rises as it shines into the room. Cody slowly wakes up as he looks around, slightly sore, but better than before from that fight they had yesterday. So far, Blake, and Ruby were in the room, both fast asleep. He turns around to find where Yang was at, only to see her, sleeping next to him on the bed, her head resting against his shoulder.

A faint blush appears on his face as he sees her holding a book. It looked like an easy book to learn another language, and on it was the words. "Isle Of The Dragon's Breath" written on it. This made Cody's brow raise. "She wants to learn the Isle's language?" Cody said to himself softly, not wanting to wake her.

He looked over at the others once more. Ruby was sleeping soundly, Blake was curled up in her bed once again as he swears she was purring, and swatting the air, like there was a toy in front of her? Weiss on the other hand wasn't there, instead was Raptor whose legs move every so often as if he was having a fun dream. This made Cody chuckle slightly, before turning back towards the window as the sun rises slowly. ' _2 weeks_ _left….'_ He thought to himself, a sad frown appearing on his face. He then looks over at the others, seeing smiles upon their own face. This made him smile a bit more. ' _Well… At least, it wasn't all bad… I'm glad I could come here…'_ He said in his thoughts before yawning and heading back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Heya Minna! Seems we're getting closer now. :3 And yeah, I know its short, but we do have a reason, it cause we want to save our writing thoughts for the final chapters. But next chapter though, is not the finale. Its a new idea I thought of the start of this fic.

Until then, later minn!


	18. Chapter 18: Invincible Little Dragon

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 18: Invincible Little Dragon

* * *

 **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**

 **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**

 **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**

 **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**

* * *

 _Sun was swinging across street lights, enjoying his fun since he came to Vale. He met cool people even that Faunus beauty. Yet it kinda got him nervous upon the mention of the Blue Devil of Remnant. Who knew they are friends with the vigilante that targeted the White Fang and criminals all around Remnant? It shocked him to know he was a year old than them and being an expert. But once they explained everything, he realized that he could trust him._

 _Though, the most interesting one was that teammate of hers. The supposed now, 'Ghost of Vale' that some rumors have been spread around the kingdoms as of late. Several new rumors kept popping up, and now, he met him. And he was nothing like what the rumors said. In fact, he finds him a nice guy, and also a good friend now too._

 _He ate another banana as he looks from the rooftops. He chuckled before throwing away the banana peel to the sidewalk below as what seems to be one of the officers tripping on knew that it was his time to go with a laugh to see it happen again. Seriously, doesn't everyone know you can slip from a banana peel?_

 _As he keeps jumping, he reaches a newspaper stand. On the title made him smile slightly. The title showed, "Martial Arts Master Day! Bruce Lee's birthday starts tomorrow!" on the paper. Sun smiled as he reached into his bag and brought out something. It was two unique nunchucks, both had a bright orange on both sticks, but on the other side of them, one was red and the other was blue. Both of the weapons had unique art and design to it, while a small dragon was plastered on the buds of the chucks._

" _If they only knew the half of it…" Sun muttered to himself as he put the weapons away before jumping off into the city._

 _As he jumped past a rooftop, he didn't notice a grin of a figure in the shadows. "Javel, looks like there is a new presence of an Eyecon." Alan's voice called out._

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 **[We are lightning]**

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Ara and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 **[In time-your heart will open minds]**

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

A week passed as this was the last school time before the semester was over, and another day closer to the Vytal Festival. Today, RWBY and JNPR were pared to make a presentation to the class on a certain figure that meant a lot to them. As they traveled, Cody seemed to be leading them somewhere?

"So… where are we heading?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just a place to research." Cody replied with a smile.

"And that is?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see." He smiles, starting to creep everyone out with that smile. "Plus, I already know who we're going to use for our project we were given."

They looked at each other then at Cody before they made it to the destination. They saw the sign having that above the bookstore known as Tuskon BookTrade. "You gotta be kidding…" Yang uttered. "Really a bookstore? I think that is more of Blake's expertise."

"Oh, this is just the start…" He smiles as they all entered. Inside was not only several books, but a unique display that showed movies, toys, and more. Above a small stand was a sign that showed a dragon, holding two nunchucks in its mouth.

"Bruce Lee?" Jaune read the sign before Yang quickly moved him aside.

"Not just Bruce Lee, _The_ Bruce Lee." Yang grinned. "One of the legendary fighters ever known to Remnant! He was also an actor to his movies."

"As well as the man who taunt Remnant his techniques. Etching him into history as the forefather of martial arts." A voice called out. Out from the back was a middle aged man, with a mutton chop hair on his cheeks, and wearing black clothes.

"Hey Tukson!" Cody beamed, walking over to him.

"Cody, how's my No.1 customer?" He smiled. Blake looked at Cody in surprise that he knows him.

"Just brought them over for our project. I figured since you have the biggest Bruce Lee collection on the week of his birthday and memory, you would let us do some studying?" Cody smiled at him.

"Sure thing." He took notice of Blake. "Ah Blake it is good to see you too. Are you also here to pick up your copies of-"

She waved her hands, telling him not to say it. He blinks but nods as he walks to the stand he made. "Anyways, of course you can. I have the extra room set up for people to look at it. But, since my No.1 customer is with you all, I can allow you all to check out my prized possession. But of course, I have something to attend to in the back. So take your time kids!" Tukson smiled as he went in the back, leaving them all here.

They looked at the collection, beginning to study about the legendary Bruce Lee.

* * *

 _In Hikari Studio, Axel was leaning against the wall as he stared out the window. "It's true to what I said, the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick is assisting the White Fang. More importantly, it seems that there is something more to it as well." He informed Tsukasa. "The White Fang don't work with people like him unless there is someone else who is more threatening to force them to work with humans."_

 _Tsukasa was eating a cake piece that said 'Natsumi' on it as he listens to Axel's information. "Well, given from the info I know of, it seems he and the White Fang are planning something that can shake Remnant to its core…." he places the fork down. "What did Ozpin tell you so far?"_

" _Someone wants to make everyone lose their hope, lose their morals to fight." Axel answered. "And whoever it is was also the reason to my parent's death."_

" _Hmm…. I think that you should be cautious.. Especially in the next few months." Tsukasa said, sipping tea meant for 'Yusuke' on it. "Cause… there maybe unknown forces entering your world soon… The Ganma you speak of. As well as something that even I can't tell you yet."_

" _Don't remind me," He answered before raising an eyebrow. "And aren't you eating Natsumi's cake and drinking Yusuke's tea?"_

 _But before he could answer, his eyes widen as he holds his neck and starts laughing uncontrollably. Behind him stood up Natsumi, an angered frown on her face as she looks at him. "Baka! That was my cake!" she exclaimed._

 _Axel just sighed before grabbing his jacket and bowed. "Thank you for the hospitality by the way." He thanked. "Tell Yusuke that I appreciate him training me as well." Axel left as he heard even louder laughs from Tsukasa._

 _He looked at his Scroll, typing a few things before looking at Cobra. "Go find any info of anything helpful from Ozpin's conversations."_

 _It nodded before it slithered away as Axel walked away, leaving the Rider as he heads to explore the town._

* * *

Back with the others, Cody was carrying a small pile of books and movies based around Bruce Lee, as well as his own movies too. Both him and Yang grinning from ear to ear as they made their way to the exit. "Movie marathon, here we come! Cody beamed.

They suddenly heard a bell, in which they turned their heads and saw Sun. "Sun?" Cody blinked.

"I never expected you guys to be here." He took notice of what Cody and Yang were carrying. "You guys are gonna watch Bruce Lee movies?"

"Mhm! It's a project for our last semester. I decided to have us do a story on Bruce Lee and how he changed Remnant forever." Cody smiled brightly. "Wanna join in on the binge?"

He grinned. "Count me in."

Weiss sighed. "I just don't understand why you're so affiliated with him? He's just another fighter…" Cody, Yang and Sun stopped suddenly as they slowly turned their heads to the Heiress, all giving the same 'Wtf did you just say?' look at her.

Weiss raised her hands in defense before standing back to avoid further problems. "I'll…" a lightbulb popped out. "I'll go find Axel, later!" She quickly left.

Once gone, Ruby looks up at the others. "Is he really that good?" She asked.

Cody turned to Ruby, "You never seen any of his movies?" He asked her.

"Ruby was too busy with Uncle Qrow's training around that time." Yang explained, Cody now looking at her, on who that was?

"Uncle Qrow was the one who taught Ruby how to use a scythe since he has one too." Yang explained.

"Plus! He and I are the only ones in Remnant that can use that kind of style easily!" Ruby gloated.

"Does a sickle count?" Cody added. Ruby now giving him that same look, making the rider flinch. "Uh…. Sorry." He apologized.

"Anyways, let's watch the movies!" Yang insisted before dragging Ruby as Cody, Blake and Sun followed.

From the corner Javel scowled. "Nothing…" he muttered in disappointment. "It's only a matter of time…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Axel was walking along the docks. Looking at the water as he sees the sun setting, remembering this kind of day he spent with his friend and the family. A small smile appearing on his face, but a thought did occur again. 'What will they say?' He thought as he lowered his head, seeing his reflection in the water. He stared as he swore it showed himself in his Specter armor. He looked at his hand before clenching it. 'I won't be like I was before meeting them… no more…'_

 _He felt happy to leave that cursed Ganma realm. He felt freedom but at the same time, he felt bounded by the chains that still haunts him. He was a commander, a killer, a Devil to the enemy. He obtained that title when he made himself known to the White Fang and criminals. Some feared him to this day._

 _Now, he was a fighter and somewhat a vigilante. If it wasn't for leaving that place, he wouldn't have been able to see Luna again, encountering Cody, making friends and meeting the heiress. And speaking of said person, a gentle presence was felt by him as a faint smile appears on his face. He turns to see Weiss walking up to him. "Hey, Weiss." he smiled._

" _How did you know I was approaching you?"_

" _My fighting instincts." He answered. "11 Years, I learn a lot of skills." He then smiles at her. "And, thanks to you, I now know when you're close enough to me to sense your gentle aura."_

 _Weiss blushes as she walked up and pecked his cheek. "Flattery won't get you everywhere Axel." She smirked._

" _What do you mean by that?" He blinked._

" _Oh nothing." She giggled before wrapping her arm around his. "Come on, we have something to do…"_

" _Actually… He has business with me…" Replied a booming, yet familiar voice._

 _He quickly turned around to see Alan. "Alan..." He growled._

" _Specter…" He turns to Weiss, "And Heiress…" He bowed slightly before looking back at him. "I believe it's time you come back to us Specter…"_

 _Weiss gripped Axel's jacket tightly. "I told you, Alan, I no longer work for you." He answered._

 _Alan just frowned as he somehow quickly rushed in front of Axel, at blinding speeds before palming him into the wall behind them. "I don't think you have a choice in the matter…"_

 _Axel gritted his teeth before grabbing Alan's wrist and threw him across the docks, the young RIder jumping over the railings as the two looked were by the pathway of the docks that lead to the waters. "You forget Alan I was the one who taught you to fight." Axel said, his tone surprising Weiss. It was like it was something between teacher and student._

 _Alan grinned as he got into a stance, "Then I'll show you what I learned from you, Axel." he rushed towards Axel and stopped the palm strike in which he then kicked Alan's leg but the Ganma prince jumped back and delivered a roundhouse kick to which Axel did the same. There legs clashed as it made a short shockwave from the blow as they hold the pose._

" _I've trained myself this time… And I know…" He quickly ducks before delivering a hard punch to Axel's gut, causing the latter to cough in pain. "That I have now surpassed you…." He said before grabbing him by the collar, he then threw his fist back, before letting out more quick yet powerful punches to his chest before tossing him into a car near by, actually making it bend from the impact._

 _Axel coughed as he slowly got back up, "Heh…" He wiped away the blood by his lip. "Never expected that…" Axel changed his stance as he aimed his palm forward, his other hand in a fist as it was by his waist, making Alan curious. He never saw his former Mentor in that stance._

 _He rushed forward as he was ready to punch Axel but the latter reeled back his palm for his fist that was near his hip quickly thrusted forward, punching Alan in the gut, somewhat surprising him. "Wha-"_

 _Axel delivered a palm strike with the same hand he reeled back, sending Alan rolling across the ground. "I learned some new moves, Alan." Axel informed. "I gained a new teacher who knows more fighting than anyone."_

 _Alan was on the ground, growling in rage as he glares at Axel, and in a split second, Alan's arm was extended, and in Axel's shoulder was a green spear made of neon green energy. Axel's eyes were wide as he stumbles back before collapsing on the ground. A devious grin forms around Alan's lips as he slowly stands up and walks to the injured Rider. "Seems, you're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves…. Specter."_

 _Alan produces another green spear but before he can he felt a strong presence in which he jumped back and saw a golden-armored figure that was slightly bulky with a crown-like horns of that of a stag beetle with red visor eyes. His stance was the same that Specter used. "And who are you?"_

" _I am Kamen rider Kuuga." He answered. "Leave now or expect a major loss."_

 _Alan was about to move, until he felt another shift in power, not too far off that made him sweat. He growled as he turns around and vanished into thin air, leaving them. Kuuga - Rising Ultimate sighs with relief as Weiss runs up to her boyfriend, worried. Kuuga stood back, making sure there were no more surprises before giving a thumb up to whoever was near. He looked at Axel. "are you alright?"_

 _Axel sat up as he placed his hand over his wound, "I've been through worse, Yusuke." He said. "I still got more to learn from you."_

 _Kuuga nodded before gesturing the two to follow. "Come on, we'll get that patched up quickly." He offered. Axel nodded as he took it up as Kuuga helped him up and back to Hikari Studios._

* * *

The next day came as the group finished their binge watching of Bruce Lee. "MAN! Was that awesome!" Cody beamed, looking at the others.

Ruby and Jaune were left speechless from what they witnessed. By speechless, they were utterly starstruck and amazed as if there heads were gonna explode. As for Blake and Pyrrha, it did take them awhile, but once they got in, they too were heavily vested in it. Surprised at the skills he had. Nora and Sun were grinning from ear to ear, as well as arguing about which weapon was better? And Ren was smiling from the spectacle of his craft.

"See? I told you all, it would be fun." Cody smirked as he and Yang fist bumped.

"That… was… so… AWESOME!" Ruby and Jaune cheered.

"I have to admit… I did not think I would enjoy it so much…" Blake admitted, Sun gaining a small smile upon hearing that.

"Bruce Lee was kicking a lot of butt!" Nora cheered. "Including with those nunchucks!"

"Oh, NOW, you like the nunchucks?" Sun frowned. "I thought you like the swords?"

"That too!"

"Still though.. It's hard to know that he died so young…." Yang frowned.

"But he _did_ leave something behind," Sun grinned.

Cody turns to Sun. "You mean his impact, or how he helped Remnant by sharing his martial arts and becoming the forefather of it?" He asked, confused.

Sun reached in his pocket before presenting them nunchucks. "He also left these behind." Everyone went wide eyed as they gathered around the weapons.

"You have Bruce Lee's nunchucks?!" Cody gasped. "But… I thought they were buried with him?"

"Those were his spare nunchucks." Sun answered. "How I know? Look closely at these." Everyone leaned in as Sun showed them the symbol to Bruce Lee on the bud of the weapon. "These are the one of a kind symbol, he made for his weapons. No one has ever tried to replicate it, cause they don't know what it looks like. A secret he only kept to himself."

Yang looked up at him, "And how do you know that? These could be fake as well…"

"My old grandad was one of his students." Sun answered.

"EEEHHH?!" They all shouted in unison.

"Yep, no joke." He reached in his wallet before he got out a photo was looks to be preserved and showed it to him. "See?"

Everyone looked at it in awe. In the very old picture was not only Bruce Lee, but next to him was a Faunus, that almost resembled Sun, except with longer, braided hair and a scruffy beard. And in the picture was Bruce Lee, showing the symbols on his nunchucks.

"So… how did your granddad, get them?" Jaune asked.

"Well… Sides being his student, he was also his best friend too." Sun answered him. "They did everything together, on and off the set. Even hunted Grimm down too. But…" Sun looked down at the picture. "But when he died, my granddad was devastated…. He even gave up his dream to be a movie star and more… But one day, he found something in his old locker… Inside was these two, spare nunchucks, and a note addressing to him. It said that if he should die, he would want to pass the spares onto his best friend, so… He kept them. And a year ago, on my grandad's deathbed, he gave them to me... Saying that, these were also meant for a great warrior, one who could use the very essence of Bruce Lee himself." Sun explained as he put them away. "So, I've kept them ever since and will do my grandad and Bruce proud by finding this guy, or gal."

They stared at the nunchucks for a good long minute. "Wow… so you literally have the only thing left that Bruce Lee owned…." Cody got out. "That's gotta be quite the burden. To keep something so important..."

"I kept it safe for a long while," He smiled.

"Say…. Can I use them?!" Nora asked, bluntly. "I wanna whack a Grimm!"

He quickly pulled them away. "No way!" He denied.

"Aww….. Why not?" Nora whinned.

"These are a memento of not only my granddad but Bruce Lee too." He explained.

Nora pouted, arms crossed as she mumbles something that no one could understand. "Either way…. It's still cool that you have something so amazing, Sun." Blake complimented.

Sun chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Bruce Lee was my idol and hero. He's the reason why I wanted to be a Huntsman and even train like him." Sun then stood up as he dusted off the chip bits on his pants. "Well, I'll leave you all to your homework." Sun mentioned, everyone groaning upon realization. "Later." He walked to the window and jumped onto the tree before getting himself down.

"Speaking of homework, where is Weiss?" Ruby finally noticed. "She did say she was gonna be with Axel but she didn't come back since yesterday?"

"Probably on another date with him." Yang smirked before it grew. "And since she hasn't showed up for a day, I have a good guess to what they may be doing now." A few blushed at what she meant as Ruby is looking around, confused and oblivious to the meaning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Axel was recovering back at Hikari Studio as Natsumi looks at his wound. "I gotta admit, you Huntsmen and Huntresses have an amazing ability to heal so quickly from an almost fatal wound." She complimented. "Just a bit more and you'll be fine…"_

 _Axel nodded as he put on his shirt then jacket. "Although I find it curious to why your scars haven't healed from your Aura?"_

 _Axel looked away. "They know ways of getting through one's Aura." He muttered. "They did it to me repeatedly."_

 _Her eyes soften, "I'm so sorry."_

 _He waved off. "It was the price I had to pay…" He answered before standing up._

 _Back in the living room, Weiss was chatting with Yusuke as Tsukasa was drinking some tea, this time with Axel's name on it. "He actually turned you into a bug?" She asked, surprised._

" _Don't get me started when I was in the Den-O world…" He rubbed his rear. "Momotaros threw his sword to my rear… still painful."_

 _Weiss coughed and gagged from hearing that as Tsukasa hands her a napkin to wipe it off. "That…. Was something, I never expected to hear.." she wheezed._

" _I didn't either." Tsukasa agreed. "Even I was surprised when I saw him do that."_

 _Weiss took notice of Axel entering the room, a smile adorned her lips. "How are you feeling?"_

" _I'll be alright." Axel assured, rubbing his shoulder. "Thanks, Yusuke, Tsukasa."_

 _They both nodded as the two walked out of the studio. Once gone, they all gained a worried frown. "Are you sure we shouldn't tell them what's to come Tsukasa-san? It could work better for them…" Yusuke asked._

 _Tsukasa shook his head. "I wish we could, but it's already etched into their history… We're just here to help lower the casualties later on…." He looked at them. "If we told them, then we will gain attention from others like those of Atlas that I heard about."_

" _Still… It doesn't seem right to let some of those poor kids die…" Yusuke frowned._

" _Don't worry, we won't let it happen."_

 _With the couple, Axel looked at the clouds, digging through his thoughts. He knew Alan was stronger now but hopefully he will be ready next time with Yusuke's teachings. "Let's head back to Beacon…" He suggested._

 _Weiss nodded. "I bet everyone is probably worried about us…." As she gave a sneak kiss on his cheek._

 _Axel turned his head to her who giggled._

* * *

With Cody and the girls, they were having troubles this time on how to explain it, without being all fans freaking out over it. It was tedious and annoying. "It's so cool that Sun has Bruce Lee's nunchucks!" Yang said.

"I know right!? A part of me just wants to swing them around." Ruby smiled.

"And his grandfather knew the legendary Bruce Lee!" Jaune added. The group heard the doors open, revealing Weiss and Axel entering the room.

"There you two are! We were worried for a moment…" Jaune said with relief.

"How was the 'fun times' you two?" Yang asked with a cheeky smirk.

Axel blinked upon the question. "What do you mean by that?" he asked confused, slightly tilting his head..

"Oh… you know…" Yang smirked. "Bow, chicka wowow!" she sang.

"I don't get it," He shook his head. Weiss though had her hand covering her bright red face before walking up and smacking Yang with a pillow, causing the blonde to chuckle. Yang whispered to the other girls except Ruby. "Who would have thought he has an innocent mind in that fighting brain of his." They all shrugged but giggled, knowing how oblivious he'll become later on.

"Anyways… where were you two?" Cody asked them.

Axel frowned as his hands clenched. "Alan is the answer." He growled. "He confronted me, asking me to come back to the Ganma world. I refused."

"He did what?!" Cody growled.

"Alan wanted to bring Axel back to the Ganma world." Weiss replied. "The two fought but… Alan created an energy spear and injured Axel."

Axel moved his shirt a bit, revealing his bandaged wound. "His skills have gotten stronger than I last remember." He informed. Now this got everyone concerned. If Alan learned from Axel and gotten stronger than him, then it spells trouble if they see him again.

* * *

The next day arrived as Cody is out about in the town, looking around and seems to have an angered look on his face, as if he's trying to find someone?

"Yo, Cody." Sun's voice said.

He blinked before he looked around until he looked up, seeing Sun on the streetlight. "Oh, hey Sun. What's up?" He asked.

Sun jumped down and landed in front of him. "Nothing much but you look upset, what's wrong?" He stated.

"Axel got hurt but an enemy of ours, named Alan. I plan on stopping him this time…" Cody frowned, his fist gripping with anger. "It's thanks to that bastard, that Axel and Luna had such hard times…."

Sun placed his hands on his shoulders. "Woah, woah, woah. I don't think getting angry will solve anything." He warned. "Cody, this won't solve anything if you are thinking about fighting him."

"Sun.. If I don't do something,he's going to keep endangering them, and possibly kill them sooner or later…." Cody looked down. "I thought they were gone forever, and I almost lost them because of my weakness…. Now, I have the power to protect them as well. And I don't plan on letting anyone harm them again…"

"But anger won't solve it. Even Bruce Lee wouldn't do something like this." Sun added.

Cody flinched as he lowered his head, sighing heavily as he leans against the wall, hands on his forehead. "Then… what can I do? I don't want that monster hurting them again…."

"Then do what he would have, get stronger and not let the troubles affect you. That's what I would have done." Sun replied.

"Even if you try, you both will still be failures.." Replied a voice. Cody and Sun turned their heads to see Javel walking up to them both.

"You!" Cody glared, taking out his blade.

"You know him, Cody?" Sun pointed at him, getting his staff out.

"He's a Ganma Commander.. Usually following the trail of his master, Alan." Cody smirked.

Javel scoffed before presenting a Ganma Eyecon and pressed it before letting go, turning him into his commander form. "Defeating you two is going to be easy…" He gloated, walking towards the two Huntsmen.

Cody and Sun prepared themselves before Javel charged towards the two, prompting them to go on the defensive as Cody blocked Javel's punch before Sun twirled his staff to deliver a strike onto the Ganma Commander. Javel caught it but Sun grinned as it detected before firing a round to his chest, causing Javel to stumble back.

Cody rushed in, swinging his blade as Javel dodges his attacks before hitting him with a palm strike, sending him back and into Sun, knocking them down easily. "Guh… That hurt.." He groaned.

"Hmph, you all are too cocky." Javel said avoiding another gunshot from Sun and slash from Cody.

"Any idea? I don't think we can fight him like this…" Sun asked.

"Got anyway to distract him?" Cody asked the Faunus.

Sun's staff went into its gun-chucks. "I got them right here." He charged forward as he clashed with Javel. Each time he swings his gun-chucks, Javel attempts to block to the avoid each shot but each swing was going quicker, making the Ganma Commander keep up with the pace to block each hit and shot that Sun was delivering. But as he looks up, Sun places the gun-chucks together, changing it back into its staff mode as he stabbed him, throwing him into the wall near by.

"That's all! Now let's get out of here!" Sun said, Cody nodding as they raced off, getting away from the Ganma before he gets back up.

Javel went back to his normal form,watching the two retreat. "You will regret that, human and Faunus…" He quickly drew and Eye Seal and leaving the area.

With the two, they ran until they were at a good distance. "That was close," Sun said, leaning against the wall. "That guy wasn't a pushover."

Cody panted. "One reason… why he followed Alan.. like a dog.." He panted. "Why did he even appear?" Cody wondered.

"I should be asking you, Cody." Sun asked, wondering the same thing. "What did he want? Is it those Eye things?"

"Possibly…. But he seemed more focused on you, don't you think?" Cody pointed out.

Sun nodded until Cody realized something. He knew that the Eyecons come from souls of important people and items with their essence which meant… "Sun I think he was after you because of how you idolize Bruce Lee." Cody informed. "Those nunchucks belong to the Bruce Lee remember?"

Sun looked at the young rider, surprised. "Wait.. You can't mean, those… Eyeball stuff you have is connected to me and Lee's nunchucks?" He questioned. "How does that even work?"

"Well one, there must be an item related to that important figure. Two, there must be someone who basically idolizes that person or at least has some contact with their spirit. And three is the Eye seal that you saw Axel and I create." Cody explained as best he could.

Sun sighed as he leaned back. "So… I should just give them to you, or this guy chasing us?" He frowned.

Cody slowly nodded but he could tell that Sun treasures the nunchucks since they were a memento. "I know it's hard Sun but I know you treasure those." Cody said. "We don't even know how long Javel will keep this up knowing that you have a connection to those Nunchucks."

He just looked at the ground, unsure and even slightly angry at this… These meant a lot to him. It was basically his cherished possession. He just couldn't give them away… "I'm… I'm sorry but I just can't." Sun said softly as he jumped on top of the rooftops before running off.

Cody watched the monkey Faunus leave before he sighed. He just hopes that Sun can think it over. He got up, wiping off the dust before heading back to Beacon. Hopefully he won't get scolded for facing Javel.

* * *

When Cody returned to Beacon, he was heading to the entrance until he saw Axel, arms crossed and a slightly angered look. He looked down, trying to avoid eye contact from him, knowing what he will say.

"Cody…" Axel called out, stopping him. "I knew you were trying to find Alan. But instead you and Sun had to fight Javel. Cobra informed me."

Cody glared at the mechanical snake. "Tattle tale…" He growled before looking up at Axel. "And how was I supposed to know, that he would be after Sun?"

"Knowing that he has a connection to those nunchucks." Axel answered before looking at Cody. "Cody, I know you want to go after Alan for what he has done to me and Luna but this doesn't solve anything. He isn't an ordinary Ganma like the others: he is the prince to the Ganma who has learned a lot more on fighting."

"But, knowing he's out there right now, and even worst can hurt you, I can't just sit here and let him do that!" Cody frowned. "I don't want to lose you all again…."

Axel approached Cody who flinched before placing his hand on his shoulder. "Cody, let me tell you an old saying: Anger leads to revenge, revenge leads to never ending pain and loneliness. I went through that path before seeing you guys. I killed to get answers, I distant myself from _everything_ but Luna. I grew up in pain from what happened to me. I rather not let the person who is a little brother to me go through the same path I once took."

Cody lowered his head. "Sides…" They then both turned to see Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss there as well. "You're never alone. If you have something holding you back, we're here to help out. That's what having friends is for." She smiled.

"So, what's the plan? If Sun is in danger, he can't just face it alone." Blake asked.

"Knowing Javel… he won't stop til he gets the Eyecon." Axel recalled. "Bastard doesn't give up to the end like I do. His skills outmatch each of you individually including mine. However if we team up then it will give us a chance."

"And how much of a chance?" Ruby asked.

"50/50 since he has trained far longer than me or Alan." Axel answered.

"Well, at least we have strength in numbers right?" Weiss added on. "After all, he may be able to face one or two opponents… But with 8? Especially ones who can fight at a distance, even he won't be able to stand against the onslaught."

Cody nodded with a grin. "Right. Like before, he might not stand a chance." He said in confidence. "First we find Sun before Javel does." He smiles, his spirit starting to come back.

They all nodded in agreement as they all gathered, beginning their plan to prevent Javel from getting the new Eyecon.

* * *

"GGGAAAHHH!" Sun yelled in pain as he skids across the ground. His body bruised and weakened as he lays there. In front of him was Javel, walking closer to the Faunus, him holding his bag closely to his chest.

"You really thought that you could get away?" He asked, grabbed the bag. Sun struggles, but Javel kicks his arm away. "Pitiful…. I still don't understand how your species survived for so long…." He turned as he began to walk away, but he feels something holding onto him. He looks back down, to see Sun, gripping his leg.

"Give .., it… back…" He gritted his teeth from the pain.

Javel just scoffed as he kicked him again, throwing him into the wall near by. "I don't take order from an animal…" He then ripped the bag, in his hands were the nunchucks that Sun has been protecting for a long time. But his eyes widen as he sees Javel, gripping them both in his hands, his muscles flexing.

"W-What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Easy.. I'm destroying them. These weapons have defeated many Ganma in the past…. And in honor of those who lost to them, these shall be erased…" Javel replied, squeezing on them harder.

Sun's eyes widen in fear of losing the memento. Before Javel could exert more strength, the sound of a gun being ready to fire was heard. Javel stopped before he turned his head slightly, seeing Specter with his rifle aimed at the back of the commander's head. "Javel."

"Specter…" He growled then grinned. "Well… since you are here. I might as well exterminate you, traitor…"

"Except one thing I should mention, Javel." Specter said.

"And that is?"

Suddenly a red bur passes by, Javel looks down to see the weapons gone from his hand. He looks back up before seeing a fist punching him and sending him flying into the building near by. "I have friends…"

Javel got back up and saw Team RWBY, JNPR, and Ghost with their weapons ready. "Specter why work with these humans? They are weak to us including you. You were a commander like myself but now you betrayed the crown to those who made you stronger." He questioned. "Why don't you just return back to the Ganma world and continue to lead?"

"Cause I got what I wanted from you all. And thanks to them.." He gestured to the others. "I finally have something you and the rest of them, could not give me. True happiness…" he aimed his rifle at Javel. "And I am glad to have my freedom from you, Adel, and your soldiers who put me through 10 years of Hell."

"Then you should be executed for betraying the crown." Javel got out his Eyecon and convert his form into his Commander form. "And the rest of you will be exterminated for the pests you are."

"Bring it tiny!" Yang shouted as they all open fired upon the Ganma. He blocks, beginning to defend himself, but in an instant, he lunges forward, knocking Yang and Specter away as he starts to attack the rest, one by one.

He blocked Nora's hammer before grabbing the handle and took it out of her grasp before slamming it against her. He then slammed Jaune to the ground and threw the hammer at Pyrrha.

She dodged in the nick of time as she throws her spear at him, He catches it only to deflect Ren's attacks before tossing it back at her. She of course catche sit but is smacked into the ground by him, close lining her.

Cody jumps in, swinging his blade at Javel as he parries his attack easily. "And you… You were the one who started this!" He growled, disarming Cody before slamming into the ground. He then starts to wail on him, energy flowing into his arms as he makes a crater with each strike he delivers to the rider. He continued each punch, the dent in the crater increasing more and more. He reeled his fist back one more time but it was stopped by Specter's hand as he clenched onto it tightly.

"Not this time you bastard," Specter punched Javel with an onslaught of punches, Javel starting to on the defensive.

Cody groans as Ruby rushes over to him. "You alright?" She asked, as Cody nodded with a groan. They turned their heads to see Blake, now with Sun leaning against her. "Here! Ruby said as she handed him the nunchucks. Cody looked at them for a moment before turning back to Sun and offering them back.

"Take them… They were yours first after all." Cody offered.

Sun looked at the nunchucks. He then looked at Cody before pushing it to him. "Do the Eye seal thing." Sun said, making Cody surprised.

"But Sun you said so yourself, this is a memento." Cody pointed out.

"Heh, but remember when I said finding the right guy or gal to give it to?" Sun gave a weak thumbs up. "I believe you earned it.. Now go get him."

Cody blinked before smiling as he nodded to the Faunus as they gave a weak fist bump. The nunchucks glowed upon the response to Sun in which the young Rider looked down at it. Both Specter and Javel felt it as they stopped and turned to Cody.

Javel growled as he rushed towards him. "You will not dare!

Specter got hold of Javel's shoulder and forced him to turn around and punch the Ganma in the chest. "It's not over yet Javel." Specter said, delivering a suckerpunch.

Cody then raised his hand as he made his Eye Seal on it. Bright orange smoked poured out, and what appeared was a bright orange hoodie, resembling Bruce Lee's famous jumpsuit. Oh the front showed two large bicep like pads, but with 3 claws marks on it, showing the infamous scar he had. On the sleeves, while short, had chains on them and at the tip were the blunt part of the nunchuck.

"Lend me your power… In order to preserve what the past left us.." Cody pleaded. The Damashii nodded as it formed a new Eyecon. It was bright orange, with a red iris for once. On top showed a new faceplate, while above it showed the kanji for 'Master' on it, while below showed 'Bruce Lee'. Cody smiled as he clicked the Eyecon, the iris now showing the kanji for 'Dragon' on it as he placed it in the driver.

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**_

The same orange, jumpsuit hoodie flew out as it blocked Javel's strike, before knocking him away. Giving Cody time to push in the lever.

 _ **KAIGAN! BRUCE LEE!**_

 _ **BUDO NO SENSEI! CHIBI NO RYU! WHOO~ OOO~ WACHA!**_

(Trans: Martial Arts Master, Little Dragon)

The Damashii flew to Cody as it placed onto him, donning this new form. The new faceplate emerged onto his helmet, on it was a two orange nunchucks but in an 'X' shape. And for the nunchucks they're now attached to the back of his shoulders. Cody then quickly got into a Tiger Style stance, ready to fight and beat this Ganma.

With Specter and Javel, the Ganma commander managed to block the next attack before kicking Specter back. "You are a traitor, Specter!" He said, punching the former commander left and right and grabbed his neck before slamming him to the ground. "You should have never left the Ganma world. Your sentence…" He raised his fist back. "Is death."

Specter chuckled in amusement, making Javel growl. "You think I'm afraid of Death, Javel? I've been to his door numerous times besides…" He jabbed his thumb at the incoming Cody who was charging towards Javel. "You are in for a beatdown that I'm glad that you will get." He headbutt the commander in time as Cody delivered a flying kick to Javel's helmet, sending him to the wall.

Cody smirked under his helmet as he got into Bruce Lee's style of fighting, even wiping his helmet where his nose would be, in a confidential snort. "Come on tiny! Give me everything you got." Cody taunted.

Javel growled, looking between Cody and Specter before choosing Cody to retrieve the new Eyecon. He charged back in but as soon as he delivered the punch, Cody blocked it with an open palm, surprising the Ganma. Cody then slowly moved his free hand forward, touching the tips of his fingers against his chest. But in a second, Cody flexed and turned the palm, into a fist, giving a one inch punch to the enemy. Sparks bleed off as he was this time sent through the wall, and out the other side of the abandon building they were near.

Everyone, including Specter himself were wide eye by that. Specter whistled upon the power. "Don't know which one is stronger, Benkei or Bruce Lee."

" _ **Oi!"**_ The Benkei Eyecon shouted from Cody's pocket. Cody looked down at the Eyecon.

"What's wrong Benkei?" Cody asked. Javel comes flying back out, sending punch and kick after another, but Cody reacted by grabbing the nunchuck on his left shoulder, as he pulled it out, the chained seemed to be attached to another nunchuck blunt, but it was translucent red with a red dragon inside it. As he swung the red end, flames spewed out of it, striking the Ganma Commander with its flames. But Cody seems to be still talking to Benkei, as if his instincts were the one fighting this time.

" _ **Who do you think is stronger, Cody? Myself or the fighter, Bruce Lee?"**_ Benkei asked him as Cody kicked Javel away.

"Well… I find both of you are." Cody answered, unsure why he was so angry?

Benkei was quiet as Cody punched Javel in the chest before delivering a kick from his chest to his head. Javel clenched his hands in anger as he looks at Cody. "I won't lose by you!" He charged forward but Cody decided to pull the lever and back into the driver. The Eyecon showed that of a fist, breaking through the chains of the Nunchuck.

 _ **DAI-KAIGAN! BRUCE LEE!**_

 _ **OMEGA DRIVE!**_

Cody became surrounded in a yellow aura as he jumped into the air, surrounded in a dragon-like aura. The dragon rose up as it roared loudly at the Ganma, actually, making him shake in fear. Cody then grabbed the other nunchuck, this one now was translucent blue, with another dragon inside it. He started to swing them, sending fire and ice at the Ganma before they encase him in an energy dome. He then got down on all fours before jumping high in the air. He then came flying back down with a rider kick, and as soon as the foot connects to the dome, Cody shouted the famous "WACHA!" as he pushed through it, a loud, painful scream can be heard as Cody lands on the other side, a small patch of fire behind him where the Ganma was last at.

Cody then sighed with relief as he took out the Eyecon and closing the driver, changing him back as he smiles down at the Eyecon. "Thanks for the help…"

Specter approached where Javel once was and saw the small Eyecon he used. It slowly blinked at him before sparking and exploding into bits and pieces. The Rider finally relaxed for once in a long while. "At least he's gone…" He muttered. "He got what he deserved for what he did…" He placed his hand over his heart, where one of the scars were, showing that Javel was the one who gave him the scar under the armor.

"You alright, Axel?" Cody asked.

Specter nodded. "I finally feel like a part of myself is finally free from the pain. He was one of those soldiers that gave me one of the scars, the one over my heart." He then feels something holding his arm, he turns to see the heiress, with a slight smile on her face.

"Cody… can we head back to the island?" He asked. "I think it's time I see them again, not in my armor but as myself."

Cody's eyes were widen, but a happy smile for once came upon his face as he nodded. "Sure… After all, in the next few days, we'll all be off on our semester break. We can all go there and visit." Cody pats Axel on the back before turning to Sun. "And… thank you too, Sun. I promise to take good care of it."

"Thanks, Cody." Sun nodded with a smile.

"Come on, let's get you patched back up." Blake said as the gang started to make their way back to the academy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…. In another world, the skies were blood red, clouds filled the area, only showing some red light in. Particles, and ashes flew from the sky below. And above flying through the air was that on the Gundari's, roaring boastfully as they travel the lands._

 _While mountain ranges and hills covered the area, only one place stood tall. One place that looked like the only thing standing left. It was a large castle, one very high tech at best. And in the center stood one tower with a familiar 'Eye' symbol on it._

 _Deep inside the castle was what looked like empty Ganma Eyecons. A small light traveled through it as it reached one of them. It shined as it floated up and glowed energy, making form. What laid there, panting heavily was the already defeated Javel, panting from not only be resurrected, but the pain he just felt from that attack. He growls in anger, his fist resembling and clenching as he strikes the ground hard. "Impossible… There was no way that brat could have won…." He muttered._

" _I warned that you needed to stay away from them… Javel…"_

 _Javel quickly looked up to see a very disappointed Alan, arms crossed as he looks down at the defeated commander. Javel bowed deeply, "Master Alan, I apologize for my defeat, if you allow me to handle-" a spear landed next to him, nearly close to his head._

" _No," he denied. "You tried twice. That was strike three." He looked at a capsule that looks to be creating something. "After all… The device is nearly complete." He grins as an ominous green light emitted from inside it. "And then Specter will be back with us once more…"_

" _Master Alan, he's a traitor to us. He betrayed the Ganma crown."_

 _Alan glares, making the commander flinch in fear. "Maybe so… But I rather have him with us, than with that boy…." He then turned to him. "You are now dismissed on pursuing them…."_ _He bowed before leaving the room. "It's only a matter of time," Alan grinned._

* * *

A/N: Heya Minna! Another chapter down! And I do hope you liked this one? This was an idea I wanted to do here, ever since I saw the fanart of the Bruce Lee Damashii. SO, Here we are. :3 Now, next chapter will either be a two parter or just a single chapter? Me and Shadow will figure it out. But, either way, the final Chapter is upon us now everyone. :3

Also, I apologize to every new review the past 3 chapters. While I do get notices about it, for some reason they don't show up at all... So, if you have questions, just PM me, okay? At least until this issue is resolved.

Until then, later minna!


	19. Chapter 19: Cody's Final Days

RWBY: Ghost of Remnant Vol.1

* * *

Chapter 19: Cody's Final Days

* * *

 **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**

 **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**

 **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**

 **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**

* * *

 _Nighttime was in the air as everyone in Beacon Academy was sleeping. Everyone but the azure Rider who was on his bed, looking at the ceiling. It's been awhile since Javel's defeat and a part of himself felt free from the pain he went through yet the pain still lingers..._

 _He turned his head to the other bed in the other side of the room, seeing his little sister resting peacefully. It never gets old to see his little sister sleep peacefully after so long from the hell they were in. With her was that sleeping Raptor Grimm whose legs and arms were moving as if it was swimming._

 _He chuckled lightly before a sad smile was shown. Tomorrow was the day he goes back to the island but now Luna was coming along. It made him wonder what will occur at the island…_

 _He sighed before looking at the calendar, sides it saying today being the day they all head back. But next to it was a marked date… under it said the words "Cody's Last Day" on it. It pains him greatly that it was Cody's last day in two more days… He didn't want that. Cody was like a little brother to him. He saw how happy Cody was being with his friends._

' _If that time comes, I will get those Eyecons for you to bring you back, Cody…" He muttered to himself._

* * *

 _On the rooftops, Cody was on top, looking out at the stars, knowing this would be his second to last time to see them. A small fear of death still loomed over him, but he knew he had to put it aside and smile at the others, showing that they need to remember the good times they all had, instead of what's about to come._

 _Yet, while he knows this, he also doesn't want to go… or leave anyone.. Especially his team, Axel and Luna…. They all meant too much for him for to be leaving like this so soon… Still… He couldn't have met a better group of people…. A smile now appearing on his face as he looks up at the several shooting stars in the night sky._

* * *

(Insert opening song - This Will Be The Day - RWBY Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

The start first starts off with a guitar strumming a bit before the lyrics start.

 **[They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child]**

The screen shifts to Cody sitting upon a rooftop in the middle of the night. He sits their as he looks at the Ore Eyecon in his hand.

 **[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**

Something then goes amiss as Cody quickly looks up to see a fire outbreak near by. He then smirks as he jumps off of the roof.

 **[Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour.]**

The title card then appears as it shines a bit before shifting down after Cody.

 **[The dream that you've always dreamed is, Suddenly about to flower]**

As Cody runs through the road, he passes by a single rose in a pot, a snowflake in a store, a cat in an alley way, and finally a single ember flicker from a window of an occupied house.

 **[We are lightning]**

Once he reaches the area, four shadows appear above him. Cody stops to see the shadows land in front of him.

 **[Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder]**

In front of him were Team Rwby smiling at him. Cody then smiles back as he grabs the lever of the Ghost Driver on his waist and pushes it in to don on the Ghost Damashii.

 **[This will be the day we've waited for, This will be the day we open up the door]**

Fight then breaks out as Cody and Team Rwby are fighting against the Grimm and the Ganma as they clash it out together.

 **[I don't wanna hear your absolution, Hope you're ready for a revolution]**

As they fight them, Team JNPR drop down to assist them as they battle some more highly evolved Ganma.

 **[Welcome to a world of new solutions, Welcome to a world of bloody evolution]**

As both teams fight their enemies, Roman is standing on a roof near by, watching them fight along with Ara and his benefactor as they grin from ear to ear about some special plan they have in-stored for them all.

 **[In time-your heart will open minds]**

As the fight continues, the teams are surrounded by Ganma and Grimm as they approach them all. And out from the distance is Ozpin watching them all along with Sennin as he smiles and offers them some power.

 **[A story will be told , And victory is in a simple soul]**

Energy flows into Cody, Team RWBY and JNPR. They all then nod at each other as Cody activates his OmegaDrive. They all then jump at the enemies, delivering their own special attack as Cody flies at the screen with a rider kick, smashing through and showing the title card one last time.

* * *

As morning dawned on the sky Team RWBY, Cody, and the Saber siblings were on the boat that was leading to the Isle of The Dragon's Breath. They were all happy to go back to the island again.

The ones who were nervous though was Axel and Luna. "It's been awhile since we have been back at the island…" Luna said.

"Same here… the last time was when I was still at my old path and you were in the Eyecon…" Axel nodded, looking at the ocean waters.

"Hey, it'll be okay you two." Cody reassured. "Trust me.. Everyone will be glad to know you're both okay." He smiled at them.

They looked at each other before smiling as well. "There it is!" Ruby pointed at the island that they were approaching.

They all went to the railing and saw the familiar large mountain was still standing tall as ever. The boat approached the bay before lowering anchor. The group got up and grabbed their respective bags before walking down the ramp and onto the grounds on the island. Team RWBY and Cody walked ahead while Axel and Luna was behind them, avoiding being seen from the locals. But a familiar chirping noise can be heard as Razor pops out from behind them, it clamps its jaws down on the bag straps as it literally starts to drag the Saber siblings into the town.

"Why do you have to do that…?" Axel questioned the Raptor Grimm as Cody and Team RWBY saw the elder in which the siblings stood behind the group.

"Ah, Cody I'm surprised to see you back again." The elder smiled. "Welcome back as well, Team RWBY."

"It's great to be back Elder Sein." Cody smiled, "It's not just us though, I think they should tell you instead." He then moves aside as the Saber siblings slowly walk towards the elder.

Elder Sein's looked at the two before his eyes slowly widen upon seeing not only their familiar faces but also the necklaces they wear, making him nearly dropping his staff. "By the name of Oum…" he uttered, tears starting to form around his eyes. "Y-You're… alive?"

Axel and Luna let out small smiles as they approach the elder. "Elder Sein…" Axel greeted.

"I-It's nice to see you again, Elder…" Luna bowed lightly.

The elder slowly walks up, and as he gets close, he drops the staff before grasping their hands, tears roll down his face* "We… we thought you two were lost…" He mutters. "We all felt guilty… for you two dying… after we vowed to protect you." His voice jitters, trying to calm down. "Yet…. here you are… Alive…. And well…" He raises his head, tears still rolling down as he smiles at them. "Welcome home… children of the Isle…"

Axel picked up the elder's staff and handed it to him in which he obliged. "Come now, I think everyone needs to know about you two." He smiled, gesturing the group to follow. Razor rushed on ahead, heading to Cody's home making Cody assume he is gonna get his parents to come to the plaza.

* * *

The team was making their way to the plaza as the Elder tapped his staff loudly to the ground. "Everyone!" He called out. Everyone in the plaza turned their heads to the Elder, confused since this wasn't an event or anything as they gave him their full attention. "As most of you know… we all were in grief for the loss of two wonderful children… but as if Oum has gave us a blessing.." he gestured two certain siblings to show themselves.

Several people either dropped what was in their hands while others gasped. The adults and older people teared up as the kids smiled brightly, then a unanimous cheer was shouted out as everyone started to gather around them, saying stuff like "Welcome back!", "We missed you" and more came as the crowd started to grow from the noise.

Axel and Luna looked at everyone, they never knew how much of an impact they made to the locals. They never forgot the two, even after 11 years. "Axel! Luna!" Shouted a familiar female voice. They turned their heads and saw Aurora but she wasn't alone. Behind her were Cody's parents as the two's eyes widen while Cody's mom placed her hand over her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes.

They both slowly walks towards the Saber siblings, the mother touching Luna's face, while the father looked up and down at Axel. Smiles then came over their faces as they brought them both into a family hug, "We missed you two so much…" the mother said. "We're sorry… We're sorry we were better at protecting you two…" The father added on, their voices jittering from the overwhelming emotions.

Axel and Luna felt tears in their own eyes before they smiled. "We're home…" the two said, before returning the hug. Cody, and the other smiled as Team RWBY also teared up at the heartwarming reunion. Ruby though, almost looking like she's about to flood the ground from her tears.

* * *

After everyone calmed down enough, they went back to the house to have a celebration and some family time, with of course RWBY joining them in it. Luna and Axel felt happy to come back as they were at the dinner table as Razor was on Luna's lap, sleeping. "We can't believe you two are alive after so long…" Cody's mother said.

Axel and Luna nodded before the former lowered his head. "It is but…. It wasn't pretty… it was a nightmare…" He responded. "Those dark spirits, the Ganma…. they… they put Luna in an Eyecon before Cody brought her back."

"And it's not just that, mom." Cody informed before nodding to Axel. The azure Rider relaxed for a moment before revealing his scars on his torso. The parents gasped at the scars on his body, looking at him surprised yet worried.

"I was tortured in exchange for strength… for 10 years they did this to me. They never healed and I used to be a commander for them…" He muttered. "They treated me like trash except one of the Ganma of royalty… and I have done things for a year and a half after leaving that place… have you ever heard stories that occurred around Remnant about the Blue Devil?"

They both nodded before the realization hit in. They didn't know how much trauma he was put in until now. The mother then stood up as she brought Axel into a warm hug. "I am so sorry… So sorry you had to go through that…" she frowned, saddened.

"If it wasn't for Luna keeping me in check… I wouldn't have been able to see Cody again…" Axel muttered. The father smiled slightly before looking at Team RWBY. "Girls, if you may can you head to the living room. We need to talk with Cody, Aurora, Axel, and Luna."

The four blinked before nodding in understanding and left the dining room, leaving the family be. Cody's mother and father looked at Cody. "Cody, Aurora, do you remember how much you enjoyed having Axel and Luna around in the past?" She asked.

They nodded slightly, somewhat confused. "Well you see," Cody's father started. "We planning on doing something for you two but after what happened on that day for Axel and Luna…. We were heartbroken after seeing how you two were. But now, seeing them alive…" He looked at Axel and Luna. "Axel, Luna, we know this may be late to ask after so long but… how would you like to officially be part of the family?"

Axel and Luna's eyes widen as they looked at them, back and forth, surprised about the offer. "You're… wanting to adopt us?" Axel asked them, utterly speechless. They nodded. Luna teared up as did Axel as they both nodded, a smile appearing on their face as Luna hugs them both, crying happily.

"We know it's sudden after what happened to you two but seeing how happy Cody was back then, we wanted to consider it. You two can still keep your old family names knowing how much it means to the both of you." Cody's mother explained.

"Mom, is this for real?" Aurora asked, speechless.

"Mhm. We thought about it ever since they came.. But we didn't get the chance to ask them, before well… you know…" The father grimaced from those memories.

Axel looked at the two and wiped away his tears. "Thank you…." he felt more tears, after so long since their parents were murdered, the two Saber siblings finally felt happy. "Mom… dad…" he finally said.

Cody was smiling from ear to ear, happy to hear that they're now going to be his siblings as well. He didn't know about this at all but it was one heck of a surprise…. Even if… this was the last thing he could remember before morning comes tomorrow… As tomorrow, marks the time the first changed into Ghost.

Out in the hallway, the RWBY girls were smiling, more tears down their faces as Yang pats Ruby's back, both of them nodding to each other, knowing that feeling. Blake was smiling, glad to see them finally being happy, and Weiss was touched by this, glad that they have this after everything they went through.

* * *

 _After celebrating of not only their return, but the Saber siblings being part of the family officially. They were all happy and now everyone was in their rooms while Luna was with Aurora, wanting to be with her now big sister. For Axel, he was sitting by the window sill, leaning against it while staring at the shattered moon, the moonlight shining through his old room. It hasn't changed much sides from the bed ever since he left. It was very nostalgic._

 _He smiled until he heard a knock on the door. He blinked before jumping down from the window sill and walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was Weiss in her nightgown, smiling. "Evening…" she said softly._

" _Hey, Weiss." Axel said. "What's wrong?"_

" _I just… wanted to sleep with you… for tonight?" She asked, giving him a puppy dog look._

 _He blinked before he opened the door wide open, allowing her to enter his room. Weiss entered the room and saw how plain it was despite the bed and desk that was by the wall. Along with that was the window, showing the shattered moon._

" _So, this is where you used to be?" She asked, looking around it._

" _Yeah… before the day Luna and I ended up in the Ganma world." He nodded. "At least now Luna and I now have parents again."_

 _Weiss smiles as she brings him into a warm hug. "I'm happy for you Axel… you deserve this…."_

 _Axel smiled lightly. "It is what Luna and I need after 10 years…"_

 _Weiss smiles as she leans in, using her tiptoes to get closer as she kisses him softly. She felt his arms wrap around her before he pulled away. "Hey Weiss, question…. What did Yang mean by fun times anyway?" He asked, confused._

 _Her face turns beat red as she looks down softly, steam pouring out from her head as she began to fiddle with her fingers. "D-Do…. Do you want to know?" She asked him, more thoughts starting to swim around in her mind._

 _He blinked, more confused at it is. Weiss had to admit, Axel was confused to what others meant by 'certain topics', and that showed that he has an innocent mind despite being a fighter and a year older than the others. Sure guys would learn about it by now but him… it was like he doesn't know about it at all. Not one bit._

 _Weiss was still standing there, fiddling with her fingers as the steam being poured out of her head keeps going, slowly. Waiting for him to answer back about her question as well as seeing if he wants to leap that bound as a couple now?_

" _Um…" He started, making Weiss look at him before she noticed a small blush appear on his cheeks. "...o...okay…" he stuttered slightly._

 _Weiss smiles, as the steam pouring from her head grows. She then snaps her fingers, grey versions of her glyphs appear all over the room as she then grabs his hand. "T-Then…. Let me take the lead.." She says, leading him to the bed._

 _One thing is for sure, they both will lose their 'innocence'._

* * *

The morning came early as everyone woke up early. Only ones who haven't showed were Cody, who said he's getting something ready, Weiss and Axel.

Yang was sipping some of the islands homebrewed tea, reading more on the book she rented from Tuskon. She then heard some footsteps as she turned her head. Standing there was what looks like a very tired Weiss and Axel, both of them having tired eyes and their hair messy as a cat's. A few seconds passed as she did a spit take at the realization. She coughed as she looked up at them. "Y-You two did 'it'?! She almost shouted, luckily enough, no one else was around them.

Weiss and Axel blushed heavily before turning away. "I...I r-rather not say anything…" Axel answered.

Yang just smirked as she patted Weiss on the back. "No worries!" she leaned in and whispered. "Still… I'm really surprised Weiss. I didn't think you had it in you." she winked. Weiss glared at Yang before walking past her as Yang looked at Axel with a cheeky grin.

Blake and Ruby came back with Luna and Aurora. "There's the two sleepy heads!" Ruby giggled.

Luna walked up and hugged Axel as she reached in her bag and brought out something that made him smile. It was a small book on a old hero's tale that he used to read. "I saw it at the store and bought it for you."

"Thanks, Luna." He smiled before he yawned and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Luna looked at him confused on why he was so tired? But she just shrugged it off as she sat next to Ruby, sharing cookies with one another. Ruby vacuumed the cookies while Luna nibbled on them cutely

"So, where's Mom and Dad?" Axel asked, a few giving him a surprised look upon those words. "What?" He asked, confused by their looks.

"They said they went into one of the bigger towns for some supplies for later tonight." Aurora replied, before everyone gained a small frown, knowing what it means. Axel lowered his head as well, knowing what today was. "Oh…" He muttered. He looked at the water in his cup. "Listen… you guys. If that time does approach, I'll find a way to gather the other Eyecons and try to know more about them to make another wish."

Ruby looked at him. "How? Cody said it himself… That could've been the only wish they could give…" She asked, frowning as some tears build in her eyes.

"There is more to those Eyecons than we realize," Axel answered, quickly drinking the water before placing the cup down. "Besides most of the went to different area in Vale after that wish. They were sentient and we never knew about it." He reached in his pocket, presenting the ones he currently has. On the table was Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, Specter, OOO, Decade, and yet there was another Eyecon in the cluster. It was dark blue on the cover, while above showed the code '13' and 'Houdini' on it.

"Axel, what Eyecon is that?" Weiss pointed at the unknown Eyecon, while combing her hair.

Axel looked at the said Eyecon. "It belonged to the greatest magician in the world… And the one that's said he could escape any trap, or Grimm's hold. Harry Houdini." Axel explained. "This Eyecon literally showed itself when I summoned the Machine Hoodie." He jabbed a thumb at the Eyecon which exploded into blue confetti. "And there he goes again…"

The others looked around, surprised by what happened. "Uh… What did it just do?" Yang asked.

"Another one of his tricks… again." Axel answered.

"Hey Ruby, what's that on the hood of your cloak?" Luna pointed at Ruby's red cloak.

Ruby tried to turn around to look at it, but she forgot she could just untie her hood. Aurora stopped her as she reached inside and what she pulled out was the Houdini Eyecon, surprising them more. "Woah!" Ruby beamed, stars in her eyes in awe. "Does he do this often?"

"Often? More like almost every day." Axel sighed. "That Eyecon once appeared in my bowl of soup. Then it showed itself in my bag. And whatever places he could escape to that is near."

Ruby poked the Eyecon, seeing if it can do anything else before it once again exploded into confetti. Axel sighed as he tilted the cup and out came the Eyecon. "It gets a little annoying but I got used to it."

Ruby quickly rushed up to it, stars still in her eyes. "That's so awesome!" She beamed happily.

Axel grabbed his Eyecons and placed them in his pocket while Ruby pouted, wanting to see more of Houdini's tricks. He stretched for a moment before making his way to the door. "I'm gonna head out for a bit to walk around. I'll see you girls in a bit." He then left and closed the door behind him.

Yang grinned before looking at Weiss. "Hey Ruby, Luna, I left some bags of cookies in Luna's room. You can eat them if you want." she informed. They gasped as they quickly rushed off, towards the room, ready to devour more cookies, leaving them there. "Hey Aurora take a _good_ look at Weiss and tell me what you see?"

Aurora looked at Yang confused, but decided to play along as she looked at Weiss. After a few seconds, her eyes widen as she gasps and hugs her. "Oh my gosh! Congrats you two!"

Weiss flustered. "Oh and not only she and Axel are in a relationship." Yang said as Weiss now fiddled with her fingers. "They were at it recently."

"Oh, I knew about them being together once I saw you all at the concret." She smiled. "But still, congrats Weiss on reaching adulthood."

Weiss blushed. "W-Why do you two have to make it sound like it is a major accomplishment?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Well, because it is." Blake added on. "It's a huge step to take in a relationship. So you doing that shows how much you want to go far with him."

Steam flew out of Weiss's ears, the memory still reminder her of last night. "He was just so… innocent."

"Wait, seriously?" Aurora blinked. "Axel not knowing anything about… that."

The heiress nodded, "Not like other guys but what Yang said a couple of weeks ago did confuse him and didn't understand at all." she explained nervously. "He was literally innocent despite being a fighter…A-And…. I figured… I could… 'educate' him on it…"

"So you took my brother's own innocence?" Aurora said.

Weiss looked down, almost feeling ashamed by it, until Aurora walks up to her and smiles while sitting in front of her. "I don't think I could have my brother be with someone else, other than you Weiss." She says softly. "Take care of him okay?" she smiled before grinning. "And try to give him a few more 'lessons' about it." Aurora says, giving her blessing. Weiss blushes but slowly nods at her.

* * *

A bit later, Cody comes back into the house, smiling from ear to ear as everyone, minus the parents stare at him, confused. "Alright you all! Time to get up! We're traveling today."

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked, rubbing Razor's stomach, his legs moving slightly.

"Around the island. You all may have came here twice, but neither of you all, sides from Sis, Luna and Axel here, have ever 'experienced' our island. And I'm going to show you it all." Cody beams brightly, surprising them a bit about his brightful outlook.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Yang asked.

"Peachy!" He responded quickly. "Now, let's get a move on everyone!"

They all looked at each other before they all got up and followed Cody outside. He starts marching ahead of them all, leading the group. "Now, while you all have seen the plaza, there is still so much to see and know. From the culture, to our language, and even our events we do." Cody explained as he started to lead them towards the plaza first.

They took notice of his bright outlook but they were starting to get concerned about him. They have been seeing him like that since today. Yang looked at Axel and whispered, "You guys don't have any of those 'trippy' mushrooms here, do you?" She asked.

Axel shook his head. "No. Nothing like that or even poisonous…"

"Cody's starting to worry me…" Ruby pointed out. Even the Raptor Grimm chirped as if it was agreeing to her. "Cody… are you sure you are okay?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine bro… Just excited to show everyone, everything here that means so much to me." He replied before walking ahead. "Now, hurry up slow pokes!"

Axel crossed his arms, "He's not okay…" He muttered. "I can see it through that facade he is using…"

"Let's… just go along with it…." Luna frowned slightly, as the others nodded and continued to follow him.

At the plaza, Team RWBY is looking around in awe, several decorations are plastered around the area. Several vendors selling things, and even some dancers and musicians are around, giving everything they can for the performance.

"Wow!" Ruby said in awe. "This is like the Vytal Festival without the tournament of course."

"Mhm. This is our Festival Of The Soul. Its celebrated due to this being the anniversary of our town." Cody explained to them. "It's something that everyone has to attend… Its tradition. You got several good foods and item to buy, and unique entertainment from all variety. Even some showing off skills and weapons too."

Before the others knew it, Ruby sped past them, leaving a flurry of rose petals behind. The others looked at each other before deciding to take part of the festivities as Weiss and Axel went to one part, Aurora and Luna going to another, while Blake went on ahead to find Ruby, leaving Yang with Cody.

Cody was smiling, seeing everyone go off to enjoy this festival as he looked at Yang. "Don't want to join Ruby?" He asked her. "I thought you would jump at the chance to see new people in action."

"Cody, you need to tell me if you are okay?" She asked. "And don't lie, Cody. Even I could see that facade you are pulling."

Cody frowned as he looked back at the festival. "I'm… just trying my best…. To show you all a fun time…. A time filled with happiness…. A time… where none of you will be sad…" Cody said softly, looking down.

Yang walked up to him. "Cody… I know you're scared… but please don't hold it back." she said. He then turns to her, as she sees his eyes red, tears flowing down his face, as he seems to try and fight them back, not wanting to give in to it this time. Yang got closer before she decided to hug Cody in a gentle embrace. He hugs her back as she hears what she has been waiting. Crying. Cody just let out as much sorrow he has built up this past month. The sorrow of leaving everyone and unable to come back to them. It was a hard reminder of Yang losing their second mother, Summer. So much so, tears started to roll down her face as well. Not just from the memories of her, but today as well… as she lost someone she cared even more than Ruby for once.

* * *

Weiss and Axel was walking down a small path, filled with booths and people. Each booth had something to bring. But it was easy to follow. The left side sold prizes, toys, and more. While the right side sold unique food that she has never seen before. It was amazing.

Axel took notice of how she was amazed to the booths. "You'll enjoy the festival, Weiss." He assured. "That's how Luna and I were when we moved to the island."

"It seems peaceful for these people." She smiled. "Atlas never had moments like this."

"The Kingdom you were from?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's well…. It feels crowded… Spite it being the tech capital of the world… It's also the capital of the biggest army out there…" she started to explain. "And everywhere you go, there's a guard, or someone from Atlas HQ. It was just too crowded… I felt like that, nothing will ever change… Will ever be different and unique for it to stand out…."

"Too protective is what it sounds like." Axel nodded. "What about your parents?"

She frowned as if it was a personal matter. Seeing this made Axel nervous. "You don't have to tell me if you want to." he said.

She turns to him before giving him a small smile, hugging his arm tighter. "Come on! I want to try one of these games." she giggled.

He blinked before he smiled as they walked to the booths until he saw a ball rolling towards him. After that, a group of little kids rushed up until Axel decided to grab the ball and presented it to them. "Is this yours?" He asked politely.

They looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yes mister…" One of them said.

He smiled before he got up. "Let me show you something." He placed the ball on his foot before he kicked it up in the air and moved his hand to his back as the ball landed in his waiting hand while looking at the kids to see their reactions.

They clapped before Axel decided to show them another trick. "Alright you four, watch closely." he informed as they nodded. Axel held the ball before he threw it high in the air, the six watching it come down before he closed his eyes and moved his foot up, the ball landed on it, keeping it balanced.

The kids clapping in awe as Axel hands them back the ball. They thanked him as they went off playing, while he sees a few trying to reattempt the trick. Making him chuckle as he turns back and follows Weiss.

* * *

Blake walks around, trying to find Ruby, but is having a very difficult time. She sighs as she keeps trying to find their leader. As she does, she turns a corner and sees a few kids ganging up on another cat Faunus. Her eyes widen as memories race back from her times being in that situation as well. She grits her teeth, and was ready to intervene, but stops when she sees them jumping on the Faunus before playful giggles can be heard from the group and Faunus child.

She then looked back at the times when she first came to the island. These people treated each other equally unlike those in the Kingdoms, was always mixed..With usually the Faunus being the victims….

But here…. Here they treated each other kindly, like normal people… like family…. She approached the kids and waved nervously to them including the little cat Faunus. "Hello." she greeted.

The few boys, including the cat Faunus blushed slightly at her and looked away. "H-Hello…" They responded shyly. While the two girls in the group just roll their eyes at the boys.

"Can I ask you all something?"

They blinked before looking at her. "What do you think of the Faunus…?" she asked.

They looked at each other for a moment, almost confused by the question. "What's their to say?" One of them responded.

"They're our friends." Another one replied.

The one that looks the oldest, and was one of the girls looks up at her. "I'm actually jealous of them. They get cute ears or those tails."

"Yeah! And some get those awesome claws or horns!" One of the boys replied happily.

Blake smiled upon hearing their answers. This island has people who envy the Faunus, treated them like an ordinary person. So… she reached for her bow and removed it, revealing her cat ears. They all gasped and 'oooed' in awe at her ears.

The little cat Faunus the walked up to her, his face lowered, hiding something behind him and a faint blush on his cheeks. Blake looks at him, wondering what he's hiding until he brings out a special red flower from behind his back, handing it to her. "H-Here…" he said.

Blake blinked but smiles softly as she takes it. "Thank you…" she answered, before leaning in and kissing his forehead, his blush grows as she walks away. She even hears some of the other boys saying he was 'lucky' about that. Causing her to giggle as she heads off to find Ruby again.

* * *

Luna and Aurora were sitting in some seats in the main plaza, having some food and watching a dancer perform on stage. "It has been a long time since I have been in the festival…" Luna smiled, seeing familiar faces who gotten older after 11 years. "And seems they also improved on their craft too….

Aurora smiles at her. "Some wanted to get better due to what happened… To honor you two." Aurora pointed out.

Luna turned her head to look at her older sibling. "You and Axel made such an impact here in the island, Luna. Ever since you two moved here after what happened to your real parents… you two showed more kindness than anyone could expect, especially knowing that you two come from the once well-known Huntresses and Huntsman ever known." she explained. "Seeing you two made them feel that there are those who are like them outside of the kingdom. They were willing to protect you from the dangers in the kingdoms."

Luna almost teared up upon hearing that. She had no idea that they made such an impact here… It was wonderful. She smiles but it quickly turns into a sadden frown as she lowers her head. Aurora knowing this as she places her head against her new sister. "I know…. I… I'll miss him too.." she says softly, some tears dropping from their faces.

* * *

Ruby raced around the town, trying to find the stage where the weapons are being shown. But after awhile, she finally finds it! On the stage showed a very buff man, showing off his unique hammer as it then morphed into a bow then into tonfas.

She continued to watch in amazement, excited to see the weapons they have here in the island. She took a seat as she began to watch the spectacle. Each new person taking the stage, showing more and more new and unique weapons across the board. Some making sense, while others were either common or rare even to her!

"Wonderful isn't it?" a feminine voice asked.

RUby blinked before turning her head to see what was a female shaman, wearing an elegant pink dress. Her hair running down her back and her eyes were just as pink. She has a crown on her head and a smile that felt so warm.

"Yeah, this festival is so amazing!" Ruby squealed. "I wish there was something like this back at Vale or Patch. It seems so peaceful."

The woman giggled softly. "Your personality is innocent. I can see why you are mesmerized by this." she commented.

The announcer walks up on stage, holding a mic. "Alright everyone! Time for the double special!" He announced, everyone clapping. "We will select two people from the audience.. They can both show off their skill or weapon. In return, the winner will get a lifetime supply of Isle Volcano Cookies!" He announced, showing the large pile of them. "Now.. lets see…." He says before looking at the crowd, the spotlights hovering over Ruby and the mysterious girl. "And you two are the lucky winners for this contest!"

Ruby's eyes were thought to be that of a slot machine, landing onto images of cookies, acting like a jackpot. She even drooled upon seeing the number of cookies. "COOKIES!" She cheered before she and the mystery woman entered the stage.

"Alright, miss…. You are up first.." He points to the mysterious lady.

She smiled before she walked up front. She then moved her hands around elegantly as they saw petals flowing with her hand movements, it was absolutely mesmerizing to see. She swayed around, the petals continuing to follow her hands. She then starts to move around, her arms swaying like waves as her hips gently move side to side. The petals moving around, even forming together to look like the waves as well. She twirled around as the petals became waves of fire this time, surprising the audience as she continues her dance. Upon looking up at the sky, she makes on final pose as the waves of fire burst outward, turning back into petals as they gently float to the ground before disappearing.

Everyone then stands up as they clap in a thunderous applause, the mysterious woman bowing before backing off, letting Ruby to take the stand. "Alright little lady. You're up. Show us what you got, compared to that dance?" He asks, giving her some room.

Ruby knew that the woman performed very well and she could tell the woman will win. However one thing those who know her know one thing… Never get between her and her tasty stash of cookies.

She presented Crescent Rose - Gun Mode which went into its scythe form, surprising everyone including the mysterious woman. She was wielding a weapon twice her size, more importantly one of the most difficult weapons to master, with only a few ever able to master it. She took a deep breath before she twirled her Crescent Rose, using her Semblance as a flurry a petals was forming around her, flying around her as she was spinner her weapon around.

Everyone was in awe about the spectacle. It was something they never have seen before either. The way she was able to use it like it was either her own arm, or even like a ribbon. She used it with such skill and precision, to the point where they were witnessing more of an art than just a weapon show off.

The mysterious woman continued to watch, surprised to see this. A young girl was wielding with ease but also creating petals from what she can see is her Semblance. Each swing was precise, each skill was performed well. She could tell the girl has true potential especially the eyes… the silver eyes. She has seen few in her days who visited her at her shrine. And every time she sees those same eyes, she knew greatness could come.

Ruby then flipped back as she twirled the scythe one last time before ending with a pose. Everyone in the audience was silent upon seeing this. Then in an instant, they all stood up, applauding her as well as several whistling for more.

Ruby smiled as the announcer walked up to her. "We have a winner!" he announced. "Congratulations, young lady, the Isle's Volcano Cookies are yours! And if you ever plan on going outside of the island, no worries. They'll be shipped to you monthly."

Ruby squealed before using her Semblance and went to the cookies. Almost inhaling them as she eats the pile they had displayed. The mysterious woman smiles as she begins to walk away ' _Ruby Rose… you'll achieve great things later in your life... '_ She thought to herself as she vanished into her flames.

* * *

Later on, the sun is finally starting to set. Cody and Yang was near an old plot of land that they decided to visit. They did give the others the notice and location as they wait there. Both of them sitting on the ground, watching the sun as they wait on the others. Cody while done with his crying still had a slight smile on his face, despite still being sad as well.

"Do you feel better, Cody…?" She asked.

He nods slightly. "Yeah…" He replied to her. "Thanks… for that Yang. I needed that…"

Yang smiled slightly as the two watch the sun set. "Anything to help a friend," She smiled.

They then turned around, seeing the rest of their friends and their family walking to them. Each one with a slight smile, but a painful look on their faces. Cody stands up as he smiles back at them. "Glad to see you all had a great time. Fill free to come back whenever you want.." He said to them all.

"It won't be the same without you being around, Cody…" Ruby muttered, tears starting to form.

He smiled as he gently patted her head. "I know… But keep up that smile okay? You still have your destiny back at Beacon." Cody reminded her.

Ruby wrapped her arms around him, the scythe-wielder beginning to cry onto his shirt. He just smiles as he hugs her back, gently rubbing her hair softly. Once she let go, he turned to Weiss next.

"Heiress." He smirked lightly. "Keep Axel safe, alright?"

She smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thank you Cody…" she nodded. He then turns to Blake, who has her head slightly lowered.

"Blake… I know we may not have much talks. But, just know this.. Everyone does matter. No matter of race. You've seen it here… And I know you'll be the one to show the people of Remnant, and the Faunus that you all can live in peace." Cody said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Blake smiled sadly and slowly nodded, trying to not cry. Cody then turned to his older and new younger sister. "Take care of mom and dad okay? And try not to give up on your career because of me…" He said to them.

Luna and Aurora embraced their brother. "We are gonna miss you Cody…." Aurora said, sad. "I know Aurora…" He replied softly, hugging them back before turning to Axel, his hat that Weiss bought him now covering his eyes.

He walked over as he then handed him all of his Eyecons, including the ones earned by the Riders and the newest one too. "Promise me you'll kick those Ganma's asses alright?"

Axel slowly got hold of the Eyecons, looking at them as they moved slightly as if nodding to him. His hands trembled as they saw tears running down his eyes. Cody then turned back to Yang as he walked up to her.

"And… thank you Yang… You helped me quite a lot these past few months…. As well as today…" He said to her softly. Yang, her head lowered, bangs coverings her eyes, but several tears run down them. As the sun starts to set, Cody's body slowly began to glow, as he does, small bits of light and feathers started to float off of him, disintegrating after leaving his body. "Guess it's time…" He said to himself.

He suddenly felt weight on his chest and saw Yang hugging him tightly. "Please Cody… don't go…" she whimpered.

He smiles as he places his hand on her cheek, making her look at him. As she does, she sees tears running down his face, but he has a bright smile on his lips. "Goodbye.." Was all that he could say as his body fully vanishes from them, leaving small particles of light where he last was as night finally fell… Cody Aldrich, Kamen Rider Ghost… is now fully dead. Yang fell to her knees, crying upon the loss of someone she deeply cared about. The others were in tears as well, feeling heartbroken upon the loss of their friend, brother, teammate

* * *

 _They continued to cry for a while, mourning over the loss of Cody. And after a bit more, Aurora's scroll vibrated. She opened it up, showing a message from her parents, saying that the funeral will take place tomorrow in the plaza. She wipes her tears as she walks over to Yang. "Come on….. Let's get going…." she said. Yang nodded as the group began to walk back to the town. But as they did, an ominous breeze flew past them. Chills went down their spines as they felt something they have never fully experienced before…. This was true terror.. Ones that can only be felt upon when death approaches._

 _The ground then started to shake, everyone feeling the tremors of the earth. As if something was moving under them… And it was getting close. They all began to look around, finding where the source could pop up as the get their weapons ready. Aurora is holding Luna as safely as she can as the tremors increase by the second._

 _Axel's hands quickly grabbed his Specter Eyecon and Ruby took notice of the Cobra quickly slithering towards them from the forest before sliding up to Weiss. It raised its hood violently as if it was detecting a strong threat but Weiss recognized that type of reaction._

" _It's here…" Axel muttered, quickly getting the Specter Eyecon in his driver._

 _ **EYE!**_

 _ **BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**_

 _The Specter Damashii flew out around him, as Axel still stood. "Hen… shin…" He pushed the lever._

 _ **KAIGAN! SPECTER…**_

 _ **READY GO! KAKUGO!**_

 _ **DOKI-DOKI GHOST!**_

 _He was now in his Specter armor and flicked his hood down. "W-What's here…?" Luna asked._

" _One of the Ancient Grimm…"_

 _Out from the ground, a bit far away burst out debris of the earth. What came from is was a howl that made them shiver to their very souls. Several black limbs poke out of the hole as it slowly crawled out. The size towered the group as they saw glowing red eyes, staring at them from its boned head. It clicked its fangs before shrieking at them._

 _Specter used his Light Semblance, summoning his sword. "GO!" He shouted to them. "GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE AREA!" He charged in as the Ancient Grimm reacted upon seeing the weapon. It utterly despises the light_

 _It growled in annoyance as it spray what looks like venom at him, but oddly enough, steam started to pour out from the liquid. Specter's eyes widen, knowing that it wasn't venom… it was acid! He quickly ducked as it landed on the ground behind him, melting the ground. He looked at the Ancient Spider Grimm as he clenched his blade. He focused his power on his Semblance before charging towards the Grimm. It attempted to stab him with its leg but Specter turned into mist before striking its leg with full force, the Grimm feeling true pain upon the light._

 _It roared out as the leg was cut cleanly off. Specter jumped back but saw the cut leg was twitching before something started to form from it. It started to grow more and more until what was now there, was another version of that Spider Grimm, but shorter and smaller. The bigger one groaned as the limb twitched, before another leg replaced what was gone._

 _Specter growled as he got into his stance again. "I am a Saber, I will make sure you Ancient Grimm are sent to Hell!" He charged in as the two Spiders met in the middle._

 _With the others, they were running as Weiss and Luna were completely worried about Axel but Aurora and Blake were preventing them from going back. "We have to get everyone away from the area." Ruby said._

 _As they ran, something crashed in front of them, causing the group to stop. What laid there after the smoke cleared was none other than Axel, smoke pouring out from his armor, while the helmet was cracked, showing bits of his face. He slowly raised his hand, turning to the girls. He weakly got up, his blade kept as support. "G-Go…" He informed. "G-Get everyone out of the island…" They all looked back and saw not one but four spiders as there were three small Spiders while the large one was behind the three small Spiders._

 _He walked past the girls. "J-Just go and don't look back!" he shouted as he raised his sword at the incoming Grimm._

 _Weiss turned to him, tears in her eyes. "No! We can't leave you to die!" she shouted._

" _If you stay then you guys will die! Just get out of here! I don't want to lose any of you!" Specter yelled. "Now go!" He looked at the Grimm and charged in once more, using his chains to keep them down. He killed the small ones before going after the leading one as he attempts to cut down more limbs but now, the limbs shifted into spiders, replacing the previous 4 dead Spiders._

 _Specter growled as his helmet cracked more. "I won't give up! I'm not giving up under Cody's name!" He charged in, his sword ready to go for more rounds against the 5 Spider Grimm._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a foggy area.. No light can be seen for miles…. It was utter darkness…. Floating in the void was Cody, his eyes closed as he floated in it. Like he was in a dream….. It almost felt peaceful…._

 _He opened his eyes once more, to still see the dark foggy void around him. "So…. this is heaven? Or hell?" He asked out loud to himself. He sighs as he keeps floating. "I don't have many regrets… I just wished I could've stayed a bit longer…" He then reached into his shirt, bringing out a small necklace, inside it was a picture of him and his master, and the other side showed him and his family. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you all…. Especially to you too master….."_

 _He clenched the necklace until the gravity around him suddenly changed. He took notice as it started to drag him downward, at most haste. As if something was drawing him towards wherever he's going? He then landed what seems to be the ground, around him was grass. He slowly stood up and looked around. While the fog was still looming around, it now showed a small hill like area, filled with red and black flowers. And near by was what looks like a small hut._

 _Cody blinked as he slowly approached it. "H-Hello? Is someone here?" He asks out loud. He slowly opened the door of the hut and saw nothing except a portrait. He looked at it before his eyes widen in recognition. On it was what looks like an old man. A scar on his right eyes, bald, and a scruffy beard. His clothes looked like that of a samurai while carrying a red and black katana in his hands. Around his neck was a small necklace that showed a hilt, a very familiar hilt._

" _M-Master?" Cody got out._

" _You're here…" Cody quickly looked back and saw his late master right in front of him._

 _His eyes tearing up as he kneels down on all fours, paying respect. "Master! I-I didn't know you were here!"_

 _Cody's master approached him, "Stand up, my student." He obeys by standing tall and firm, waiting for what he wants. His master placed his hand on Cody's shoulder, "Cody… You have done me proud on what you accomplished back in Remnant…. I couldn't have asked for a better student."_

 _Cody smiles slightly from the compliment. "But you're work is not done…." He said, confusing the rider._

" _What do you mean master?" He asked him. "Your friends are in grave danger…. That Spider Grimm is attacking Specter And there is a great evil afoot as well…" He warned him._

" _But…. what can I do now? I'm dead…." Cody replied, lowering his head._

" _You need to gather those 15 Luminary Eyecons, Cody… As well as defeat those Ancient Grimm… Otherwise your world will be doomed…."_

 _Cody looks up at this master. "But… how can I return back?" He asked. His master smiles as he pats his shoulder. "Take my power, my student…" He said before hugging him. As he does, Cody glows orange his master glows black and red. He slowly turns into light as he pours into Cody's soul itself, making the orange energy add in red and black too. He looks over at his body as everything starts to turn white for him._

" _Now go save them, Kamen Rider Ghost!"_

* * *

Specter rolled across the ground as his armor was already damaged. His visor was shattered, revealing his face completely. His armor having cracks while blood ran down his head. He breathed heavily, still trying to pull through, facing the large arachnid. Despite his weapon being an enemy to all of Grimm, the creature in front of him wasn't allowing him to pierce its head, only sacrificing its limbs, producing minions which were cut down repeatedly to prove the lead Grimm the defense.

He stabbed another of the small Spider Grimm, vanishing into particles of light before dangerously glaring at the large spider. "Axel, please stop!" Weiss begged.

"You guys have to go! I am not willing to let these bugs get by to kill everyone!" Axel shouted. He blocked the Grimm's limb that tried to pierce him. He struggled to his breath. Suddenly he then hears a scream, he turns his head to see two even small Spider Grimm, the same size as a human, as one starts spitting acid, backing some of the girls up, while another one was already using its webbing on Yang and Blake, the girls struggling to get free from its white webs.

He gritted his teeth before he used his Semblance to reach for them, stopping the Spiders from progressing closer to the girls. but at a cost, he had to stay where he was which allowed the Spider to raise its sharp leg at the azure Rider. The girls seeing what is about to happen to him.

"AXEL!"

Suddenly, a flash of light appears from the sky, something flying past the group. As it flies by, the two human sized-Spider Grimm are set ablaze by red and black flames. It shrieked in pain as it quickly burns to ash. The webbing around Yang and Blake also gone, yet once the flames touch them, they don't feel any pain… just warmth. And as for the spider close to Axel, it too was put ablaze, turning to ash as the beam of light slowly descends in front of them all, glowing brightly and causing the horde of Spiders, along with the head one, to move back slightly from the glow.

Everyone sat there, stunned, wondering who this is, and how it was able to stop them so easily? As the light began to dim away, they could see a figure inside the light, an almost too familiar figure at best…. "I was wondering if I would be able to kill you, you lousy bug…." Responded the figure, a familiar voice following out from it.

Yang's eyes widen along with everyone else as the light died down around the person, revealing Cody with a determined look and in his hand, he was clutching a full red Eyecon, with a fiery motif, the top showing a 'B' and the bottom saying 'Toucon' on it. He pressed the Eyecon, fire surrounding him.

 _ **IPPATSU TOUCON! EYE!**_

The flames became to swirl around the young man and as stood there they saw a glimpse of a fiery jacket flying around, red eyes piercing floating right next to him.

"Henshin!"

 _ **TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST!**_

 _ **ORE GA BOOST! (GO!) FURUITATSU GHOST! (FIGHT!)**_

 _ **GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!)**_

The flames disappeared as she was greeted with a red and black figure. He has a full-on red body suit with red armor. On his armor was black fiery designs with his chest armor having the symbol of an eye. His jacket was black was red trimmings but also had fiery trims on the hood. His helmet was completely red with black fiery 'eyes' on the red visor with silver pieces on the side. To complete the helmet, he has a whisp horn in a fiery design as well. He lowered his hood and looked at the Grimm.

"C-Cody…" Axel called out. Cody turned his head to his brother who smiled weakly. He saw him made the chains detach from the blade before tossing it to him who caught it. He understood why he was using his Semblance and with Toucon, Axel must have guess it will help more. "Use my sword…. And squash that bug…"

Cody nods as he charges into the fray, as he rushes in, red and black flames flow around the blade. As he cuts the spiders down, the flames envelop them as each body turns into ash. As some of the spiders tried to jump on or spit acid, Cody uses his Semblance to teleport out of the way before sending a few blasts of fire at them, sending them ablaze.

Axel felt his energy lowering but he had to keep his ground in order for his Semblance to allow Cody to finish it. Cody kept erasing each spider that came his way as he made it to the source, the one that started it all, the Ancient Spider Grimm. "Finally…. After such a long time, I now get to erase you from this world…." He said as the flames enveloped the sword, he then swung it around before flinging the blade, piercing the Spider's head deely as the flames and light started to pour into its body. The Spider Grimm wailed in pain as it slowly dropped to the ground weakened.

"Any last words or… 'roars' you want to get out?" Cody asked it as he pulled out the lever. The Ghost Seal forming behind him as it gains a red and black coloring to it.

It weakly raised its jaws, twitching slightly. " _ **Kamen…. Rider…."**_ It hissed.

"Your words." He shrugged before pushing the lever.

 _ **TOUCON DAI-KAIGAN! BOOST! OMEGA DRIVE!**_

Red and black flames poured out of the seal and into his leg. Cody jumped as high as he can as he came down with a kick, upon contact of the sword of light, it pierced through its skull and brain, as Cody went through and smashed through its heart, coming out from the other side as it exploded in pure utter fiery glory. But from its ashes was another gem, same design, but the coloring was white and inside it was a symbol of a spider, on top of skull and crossbones.

Cobra quickly retrieved it as the sword vanished into motes of light along with the chains, Axel smiling weakly at Cody. "W-Way to go… little brother…" He fell to the ground as he lost the remaining energy he had in him.

Weiss and Luna rushed over to check on Axel as Cody picked him up. "We better get him to some medical care…." He said to the others.

" _ **Now one moment children."**_

They all turned their heads as the Spider Lantern emitted light, revealing none other than Yurusen and Senin.

"Senin? What are you doing here?" Cody asked him.

"You know that old guy?"

"I'm not old." Senin said as he looked at Cody. "Cody, you must gather the remaining Eyecons but due to luck from your master, you have been given an extended period of time."

"How long…?"

"You have 199 days instead of 99 days." Senin answered but felt like he was cheated thanks to Cody's late master. "That Master of yours was an interesting fellow…. His Semblance, the Ember's Flame, is a very powerful one. Much like the Sabers' Light. He was meant to help protect Remnant. And due to his family's Semblance, it helped you gain more than enough time to gather the Eyecon's again." Senin explained.

Cody looked at the unconscious Axel. "So in other words…"

"The flames are considers the soul's light." Senin continued. "Combine fire and light you have a beacon. As well as the flames being inherited by you to help Specter's Light in order to save Remnant from a possible dark future…" He then waved his hand across Axel as his wounds became fully healed. "You must make sure he and his sister is safe as the same will go to you. Darkness lingers everywhere and you three will make a great change." Senin smiled as he disappeared from the group.

They heard Axel groan and slowly open his eyes. "That Grimm was one tough opponent…" He muttered before looking at Cody. "Glad to see you back, Cody."

Cody then gently sat Axel down on the ground. "It's great to be ba-" Cody was then quickly tackled to the ground by a red and yellow blur. There with him was Yang and Ruby who were in tears of happiness, glad to see him. "Welcome back, Cody." Ruby said, happy of his return.

He chuckled at them. "Sorry for making you all cry…." He apologized. The others laughed happily as they gathered around Cody while Axel smiled as he watched. He was glad to see him back.

But from afar, off in the distance stood a figure. The black of night shrouding him, but the only thing that could be seen is green light all over his body and one large green iris where the face should be. He huffed as he straightened his vest. "And to think, I needed to be here and stop this thing…" He scoffed before disappearing into a black and green cloud, vanishing from view.

* * *

 _In Beacon, Ozpin was sipping his coffee until he heard a plop his mug. He looked down and saw the Eyecon of Houdini but something was taped to it. It was another crystal as Ozpin smiled and took it. "So… he came back huh?" Ozpin said to himself as he placed the gem on the table. "Good… I was hoping I didn't need to take his name off of the student list. After all…. He is an important player…." Ozpin said as he turned his attention towards the windows of Beacon. A explosion of confetti was heard behind him, making him chuckle._

 _Back at the island, Axel looked over Cobra Phone as it displayed images of the 13 Ancient Grimm. Two X marks were over Chimera and Spider, leaving 11 remain. "Only 11 more to go…" he muttered. The door opened as Luna walked in with a smile. "Come on Axel! We're waiting for you!"_

 _He smiled before following Luna in which they walked down the stairs, seeing their new parents along with Cody and Aurora even RWBY with them as they celebrate, Cody being here again. While not revived, him being around was more than enough for now. In the center of the tale was a large cake that showed Cody's and Axel's Eye Seals on it, along with RWBY's symbols as well._

 _Weiss smiled as she patted the seat next to her as Luna sits on a pillow between them. Axel nods as he sits down next to her as he looks to see Ruby next to Luna, their parents after that, Blake, Yang and then finally Cody, who's smiling brightly. Everyone happy as they can be as the three family members stand up before blowing out the candle on top._

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Coming Soon: RWBY: Ghost Of Remnant Vol. 2**_

* * *

A/N: HELLO MINNA! Finally! Finally I finished a story! WHEW! This one was a doozy with several things that were done and explored.. And some funny bits too. :3

Anyways, with this done, we can start up Vol of this fic! So be on the look out for it soon! Either in a few hours or days? Who knows?

Till then, Later Minna!


End file.
